Yuki
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: el título no tiene nada que ver solo que es el nombre del hijo de Naruto, Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron una relación y Sasuke quiere recuperar lo al igual que a su hijo, por otra parte Yuki está enamorado de Ryu hijo de Itachi y se enterará que son primos será bueno esto para estos adolescentes?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador

Capítulo 1

Un Doncel de catorce años casi quince de cabello negro con coleta baja, ojos azules ocultos en unas gafas y algo gordito corría por los pasillos de su escuela con lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas sonrojadas, salió de la escuela sin importarle que la persona encargada del orden estudiantil estuviera perfecto le gritase que se detuviese, pero el Doncel no le hizo caso y salió de las instalaciones sin parar de llorar y escuchando en su cabeza las risas burlonas de sus compañeros de clase como de otra clase, corrió sin mirar atrás odiando por primera vez a su padre Doncel por hacer que estuviera estudiando en una escuela para niños ricos cuando ellos dos solo tenían un sueldo para mantenerse y vivían en un apartamento pequeño con dos cuartos, un baño, cocina junto con el salón, no entendía el por que le inscribía en un sitio a si, podía ser por que su padre era profesor y daba clases en la Universidad que pertenecía también a esa escuela y a si le hacía la matricula de la escuela mas barata solo por que él era profesor, no se dio cuenta que se chocó con alguien ya que iba corriendo y pensando el por que su vida era a si de cruel y por que tenía ese aspecto gordo tan diferente a sus compañeros de escuela, notó el dolor en su trasero al caer al suelo cuando se chocó contra alguien, miró a la persona que sabía que era un varón adulto con aspecto importante ya que iba en traje y corbata y hablaba por teléfono y le extendía la mano para que le agarrara sin dejar de hablar con quien fuera por teléfono, el Doncel no lo dejó de mirar notando que era un varón muy atractivo que le miró directamente a los ojos cuando dejó de hablar por teléfono y notó que tenía el cabello largo en una coleta y negro y los ojos negros

-estás bien?-dijo el adulto y el Doncel avergonzado bajó su mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior-tanto daño te hiciste que lloras?-el Doncel le miró sin poder evitar llorar-no llores-sonrió de medio lado el varón-te invito a comer algo y me explicas que te pasa por que creo que no estás a si por la caída-el Doncel miró al lado y pasó su puño por sus ojos

-mi papi me ha dicho que no vaya con extraños-dijo como pudo el Doncel

-tiene tu papi mucho razón, a mi tampoco me gustaría que mis hijos se fueran con extraños-volvió a sonreír el varón-soy Itachi y tú eres?-el Doncel le sonrió de medio lado y cogió la mano del varón y se levantó

-me llamo Yuki Uzumaki-dijo el Doncel haciendo una reverencia el cambio el varón abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Uzumaki?-susurró Itachi

-ocurre algo, señor-dijo extrañado el Doncel

-no pasa nada, me acordé de una persona pero es imposible-dijo Itachi-entonces aceptas mi oferta?-el Doncel afirmó con la cabeza-espero que no te importe que esté mi hermano menor-Yuki alzó una ceja-es muy serio y asta bastante huraño pero no es malo, solo es desconfiado desde que era un adolescente y asta de antes-los dos comenzaron a caminar-que edad tienes? Te pregunto por que mi hijo varón tiene quince años y va a tu misma escuela

-dentro de poco cumpliré quince-susurró Yuki

-tienes la edad de mi hijo mayor-Itachi suspiró-seguro que lo conoces y no me sorprendería que fueses amigo de él

-no tengo amigos-dijo Yuki e Itachi le miró sorprendido

-por que?-Yuki agachó la mirada y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos azules-Itachi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mas que nada por si ese niño tenía un problema en la escuela sus hijos también podrían tenerlo-entremos-Itachi abrió la puerta del restaurante-pide lo que quieras invito yo-sonrió al ver a una cabellera que conocía-mi hermano menor ya nos espera

-espero que no le importe que yo esté aquí-dijo tímidamente

-no te preocupes por eso mi hermano siempre pone malas expresiones asta con las personas que conoce, te he dicho que es muy huraño-dijo divertido Itachi llegando al lugar donde estaba sentado su hermano con el teléfono en la mano y mandando algún mensaje con la expresión seria-Sasuke-el nombrado miró a la persona que le llamó sin quitar su seriedad luego pasó su mirada oscura al Doncel y no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de Itachi que este sonrió-no asustes al chico-dijo Itachi-siéntate Yuki-Itachi se sentó al frente de su hermano y el Doncel a su lado-le invitado por que me choqué con él y le noté triste-Sasuke no dijo nada-Yuki él es mi hermano menor Sasuke

-encantado señor -dijo el Doncel sin poder mirar a ese varón que no dejaba de mirarlo

-has pedido?-dijo Itachi

-si, pero para él no-dijo Sasuke e Itachi alzó la mano y la camarera se acercó a la mase inmediatamente con un sonrojo en la mejilla Yuki lo notó y sabía que los dos varones también lo notaron

-que vas a pedir?-dijo Itachi al Doncel

-de beber agua y de comer lo que sea menos Ramen-Sasuke que miraba su teléfono por que le había llegado un mensaje miró al Doncel y entrecerró los ojos

-pues lo mismo que nosotros-dijo Itachi y la camarera sonrojada se fue

-en estos restaurantes no hacen Ramen-dijo serio Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al Doncel que este le miró e inmediatamente apartó la mirada sonrojado

-Sasuke no le intimides-dijo serio Itachi-haces lo mismo con mi hijo Sora-Sasuke rodó los ojos-como no tienes hijos no sabes lo que es de protegerlos-Yuki miró a Itachi con una sonrisa para luego desvanecerla

-espero que los padres de este niño sepa que está contigo-dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos y echándose para atrás sin dejar de mirar al Doncel

-ahora que recuerdo deberías de estar en la escuela, Yuki-el Doncel miró a la mesa con tristeza y con ganas de llorar-que te ha pasado para que estuvieras llorando y que es eso que no tienes amigos?

-yo tampoco tenía amigos-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-los tenías aunque fuesen contigo por su interés

-como si eso me importase-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y en ese momento la camarera trajo las bebidas, los dos adultos vino y el Doncel agua, otra camarera vino dejando los platos con carne y verdura, Yuki cuando vio el plato no pudo evitar que su estómago ruja y los dos varones sonrieron asta la camarera

-me contarás que te ha pasado Yuki?-dijo interesado Itachi cuando la camarera los dejó solos a los tres

-nunca me atrevido a preguntarle a mi papi sobre como suelen ser los varones sentimentalmente por eso creo que accedí a lo que me hizo tan fácilmente

-solo vives con tu padre Doncel?-dijo sorprendido Itachi para luego ponerse serio

-y como paga la escuela-dijo directo Sasuke-se perfectamente que a la escuela que vas es bastante cara

-mi papi es profesor en la Universidad que pertenece a esa escuela aunque no lo parezca-Yuki suspiró-a mi papi le cuesta menos de la mitad que yo asista a esa escuela de niños ricos-dijo serio y asta con un puchero-los dos hermanos se miraron para luego mirar al Doncel-hace seis meses que comencé a ir a esa escuela, yo no quise contradecirle a mi papi a parte que a él le venía mejor ya que estaba mas ceca de su trabajo y a si se podría enterar de mis calificaciones -suspiró Yuki-mis compañeros de clase si se puede decir a si, siempre me fastidiaban, los varones diciéndome cosas nada agradables y las chicas y Donceles igual y asta a veces me golpeaban, yo no quería decirle nada a mi papi para que no tuviera problemas

-se lo tienes que decir a tu papi-dijo serio Itachi-esos chicos no puedes humillar a otra persona por que quieren-Sasuke solo miraba a Yuki como ido como si recordara algo de su pasado y no le agradaba recordar

-sin darme cuenta me empezó a llamar la atención un varón uno que suele meterse conmigo, un día se me acercó de buenas y comenzó a tratarme bien y las personas que me trataban mal dejaron de molestarme y yo creía que era gracias a él-Yuki agachó la cabeza-me decía cosas bonitas y yo-se mordió el labio inferior-Itachi cerró los puños sabiendo que esos chicos lo hicieron para burlarse, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y miró al lado-ayer me llevó a su casa, cuando no estaban sus padres ni su hermano menor, hicimos la tarea-las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules-y hoy se burló de mi junto con todos sus amigos mostrando un video en clase donde yo-se puso sus manos en la cara y lloró con desesperación-le odio, solo se ha burlado de mis sentimientos, odio a Ryu Uchiha-Itachi se puso pálido y Sasuke comenzó a toser y los dos hermanos se miraron

-será mejor que comas Yuki-dijo serio Itachi levantándose y apartándose de la mesa

-creo que no debería haberos dicho esto, no os conozco, pero sentía que debía decírselo a alguien ya que no quiero que mi papi se decepcione de mi-dijo con tristeza quitándose las últimas lágrimas

-no te preocupes-dijo Sasuke serio-seguro que mañana ese chico te pedirá disculpas-Yuki sonrió de medio lado

-no lo creo-dijo Yuki-pero tenía de haberme dado cuenta que un chico como él no podía fijarse en alguien como yo

-por que?

-Ryu es muy atractivo y está rodeado de chicas y Donceles lindos como sus amigos varones también son atractivos, cosa que yo no soy atractivo-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos-soy gordo y no represento a la estética de esta sociedad

-lo importante es que estés bien contigo mismo-dijo Itachi que llegó a la mesa y se sentó donde estaba antes, y nadie volvió hablar para comer tranquilamente, una vez que comieron la camarera recogió los platos y les trajo el café a los dos varones, el Doncel pidió chocolate caliente que se iba tomando en pequeños sorbos y le sonó su teléfono

-hola papi-dijo Yuki-voy para casa, no te preocupes-el Doncel frunció el ceño-papi-dijo serio-no vuelvas acercarte a ese desgraciado Uchiha-los dos varones fruncieron el ceño y el Doncel miró la pantalla del teléfono pensando que se había cortado la llamada pero no era a si su papi se había callado-papi?-dijo preocupado-no te preocupes no volveré acercarme a ese Uchiha-volvió a tomar algo de chocolate-ya me voy a casa, te quiero-colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se acabó el chocolate que le quedaba y cogió una servilleta para limpiarse y se levantó cogiendo su mochila e hizo una reverencia a los dos varones-gracias por invitarme señor Itachi y Sasuke-los dos varones le sonrieron-espero que nos volvamos a ver y también gracias por escucharme ya que ni siquiera me conocen-sonrió y sin mas se fue olvidándose su teléfono en la mesa

-me da la impresión que a su padre Doncel tampoco le agrada los Uchiha-dijo Sasuke serio acabándose el café y vio el teléfono del Doncel y lo cogió-me da curiosidad de quien es su padre Doncel-susurró Sasuke

-te lo puedes creer Sasuke-dijo serio Itachi-mi hijo utiliza de picadero mi casa-negó con la cabeza y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-yo también lo hacía-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke-y utilizaba tu cuarto-Itachi frunció el ceño-menos una vez que utilicé el mío-se dijo para si mismo Sasuke-pero ahora en serio Ryu se a pasado con ese Doncel

-lo se-dijo Itachi serio y asta enfadado-le he llamado y me va explicar el por que ha hecho eso y es mejor que lo sepa yo antes que Deidara

-mi cuñado es capaz de cavar la tumba de su hijo varón y de su esposo-dijo divertido Sasuke

-y capaz que es-susurró Itachi

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki llegó al lugar donde vivía con su padre Doncel, entró tranquilamente aparentando que todo está bien ya que no quería escuchar preguntas de parte de su papi y tampoco responder, cuando cerró la puerta suspiró para luego fruncir el ceño y se dirigió a su cuarto, se extrañó que su papi aún no haya llegado a casa pero no le dio importancia, cuando entró en su cuarto dejó su mochila en cima de la cama y se sentó en ella, cerró los ojos lentamente para luego sus lágrimas salir de sus ojos azules con rapidez, se levantó de donde estaba sentado para ir al baño rápido y mirarse al espejo con tristeza y asta con desprecio a si mismo

-como no pude darme cuenta que alguien como él no puede fijarse en alguien como yo-dijo con tristeza y dolor agachando la mirada-él es perfecto y yo-volvió a mirar al espejo mordiéndose el labio inferior-no lo soy-dijo con un suspiro lastimero-mi papi es un Doncel hermoso con buen cuerpo y seguro que mi padre varón también lo es-cerró los ojos con fuerza-por que soy tan feo y gordo?-abrió sus ojos sabiendo que ni él mismo tenía la respuesta y salió lentamente del baño para irse a su cuarto y sentarse en la cama al lado de su mochila, Yuki no pudo evitar pensar en su padre varón, era la primera vez que lo mencionaba y asta que le recordaba, nunca había tenido su presencia, no sabía como era físicamente, pero si sabía que tenía que ser un bastardo por abandonar a su papi embarazado y desentenderse de él, suspiró de mala gana teniendo curiosidad de cómo es físicamente su padre varón, se tocó el pantalón del uniforme para coger su teléfono y se extrañó que no estuviera en ese lugar, luego miró la mochila y tampoco estaba-me dejé el teléfono en el restaurante, mi papi tiene razón soy un despistado que algún día me dejaré la cabeza en casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su oficina mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, intentaba revisar unos de los documentos de la compañía pero estaba pensando en el Doncel que conoció su hermano mayor y que comió con ellos, no podía evitar que le recordaba a alguien, por su color de ojos y también por lo confiado que era a parte de despistado por dejarse el teléfono, sacó el teléfono del Doncel de su bolsillo y cerró el ordenador portátil para sacar su ordenador personal, no podía evitar que a veces le entrara nostalgia del pasado cuando era un adolescente, abrió el ordenador y sonrió con sinceridad, nostalgia y asta con felicidad al ver en el fondo de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil un Doncel rubio con gafas, gordito, con algún grano en el rostro y unos aparatos en los dientes comiendo un bocadillo sin percatarse que estaba siendo fotografiado

-donde estás Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke a la pantalla sabiendo que no le iba a contestar-me gustaría pedirte disculpas por burlarme de ti en el pasado, pero fui yo el que caí ante esa apuesta-miró al techo como recordando esos tiempos pasados con el Doncel, suspiró para mirar la pantalla del ordenador y en ese momento sonó el teléfono del Doncel que conoció y cerró el ordenador para mirar la pantalla del teléfono que ponía " papi " ya que le estaba llamando, Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando pensando en poder quedar con l papi del Doncel para entregarle el teléfono y le dio al botón y se lo puso en el oído, no le dio tiempo a decir nada por que inmediatamente escuchó una voz que le pareció conocida a Sasuke

- _Yuki tardaste pero da lo mismo, he tenido un pequeño problema y tardaré unos quince minutos mas en llegar a casa, llevaré algún dulce por hacer que vayas a casa con prisa-_ Sasuke solo tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido por que esa voz la reconocía como el Doncel que conoció cuando era adolescente y que de repente desapareció de su vida, cerró los ojos sin escuchar nada mas pensando que el destina quería que lo volviera a verlo o escuchado- _Yuki me has escuchado?_

 _-_ Na … Naruto?-dijo Sasuke y no escuchó nada mas como si en el otro lado hubiese colgado pero no era a si, tenía que hacer algo para que la persona que estaba en el otro lado de la línea no colgara quería seguir escuchando esa voz-se olvidó el teléfono tu hijo y yo me lo guardé para devolvérselo, me gustaría quedar contigo para dártelo-Sasuke no escuchó nada-para ti estoy disponible, Naruto-Sasuke sabía que era él algo le decía que lo era y no iba a dejar de perder la oportunidad, y si Naruto no acedía a quedar con él para devolverle el teléfono sabía donde estudiaba su hijo-Naruto estás ahí?

- _Sa … Sasuke-_ fue todo lo que escuchó el azabache después que colgara, sonrió de medio lado y al cabo de unos segundos se puso serio notando el tono de voz que dijo su nombre, era con dolor tristeza y asta rabia

-ya se como volver a verte-susurró haciendo una media sonrisa Sasuke-te he tenido a ti y a nuestro hijo tan cerca-se levantó de su asiento recogiendo las cosas y guardándola en su maletín, sacó su teléfono personal y marcó el teléfono que se sabía de memoria

- _pasa algo Sasuke? Es raro que me llames a esta hora_

 _-_ se donde está, mama-dijo Sasuke serio pero se notaba feliz

- _quien_

 _-_ mi hijo y Naruto

- _ven a casa y hablamos del asunto, será una reunión familiar_

 _-_ llamaré a Sakura quiero que esté también ella, gracias a ella supe que Naruto se fue embarazado

- _de acuerdo, nos vemos en casa-_ la mujer colgó y Sasuke le envió un mensaje a su amiga Sakura para luego salir de su oficina, sabía que su madre se encargaría de llamar a su hermano mayor o a Deidara

-lo he tenido tan cerca hoy-sonrió intentando contenerse de ir a la escuela y seguir a Yuki pero recordó que no estaba allí, decidió ir primero a su apartamento que estaba en la parte mas lujosa de Konoha

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki estaba en su cuarto tumbado en la cama ya que acababa de despertarse al sentir la puerta del apartamento anunciando que su papi había llegado, se levantó lentamente cansado, había llorado y se durmió, salió de su cuarto para ir al baño y echarse agua en la cara para que su papi no notase que había llorado y a si no se preocuparía por él

Cuando Yuki salió del baño con una sonrisa fingida fue a la sala, allí vio a su papi pensativo y asta preocupado por algo pero al tener ese semblante serio y pensativo lo veía lindo que si quisiera tendría a cualquier varón a sus pies, no estaba gordo y asta se podría decir que estaba en forma ya que Yuki sabía que su papi salía a correr por costumbre por la mañana antes de que él despertara, lo hacía tanto en el lugar donde antes vivían que era donde estaban sus abuelos como seguía haciéndolo, cogió aire para que no se le notara en la voz tristeza ni nada y se acercó a su papi pensando que le hubiera gustado parecerse a él físicamente

-hola papi-dijo Yuki forzando una sonrisa y el rubio le miró serio pero era mas bien preocupado y el mas joven no entendía a la preocupación que tenía su papi-pasa algo?-el rubio seguía mirando a su hijo Doncel como intentando descubrir algo y eso intimidaba a Yuki

-no tienes que decirme nada?-dijo serio Naruto y Yuki alzó una ceja desinteresado y negó con la cabeza-sobre tu teléfono-Yuki se puso pálido

-fui a comer aún lugar que tenía mucha comida y dejé el teléfono en cima de la mesa, estaba tan concentrado en comerme todo que después de tener el estómago lleno me fui y dejé el teléfono-dijo serio Yuki

-estuviste con alguien en esa comida-seguía serio Naruto

-no

-eso quiere decir que pagaste la cuenta con el teléfono o saliste corriendo como un ladrón-Yuki agachó la mirada apenado

-me invitaron a comer y me dijo que podía comer lo que quería-Naruto sopló

-te tengo dicho que no vayas con desconocidos y menos si te ofrecen comida

-era un desconocido, pero al chocar con él supe que se llamaba Itachi-Naruto alzó una ceja ya que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre-y después me presentó a su hermano menor que se llama Sasuke-Naruto frunció el ceño sabiendo que en el pasado el nombre de Itachi lo escuchó en boca de Sasuke

-no quiero que vuelvas acercarte a ninguna de esas personas-dijo serio Naruto y Yuki sabía que estaba enfadado

-se que no los conocía pero me parecieron amables y buenas personas

-no son buenas personas-gritó Naruto y Yuki agachó la mirada con dolor pensando que era su peor día, Naruto se percató del gritó que dio y que hizo entristecer a su hijo por algo que él no había hecho a parte que era la primera vez que le gritaba-solo no vuelvas acercarte a ellos y menos a personas que tengan el apellido Uchiha-Yuki frunció el ceño y miró a su papi

-que tiene que ver Itachi y Sasuke con ese apellido?

-ellos tienen el apellido Uchiha-Yuki se puso pálido y miró al lado pensando que Ryu podría ser hijo de uno de ellos y que seguro que mientras les contaba lo que le había pasado se estaban riendo de él en sus adentros

-no volveré acercarme a nadie con el apellido Uchiha-dijo con tristeza Yuki y asta con decisión

-Yuki-dijo serio Naruto-yo no quiero que piensen que son malas personas aunque para mi lo son por que a mi me hizo daño uno de ellos, se que es contradictorio pero siento que debo decirte esto

-no te preocupes papi, a mi tampoco me gustan los Uchiha-dijo serio que asta a Naruto le recordó a alguien que conoció hace años-en especial Ryu Uchiha, lu odio

-un Uchiha va a tu clase?

-desgraciadamente-dijo mirando al lado Yuki-se cree que es el mejor y no lo es-Naruto solo se le quedó mirando varios segundo pensando que ese tal Ryu podría ser hijo de Sasuke y eso inconscientemente le hizo fruncir el ceño-voy a tomarme un Té, quieres un chocolate?

-si-dijo feliz Yuki-es el único dulce que me gusta

-eso es otra cosa que has heredado de mi, aunque sea poco-dijo Naruto-por que te fuiste de la escuela?-dijo Naruto cuando estuvo en la cocina comenzando a preparar el Té como el chocolate para su hijo

-no me encontraba bien-susurró Yuki-por eso me vine aquí directamente-Naruto negó con la cabeza ya que su hijo le había dicho que había ido a comer con Sasuke e Itachi parecía que lo había olvidado-me gusta que estemos tú y yo, papi, no necesitamos a mi padre varón para nada-Naruto lo miró sorprendido por que era la primera vez que mencionaba algo de su padre varón

-si estamos bien los dos-dijo en un susurro Naruto para volver a lo que hacía

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mansión Uchiha estaba Mikoto una mujer de cabello largo negro que se le notaba alguna arruga pero a la vez se la veía hermosa y con estupendo cuerpo, también estaba su esposo Fugaku, un hombre serio de cabello castaño, con alguna arruga y que se le notaba lo atractivo que había sido de joven por que aún lo conservaba, Itachi era el hijo mayor de esta pareja que estaba al lado de su esposo Deidara un Doncel rubio de cabello largo, con ojos azules y buena figura, esta pareja tenía dos hijos, el mayor un varón de nombre Ryu de cabello negro y ojos negros, bastante serio para la edad que tenía, catorce años para quince. Tenía un hermano Doncel de diez años de nombre Mitsuki, de cabello castaño y ojos azules muy diferente a su hermano mayor que era muy serio en cambio el mas pequeño era un poco mas alegres y le gustaba hacer alguna broma a su hermano mayor, también estaba Sakura Haruno una amiga de la familia durante años de cabello rosa y ojos verdes y por último Sasuke Uchiha, cada uno estaba sentados cómodamente , estaban serios por lo que les había contado Sasuke y omitiendo algunas cosas para que no supieran sus padres como su hermano pero sobre todo su sobrino Ryu que estaba enfadado ya que de seguro que su hermano Itachi le regañó por lo que le hizo a Yuki, en ese momento estaba todo en silencio pensando cada uno en lo que le había contado Sasuke

-tienes la dirección donde vive?-dijo Mikoto mirando a su hijo menor-quiero saber donde vive, quiero conocer a mi nieto y decirle algunas verdades a Naruto por ocultarnos que tenemos un nieto, tenemos el mismo derecho que sus padres a saber de nuestro nieto-dijo enfadada la mujer cosa que era extraño

-no se donde vive, pero lo averiguaré-dijo serio Sasuke y miró a Sakura que lo miró para luego mirar a su madre-y sobre lo otro yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en sus circunstancias

-pero no es justo-dijo Mikoto con dolor y tristeza-tú hijo debe de tener la edad de Ryu y no le hemos visto crecer y si a crecido con penurias? Nosotros podíamos a vernos hecho cargo de él

-Mikoto estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke-dijo serio Fugaku-por lo que nos contó Sakura como Sasuke él aquí no tenía a su familia, habíha venido aquí solo a estudiar y de repente alguien le hace daño pues decide irse con sus padres por que sabe que está protegido

-asta podemos pensar que Naruto no sabía de su embarazo-dijo Deidara-aunque si sabía

-cuando se fue de aquí estaría de cuatro meses de embarazo, recuerdo que cuando nos burle …

-Sakura-cortó Sasuke ya que eso sus padres no lo sabían al igual que sus sobrinos y cuñado cosa que su hermano si

-la última vez que fue a clase lo noté con una gordura diferente a la que solía tener, es que no se explicarme correctamente, pero como era un adolescente creía que estaba mas gordo de lo que estaba-dijo Sakura y escuchó un chasquido de parte de Ryu y todos le miraron-luego le vi hablando con Kiba y le dijo que se iba a ir lejos y que no quería saber nada de nadie que tuviera el apellido Uchiha y menos de Sasuke, que él no tenía derecho de ni siquiera saber que iba a ser padre, pero que estaría en contacto con Kiba, en ese momento no se lo dije a Sasuke

-me lo dijo al cabo de lo meses y yo no comencé a buscarlo y a deciros cuando pasó unos meses mas-dijo Sasuke

-después me dicen que soy un bastardo pero creo que lo heredado de ti, tío Sasuke-dijo Ryu con una media sonrisa y todos le miraron, algunos sin entender y otros serios como Itachi y Sasuke-ahora en serio, como vas a saber donde vive mi primo y su padre-Sasuke le sonrió

-va a tu escuela-Ryu alzó una ceja

-a mi escuela?

-lo dices en serio Sasuke?-dijo feliz Mikoto

-no quiero que ninguno os acerquéis allí por este asunto-dijo serio Sasuke-cuando hable con Naruto sobre Yuki os diré-Sasuke inmediatamente se mordió la lengua por haber sido tan descuidado por decir en voz alta el nombre de su hijo, miró a todos que le miraban pero que parecía que no tenían intención de decir nada, por inercia miró a su sobrino que este se había levantado del lugar donde estaba y tenía su rostro pálido-quiero que me lo dejéis hacer a mi manera, intentaré tener confianza con él y me dirá donde vive y a si hablaré con Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Fugaku ya que nadie contestaba

-me voy a mi apartamento-dijo Sasuke y comenzó alejarse de todos asta que llegó la puerta y la abrió, cuando iba a poner un pie fuera una mano lo detuvo y miró viendo que era su sobrino

-tío, dime que mi compañero de clase no es tu hijo-dijo Ryu que parecía asta asustado

-no se como se llaman tus compañeros de clase-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal para que le diga el nombre completo y el apellido que tenía su hijo

-hablo de Yuki Uzumaki, él no puede ser tú hijo

-por que?

-es gordo y raro-dijo Ryu y Sasuke frunció el ceño lo que no sabían los dos es que Mikoto estaba escuchando la conversación y al escuchar el apellido de Yuki sonrió

-por que sea raro y gordo no se tienen que despreciar a las personas-dijo serio Sasuke y Ryu agachó la cabeza apenado

-estás seguro que es tú hijo?-dijo Ryu alzando la mirada

-Ryu cuando hable con Naruto le pondré mis apellidos-Mikoto decidió volver a la sala donde estaban los demás- y si me entero que tú y tus amiguitos le decís algo, me olvido que eres mi sobrino-Ryu miró al lado

-entonces seríamos familia

-exacto-dijo Sasuke-ahora me voy

-él sabe que tu puedes ser su padre?-dijo Ryu

-no-dijo serio Sasuke-tengo que irme a descansar-y Sasuke se fue y Ryu cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella

-no quiero que seas mi primo-dijo Ryu-será difícil verte como un familiar después de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos

Continuará

Nuevo fic que espero que os guste … comentar para saber lo que opináis


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era un nuevo día, Sasuke estaba en su oficina pensando el asunto de Naruto asta que recordó que Yuki mencionó que su papi trabajaba como profesor en la Universidad a parte que podría averiguar el teléfono de Kiba y hablar con él sobre Naruto pero sabía que ese Doncel no le diría nada por que cuando en el pasado estuvo con Naruto aunque fuese corto el tiempo Kiba siempre le decía al rubio que no se fiara de él, negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que iba hacer y después iría a la escuela quería un acercamiento con su hijo y eso lo iba a conseguir

Sasuke después de salir de la empresa fue hacia su coche para ir a la Universidad, cuando entró pudo notar que estaban dando clases por que no había nadie por los pasillos, mientras caminaba por los pasillos miraba las clases a trabes del pequeño cristal de la puerta por si veía a Naruto, cada vez que hacía eso no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, cuando miró unas cuantas clases por fin vio a Naruto impartiendo una clase, no pudo evitar dejar de mirarlo ya que estaba muy diferente a como lo vio la última vez, sus facciones eran maduras, sus gafas las llevaba, sus ojos azules se notaba que brillaba por lo que hacía, su cuerpo era delgado y se notaba que estaba en forma, dio unos pasos atrás asta que llegó apoyarse a la ventana pero mirando la puerta para que no se le escapara el rubio, escuchó el timbre del fin de las clases y a los dos minutos comenzaron a salir los alumnos hablando entre ellos animadamente o otros leyendo algún libro, no dejó de quitar su vista de la puerta y se fue acercando ya que vio que Naruto estaba hablando de algo con una chica y supuso que era algo sobre lo que había explicado, la chica le agradecía y se fue, Naruto cogió sus cosas y fue hacia la puerta pero inmediatamente paró al ver a Sasuke en la puerta, el rubio no pudo dejar de mirar los ojos negros notando que estos quería tener un acercamiento con él, Naruto quiso fruncir el ceño pero no pudo ya que él mismo anhelaba lo mismo que veía en los ojos negros, no se quitaron la mirada de encima y Sasuke lentamente se acercó al rubio asta que quedó a unos centímetros, el azabache vio a esa distancia como los ojos azules se humedecía como si en cualquier momento comenzara a llorar como la última imagen que tenía de Naruto y eso no quería ni lo iba a permitir

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke que solo fue escuchado por el rubio que este negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules

-no te me acerques mas-susurró Naruto y Sasuke como estaba llorando el rubio no pudo evitar poner su mano en la mejilla del rubio para quitarle las lágrimas

-perdóname por haberte hecho llorar tanto en el pasado como ahora-susurró con sinceridad Sasuke y Naruto como si esas palabras le recordara todo el sufrimiento que sufrió por culpa de Sasuke frunció el ceño y de un manotazo le quitó la mano de su mejilla

-no vuelvas a tocarme nunca mas-dijo con enfado Naruto pero Sasuke notó mas dolor que enfado

-deseo tu perdón-dijo Sasuke y Naruto no dijo nada solo comenzó a caminar para alejarse del azabache-quiero un acercamiento con Yuki-el rubio paró dándole la espalda y el azabache se le acercó-tengo derecho a pasar tiempo con mi hijo al igual que mi familia-Naruto se giró con el ceño fruncido

-quien dice que es tu hijo-dijo Naruto enfadado

-aunque tú me digas mil veces que no es mi hijo se que es mi hijo-Naruto al escuchar eso se mordió el labio inferior ya que no esperaba esa contestación de Sasuke si no otra como que a si se librara de una responsabilidad-se que estabas dolido y enfadado conmigo por todo lo que te dije y asta tú pensaras lo que te hice pero tenía derecho a que me dijeras que estabas embarazado

-para que-dijo serio Naruto-se perfectamente que me hubieras dicho que me deshiciera de él, o que no era tu responsabilidad o que no querías un hijo conmigo-Sasuke cerró los ojos cogiendo aire para luego soltarlo por la boca y abrir los ojos

-tienes razón, era un adolescente y eso hubiera hecho que tuviera una gran responsabilidad-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y vio como Naruto cerraba sus puños con fuerza señal que no le había agradado la respuesta-pero sabes una cosa, que después de asimilar que sería padre lo aceptaría y sabes por que? Porque tú me harías padre-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse serio, Sasuke supo que el rubio no le había creído

-Yuki nunca me a preguntado nada de su padre varón-dijo Naruto serio y cambiando de tema-puede que no le interese tener un padre varón

-mis padres, mi hermano y mis sobrinos saben que tengo un hijo desde hace mucho y quieren conocerlo

-me estás diciendo que le hable de ti y de tu familia?-dijo Naruto-no conozco a tu familia para hablar de ellos y por lo que conozco de ti podría dejarte en muy mal lugar

-no te pido que hables de mi o de mis padres, lo que quiero es que me conozca y yo le conozca

-no voy a poner ningún impedimento, el problema es Yuki si quiere algo contigo y tu familia

-se que nunca has hablado mal de mi-dijo con seguridad Sasuke

-tienes razón nunca le hablado mal de ti, la cuestión es que nunca le ha hablado de ti por que para mi no eres nadie-le dio la espalda al azabache y comenzó a caminar alejándose

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio paró-me odias, cierto?-el rubio no contestó volvió a caminar alejándose del azabache que este solo le miraba la espalda y como se alejaba de él-me odias-se respondió él mismo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un coche negro paró en la entrada de la escuela, de él salió una mujer de cabello negro largo de ojos negros vestida con ropa elegante además que se notaba por su forma de andar era elegante y de dinero, el nombre de la mujer era Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer entró a la escuela sin mirar a nadie ni nada iba directa al despacho del director con la firme convicción de sacarle la información al director de la dirección de donde vive Yuki Uzumaki ya que sabía que no era momento de presentarse ante el chico, ya que era un adolescente y esa edad era complicada y podría alejarlo de ella, por eso decidió hablar primero con Naruto Uzumaki y saber el por que alejó a su nieto de su padre varón y de la familia de este, llegó al despacho del director Kakashi Hatake quien era un hombre muy allegado a su familia ya que este estaba casado con el hermano menor de su esposo, Obito Uchiha y tenían una hija, cuando estaba en el despacho se sentó en frente de Kakashi que este la miraba serio sabiendo que la mujer buscaba algo o quería saber algo de sus nietos, Mitsuki y Ryu

-Mikoto a que se debe tu visita a esta hora?-dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su bufanda que siempre llevaba puesta

-quería hacerte una visita Kakashi, ya sabes hace tiempo que no nos vemos-el peli plateado entrecerró los ojos

-nos vimos hace menos de una semana

-ya sabes que me gusta veros seguido a ti como a Obito y a Yumi-dijo Mikoto sonriendo con cariño y Kakashi suspiró

-dime lo que quieres Mikoto

-sea lo que sea me lo darás?

-depende-dijo desconfiado Kakashi

-solo quiero saber algo de un alumno de la escuela-Kakashi alzó una ceja

-un alumno?

-un Doncel-sonrió Mikoto

-de quien se trata?

-de Yuki Uzumaki-dijo seria Mikoto y Kakashi al escuchar ese nombre se puso serio ya que conocía mas al padre Doncel ya que estuvo estudiando en esa escuela años atrás a parte que ahora trabajaba en la Universidad y era un buen profesional, pero quería saber que era lo que quería Mikoto con ese chico y asta algo le decía asta con Naruto y estaba seguro que no fallaba de lo que pensaba

-a que se debe tu interés por ese chico?-dijo serio Kakashi y Mikoto abrió sorprendida sus ojos un segundo para ponerse seria

-se trata de mi nieto Roy-Kakashi alzó una ceja ya que no entendía la relación entre el nieto de ella y el hijo Doncel de Naruto-van a la misma clase si no me equivoco y mi nieto pues está interesado en ese Doncel-Kakashi no se creyó ni una palabra de la mujer por que seguía mirándola de la misma forma-Roy me ha dicho que es muy inteligente y le gustaría darle unos libros que no utiliza a Yuki para que esté mas al día-sonrió la mujer

-por que no se los da en horario de clase-dijo sin entender Kakashi

-pues por que es tímido-dijo Mikoto lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y Kakashi solo la miró abriendo los ojos sorprendido por lo que le ha dicho la mujer ya que era mentira por que él sabía que Ryu no era nada tímido y Mikoto al ver la expresión del peli plateado supo que cometió un error asta que intentó corregirlo-Yuki, me refiero a Yuki Uzumaki

-pero no has dicho que Ryu quiere darle unos libros?-dijo Kakashi serio pero sonriendo bajo su bufanda

-pero Yuki debe de pedírselo a Roy por que es tímido-dijo Mikoto-pero Roy me ha mandado un mensaje que recogiera esos libros que le quiere dar y se lo lleve a su casa, por eso necesito la dirección de donde vive Yuki Uzumaki para darle los libros

-por que no me los dejas ahora y se los doy yo

-tengo que ir a casa a por ellos-dijo seria Mikoto ya que Kakashi no paraba de preguntar y no le daba lo que ella quería

-te la daré-dijo Kakashi escribiendo en el ordenador donde tenía la ficha de los alumnos-debes de saber que no estoy autorizado a dártela pero te la doy a ti por que confío en ti, si fuese otro Uchiha no se la daría-Mikoto sonrió con felicidad, viendo como escribía en un papel la dirección-espero que me cuentes lo que te traes entre manos con Yuki o con Naruto-la mujer miró a Kakashi

-te pediría que no le dijeras nada al padre Doncel de Yuki-dijo Mikoto seria y Kakashi no dijo nada solo la dio el papel con la dirección y la mujer se lo guardó-es un asunto familiar, cuando este todo bien te contaré

-bien-dijo Kakashi y la mujer se levantó

-gracias y nos vemos otro día Kakashi-el hombre se despidió de ella con un gesto de mano y ella salió de su despacho

-algo me dice que quieres ir a ver a Naruto por algo de Sasuke-se dijo a si mismo Kakashi

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la hora de la comida en la escuela, los alumnos estaban en la cafetería o fuera del recinto por que hacía un buen día y se podía estar sentado bajo un árbol a la hora de la comida, para Yuki ese día no fue muy bueno ya que estaba muy reciente lo que le hizo Ryu y sus amigos, a primera hora de la mañana cuando lo vieron los alumnos pero sobre todo sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a reír disimuladamente, otros no lo hacían tantos y algunas chicas y Donceles le decían que era una persona fácil, hubo momentos que quiso llorar en ese momento pero su orgullo se lo impedía, solo hizo mirar al frente como si no le importara nada de su alrededor, Yuki no tenía amigos, era bastante solitaria y a veces se preguntaba el por que ya que su padre Doncel era bastante abierto con las personas y entablar una conversación o una amistad, pero él era todo lo contrario, no era tímido solo que pensaba que las chicas, Donceles y varones de su edad no tenían una conversación interesante

Como era la hora de la comida Yuki se fue a la azotea, lugar donde siempre iba a comer desde que empezó en esa escuela hace seis meses, se sentó apoyado en la barandilla, en la otra punta de la puerta y a si no percatarse de quien entra y la persona que entrara no lo viera, sacó su comida que había preparado su padre Doncel y la miró serio, se mordió el labio inferior olvidándose de todo y sin quitar la vista de su comida, pero no pensaba en lo apetecible se veía si no lo mal que lo estaba pasando ese día, comenzó a escuchar algunas palabras dirigidas a él ese mismo día, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos y escuchó voces de sus compañeros del día anterior cuando se burlaron de él, no podía quitarse de su mente lo que mas le decían, _"_ _gordo fácil_ _"_ o _"_ _deberías de agradecernos que alguien te quitara la virginidad, gordo_ _"_ _,_ se quitó las lágrimas con rabia, odiaba ese lugar, quería irse con sus abuelos y su padre sin consultarle le traje a esa ciudad y le puso en esa escuela, dejó la comida al lado con rabia en el suelo y se levantó para mirar con rabia a las personas que estaban en el césped sentados sonriendo y hablando, esos que miraba era el grupo de amigos que planearon humillarlo y burlarse de él, se extrañó que Ryu no estuviera con ellos, suspiró y su semblante de rabia desapareció, se dio la vuelta lentamente para abrir sorprendido sus ojos azules ya que en frente de él estaba Ryu, serio, con su mirada negra directa a él, Yuki le observó pensando que era masoca ya que ese varón le hacía que su corazón palpitase con rapidez y se pusiera nervioso, estaba claro que debería de odiarlo pero no podía, se fijó lo diferentes que eran, Ryu era elegancia y él era solo un gordo que no podía estar al lado de ese varón, volvió a suspirar e hizo lo mismo que hizo en clase, no hacerle caso, como si no estuviera, además no entendía que hacía delante de él a no ser que quisiera hacerle alguna broma o volver a burlarse, se mordió el labio inferior y quiso irse de ese lugar, comenzó a caminar para irse

-no quiero hacer lo que piensas-dijo serio Ryu y Yuki paró de repente una vez pasó por el lado del varón-yo estoy aquí para-cogió aire y se giró para mirar la espalda del Doncel-pedirte disculpas-dijo rápido y Yuki solo cerró los puños con fuerza sabía que no se arrepentía de haberle humillado y burlarse de sus sentimientos

-no hagas algo que no sientes-dijo Yuki y miró a los ojos del varón-se que te obliga tu padre-Ryu frunció el ceño al recordar el regaño de su padre y le hizo prometer de pedirle perdón, pero a parte de eso estaba enfadado por que no iba aceptar a ese Doncel que tenía delante como su primo, no era por nada malo si no que no lo aceptaba por que era ese Doncel-quien es tu padre, Itachi o Sasuke

-no tengas tanta confianza con ellos-dijo sin pensar Ryu y Yuki miró al lado avergonzado ya que él no solía tutear o pronunciar el nombre de pila de los adultos, Ryu se dio cuenta y chasqueó la lengua ya que le dijera a su padre o a su tío por su nombre era algo que a él no le importaba-mi padre es Itachi-dijo Ryu serio y Yuki le miró por el cambio de tono de voz que parecía mas suave-me decepcionas-el Doncel no comprendió y alzó una ceja y Ryu quiso decirle que un Uchiha se defiende solo no necesita que le defienda nadie, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, eso era cosa de su tío y su padre Doncel que tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer ya que creía que sería un Doncel rellenito y algo feo-tener que recurrir a mi padre varón y a mi tío, creí que eras una persona que se defendía sola pero parece que no-dio un paso hacia Yuki que este le miraba como se acercaba-tuve que escucharle como me decía que debía respetar a los Donceles, eso ya lo se-quedó cerca del Doncel-pero es que tú no entras a esa categoría de Donceles-sonrió de medio lado con superioridad-tú eres algo raro y ni siquiera vales la pena como Doncel-Yuki agachó la mirada y puso su mano en el lado del corazón mordiéndose el labio inferior, eso lo vio Ryu y cerró los ojos, los abrió mostrando frialdad, mostraba algo que en realidad no era, siempre lo había hecho y el poco tiempo que estuvo con Yuki pudo ser el mismo, pero eso no podía volver a repetirse, primero Yuki no era como todos los Donceles que le atraían y segundo ahora sabía que era su primo y eso era un gran impedimento-nunca te has preguntado el por que tu padre varón nunca quiso saber de ti?-Yuki le miró con dolor y Ryu supo que se iba arrepentir de algo que sabía que al Doncel le dolía a parte que sabía que era mentira-por que le das vergüenza, solo tienes que mirarte aún espejo-y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules y Ryu decidió irse, caminó hacia la salida de la azotea y escuchó un sollozo, paró y miró al Doncel que seguía parado sin hacer ningún movimiento, suspiró y siguió su camino asta que salió de la azotea-prefiero que me odies a que sigas teniendo esos sentimientos por mi-y siguió su camino

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tocó la campana para que todos los alumnos salieran del recinto y a si irse para su casas, todos los alumnos salieron riendo ya que la hora de la salida era donde todos los alumnos eran mas felices, un grupo de adolescente que salía de ese momento del recinto reían a carcajadas sobre la nueva broma que habían hecho a uno de los estudiantes, Ryu que siempre iba con ese grupo de adolescente esta vez iba un poco mas alejado de ellos ya que este estaba metido en sus pensamientos, miró serio a su grupo de amigos e hizo una mueca de desagrado ya que este ni se percataron que estaba como ausente desde la hora de la comida, suspiró y por inercia miró a la azotea, se había arrepentido de lo último dicho a Yuki ya que era una mentira, sabía que su tío Sasuke nunca despreciaría a nadie por su físico y menos de su hijo, el hijo que siempre quiso saber donde estaba, escuchó el sonido de su teléfono y lo cogió para leer el mensaje, era uno de sus amigos preguntándole a donde estaba y se percató en ese momento que sus grupo de amigos se había alejado bastante de él, escribió algo rápido y lo envió, necesitaba distraerse y ese amigo varón que le había enviado el mensaje era el mas confiable

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki despertó de golpe desorientado y con picor en los ojos, se quitó las gafas y se pasó su mano en ellos, mientras hacía eso recordó que se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar por las palabras de Ryu, sabía que estaba cansado ya que la noche anterior no durmió mucho, se levantó del suelo lentamente y se sacudió la ropa para luego arreglarla, una vez arreglada la ropa salió de la azotea para dirigirse a su clase, sabía perfectamente que las clases se habían acabado y por eso iba tan tranquilo por que sabía que no se encontraría con nadie, cuando llegó a su clase recogió sus cosas, al coger un libro que tenía en la mesa para meterlo en su mochila vio un papel y se extrañó, lo cogió y lo desdobló para ver que había algo escrito con una letra muy pulcra y la reconoció al momento

 _Perdóname_

 _No llores_

 _Te quiero_

 _Ryu Uchiha_

Yuki al leer esto volvió a llorar con desesperación, se sentó en su asiento y se puso sus manos en la cara, no entendía a Ryu, le decía cosas agradables, para luego cosas para humillarlo, para finalizar volver a decirle cosas que le daban esperanza de que el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos era real, cuando pasó unos minutos se calmó, se guardó el papel y acabó de guardar sus cosas para irse de la escuela, de vez en cuando hacía algún sollozos es que solo podía pensar en Ryu en lo que pudiera estar pensando de él

Salió de la zona de la escuela y dobló la esquina para ver de lejos a Ryu con su amigo varón que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Akira, era casi de la misma estatura de Ryu y un porte elegante, serio pero con un toque divertido, a parte que se notaba que era mas accesible que Ryu, suspiró con desgano sin quitar la mirada de los varones que hablaban de algo importante por la seriedad en sus rostros y de vez en cuando se le veía a Ryu la mirada perdida y al otro mostrando una sonrisa divertida que hacía que Ryu frunciera el ceño, sin percatarse se les quedó mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento solo mirando a Ryu admirando su perfección en todo, asta cuando fruncía el ceño, a su mente vino es te quiero de esa nota y sonrió olvidándose de lo que le había hecho como dicho, no podía negar que estaba locamente enamorado de Ryu Uchiha y no podía quitarse ese sentimiento aunque este le dijera cosas desagradables o le humillara, una lágrimas cayó por su rostro al saber que ese varón no se fijaría de esa forma en él por lo perfecto que era fisicamente y él como Doncel que era lo desagradable que era para la vista para ese varón, se quitó la lágrima con su mano, viendo como la mirado del amigo de Ryu le miraba con una mirada seria pero no era una mirada de desprecio ni nada, era de comprensión y asta que tuviera paciencia, giró la cara un segundo y volvió a mirar a Ryu que este tenía intenciones de despedirse de su amigo para irse a su casa, se extrañó en ese momento que no estuviera esa amiga tan extraña de ambos de nombre Liin, sabía que era bastante íntima con Ryu pero Yuki sabía que era la típica chica que le gustaba a Ryu, con cuerpo perfecto, cara perfecta, sonrisa perfecta, amable con Ryu, y hacía lo que quería Ryu en todos los sentidos, pero lo que no sabía Ryu es que Liin era la que le trataba mas mal, nunca lo había golpeado pero si amenazado de muchas formas que había asustado a Yuki, no entendía el Doncel por que ya que lo que tuvieron Ryu y él era un farsa, no era real, el varón lo hizo para burlarse de sus sentimientos y humillarlo delante de todo el mundo, entonces no entendía el comportamiento de Liin con él, no soportaba la mirada de odio que e dedicaba esa chica, negó con la cabeza rápido para olvidarse de esa chica y comenzar a caminar para irse a casa, en el tiempo que estuvo pensando en Liin Ryu se fue a su casa dejando Akira solo, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, miró al frente Yuki serio mostrando indiferencia a todo el mundo y pasó por el lado de Akira, el Doncel mientras pasaba por su lado notaba la mirada del varón que le miraba con diversión

-no vas a saludar Yuki-dijo divertido Akira

-a alguien como tú o tus amigos nolo hago-dijo serio Yuki sin dejar de caminar

-estoy seguro que si estuviera aquí Ryu saludarías-dijo de lo mas norma Akira-Yuki solo paró de caminar sin mirar al varón

-para mi ese tipo no vale nada-dijo Yuki mirando al varón que este le sonrió de medio lado

-no quiero discutir ni pelear contigo, sinceramente no me desagradas-Yuki alzó una ceja por lo dicho por Akira ya que no le creía ni entendía el que quería decirle-y tampoco es una broma lo que te voy a decir ni nada, es algo que creo que debes de percatarte de Ryu, aunque si le prestaste atención seguro que te diste cuenta -el Doncel miró un momento al suelo

-no quieres burlarte de mi?-Akira negó con la cabeza-al igual que hizo Ryu?

-te prometo que yo no quiero hacer algo a si-dijo Akira sonriendo con amabilidad y sinceridad y Yuki lo notó-yo le decía a Ryu que olvidara lo de la apuesta, no estaba de acuerdo de lo que querían hacerte, pero si Ryu lo hizo es por que está acostumbrado a seguir ordenes de sus padres o mas concretamente hacer lo que quieren los demás para que se sientan orgullosos, al ser varón en la familia Uchiha el debe de heredar la empresa algo que Ryu no quiere hacer pero tiene que hacer por obligación y no decepcionar a sus padres como demás familia-Yuki suspiró ya que sabía algo de eso por que se lo contó Ryu

-el tiene esperanzas de que aparezca su primo y sea mayor que él-Akira abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que Yuki sabía de eso y si lo sabía es por que Ryu le dijo y por eso sonrió

-Ryu tiene esperanzas en eso-dijo Akira y miró al cielo-siempre le han inculcado como comportarse para ser en un futuro un buen representante de la familia, un buen heredero, solo tienes que ver a su padre y a su tío, solo verlos y dan miedo

-tiene que tener el derecho a elegir lo que desea-susurró Yuki

-debería de ser a si, pero no lo es, tiene la esperanza que ese primo perdido aparezca y sea mayor que él aunque sea un día de diferencia, para que este se haga cargo en un futuro de la empresa-Akira miró al Doncel

-y si es Doncel?-dijo Yuki con curiosidad

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Akira-pero tú serías bueno llebando una empresa-el Doncel alzó una ceja

-por que lo dices?

-eres bueno con los números, eres buen estratega, cuando tienes que imponerte delante de un profesor lo haces como de los alumnos, tienes eso para liderar una empresa-Yuki sonrió y asta se sonrojó

-no creo que sirva para eso, ni siquiera voy a heredar una empresa para dirigirla-Akira entrecerró los ojos

- _"_ _si tu supieras, pero eres menor que Ryu una de las cosas que hace que Ryu este enfadado_ _"_ _-_ pensó Akira sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules del Doncel-quisiera pedirte un favor, Yuki

-tú pedirme un favor?-dijo incrédulo Yuki

-quiero que tengas paciencia con Ryu, él ahora está intentando aceptar ciertas cosas de su familia y también que su sueño de estudiar medicina no se puede cumplir-Yuki abrió los ojos sorprendido

-aparecido su primo?

-es menor y es Doncel-dijo Akira-recuerda que yo no quiero ser tu enemigo Yuki, pero tampoco lo es Ryu, aunque te diga cosas o actúe de una forma desagradable contigo no significa que no te aprecie-Akira le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió con sinceridad-tiene que aceptarte le guste o no, por que si no tendría muchos problemas y él no le interesa tenerlos con su tío-quitó la mano del hombro y decidió irse sin dejar que Yuki le dijera algo ya que no entendió nada de lo último que le dijo, lo vio alejarse y comenzó a caminar

-que extraño estaba-susurró Yuki y suspiró-puede que Akira le agrade por las cosas que me ha dicho-sonrió-me hubiera gustado que me lo dijera Ryu-siguió caminando unos metros asta que pasó por una pastelería y sin poder impedirlo paró para mirar por el vidrio todos los pasteles que había sobre todo los pastelitos con chocolate amargo que era los que le gustaba-como me gustaría comerme todos esos-negó con la cabeza rápido y se puso serio-de a partir de mañana comenzaré a ir a correr con mi papi-dijo con decisión-pero no pasará nada si me compro uno de esos-frunció el ceño-no lo voy hacer-miró al lado contrario-pero me están llamando para que me los comas

-hermano ese chico habla solo-dijo una voz dulce después de que escuchara Yuki el sonido de una campanilla como si alguien saliera de la pastelería-crees que está loco?-Yuki se sonrojó avergonzado por que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo y asta podía estar haciendo algún gesto extraño y que las personas podrían verlo como un bicho raro

-si quieres te puedo dar uno Yuki-el nombrado abrió los ojos sorprendido por que reconoció la voz en seguida, su rostro se puso rojo por la vergüenza y no quiso dar la cara a esas dos personas por la vergüenza que estaba pasando-también son mis favoritos los pastelitos con chocolate amargo

-mi hermano es raro por comer ese tipo de chocolate pero parece que hay mas personas a si a parte de mi hermano mayor y mi tío Sasuke-Yuki siguió sin decir nada pero seguía sonrojado ya que acababa de enterarse que a Ryu le gustaba el mismo chocolate que a él-por que estás tan rojo? Estás enfermo?-Yuki se percató que había un Doncel un poco mas bajo que él en frente suya que le miraba preocupado, notó sus ojos azules y su cabello corto de color castaño, a parte que era bastante lindo y delgado-antes hablabas solo, ahora no? Por que?-dijo extrañado

-bueno … yo … hablaba conmigo mismo-dijo como pudo Yuki

-no le molestes Mitsuki-dijo serio el varón y Mitsuki hizo un puchero

-mi nombre es Mitsuki Uchika y tengo diez años, este es mi hermano mayor y se llama Ryu aunque creo que ya os conocéis-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo

-no deberías ser tan hablador-dijo Ryu y se acercó a Yuki-si de verdad quieres yn pastel de esos lo comes y no lo pienses

-no lo quiero-dijo Yuki

-yo te iba a dar uno-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu y Yuki hizo un puchero y decidió mirar al Doncel mas pequeño

-eres hermano de Ryu, no os parecéis

-mejor, no quiero tener cara de amargado como él-dijo divertido y asta con burla Mitsuki y Yuki sonrió y miró al varón que no se inmutó por el comentario

-me llamo Yuki Uzumaki-Mitsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo señaló

-no digas nada Mitsuki-ordenó Ryu y su hermano menor le miró como comprendiendo que no era el momento

-me gustó conocerte Yuki-el nombrado alzó una ceja sin entender lo que pasaba con los dos hermano por que sabía que le ocultaban algo

-a mi también-dijo indeciso Yuki y miró a Ryu que no le dejaba de mirar sin pestañear-Akira me dijo …

-lo que te haya dicho es mentira-cortó serio Ryu a Yuki que este frunció el ceño

-es sobre que tienes que olvidarte de lo de verdad quieres hacer-Ryu suavizó sus facciones y sopló, ese teme no le agradaba, le hacía enfadar-yo debería odiarte, desear que te pasara lo peor por lo que me has hecho y dicho, pero no pudo, a mi me gustaría que hicieras lo que te gusta por que a si serías feliz-Ryu le miraba seria aunque por dentro sabía que era un bastardo por lo que le había hecho a Yuki, en cambio Mitsuki les miraba a los dos cuando hablaban, no entendía a que se refería pero al no ser tonto intuyó que su hermano mayor le había hecho algo a Yuki y que otra persona estaría enfadado o enfadada con Ryu, también se percató del sentimiento que tenía Yuki por su hermano y este lo que intentaba ocultar sobre Yuki-seguro que es fácil decir que hables con tu familia y decirles lo que te gustaría pero me da la impresión que es imposible, aunque yo si lucharía por lo que quiero hacer-Yuki acabó de hablar y al sentir la mirada negra tan intensa sobre él de parte de Ryu giró la cara sonrojado arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho-me a gustado conocerte Mitsuki-el nombrado abrió los ojos sorprendido

-a mi también Yuki-dijo Mitsuki

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Yuki y sin mas se fue pasando por el lado de los dos hermanos, Ryu se le quedó mirando serio

-no se que te pasa con él, pero deberías ir tras él y pedirle disculpas, seguro que te perdona, y se le nota que siente algo por ti

-quédate aquí-ordenó Ryu a su hermano menor y se fue tras Yuki, Mitsuki sonrió

Yuki caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a donde vivía, se decía mentalmente lo tonto que era por decir esas cosas a Ryu cuando lo que debería hacer y sobre todo demostrarle que no le importaba nada, sopló de mala gana y alguien le agarró del brazo para llevarlo a un callejón y sin darse cuenta estaba apoyado en la pared mirando los ojos negros de Ryu, que le miraba con seriedad pero transmitían algo que lograba identificar el Doncel

-por que-dijo serio Ryu-deberías odiarme y es lo que quiero

-no … te soporto-dijo Yuki mostrando seguridad en su voz

-por que será que no te creo?

-haz lo que quieras-dijo Yuki removiéndose ya que Ryu lo tenía apresado entre la pared y su cuerpo

-entonces tendré que actuar diferente para que me odies-Yuki no comprendió el por que quería que lo odiara

-tan poco te agrado que quieres que te odie? Te repulsa tanto que yo tenga sentimientos por ti?-Ryu solo se le quedó mirando serio como si intentara saber todos los pensamientos del Doncel

-si diciéndote cosas nada agradables sigues mirándome de la misma forma tendré que hacerlo de diferente forma-Yuki lo miró sin comprender pero solo llegó a interpretar que Ryu le odiaba y solo quería hacerle daño por diversión-que te parece si cuando tenga ganas de divertirme lo haga contigo-Ryu se acercó al oído de Yuki y le habló en un susurro que hizo que se sonrojara el Doncel pero al mismo tiempo unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla y el varón lo notó-asta que me canse de ti

-sepárate de mi-alzó la voz Yuki y Ryu se separó unos centímetros del Doncel y le sonrió de medio lado-diviértete con otra persona como por ejemplo con tu amiga Liin-Ryu alzó una ceja

-no debe de importarte con quien me acuesto y con quien dejo de acostarme-dijo serio Ryu-pero con quien quiero divertirme es contigo en este momento

-no voy acceder a algo a si solo por tu propia diversión-dijo enfadado Yuki y le dio un pequeño empujón a Ryu para que se alejara y a si poder irse de ese lugar y también alejarse de Ryu, pero antes de eso Ryu lo cogió del brazo y lo acercó con brusquedad a su cuerpo y lo besó en los labios, Yuki intentó separarse pero el varón era mas fuerte que él y con sus brazos le acorraló, Yuki forcejeó asta que al final se relajó y aceptó el beso que le estaba dando Ryu en los labios, notó como el varón se relajó y el Doncel le empujó para separarse y le golpeó en la cara con la palma de la mano abierta con fuerza que hizo que Ryu girase un poco su rostro y ponerse su mano en el lugar golpeado-creía que eras diferente a lo que sueles demostrar a las personas pero me equivoqué, eres un maldito bastardo sin corazón, pero te aseguro que aunque seas el último varón en la tierra no volveré a involucrarme contigo-Yuki sin mirarlo pasó por su lado saliendo del callejón, sabía perfectamente que había mentido en esas palabras por que sabía que si Ryu le dijera algo que le gustase caería como un idiota ante sus pies

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki caminaba serio por culpa de las palabras de Ryu pero también deprimido por que confirmaba que para el varón era uno mas y peor aún alguien a quien humillar constantemente, le quedaba una calle para llegar al edificio donde vivía, sabía que su papi no estaba aún en casa, hizo una mueca al saber que iba estar unas horas solo pero lo aprovecharía para hacer la tarea de la escuela y estudiar

-por fin te veo aparecer, Yuki-el Doncel se extrañó por que no esperaba a nadie en la entrada del edificio donde vivía, pero lo voz seria se le hacía conocida y la curiosidad hizo que mirara a la persona en vez de pasar de largo e ir a su apartamento, al ver a Sasuke que le sonreía de medio lado no supo que pensar, no entendía que hacía en ese lugar y menos el por que le esperaba, frunció el ceño y Sasuke se percató de eso

-como supo donde vivo, señor?-dijo serio Yuki y asta con hostilidad algo que hizo que Sasuke alzara una ceja sin comprender la actitud del Doncel pero a la vez le hizo sonreír por que esa actitud era muy parecida a la suya

-tengo mis contactos para saber lo que quiero-Yuki frunció a mas no poder el ceño, no le gustaba esa respuesta

-pues dígale a sus contactos que no digan cosas que no deben-dijo Yuki dando la espalda a Sasuke-no me agradan los varones que intentan acercarse a mi por que si, me gusta tener mi espacio personal para mi y nadie mas-el varón abrió los ojos intuyendo que Yuki pensaba que quería algo mas allá de una amistad, en otras palabras creía que era un pedófilo y frunció el ceño

-no pienses algo que no es, Yuki Uzumaki, aunque en parte eres desconfiado como Naruto-Yuki le miró al escuchar el nombre de su padre Doncel en la boca del varón preguntándose de donde lo conocía, en cambio Sasuke se alegró por captar al cien por cien la atención del menor al nombrar a Naruto aunque haya dicho una mentira, sabía que Naruto era bastante confiado y él desconfiado siempre había sido él, pero quería probar que sabía Yuki de su padre varón por eso se iba arriesgar-aunque tu padre varón es mucho mas desconfiado y asta puedo atreverme a decir que tienes su mirada a la hora de analizar las cosas, por que se que me estás analizando desde que me escuchaste hablar hace unos minutos

-estás en lo correcto, desde el momento que te escuchado solo me he dicho que quiere algo-dijo Yuki serio y asta cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y no dejó de mirar a Sasuke para no perderse ningún gesto que hiciera, pero era bastante difícil captar lo que pensaba, asta le recordó a él mismo-y sobre que me parezco a mi padre Doncel es algo que se a inventado para captar mi atención, y lo a conseguido, soy bastante curioso como él, un defecto que voy a corregir por que me ha metido en líos con alguien de su estúpida familia-Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Yuki, pero supo que se refería a su sobrino y se dijo que hablaría con él-pero no me arrepiento-miró al lado el Doncel y el varón supo que la debilidad de Yuki era su sobrino y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, eso lo había heredado de Naruto como de él-a mencionado a mi padre varón, no se nada de él, ni nombre ni nada, no me interesa por eso no le voy a preguntar de que lo conoce, me da igual parecerme a él o no, pero se que me parezco en muchos sentidos a esa persona, la persona que abandonó a mi padre Doncel y a mi, solo supo acostarse con mi padre Doncel y las consecuencias no la asumió, es una persona irresponsable que solo pensó en divertirse con alguien y después desecharlo y por culpa de él mi papi no ha sido feliz con otras personas que a tenido como pareja por que creía que era como esa persona que me engendró-Sasuke solo le miraba sin saber que decir pero también quería decir que él no sabía nada del embarazo de Naruto por que si lo hubiera sabido se hubiera hecho responsable-dígale a mi padre varón ya que lo conoce que no quiero nada de él, por lo menos en este momento

-deberías escuchar su versión, no la versión de Naruto ya que algunas cosas no son verdad-dijo serio y asta enfadado Sasuke por lo que pensaba Yuki de él y solo llegó a la conclusión que Naruto le dijo eso de él

-todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser escuchado otra cosa si yo quiero aceptarlo en mi vida-dijo con frialdad Yuki ya que ese tema le daba igual, nunca había preguntado por su padre varón, había estado bien con sus abuelos y su papi, no necesitó para nada al varón que le abandonó por irresponsable

-se puede saber que hacéis aquí en la puerta-dijo otra voz que los dos conocieron perfectamente y le miraron, era Naruto que le miraba sin entender el por que estaban los dos en ese lugar a parte que solo había escuchado lo que dijo su hijo y supo que se refería a su padre varón-que haces aquí Sasuke-el mencionado lo miró con rencor por decirle esas cosas a su hijo cuando eso no era verdad

-este señor ya se iba, papi-dijo indiferente Yuki mirando a los dos adultos con los ojos entrecerrados y algo dentro de él le gustó estar los tres pero otra parte no le gustaba, no era los tres juntos, era que no le gustaba que su papi y Sasuke estuvieran juntos

-Sasuke como supiste donde vivo-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarlo y Sasuke tampoco lo dejó de mirar-no me sirve tus contactos-Yuki se sintió excluido pero le dio igual

-como sabías que te iba a decir eso?-dijo sonriendo Sasuke

-te conozco-dijo Naruto

-fui a la Universidad y me dieron tu dirección-Yuki frunció el ceño no entendía esa confianza entre ellos dos y se acordó cuando su papi le dijo que no le agradaba los Uchiha, notó que podían ser los dos de la misma edad y por eso podían a verse conocido en el pasado, a parte que Sasuke le dijo que conocía a su papi como a su padre varón. Se fijó detenidamente en Sasuke y vio que era un varón muy atractivo que se notaba que donde iba las miradas las tenía en su persona, lo admitía era atractivo y tenía un aura atrayente para las personas débiles de mente o eso quiso pensar Yuki, aunque también notaba que Sasuke tenía un don de convencer a las personas con un simple gesto o palabra, que era convincente

-eso no está permitido-dijo Naruto con un suspiro y pasando su mano por su cabello rubio-pero el poder de los Uchiha convence a cualquiera y si el director de la Universidad es Obito Uchiha tu tío es seguro que te diga lo que quieres

-sabes que cuando aceptaste trabajar en la Universidad sabías que podrías encontrarme en cualquier momento-dijo serio Sasuke

-lo se-dijo Naruto-será que quería encontrarte-se dijo mas para si el rubio que para los demás y Yuki le miró-pero para que querías saber mi dirección, para fastidiarme?

-siempre me gustó eso, pero no es por eso, quiero hacer las cosas bien-dijo sin quitar su seriedad Sasuke

-puedo cambiarme de apartamento-dijo Naruto serio

-eso es de cobardes-dijo Sasuke-pero sabes que ahora lo que quiero es otra cosa

-eso es tu problema y de él, a mi no me interesa además lo has escuchado lo que te ha dicho-sonrió de medio lado al decir lo último Naruto

-le escuchado-dijo Sasuke-y quisiera hablar contigo y me digas el por que le has dicho tales cosas cuando sabes que no son a si

-no te entiendo, solo escuchado la último dicho por Yuki-dijo Naruto

-señor Sasuke-dijo Yuki y los dos adultos le miraron-no me entero de nada de lo que hablan, pero no soy idiota y me percatado que eso lo último lo dice por lo que pienso de mi padre varón, como es su amigo o lo que sea le quiera defender y asta lo puedo entender, solo le voy a decir para que le diga que en estos momentos quiero un acercamiento conmigo le daré una patada en su entrepierna y luego me pensaré de hablar con él y escuchar lo que quiera que escuche-Naruto como Sasuke le miraron sorprendido, uno que era Naruto por que no esperaba que hablase de su padre varón y accediera tan fácilmente y el otro que era Sasuke no esperara que fuera tan agresivo Yuki-me voy, tengo tarea que hacer

-espera-dijo Sasuke y Yuki le miró-te dejaste tu teléfono en el restaurante cuando fuiste con mi hermano Itachi-sacó el teléfono y se lo entregó a Yuki que este lo cogió y sonrió-te daré un consejo Yuki para el futuro-Yuki le miró sin entender-borra las fotos de mi sobrino Ryu-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados-no es conveniente que te acerques a él de la forma que quieres-Yuki no entendió el por que le decía eso pero pensó que era por su físico y después por el apellido que llevaba Ryu-olvídate de mi sobrino-dijo como una orden Sasuke

-haré lo que yo quiera, no eres nadie en mi vida para darse ordenes, señor Uchiha-dijo con ira Yuki para luego adentrarse al edificio y Sasuke supo en ese momento que retrocedió tres pasos para un acercamiento con Yuki, Naruto solo alzó una ceja sin comprender la situación pero sobre todo la forma de hablar de su hijo ya que solía ser bastante educado

-que es lo que pasa entre Yuki ese Ryu-dijo Naruto-aunque pensé que era tu hijo no tu sobrino-dijo mas para él Naruto que para el azabache

-son primos Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke mirando hacia la puerta del edificio

-lo se-dijo Naruto-pero yo creía que eran compañeros de clase o amigos

-son compañeros de clase-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto ya que no le iba a decir lo que le hizo Ryu a Yuki por que al conocer al rubio sabía que iría a buscar a su sobrino y golpearlo al igual como le hizo a él, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso aunque se lo mereció ya que su orgullo le impedía que la gente supiera sus sentimientos hacia él

-me estás diciendo que ha Yuki le gusta tu sobrino?

-si-dijo Sasuke-y no puede haber nada entre ellos por que son primos

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto-no me agrada nada que mi hijo tenga que ver con tu familia pero la realidad es que ellos dos son primos

-Ryu lo sabe al igual que Mitsuki, el hijo menor Doncel de mi hermano Itachi, al igual que los demás miembros de mi familia

-Kakashi y Obito saben?

-no, pero lo mas seguro que lo sepan pronto-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Naruto que este solo bajó la mirada pensando en que su hijo le gustaba el sobrino de Sasuke que en otras palabras era su primo y no sabía que hacer para que dejase de sentir tal cosa su hijo Yuki-Naruto-el rubio miró al azabache-yo quiero …

-no-cortó Naruto sabiendo que Sasuke le diría alguna estupidez como disculparse sabiendo que no sentía nada de lo que decía-deja todo que fluya como está, ya veremos lo que pasará

-lo que quiero Naruto es que vuelvas a quererme-el rubio frunció el ceño

-vete con Sakura tu amiga de la infancia o con esa tipa con quien te lo pasabas tan bien aquel día que te vi-dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio

-entre Sakura y yo nunca habido nada-dijo Sasuke alzando un poco la voz para que el rubio le escuchara-y sobre esa chica solo fue una estupidez-bajó la voz ya que el rubio se adentró al edificio y no le veía, se mordió Sasuke el labio inferior-no pienso permitir esta vez que mi orgullo me domine-en ese momento su teléfono sonó y vio que le llamaba Sakura, se extrañó por el llamado y decidió cogerlo para saber que pasaba con la chica-que pasa Sakura?-dijo serio-nos vemos ahora en la cafetería-cogió y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, miró por última vez la entrada del edificio sabiendo donde vivía Naruto y su hijo y se fue hacia su coche para ir a reunirse con Sakura

Continuará ….

Hola …. Se que me tardé pero el trabajo hace que no tenga mucho tiempo, os pido disculpas por la tardanza

Os dejo con el capítulo que espero que os guste … comentar para saber si os a gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Esa mañana Ryu cuando despertó se duchó y se arregló con traje, ya que iba a la empresa familiar con su padre varón para comenzar aprender todo de la empresa, si iba era mas que nada es que ese día no había escuela , cuando acabó de arreglarse se miró serio en el espejo acomodando bien la corbata azul que se había puesto, ese día era su cumpleaños, cumplía quince años y por eso ya era momento de aprender todo de la empresa familiar ya que él al ser el mayor la heredaría, cuando era mas pequeño recordaba que celebraba su cumpleaños con los hijos de los socios o amistades de su familia pero hacía tres años había decidido que no quería fiestas por que notaba que todo estaba lleno de hipocresía, sus padres como hermano le felicitaban, su padre Doncel siempre le preparaba él mismo el desayuno como la comida y la cena que a él le gustaba junto con algún regalo y abrazos de su parte, su hermano menor le regalaba cosas que le gustaba mas a su hermano menor que a él pero se lo agradecía, su padre varón era otra cosa, le felicitaba todos los años y le regalaba algo costoso, después le hacía la charla de lo importante era tener el apellido Uchiha, escuchó su teléfono y lo cogió para leer el mensaje de su amigo Akira felicitándolo y que después se acercaría a la empresa para darle su regalo, no pudo evitar sonreír Ryu ya que Akira era su único amigo sincero por que los demás que se acercaban a él ni siquiera sabía cuando era su cumpleaños, salió de su cuarto para bajar lentamente las escaleras y a si llegar a la sala donde solían desayunar siempre, allí estaba su padre varón tan serio como siempre, su hermano menor sonriendo ya que estaba leyendo algo

-buenos días-dijo serio Ryu y los dos que estaban en la mesa le miraron, su padre varón le sonrió como aprobando su vestimenta, su hermano menor se levantó feliz de donde estaba sentado para acercarse y abrazarle con cariño

-felicidades hermano-dijo Mitsuki sonriendo-este es tu regalo y espero que te guste-fue corriendo hacia la mesa y en el suelo cogió algo en vuelto que era algo grande, Mitsuki se acercó otra vez a su hermano mayor y le entregó el regalo-gracias-dijo Ryu y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo de su hermano Doncel sabiendo que este estaba mas nervioso que él, cuando acabó de quitar el papel de regalo no se sorprendió del regalo de su hermano menor hacia él ya que era un peluche de un oso que sonreía y que llevaba un corazón que decía te quiero hermano, Ryu le miró sonriendo

-te gusta?-dijo Mitsuki

-claro-dijo Ryu

-ves papa como le gusta-dijo haciendo morros Mitsuki-es que papa decía que no tenías edad para esto y nuestro papi se reía

-me gusta saber que mi hermano menor me quiere-dijo Ryu-pero me gusta leer buenos libros-le guiñó un ojo a su hermanito

-entonces te regalaré libros-dijo Mitsuki feliz y fue hacia la mesa para sentarse donde estaba antes, Itachi solo se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro y extendió su brazo para mostrar un regalo en vuelto a Ryu

-felicidades, Ryu-sonrió Itachi-cada vez eres mas adulto

-gracias, papa-dijo Ryu cogiendo la caja en vuelta que tenía su padre y comenzar a quitar el papel de regalo e intuyendo el regalo de su padre varón, cuando le quitó el papel abrió la caja mostrando un reloj de oro bastante costoso y se lo puso-es perfecto

-sabía que te gustaría-dijo Itachi y en ese momento apareció en la sala un rubio de pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta poniendo unos dulces de chocolate amargo en la mesa y otro empleado llevaba los cafés y los zumos, el rubio cuando vio a su hijo mayor sonrió de felicidad y se acercó a él

-buenos días, mi amor-dijo el padre Doncel notando que su hijo no era del todo feliz ya que sabía que no le agradaba su destino como heredero de los Uchiha

-Deidara no crees que nuestro hijo ya es todo un adulto-dijo Itachi

-y muy responsable-dijo Deidara y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo que este no respondió no era una persona que mostrase mucho sus sentimientos a parte que notaba que nadie le defendía por lo que quería ser en realidad-felicidades mi amor

-gracias, papi-dijo Ryu

-te traeré mis regalos, estoy seguro que te encantará-dijo Deidara alejándose de su hijo para ir a uno de los muebles y abrió un cajón para sacar un sobre y otro algo en vuelto, Ryu solo le miraba con curiosidad, Deidara se le acercó y le entregó el regalo envuelto, Ryu lo cogió sabiendo que podía ser un libro por la forma, quitó el envoltorio y abrió los ojos sin esperarse que su padre le regalara ese libro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volvió a mirar el titulo del libro, cincuenta sombras de Grey-como se que eres un adolescente seguro tienes curiosidad por eso ese libro a parte que quiero que veas que soy un padre moderno que me digas todo lo que pase por tu cabeza aunque sea sexo

-no … se que decir-dijo como pudo Ryu aunque el libro lo iba a leer si no lo había comprado por miedo a que sus padres se lo encontrara y le regañaran

-pero creo que esto te gustará mas-dijo Deidara sonriendo entregándole el sobre a su hijo mayor

-asta tengo curiosidad por que no se lo que es-dijo Itachi mirando como su hijo sacaba como un pase del sobre

-me costó convencer a Sasori, pero al final lo conseguí-dijo Deidara y Ryu aunque estaba escuchando miraba el pase que le había regalado su padre y no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad-sabéis que Sasori viaja mucho para dar charlas sobre el cuerpo humano, o las técnicas que hace como forense que es, y como va estar aquí un tiempo le pedí de favor que me de una pase para que Ryu viera las instalaciones donde trabajan los forenses, también vaya a la charla y sobre todo para que estuviera con Sasori cuando hiciera una autopsia, recuerda que es un pase doble puedes llebar a quien quieras

-papi, esto es-no siguió hablando Ryu por que estaba emocionado ya que todo que se refería a la medicina le apasionaba, sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a Deidara que este como Itachi se sorprendieron ya que hacía tiempo que no veían en ese estado a su hijo varón e Itachi se sintió culpable por no dejarlo hacer lo que quería-gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han podido hacer en mi cumpleaños-Itachi al escuchar a su hijo suspiró y se dirigió a la mesa y sentarse en su sitio, miró a su hijo menor que llevaba puesto los cascos sin enterarse de nada de lo ocurrido e Itachi dio un golpe en la mesa y Mitsuki se asustó quitándose los cascos

-sabía que te iba a gustar-dijo Deidara sentándose al lado de su esposo y Ryu se sentó al lado de su hermano menor

-tengo ganas de ver a Sasori-dijo emocionado Ryu

-lo veras pronto, mi amor-dijo Deidara

-por que siento que Sasori me quiere quitar lo que es mío-dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza deprimido y Deidara lo miró

-no digas tonterías-dijo Deidara

-yo siempre voy a estar contigo papa-dijo Mitsuki e Itachi le sonrió y esperó que su hijo mayor dijera algo a si pero no lo escuchó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke aparcó su coche en el estacionamiento de la empresa, cuando salió del coche se encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en su coche y a si fumar tranquilamente sin que nadie le molestase, recordó cuando fue hablar con Sakura y esta le dijo que Ino una amiga del pasado de ambos volvía ya que en Konoha tenía unas sesiones de fotos como otros proyectos como modelo internacional que era, Ino era rubio de ojos azules y con un cuerpo espectacular, recordaba cuando adolescente que le gustaba esa chica y asta consideraba que estaba enamorado de ella, se le declaró y ella lo rechazó alegando que no sentía nada por él, que solo eran amigos y que era un superficial, después apareció Naruto y todo cambió, quiso demostrarla que no se fijaba en el físico de nadie ni de su estatus económico, hizo una apuesta con sus amigos y él fue cuando descubrió que lo que sentía por Ino no era amor si no atracción sexual por ella y que era la única que lo rechazó, pero de eso no se dio cuanta asta que no perdió de verdad a Naruto, cuando supuestamente eran pareja y le vio con Ino en el gimnasio de la escuela besándose, Ino alegó besarle para demostrarle que no estaba enamorado de ella y a si fue pero Naruto apareció y vio mientras se besaban y como tenía un gran orgullo no pudo explicarle nada y dejó que desapareciera de su vida

-estás pensativo, hermano menor idiota-Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, tiró el cigarrillo y lo apagó con el pie, miró a su sobrino

-preparado para aprender Ryu?-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Ryu

-felicidades, sobrino-dijo Sasuke y abrió su coche y le entregó un regalo en vuelto

-gracias, tío-dijo Ryu quitándole el papel y vio que era un libro

-Deidara le ha regalado las cincuenta sobras de Grey-dijo Itachi y Roy fue a dejar el libro en el coche de su padre

-nunca creí que Deidara le regálese algo a si a su hijo-sonrió Sasuke y Ryu se les acercó

-estaba con él cuando lo compré y dijo algo a si de que su niño está creciendo y que con ese libro podría quitarse las hormonas de encima-dijo con diversión Itachi

-Deidara cree que su niño es muy virgen-dijo Sasuke

-algo a si-dijo Itachi-aunque ya le he dicho a Ryu que no utilice la casa de picadero

-no habléis como si no estuviera aquí-dijo Ryu algo enfadado-y ya te dije que no suelo llevar a nadie a casa con esas intenciones

-yo no tengo entendido eso-dijo Itachi

-me dais una paga y con eso pago un motel o si no en la casa de la otra persona-dijo Ryu comenzando alejarse de los dos adultos

-no me agrada saber que tu hijo se a llevado a tu casa a mi hijo-dijo serio Sasuke

-ninguno de los dos sabían que eran familia-dijo Itachi-aunque lo supiera a mi no me importaría solo por el simple hecho de no quitarle otra cosa a mi hijo

-sabes que no está bien, los dos son primos-dijo serio Sasuke-yo no lo voy a permitir y Naruto tampoco-Sasuke comenzó alejarse de su hermano mayor que este solo le miraba serio por que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que dijo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya habían comido ya estaba entrando la tarde, Ryu se pasó todo el día tras su padre como un perrito y de vez en cuando detrás de su tío Sasuke que le sonreía con burla, ahora los tres estaban en la oficina de Sasuke y Ryu sentado en el cómodo sofá con las piernas estiradas, le dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar números de las cuentas y contratos, no le ponía mucha atención en lo que le decían ya que no le gustaba pero era bueno en los números algo que parecía que se heredaba en la familia, recordó como su amigo Akira se apareció en la empresa para volver a felicitar por su cumpleaños y darle un regalo, algo que le entretenía era leer y eso le regaló su amigo Akira, Ryu aunque pareciera que desde una media hora no escuchaba a su tío como padre escuchaba, recordó el ajetreo de la empresa, y se notaba que faltaba algún trabajador pero no quiso preguntar, era algo que no le interesara en ese momento, lo que quería era irse, estar solo y que le diera el aire

-necesitas contratar a alguien temporalmente como asistente y que sepa de números-Ryu escuchó a su padre que le decía a su tío-no puedes ir sin asistente por que tu asistente está de baja por haber sido padre

-creía que podía estar sin un asistente pero parece que no-dijo Sasuke y Ryu miró a su tío serio creyendo que podría decirle a él que después de clase vaya ayudarle y eso era algo que no le agradaría-tengo que buscar a alguien que esté capacitado-y hubo silencio en el lugar asta que Itachi miró a su hijo y a si cambiar de tema pero a la vez no

-Ryu que tipo de relación tienes en estos momentos con Yuki Uzumaki-Ryu alzó una ceja sin comprender

-no le soporto-dijo sincero y Sasuke como Itachi fruncieron el ceño-lo digo para que no os aprovechéis de él

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo indignado Itachi

-me quieres preguntar si es bueno con lo números y esas cosas, cierto?-Itachi no contestó a su hijo que este sonrió ya que había adivinado lo que quería preguntar su padre-le apasiona los números, es muy bueno, mejor que yo, a mi llega un momento que me agota pero a él parece que eso es algo que le apasiona mucho-Itachi y Sasuke le miraba serios ya que notaba asta un punto de admiración por el Doncel-tiene un don de liderazgo y sabe convencer en algo que cree que es lo correcto

-Sasuke no crees que sería bueno que trabajara aquí Yuki?-dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano menor que este le miró-para que él conozca la empresa y que tenga un acercamiento contigo y asta conmigo que soy su tío-Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado

-claro, eso sería genial-dijo Sasuke

-queréis que Yuki trabaje aquí-fijo ofendido Ryu y asta enfadado

-si, eso te incomoda?-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a su sobrino

-claro que me incomoda-dijo Ryu levantándose de su asiento enfadado-le vais a contratar como un simple empleado cuando en realidad es el hijo de uno de los herederos?-los dos hermanos se miraron para luego mirar al mas joven

-Yuki no sabe que soy su padre

-pues díselo-dijo Ryu-no es justo que le vayan a tratar como otro empleado cuando él en un futuro será uno de los accionistas

-necesito primero que nos conozcamos y después decirle que soy su padre-dijo Sasuke y Ryu rodó los ojos, no era de su agrado que Yuki aún no supiera de su padre varón pero eso era problema de ellos y no se iba a meter en eso

-hacer lo que queráis-dijo Ryu-pero necesito salir de aquí

-de acuerdo, puedes irte y divertirte con tus amigos-dijo Itachi y Ryu decidió irse de la oficina dejando a su padre y su tío a solas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Auki estaba en su cuarto estudiando, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer mientras su papi decidió ese día hacer limpieza en casa ya que tenía día libre en el hospital, miró por la ventana como si estuviera aburrido y recordó que esa mañana había ido con su papi a correr, le costó llevar su ritmo pero su papi con una sonrisa le daba ánimos para que no se rinda, y ahora estaba allí con un gran aburrimiento y deseando tener un amigo con quien hablar, cogió su teléfono y comenzó a mirar todo lo que tenía guardado asta que llegó a las fotos que había hecho él mismo, tenía fotos, pocas con Ryu y alguna él solo, otras estaba su papi solo y los dos juntos, tenía de sus abuelos como de algunos amigos que había dejado en su anterior ciudad, se levantó guardándose el teléfono de su pantalón y decidió ir a dar una vuelta o mas concretamente al parque mas cercano, al ver la fotografía de Ryu y el día suspiró, eso no iba a ser impedimento para que saliera a dar una vuelta por alrededor y sentarse en el parque

Después de caminar por varios minutos Yuki como había dicho decidió ir al parque mas cercano de donde vivía, se adentro y lo primero que escuchó como vio las voces de las familias, sobre todo de los niños que jugaban alegremente entre ellos sin importarle en ese momento su futuro o su físico, se quedó como hipnotizado viendo a los niño jugar con sus dos padres y un sentimiento de nostalgia y asta de envidia apareció, negó con la cabeza rápido para quitarse eso de su mente y se giró para ir a un banco a sentarse su sorpresa fue ver en un banco en frente suyo a Ryu sentado mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados y las piernas estiradas, Yuki se le quedó mirando varios segundos y se sonrojó inmediatamente pero de seguida negó con la cabeza para quitar de su mente lo atractivo y atrayente que se veía Ryu asta en esa posición tan descuidada, iba a irse a otro lugar mas alejado pero las palabras de Sasuke le vino a la mente que borrara las fotos con Ryu y que borrara los sentimientos que tenía de él, estaba claro que no iba hacer caso a Sasuke, no le conocía, no era nadie importante para él y no era su padre para mandarle que hiciera algo que él mismo sabía que no le llevaría a nada pero como no iba a obedecer a Sasuke a paso lento se acercó a Ryu y cuando estuvo en frente de él lo observó diciéndose a si mismo que era un gran masoca y no se largaba de ese lugar ya que Ryu le diría alguna cosa que no le gustaría, abrió la boca para hacerse notar pero no le salía ninguna palabra

-te vas a quedar observándome todo el rato?-dijo Ryu sin abrir los ojos y siguiendo teniendo el rostro mirando al cielo

-no, solo te vi y me dijo no seas mal educado Yuki y tirarle una piedra en la cabeza por bastardo-dijo serio el Doncel y Ryu le miró unos segundos serio asta que le sonrió y en su mirada ya mostraba lo mismo

-tú y esa forma que tienes de acercarte a las personas

-suelo ser educado con todo el mundo menos contigo y tus estúpidos amigos

-entiendo que lo hagas-Ryu entre cerró los ojos y miró al lado donde estaba los niños jugando haciendo un suspiró

-se que en la escuela hoy está el director Kakashi e iba a ir a darle algo-Ryu lo miró serio no entendía que tenía que ver con Yuki el director

-que le querías dar?

-algo que te diera a ti-dijo Yuki-lo compré cuando tú y yo-se sonrojó y miró al lado, Ryu al escuchar eso solo le vino a la mente que escuchó cuando le dijo cuando era su cumpleaños y sonrió con sinceridad-la cuestión es que compré esto para ti para tu cumpleaños-Yuki sacó de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña sin envolver-no es gran cosa como las cosas que te pueden regalar tus familiares o amigos, pero mas verlo supe que te quedaría bien a parte que me dijiste que te gustaba ese animal-Ryu aunque no pareciera le escuchaba cuando abrió la cajita, cuando la abrió se sorprendió, era un colgante de plata fino y tenía colgado un halcón uno de los animales que mas le gustaba-felicidades por tu quince cumpleaños, Ryu Uchiha-este le miró

-gracias, este regalo es y será muy importante para mi-dijo sincero Ryu y Yuki se sonrojó-no me lo voy a quitar nunca-Yuki le sonrió

-me alegro que te guste

-me ayudas a ponérmelo?-el Doncel se acercó al varón sentándose para tener mejor acceso para ponerle en el cuello el colgante y abrocharlo

-por que-susurró Yuki haciendo que el poco aire de su boca fuese al cuello de Ryu que este suspiró al sentirlo-por que me tras a si? A veces bien y otras tan mal?-Yuki se sentó bien mirando al frente, Ryu hizo lo mismo, el colgante ya estaba en su cuello y miró el halcón que colgaba en él, luego miró al frente

-vas bien de dinero?-dijo serio Ryu y Yuki le miró sin comprender para luego fruncir el ceño pensando mal en lo que le podía decir el varón

-bastante bien-dijo Yuki enfadado y mirando al frente, Ryu al sentir esa respuesta resopló de mala gana sabiendo que mentía el Doncel y que pensó mal

-los Uchiha podemos decir que tenemos el don de saber cuando mienten las personas y asta saber lo que piensan-Yuki le miró con los ojos entrecerrados-sigues pensando mal de mi y asta de todos que tienen mi apellido-sonrió el varón divertido

-puedo decir que los Uchiha no son los únicos que puede saber lo que piensan las personas, también lo hacen los Uzumaki-dijo Yuki con orgullo, Ryu le miró serio recordando el lazo de sangre que tenían-te enfadaste por algo que no tiene que ver con lo que dije-Yuki se levantó con intenciones de irse-me voy

-mi padre o mi tío te van a ofrecer que trabajes en la empresa familiar-Yuki le miró sorprendido

-por que?-dijo el Doncel-mi papi no quiere que trabaje, dice que con lo que él gana tenemos bastante

-tendrás para tus caprichos-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-no necesito caprichos, eso es para niños consentidos que lo tienen todo-dijo serio Yuki y Ryu le miró entrecerrando los ojos

-crees que soy uno de ellos?

-no hay duda que lo eres, no sabes lo que es que te digan que no a uno de tus caprichos-dijo Yuki

-puede-susurró Ryu mirando al cielo-pasará mucho tiempo en la empresa para que me enseñen como llevarla-miró al Doncel

-dile a tu padre y a tu tío que no pienso aceptar el trabajo-dijo Yuki y Ryu le miró con seriedad para descubrir el por que, pero Yuki le miraba de la misma forma

-tienes mucho de nosotros-dijo en un susurro Ryu que fue escuchado y Yuki alzó una ceja sin comprender-a mi tío le agradaría que estuvieras con él y también a mi padre

-no me agrada tu tío-Ryu abrió los ojos sorprendido por la forma tan fría que lo había dicho el Doncel

-por que?

-no es nadie para meterse en mi vida privada-

-entiendo-susurró Ryu sabiendo que su tío también sabía lo que pasó entre Yuki y él y por eso le dijo que no se le acercara con esas intenciones a él por el simple echo que eran primos, se mordió el labio inferior Ryu y volvió a mirar al cielo, odiaba ser primo de Yuki, no era nada justo para el Doncel, él estaba acostumbrado a obedecer a lo que decían los demás sobre todo su padre y su tío aunque estaba seguro que ellos ni siquiera sabían sus verdaderos pensamientos y no solían hacer lo con malas intenciones-debes darle una oportunidad

-por que lo haría?-dijo sin comprender pero con un toque de seriedad

-es igual-dijo Ryu

-sinceramente no te entiendo-dijo Yuki-me voy, mi papi me espera y vamos a preparar los dos juntos la cena, aunque odie hacerlo es un momento familiar-Yuki iba a irse y alejarse del varón

-espera-cogió el brazo de Yuki para que no se fuera y a si mirarse a los ojos los dos, el Doncel frunció el ceño diciéndose que no iba a caer en las provocaciones de Ryu por que este sabía lo que sentía por él

-seguro que tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños que celebrar con tus amigos o con tu amiguita Liin-dijo Yuki enfadado y quitando en un movimiento brusco la mano de su brazo

-eso es algo que no te importa-dijo serio Ryu

-déjame en paz-dijo Yuki diciéndose a si mismo que no se iba a mostrar débil ante ese varón aunque cuando esté en su casa llorara por él

-quiero pasar contigo este día-dijo Ryu serio sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del Doncel que este cuando pasó unos segundos de mirar los ojos negros del varón miró al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia

-vete a la mierda-alzó la voz Yuki-se tus intenciones por eso no voy a seguir con tu maldito juego, vete con tus amigos o haz lo que quieras a mi no me importa nada de lo que hagas o lo que te pase-se giró para darle la espalda-de a partir de ahora para mi eres indiferente-y decidió irse, había tomado la decisión correcta, olvidaría a ese varón aunque fuese lo último que haga, sería como siempre había sido, orgulloso y serio, pero al parecer en su vida Ryu y enamorarse cambió pero volvería a ser el de antes, nada le iba afectar, había decidido cambiar en todos los sentidos, no estaba a gusto con su cuerpo y lo cambiaría, saldría a correr todas la mañanas con su papi y se apuntaría en algún club de la escuela, y con esos pensamientos se alejó del parque dejando a Ryu solo

-es lo mejor-susurró Ryu sentándose en el banco-tú no eres el tipo que tiene que estar a mi lado y sobre todo eres mi familiar-sonrió de medio lado-lo mejor es que me odies y cuando te enteres me odiaras mas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y con eso los alumnos tenían que ir a clase, pero ese día Naruto no fue a dar clase ya que cogió día personal, después de desayunar se arregló y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por Konoha ya que en los seis meses no fue a ver como estaba y como había cambiado en los años de su ausencia, se puso su bandolera metiendo sus cosas personales, miró su hogar que estaba arreglado y fue a la puerta para salir y estar todo el día fuera, abrió la puerta para irse y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, allí había una mujer de cabello negro largo, de ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y delicada, vestía un traje informal pero se la veía elegante, Naruto al verla tuvo dos pensamientos que esa mujer aunque fuese mayor se la veía hermosa y tuvo algo de envidia ya que él nunca sería hermoso y la segunda cosa que pensó fue el parecido a Sasuke, al recordar ese nombre frunció el ceño

-Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo seria la mujer, el rubio notó que asta la voz de la mujer era delicada

-soy yo, y usted es?-dijo Naruto y sin darse cuenta su cara se giró por el golpe que recibió de la mujer en la cara con la mano abierta, Naruto desconcertado se puso la mano en el lugar golpeado preguntándose el por que del golpe

-lo mejor es hablar dentro-dijo seria la mujer-quiero saber el por que, Naruto-el rubio solo la miraba no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando-y si te he golpeado es por que te lo merecías por alejarlo de mi familia y sobre todo de mi, su abuela-el rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar lo de abuela sabiendo que se refería a Yuki-no me he presentado soy Mikoto Uchiha la madre de Sasuke Uchiha y lo mejor es que me hables de tú-Naruto solo la miraba sin quitarse de la puerta-si no me dejas pasar creeré al cien por cien la versión de mi hijo Sasuke sobre lo de su hijo o mejor dicho mi nieto, y sinceramente no me creo del todo su versión se que hay algo mas-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada dándola paso a la mujer a su hogar, cerró la puerta y se giró para mirarla, ella miró el lugar rápidamente y luego miró al rubio-quiero que tengamos buena relación por el bien de mi nieto

-tú nieto-susurró Naruto escuchando como lo decía con tanta seguridad y pasaba lo mismo con Sasuke, no dudaban y una parte de él se alegraba de eso, pero por otra parte le hubiera gustado que dudaran o que no creyeran que Yuki tenía que ver con ellos mas que nada para no tener que estar en esa situación o no tener que estar con Sasuke

-ocurrió hace tiempo

-me imagino-dijo la mujer seria-puedo sentarme?

-si-dijo Naruto que no dejaba de mirarla admirando a la mujer que asta para sentarse era elegante, él no se podía comparar con ella y menos si llegaba a la edad de ella se vería muy diferente-quiere un café o un té?-la mujer sopló de mala gana

-te he dicho que me digas de tú para comenzar a tener confianza y a si puedas explicarme el por que te fuiste sin decir nada de tu embarazo-dijo la mujer enfadada y el rubio lo notó sabiendo que Sasuke podría a ver heredado esa parte de la mujer-a no ser que quieras que venga mi esposo, él es muy intimidante y él quiere saber al igual que yo

-es difícil de explicar-dijo Naruto algo tenso por la situación ya que sentía que la mujer le estaba obligando a que le contara algo de su vida que ni siquiera le había contado a sus padres por que si ellos hubieran sabido hubieran buscado a Sasuke y le hubieran golpeado por el bien de su hijo Doncel, aunque pensándolo bien era hora que también sus padres lo supieran y asta su propio hijo, pero decirle a esa mujer que le miraba seria le costaba no tenía esa confianza para contarla

-de acuerdo-dijo la mujer viendo que el rubio estaba reacio de contarla y lo comprendió no la conocía y ella haría que en un momento tuviera confianza para que la contara-quiero un Té y deberías de tomar uno también-el rubio la miró unos segundos y suspiró para irse a su pequeña cocina y comenzar a preparar el Té, Mikoto mientras Naruto preparaba el Té miraba el lugar, vió en el mueble como en cima de la mesa fotos, solo había fotos de Naruto con un adolescente de cabello azabache y supuso que era Yuki, se levantó y mientras que fue al mueble para coger la foto vio que había algunas mas de ellos dos solos o con una pelirroja y un rubio y supuso que era los padres de Naruto, cuando llegó a la foto la cogió entre sus manos y la miró detenidamente, tanto Naruto como Yuki sonreían, el mas pequeño mas discretamente que su padre Doncel, Mikoto aunque viera que los ojos del mas pequeño eran azules y los ocultaba con unas gafas veía que tenía muchas cosas físicas heredadas de los Uchihas

-esa foto nos la hicimos antes de venir a Konoha-dijo Naruto y la mujer le miró ya que este estaba poniendo en la mesa el Té que ya estaba preparado

-aunque no lo parezca tiene muchas cosas de los Uchiha o mas bien de Sasuke-dijo Mikoto dejando la foto en su lugar y se sentó donde le indicó Naruto que era donde había puesto su Té, Naruto se sentó al lado de ella-veo que interrumpí tu salida, era algo importante?-dijo la mujer mirando seria al rubio que este miraba el líquido de su vaso

-quería hacer un pequeño recorrido en Konoha ya que en este tiempo no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo y ver lo que ha cambiado

-si no te hubieras ido con mi nieto hubieras visto los cambios de Konoha-dijo Mikoto y el rubio frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer-ha heredado de ti lo de llevar gafas-dijo la mujer cambiando el tema y Naruto entrecerró los ojos diciéndose que eso también lo había heredado Sasuke de su madre y asta su hijo lo hacía mucho

-ha heredado de mi mas cosas-susurró Naruto volviendo a mirar el líquido de su vaso y la mujer bebió un poco

-los ojos azules-dijo Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa-mi nieto el mas pequeño y que es Doncel también tiene los ojos azules y el pelo castaño, lo ha heredado de su padre Doncel-Naruto no dijo nada seguía mirando el líquido de su vaso-Sasuke e Itachi tienen gustos similares, mi hijo mayor, Itachi está casado con Deidara un Doncel de ojos azules y rubio, tiene el cabello largo como mi hijo mayor, eran del mismo grupo de amigos y acabaron juntos, yo siempre decía que sería mi yerno y Deidara como Itachi decían que no que solo eran amigos y al final se casaron dándome dos nietos, un varón de nombre Ryu y Mitsuki un Doncel muy parecido a Deidara

-cuando nos conocimos en la escuela Sasuke y yo fue lo peor que nos pudo pasar por lo menos a mi-la mujer entrecerró los ojos notando que había un vació en esas palabras-no nos notemos asta que desgraciadamente le empecé a notar por que era inteligente sin darme cuenta que era un bastardo sin corazón-la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, quería defender a su hijo diciendo que su Sasuke era un buen chico y que nunca haría daño a nadie pero sabía que si le defendía el rubio no la diría nada, entonces esperó a que continuara el rubio pero este ya no tenía intenciones, la mujer volvió a beber otro sorbo de Té aunque no estuviese muy bueno y se dijo que cuando tuviera buena relación con ese rubio le enseñaría hacer buenos Té para tener en su mano a su esposo como a su hijo mayor para que le defendiera de las tonterías de su hijo menor por que estaba segura que ella los iba a juntar para que estuvieran juntos y a si su nieto Yuki tendría a sus padres juntos

-te diré lo que nos contó Sasuke, me dejas contarte todo y si crees que algo está mal me lo dices después, de acuerdo?-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y el rubio la miró y la sonrió diciéndose por que no heredó esa parte Sasuke de su madre

-bien-dijo Naruto estando de acuerdo a que la mujer le contara

-no se que opinión tendrás ahora de mi hijo Sasuke pero te puedo decir que él no es una mala persona-Naruto volvió a mirar el contenido de vaso, aún no había probado nada del Té-pero me gustaría que sepas que mi Sasuke era un niño muy diferente ahora, sonreía, tenía sus amigos y cuando se hizo un poco mas grande dejó de sonreír y tener amigos de verdad, la única que soportaba su carácter tan huraño era Sakura Haruno una chica que la conocemos desde niña al igual que ha Ino Yamanaka-el rubio al escuchar el nombre de Ino frunció el ceño y Mikoto lo notó no entendió el por que pero estaba segura que lo sabría-como te decía Sasuke se volvió muy cerrado en sus sentimientos, no hablaba nada conmigo o con otra persona de la familia respecto a lo que sentía, asta llegué a pensar que Sasuke y Sakura eran pareja, tenían y tienen tan buena relación que creía que eran novios pero Sakura me dijo que no, pero me dijo que le gustaba alguien y yo solo pensaba que quería conocer esa persona y le intentaba sonsacar a Sasuke pero no hubo forma

-señora

-dime Mikoro Naruto-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-no es por nada pero no me interesa la vida de Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto y la mujer lo miró entrecerrando los ojos para intentar descubrir lo que pensaba

-entonces te diré lo que nos contó Sasuke y Sakura-dijo Mikoto seria

-puedo ser sincero

-claro pero creo que se lo que me vas a decir

-pero quiero decirlo-dijo serio Naruto-no quiero saber la versión que os dio Sasuke por que ya se que es mentira todo lo que os dijo-la mujer le miró demasiado seria

-no me gusta que me contradigan, por eso te lo voy a decir-dijo Mikoto-lo que nos dijo ellos dos es que a Sasuke le gustaba alguien, nunca dijo el nombre de ese alguien, y para olvidarse de esa persona empezó a salir contigo, fuisteis novios y Sasuke necesitaba ser sincero contigo y te dijo que empezó a estar contigo para olvidarse de la persona que le gustaba y que poco a poco lo estaba haciendo, tú eso no te lo tomaste bien y sinceramente te entiendo a mi no me gustaría que me utilizara de esa forma la persona que amo-Naruto la miraba con el ceño fruncido-decidiste romper y después te fuiste de Konoha sin decir que estabas embarazado, si lo supimos es por que Sakura te escuchó hablar con un amigo tuyo de nombre Kiba que le decías que no querías que Sasuke supiera que iba a ser padre, la verdad es que Sasuke tardó en decirnos y cuando lo hizo te busquemos, miremos en los registros de donde estudiaste y solo había la dirección del apartamento donde vivías aquí, ni siquiera ponía donde vivía tus padres ni nada

-y no supisteis ninguno donde buscar-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-Sasuke tenía la esperanza de que volverías aunque solo sea a presentarle a su hijo, tenía razón volviste pero no para presentarle al hijo que tenéis en común-dijo enfadada Mikoto

-le voy a ser sincero, Mikoto Uchiha-dijo Naruto demasiado serio y la mujer lo notó-no tenía intención de ir a donde Sasuke y decirle que tiene un hijo o presentarlo, ni siquiera Yuki me pregunta por su padre varón, asta creo que no lo necesita, está bien sin Sasuke, yo no lo quiero en mi vida y estoy seguro que Yuki tampoco lo quiere en su vida

-eso no es justo-se levantó Mikoto del asiento enfadada

-señora Mikoto, yo no le interrumpido y no quiero que me interrumpas-dijo serio Naruto y la mujer se sentó-si mi hijo me pregunta en algún momento el nombre de su padre varón o otra cosa de él le diré no tengo problema, pero Yuki tiene casi quince años y nunca le escuchado decir algo de su padre varón o de su familia, mi hijo está en su derecho de saber o no saber de su padre varón y tú como tu hijo o cualquiera de vosotros no tenéis derecho a reclamarme nada por que yo hice lo correcto, por que su hijo Sasuke le contó una mentira y yo no quiero que mi hijo sea como su padre varón un irresponsable que solo ha pensado en él toda su vida y seguirá pensándolo

-entonces cuéntame la verdad, que fue lo que pasó-dijo Mikoto

-pregúntale a su hijo, a Sakura o si no a Ino, ellos tres saben lo que pasó

-Ino vuelve de su viajes de modelo que esta haciendo, ella podría decirme-Naruto la miró con dolor-aunque algo me dice que ella está en medio de todo

-solo hay algo de verdad en lo que os a contado tu hijo-dijo Naruto-que estaba enamorado de una chica, de Ino, pero ella lo rechazó por ser tan egoísta, solo pensaba en él y en la apariencia y en el que dirán y Sasuke la quiso demostrar que no era lo que ella pensaba, y su objetivo fui yo y entre los tres decidieron que Sasuke me enamorara que se comportara amable conmigo y a si Ino vería que Sasuke no pensaba en él mismo, Sasuke lo consiguió, me enamoré de él como un idiota, yo creía que era verdad todo lo que me decía -agachó la mirada con tristeza y Mikoto veía el dolor que aún tenía-estuvo amable conmigo durante unos seis meses, yo no entendía como un chico como él se haya fijado en alguien como yo-Mikoto quería decir algo pero no lo hizo-yo estaba gordo, tenía gafas aunque sigo llevándolas, tenía también bastantes granos, la cuestión es que no era muy atractivo, pero me hizo creer que lo él sentía por mi era verdadero-sonrió con tristeza el rubio y miró a la mujer-no era a si, yo mismo le vi en los jardines de la escuela con Ino, se besaban con descaro y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que todo era mentira, les vi besándose asta que se separaron, se que se iban a decir algo pero me vieron, creo que no les mostré tristeza ni nada por que vi a Sasuke sorprendido fue lo único que logré descifrar de sus facciones, sin importarle me acerqué a él y le pequé una patada en la entrepierna y después un puñetazo y luego me fui tranquilamente como si no fuese pasado nada, no asistí ese día a ninguna clase me fui a casa y allí lloré y llegué a la conclusión que mi hijo no tendría un padre varón como él y si él era a si podía imaginarme como era su familia y tampoco quería que se acercara a mi hijo, al otro día hable con Kiba y me fui por la tarde, mis padres sabían que iba a ir por que les llamé y no quise decirles lo que me hizo su hijo Sasuke por que conociendo a mis padres y sobre todo a mi madre hubiera venido y tú te hubieras quedado sin su hijo

-lo siento-dijo Mikoto-entiendo que no quisiera saber nada de mi hijo pero yo nunca hubiera rechazado a mi nieto sea como sea, no soy superficial y ninguno de mi familia lo es, no entiendo como Sasuke pensó de esa manera, puede que la edad pero Itachi también estuvo en la adolescencia y no a despreciado a nadie por su aspecto

-señora Mikoto-dijo Naruto levantándose del asiento-me gustaría que se fuese-la mujer se levantó

-te entiendo Naruto, pero no es justo, me gustaría conocer a mi nieto, él tiene la misma edad que mi nieto varón, a él le vi crecer y me da mucha tristeza el no estar en esa etapa de mi otro nieto-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable

-lo siento-susurró Naruto

-no tienes que disculparte-dijo la mujer

-Sasuke me ha dicho que quiere acercarse a Yuki a su manera y que cuando tengan confianza los dos le dirá, me imagino que en ese momento se le dirá a Yuki sobre sus otros abuelos

-tendré que esperar a que Sasuke …

-pero puede hablarle de la madre de su padre varón-la mujer le sonrió

-harías eso?

-si, no le diré nombre ni nada para que no sospeche es muy listo Yuki

-gracias-dijo la mujer y Naruto le sonrió

-quieres que te prepare mejor un café?-dijo Naruto

-mejor-dijo Mikoto-hacer Té no es lo tuyo Naruto

-no pero voy practicando-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con los dos vasos en la mano y a si preparar el café

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki estaba recogiendo las cosas de la mesa por que había tocado el timbre para ir a comer, sus compañeros salieron de la clase hablando entre ellos entre risa, de reojo vio a Ryu que también salía con su grupo de amigos pero no vio salir Liin pero eso no le preocupó ya que pensó que salió antes sin que se diera cuenta para ir al baño a retocarse el rostro y el peinado, se quedó solo en el aula y miró hacia la ventana haciendo un suspiro, estaba en el segundo piso y pudo ver como algunos alumnos se sentaban en el césped por que ya hacía buen tiempo y vio a los amigos de Ryu sentándose en el césped, se extrañó de no ver a Liin y le vino un mal presentimiento ya que la chica cuando se separaba de su grupo de amigos o si no de Ryu era para hacerle alguna cosa para humillarlo pero en ese momento le daba igual, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la ventana para que entrara aire, después cogió su comida que había preparado su papi y la miró, no tenía mucho apetito pero comería, lo primero que haría ya que había empezado hacer algo de deporte por la mañana reducir su comida y a si adelgazar para estar mejor consigo mismo

-si aún sigue aquí el acosador de novios-Yuki al escuchar la voz femenina con ese tono de ira pero a la vez de burla suspiró cansado y decidió mirar a la chica que se llamaba Liin, del grupo de amigos de Ryu, tenía el cabello largo de color negro y ojos violetas, cuerpo de una modelo, cualquier varón cuando la veía no podía evitar de parar para mirarla y eso le pasaba Ryu que al ser una amiga tenía mucho acercamiento con ella y por las palabras que había dicho Ryu era su novio-se que buscas a mi novio Ryu para ofrecerte

-yo no me ofrezco a nadie-alzó un poco la voz Yuki sin darse cuenta pero es que esa chica no la soportaba siempre le fastidiaba con palabras hirientes-dile a tu novio que me deje en paz-volvió a mirar por la ventana serio o mas bien enfadado esperando que esa chica tan fastidiosa se fuese

-eres una zorra que cuando tienes oportunidad te abres de piernas con cualquiera y si ese alguien es Ryu mejor para ti-Yuki se giró con brusquedad sabiendo que la chica estaba muy cerca de él para decirle esas palabras al oído

-la zorra eres tú-dijo con odio Yuki-que te acercas a todo varón restregándote-la chica le contestó con un golpe en la mejilla con la palma abierta haciendo que Yuki girara la cara unos segundos y después la volviera a mirar serio-lo he aprendido de ti, eres una buena maestra-la chica lo volvió a golpear con fuerza en el mismo lugar y después lo agarró de la camisa para acercarlo a su rostro

-maldita zorra, no te acerque a mi novio, lo entiendes-gritó Liin zarandeando a al Doncel-Ryu es mío y ni sueñes que él va a preferir tu cuerpo gordo y fea antes que el mío que es perfecto-Yuki no le quitó la mirada aunque sabía que su cuerpo era horrible si se le comparaba con el de la chica

-mi cuerpo será como dices, pero tú novio es el que viene a mi, será que yo le doy algo que tú no le das-la chica soltó al Doncel con rabia y apretó los puños de sus manos, eso la había dolido a parte que Ryu ya no la buscaba para nada desde que habían humillado en la escuela a Yuki y asta antes, pero ella no se iba a quedar tranquila odiaba a ese Doncel sabía que tenía algo que hacía que Ryu le mirara y eso no lo iba a permitir le iba a quitar del medio para ella quedarse con Ryu Uchiha

-no sabes quien soy-dijo con ira Liin, y sin mas le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Yuki que este chocó contra la ventana que al estar abierta se echó mas para atrás su cuerpo y esto hizo que Yuki se asustara, Liin al estar como poseída ni cuenta se dio de ese detalle y comenzó a zarandearlo con violencia

-suéltame-alzó la voz Yuki asustado

-Ryu es mío y no me lo vas a quitar Doncel de cuarta-dijo con enfado Liin-no eres como nosotros eres un gordo que no vale para nada-Yuki al escuchar eso se entristeció ya sabía eso y no hacía falta que esa chica se lo dijera-no quiero verte cerca de mi novio

-suéltame Liin, me vas a tirar-dijo desesperado el Doncel por que estaba con caso medio cuerpo fuera y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules, escuchó un grito de alguien que estaba fuera pero no supo de quien se trataba pero era algo que no le importaba a Yuki ya que lo importante era alejarse de esa chica que tenía intenciones de tirarlo por la ventana, y no lo vio venir, Linn volvió a golpearlo en la cara con un puñetazo con tanta mala suerte que Yuki se salió por la ventana y en un rápido movimiento se agarró con una mano-ayúdame-dijo con miedo Yuki y la chica lo miró asustada ya que no esperaba que pasara eso pero sonrió de medio lado con malicia y puso su mano encima de la mano del Doncel aparentando que lo iba ayudar

-estoy segura que ya no te mirará Ryu-dijo con malicia Liin para luego soltar la mano del Doncel

-Yuki-Liin se giró al escuchar ese grito de parte de Ryu que al parecer había visto que algo pasaba para ir a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con Yuki

-le intenté ayudar, Ryu, pero no pude, es que pesa mucho al estar tan gordo-dijo Liin mostrando tristeza y se tapó la cara con sus dos manos aparentando que lloraba, Ryu ni siquiera la miró y se asomó por la ventana viendo como Yuki estaba tumbado en el suelo sin ningún movimiento y que los demás alumnos gritaban asustados y otros con teléfono en mano llamaban a una ambulancia, Ryu al pasar unos cortos segundos salió corriendo del aula para ir al lado de Yuki que este estaba inconsciente y le salía sangre de la cabeza

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ryu estaba en la sala de espera del hospital ya que cuando llegó la ambulancia a la escuela decidió ir con Yuki en la ambulancia, el adolescente sentado en una de las silla estaba con los codos en las piernas y las manos en la cara y miraba al suelo preocupado, estaba solo en ese lugar y nadie le decía nada sobre el estado de Yuki

-Ryu-el mencionado no miró a la persona, sabía quien era ya que lo conocía al igual que era el director de la escuela, Kakashi Hatake-llamé a su padre Doncel y viene de camino-Ryu no dijo nada solo miraba al suelo afligido sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir-he llamado a tu padre Itachi para que venga a buscarte, no te veo bien

-estoy perfectamente, Kakashi-dijo Ryu suspirando y miró al frente, el peli plata solo se sentó al lado del adolescente, le pasó la mano por la espalda y se quedó esperando a que algún doctor le dijeran algo respecto a Yuki, pero no pasó ni diez minutos cuando un rubio llegó ante Kakashi junto con una pelinegra

-Kakashi-dijo el rubio preocupado y el peli plata le miró levantándose-que a pasado con mi hijo

-tranquilízate Naruto-dijo Kakashi-el doctor no nos a dicho nada pero estoy seguro que todo está bien

-me puedes decir que a pasado?-dijo Naruto y es cuando vio al adolescente que le miraba sorprendido, el rubio al verlo supo inmediatamente que era el amigo de su hijo, Ryu, nunca lo había visto pero supo que era él por los rasgos que tenía

-Ryu, sabes lo que a pasado con Yuki?-dijo la mujer que venía con Naruto

-no lo se abuela-dijo Ryu mirando al suelo-lo único que se que cuando llegué a la clase Liin una compañera le estaba intentando ayudar para que no caiga por la ventana pero no pudo y es cuando Yuki cayó y no llegué a tiempo para ayudarle-Naruto solo frunció el ceño no creyendo esa historia pero confiaría en ese chico

-ya veras que se pondrá bien-dijo comprensiva la mujer

-como supiste Mikoto-dijo Kakashi

-estaba en casa de Naruto hablando cuando él recibió tu llamada-dijo Mikoto

-mama?-la mujer se giró y junto a ella miró Kakashi como Ryu que este hizo una mueca, Naruto solo fue hacia el mostrador para preguntar por su hijo y a si saber sobre su estado

-Itachi-dijo Mikoto

-que fue lo que pasó?-dijo Itachi mirando a su hijo

-un accidente con Yuki-dijo Kakashi-pero vi a Ryu bastante preocupado y decidí llamarte Itachi y a si llevártelo a casa para que descanse, si hubiera sabido que Mikoto vendría con Naruto no te hubiera llamado

-Naruto?-dijo Itachi mirando a su madre que esta afirmó con la cabeza

-fui hablar con él y me dio su versión-dijo frunciendo el ceño Mikoto-hablaré seriamente con Sasuke

-llamaste a Sasuke? Él tiene derecho a saber-dijo serio Itachi mirando al rubio que acaba de hablar con la administrativa para que avisara al doctor

-que tiene que ver Yuki o Naruto con vosotros?-dijo Kakashi serio

-Kakashi te lo explicaré cuando sepamos algo de Yuki-dijo Mikoto

-Sasuke tiene buen gusto-dijo Itachi mas para él que para los demás pero fue escuchado por todos y notó la mirada de su madre de regaño-llamaré a Sasuke

-no hace falta le envié un mensaje y me respondió que ahora vendría-dijo Mikoto y en ese momento Naruto se sentó al lado de Ryu y suspiró intentando mantener la calma

-me han dicho que ahora sale el doctor para decirme algo-dijo Naruto con un tono apagado de voz

-Naruto siento no haber echado un ojo a tu hijo-dijo Kakashi

-no pasa nada, hay muchos alumnos y hay accidentes-dijo Naruto echándose hacía atrás para mirar al techo, Ryu solo le miraba ya que era muy diferente a como se lo imaginaba ya que creía que sería parecido a Yuki pero no era a si, ya que el padre Doncel de Yuki era delgado parecía que estaba en forma era rubio y Yuki lo que había heredado era lo de llevar gafas y los ojos azules

-no se como decirle a Minato que no he podido proteger a su nieto y cuando se entere Obito …

-no le digas nada a mi padre y sobre Obito es muy exagerado-dijo Naruto cortando a Kakashi que este sonrió

-con que tú eres Naruto-dijo Itachi sabiendo que esa conversación de ellos dos se había acabado y el rubio le miró y poco a poco su rostro mostró seriedad-soy …

-Itachi-acabó Naruto-hermano mayor de Sasuke

-me alegra que mi hermanito tonto hable de mi a Donceles tan lindos-sonrió de medio lado Itachi y Naruto frunció el ceño

-no soporto a los varones engreídos con tú y tu hermano-dijo Naruto enfadado-y respeta a tu hijo que lo tienes aquí y también a tu pareja, a saber cuantas amantes tienes-Itachi frunció el ceño no le gustó nada ese comentario y escuchó una risa burlona

-te lo mereces, Itachi-y todos miraron viendo a Sasuke que este miró a Naruto que miró al lado

-otro idiota-susurró Naruto de mala gana y fue escuchado por todos

-oye que no he hecho nada-dijo indignado Sasuke para luego ponerse serio y miró a Ryu que seguía mirando a Naruto-Ryu que le pasó a Yuki-el nombrado le miró ya que el tono de voz de su tío era como de enfado y eso lo notaron todos

-yo no hice nada-dijo Ryu serio-fue un accidente, Yuki suelo ser bastante patoso

-eso no es cierto-defendió Naruto a su hijo-es despistado con las cosas pero no es patoso, es muy cauto-Ryu entrecerró los ojos y miró al lado

-exactamente no se lo pero creo que fue un accidente, Yuki estaba con Liin-dijo Ryu

-tu novia?-dijo Itachi

-no es mi novia-dijo Ryu para aclarar eso y sopló miró al otro lado para ver como Naruto le miraba sin parpadear y eso le sorprendió para luego sonrojarse

-no hay duda que eres igual a él-Ryu alzó una ceja ya que no entendía cosa que Sasuke frunció el ceño sabiendo que se refería a él

-no … no entiendo-dijo nervioso Ryu y Naruto se levantó-eres igual que el idiota de tu tío y asta estoy seguro que tu padre

-por que me metes a mi, no nos conocemos-dijo indignado Itachi y Naruto lo miró un segundo-sois hermanos que se puede esperar de vosotros

-eso me dolió-dijo deprimido Itachi y Sasuke le miró enfadado

-idiota-susurró Sasuke a su hermano mayor

-doctor-dijo Naruto y todos se acercaron ya que se había acercado a ellos-puede decirme como está mi hijo Yuki?

-está inconsciente, pero necesito una transfusión de sangre-dijo el doctor con seriedad

-yo daré la que sea necesaria-dijo Naruto inmediatamente

-necesita sangre?-dijo Ryu

-el golpe que recibió en la cabeza hizo que sangrara, le hicimos un Tac para saber si tenía alguna lesión interna y todo está bien, solo necesitamos sangre y no tenemos de su tipo ya que es de un extraño tipo de sangre-dijo el doctor-señor …

-Naruto-dijo antes de que acabara del doctor el rubio

-siendo usted su padre tendrá su tipo de sangre-el rubio se mordió el labio inferior

-tengo el común de todo el mundo-dijo decepcionado Naruto y Sasuke se le acercó

-soy su padre varón y lo mas seguro es que tenga mi tipo de sangre-el doctor afirmó con la cabeza-heredé el mismo tipo de sangre que mi abuela materna y parece que mi hijo también

-entonces acompáñame señor …

-Sasuke Uchiha

-acompáñame-dijo el doctor y comenzó alejarse y Sasuke también lo hizo, Naruto solo se quedó mirando la espalda de Sasuke como se alejaba

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi, por que no vamos a tomar un café?-el rubio lo miró por varios segundos asta que suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo resignado Naruto

-tardaran un poco asta que Sasuke salga-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-y lo mejor es tomar un café para que la espera sea mas corta

-como me gustaría no estar involucrado con ningún Uchiha-dijo Naruto volviendo a suspirar e Itachi le miró serio y asta enfadado

-tienes en común con nosotros a Yuki eso hará que te involucres-dijo Itachi y todos escucharon un gruñido de parte de Ryu

-eso lo hablaremos mas tarde cuando Yuki esté al cien por cien bien-dijo Mikoto para calmar el ambiente ya que veía la intención de Naruto de contestar algo no muy agradable y quiso adelantarse para que no haya ningún conflicto en ese momento

-espero que me contéis pronto lo que tiene en común Yuki con los Uchiha-dijo Kakashi

-vamos a tomar un café-dijo Mikoto y Kakashi Naruto y ella se fueron a la cafetería dejando a Itachi y a Ryu

-ese Naruto no le agradamos -dijo Itachi serio y se sentó al lado de su hijo que este estaba como ido y su padre le miró-que te ocurre?-Ryu no contestó-por que se lo que le hiciste o si no pensaría que ese Doncel que a la vez es tu primo te gusta

-no me gusta-dijo rápido Ryu-alguien como él no puede estar con alguien como yo-dijo esta vez sin pensar e Itachi entrecerró los ojos por que eso no le gustó-y nunca lo veré como primo, aunque lo intentara-susurró lo último Ryu e Itachi suspiró

-creo que debe de pasar algo mas grave que esto para que te des cuenta de la realidad que yo ya veo y tú no quieres darte cuenta-dijo seguro de lo que decía Itachi y Ryu le miró serio pero sin comprender

-papa, no quiero involucrarme con él-dijo Ryu serio e Itachi supo que se refería a Yuki-pdio que sea menor que yo-Itachi abrió los ojos sin entender eso y le gustaría que su hijo le tuviera mas confianza en algunas cosas y a si saber en lo que piensa y poder solucionar lo que le pasaba

-Ryu quieres ir a casa?-dijo Itachi mirando a su hijo-le puedo decir a tu abuela que nos vamos y que Sasuke la lleve, creo que estás incómodo en este lugar

-quiero irme a casa-susurró Ryu e Itachi se levantó

-iré avisar a tu abuela-dijo Itachi y se alejó de su hijo

-si me voy dejaré de preocuparme y tener contacto contigo-susurró Ryu y miró al techo-aunque desee lo contrario

No pasó ni media hora cuando Sasuke salió de la sala por que le habían extraído sangre, cuando estuvo en la sala de espera solo estaba su madre y Naruto y cuando lo vieron Mikoto como madre se acercó a él dándole un abrazo y Naruto solo se levantó del asiento en el que estaba sentado como esperando que le dijera algo de Yuki

-Sasuke te compré un bocadillo para que recuperes fuerzas-dijo Mikoto entregándole el bocadillo y Naruto rodó los ojos

-gracias mama-dijo Sasuke mostrando una media sonrisa y miró al rubio que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-te ha dicho algo el doctor?-dijo Mikoto hiendo hacia Naruto y Sasuke la siguió para sentarse madre e hijo al lado y Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke

-me ha dicho que lo mas probable es que despierte dentro de unas horas-dijo Sasuke

-menos mal-susurró Naruto

-ha dicho que podríamos irnos a casa y que cuando despierte nos llamaría-dijo Sasuke

-si dice eso el doctor es muy buena señal-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-mama, será mejor que vayas a casa-dijo Sasuke-y cuando esto pase quiero que me expliques que haces aquí

-fui hacerle una visita a Naruto-dijo Mikoto

-te dije …

-se lo que me dijiste Sasuke pero te recuerdo que yo soy tu madre y quería saber el por que y me dio su explicación-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró un segundo a Naruto que este miraba al frente y volvió a mirar a su madre, en cambio Naruto solo pudo pensar que Sasuke no quería que conociera a su madre ni a nadie de su familia-y seré yo la que te pida la explicación del por que-Sasuke no dijo nada solo miró al lado y Mikoto se levantó-cogeré un Taxi y le diré a tu padre lo que ha pasado, seguro que le agradará conocer a Yuki-sonrió la mujer y miró a Naruto-vas a ir a tu casa Naruto?

-no-dijo el rubio-me voy a quedar aquí asta que vea a mi hijo despierto y como siempre

-Sasuke tú te …

-me quedo, soy el padre varón y debo quedarme-dijo Sasuke cortando a su madre y Naruto al escucharlo gruñó de mala gana por que no le gustó que dijera ese debo quedarme

-entonces me voy, hijo-dijo Mikoto y se inclinó para besar a su hijo en la mejilla-llámame y vendré rápido-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y Mikoto miró al rubio-Naruto me alegra a verte conocido-la mujer sonrió y Naruto la miró incrédulo ya que él era muy diferente a la familia Uchiha tanto físicamente y la forma de comportarse-también creo que mi hijo Sasuke perdió una gran persona en el pasado por ser un inmaduro-el azabache se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que su madre tenía razón, que fue un inmaduro y un idiota-me voy chicos-y la mujer se alejó de ellos, Sasuke miró a Naruto que este miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento el teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar y este se levantó para sacarlo de su bolsillo y ponerlo en su oreja para contestar la llamada

-hola mama-dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró-estamos bien

- _Naruto, hijo, sabes que te echamos de menos tanto a i como a Yuki_

 _-_ lo se, y no hay día que no me digas eso

- _por eso tú padre y yo hemos estado pensando y como en estos meses tú no has llamado que eso lo he tenido que hacer yo y tampoco has venido a visitarnos hemos decidido ir a pasar una temporada a Konoha_

 _-_ que-alzó la voz Naruto sorprendido-pero por que?

- _queremos estar con vosotros, ya hemos buscado una pequeña casa y la hemos comprado_

 _-_ mama, no es necesario que vengáis

- _ya lo tenemos todo arreglado y te llamaré cuando estemos instalados_

 _-_ actúas como si no confiaras en mi-dijo de mala gana Naruto

- _si confío en ti, cariño, en que no confío es en los varones que puedan volver a engañarte y tú como eres tan confiado …_

 _-_ he cambiado y lo sabes, no confío en nadie, esa persona me hizo cambiar

 _-da lo mismo, te llamaré cuando estemos instalados y dale saludos a Yuki que le echamos mucho de menos_

 _-_ lo haré y él os echa mucho de menos

- _os quiero a los dos_

 _-_ yo también os quiero

- _te volveré a llamar, Naruto, y recuerda siempre que te quiero y siempre estaremos de tu lado o mejor dicho estaré de tu lado_

 _-_ lo se-dijo Naruto-vosotros me apoyasteis cuando deberías de estar enfadado conmigo por haber sido tan descuidado

- _no fue culpa tuya, cariño_

 _-_ -te quiero

 _-sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi y te quiero, cariño_

 _-_ yo también-dijo Naruto y escuchó el pitido que su madre colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y sin poder evitarlo miró a Sasuke que este le miraba

-Naruto

-quiero que sepas que a mi no me agradaría que mis padres te conociera-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró sin comprender ya que no entendía el por que le dijo eso

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-aunque te doy las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hijo-Sasuke frunció el ceño por la forma de decirlo el rubio como si fuese solo de él

-también es mi hijo

-no vengas de padre modelo y de persona responsable que no te queda nada-dijo enfadado Naruto

-no sabía que iba a ser padre, no me diste la oportunidad de serlo

-me demostraste que no tenías nada de responsable en ese momento y ahora me vienes a ser responsable-dijo Naruto-a quien quieres agradar, a tu madre a tu familia entera o si no a esa chica con la que estuviste para demostrarla que eres un buen padre cuando en verdad no lo eres

-eres muy injusto Naruto-dijo Sasuke enfadándose-y esa chica se llama Ino una amiga de la infancia al igual que Sakura-el rubio cerró sus puños con enfado y preguntándose en que momento llegó la discusión sobre Ino

-pues cásate con ella y déjame en paz, no quiero que estés en mi vida ni tampoco en la vida de Yuki, él no te necesita, nunca te ha necesitado por que he podido ser sus dos padres

-tengo derecho a tener una oportunidad con mi hijo

-mi hijo no es como tú, como tus amigas de la infancia ni como tu familia perfecta-Sasuke negó con la cabeza exasperado por lo que escuchaba del rubio

-nadie es perfecto-dijo Sasuke

-aléjate de nosotros sobre todo de mi hijo

-no compliques las cosas, Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke-quiero ir por las buenas con lo de Yuki pero si me lo complicas haré que un abogado aparezca en tu casa para reclamar a mi hijo y si hace falta que se quede conmigo por el tiempo que tú me negaste mi derecho a ser padre

-crees que un juez te va dar la razón en eso cuando tengo yo mas derecho por ser su padre Doncel?

-puedo inventarme cualquier cosa, tengo el dinero suficiente para poner en tu historial cosas que no podrías ni imaginar

-eres lo peor

-depende de ti que no haga eso

-si eres capaz de hacer me ocuparé que Yuki te odie-dijo Naruto-y no eres el único que puede manejar dinero para que no vuelvas acercarte a mi hijo

-basta Naruto-alzó la voz con autoridad Sasuke-desde que me enteré que te fuiste embarazado lo que he hecho es buscarte para saber donde estabas, quería conocer a mi hijo, os he estado buscando durante todo este tiempo y lo único que quiero es que mi hijo me vea como su padre, me importa poco como se vea físicamente o como sea su forma de ser, quiero tenerlo a mi lado-dijo Sasuke con seriedad y con seguridad y Naruto se le quedó mirando a los ojos negros arrepintiéndose en todo lo que le había dicho

-lo siento-susurró Naruto sabiendo que Sasuke lo único que quería era acercarse a Yuki y eso le molestaba un poco ya que le hubiera gustado que le dijera que también quería un acercamiento-yo aunque este enfadado contigo no puedo interferir en que quieras conocer a tu hijo y que tengáis un acercamiento-el rubio le dio la espalda

-Naruto

-no quiero discutir, estoy cansado-dijo Naruto

-yo lo que quiero es que seamos una familia-dijo serio Sasuke y sincero pero eso Naruto no lo interpretó a si, si no que creyó que el deber de Sasuke era casarse con él por haberlo embarazado en el pasado y que ahora tuvieran un hijo en común

-estoy cansado-volvió a decir Naruto caminando hacia unas de las sillas y sentándose en ella con las piernas estiradas para delante y la cabeza apoyado en la pared y mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados y a si poder descansar, Sasuke solo le miraba pensando que el rubio no le creyó en cuanto le dijo que quería ser una familia con él y que podía haberlo tomado por una obligación por haber tenido un hijo con él y compensar el tiempo que no estuvo con él, chasqueó la lengua y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas un poco alejado del rubio, no pasó ni diez segundos cuando sintió que su teléfono sonaba por un mensaje, lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje haciendo una sonrisa ya que era Ino diciéndole que había llegado y que quería verlo y con rapidez la escribió un mensaje contándola lo que había pasado en estos días, una vez enviado el mensaje se guardó su teléfono pero antes lo puso en silencio, miró a Naruto que parecía que se estaba durmiendo y sin pensarlo se levantó para sentarse a su lado ya que veía que en cualquier momento el rubio caería al lado y se daría un buen golpe por haberse dormido, cuando se le acercó a Naruto lo miró detenidamente sabiendo que se había dormido y sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a su lado sin quitar su mirada negra en el rostro del Doncel, como si fuese algo inconsciente pasó su mano por la mejilla del rubio lentamente asta que notó que la cabeza del rubio se apoyó en su hombro, Sasuke sonrió otra vez y apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza del contrario y cerró los ojos, pasó su brazo por la cintura del Doncel por detrás y a si poder acercarlo a él y su otra mano agarró una de las manos de Naruto

-te quiero, Naruto-susurró Sasuke para luego besar la cabeza rubio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Flash Back**

-es raro que me citaras en este lugar tan alejado de todos, Sasuke-dijo una adolescente con buen cuerpo, pelo rubio atado en una coleta y ojos turquesas, en frente de ella estaba un varón de cabello azabache, ojos del mismo color, cuerpo trabajado pero no mucho y se notaba que era un chico serio

-quería decirte algo que desde hace mucho quería decirte-la chica lo miró con curiosidad unos segundos asta que puso cara de pícara

-no me digas que te gusta alguna chica o Doncel-dijo ilusionada la chica-ya era hora Sasuke

-estoy enamorado de una chica-dijo sin quitar su expresión de serio e Ino pensó ya que no cambió su expresión que no estaba del todo enamorada ya que ella entendía que una persona enamorada al menos sonreía al decir esa palabra

-y quien es la afortunada?

-tú-dijo Sasuke sin parpadear , sin quitar su vista de la chica pero sobre todo sin sentir vergüenza por decir algo a si, en cambio Ino se sorprendió, nunca creyó que su amigo de la infancia pensara de esa forma de ella, pasó unos segundos y la chica suspiró ya que sabía o intuía que Sasuke no estaba enamorado de ella si no que se había fijado mas en su físico algo que no le gustaba de Sasuke, que siempre se fijaba en el físico de las personas y no miraba mas allá de la realidad, nunca daba una oportunidad a una persona acercarse a él si no le agradaba físicamente como por ejemplo si fuese gordo-estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, me gusta todo de ti, eres perfecta físicamente y …

-lo sabía-susurró Ino y Sasuke por un segundo se sorprendió por lo dicho por la chica ya que hacía muy bien el papel que no le atraía la chica cuando ella o otras personas estaba delante, la única que lo sabía era su otra amiga Sakura-Sasuke-dijo seria la chica- eres mi amigo y no quiero que me mal interpretes en nada-la chica vio como fruncía el ceño Sasuke y también como apretaba en puños sus manos, el chico nunca aceptaba una negativa

-me estás rechazando?-dijo Sasuke enfadado y sin poder creer que alguien le rechazara ya que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y Donceles pidiéndole una oportunidad y siempre les rechazaba de manera fría e indiferente

-Sasuke

-se acabó-dijo con ira Sasuke

-tenemos una amistad de años y no quiero que se acabe por una tontería-dijo seria Ino

-para mi no es una tontería-dijo seguro Sasuke

-te voy a decir el por que no quiero estar conmigo-dijo Ino y el varón la miró cruzando los brazos-no te hagas el indignado por que no aceptes un rechazo, eres el típico que no acepta un no como respuesta y eso no me gusta de ti y no digas que no es a si por que te conozco y asta Sakura puede decirte-Sasuke miró al lado con los ojos entre cerrados-pero lo que veo que no me gusta de ti es que desprecies a las personas-Sasuke la miró sin entender-las desprecias por su físico, ni siquiera intentas conocerlas y lo de ser tan superficial me enfurece de ti, tampoco me gusta que seas tan arrogante en ese aspecto, frío y asta mal educado te he visto como tratas a las personas que son un poco rellenitas o no son muy agraciadas, los tratas con desprecio y yo no puedo tener como novio a alguien a si cuando yo tengo mejor trato con estas personas que con personas perfectas como tú

-no crees que te puedes incluir?

-quiero ser modelo y lo voy a conseguir-dijo seria Ino-pero por que yo sea perfecta como tu lo insinúas no significa que de de lado a los que no son

-entonces para estar contigo aunque sea una vez tengo que relacionarme con esas personas-dijo Sasuke e Ino sonrió sabiendo por lo que había dicho su amigo que lo que quería el varón era tener solo sexo o si no hubiera dicho otro tipo de cosas

-si me demuestras lo contrario de lo que eres tendremos sexo-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-te voy a demostrar que no soy lo que crees y vendrás a pedir disculpas y podré estar contigo

-Sasuke ante todo somos amigos-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin comprender-no quiero perder tu amistad por esto, como amigo me agradas y no quiero perderte

-no te preocupes no me perderás como amigo Ino-dijo Sasuke sincero y pensó en la persona que podría acercarse y a si demostrar a la rubia que no era lo que ella pensaba, miró al lado por que había escuchado un ruido de una caída de libros y vio aún Doncel recogiendo los libros que se le había caído y supo que a ese Doncel se le acercaría ya que era gordo y por el perfil que podía ver llevaba gafas y no era muy agraciado

-es Naruto-dijo Ino sonriendo con cariño y Sasuke lo notó-es muy despistado y algo torpe-el azabache volvió a mirar al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados viendo que ya había recogido los libros y parecía que se le volvería a caer en cualquier momento-me agrada ese Doncel, es muy inocente-comenzó Ino alejarse de Sasuke para acercarse al Doncel-Naruto-gritó la chica-déjame que te ayude que se te caerá al suelo

-no hace falta Ino-Sasuke escuchó la voz del Doncel que era dulce y sonrió, le gustó esa voz y vio como se alejaban los dos rubios hablando animadamente

-que te dijo Ino-Sasuke miró al lado viendo a Sakura

-me rechazó, Sakura-dijo serio Sasuke volviendo a mirar hacia la dirección por donde iban Ino y el Doncel aunque ya no les viera

-no estás enfadado por que te hayan rechazado-dijo de lo mas normal Sakura-eres el tipo que no aceptas un no como respuesta-Sasuke la miró

-tú también piensas eso?

-claro-dijo Sakura sonriendo divertida y el azabache suspiró

-me ha dicho Ino que estaría conmigo una vez si la demostraba que no era un chico superficial

-en otras palabras, que como te conozco lo has interpretado que debes acercarte a alguien que no te agrada físicamente y tienes que actuar que te agrada en todos los sentido para que Ino te acepte y se acueste contigo

-exacto-dijo con una media sonrisa Sasuke y la chica suspiró negando con la cabeza sabiendo desde siempre que lo único que le atraía de Ino era su cuerpo y lo que quería era tener sexo pero lo confundía con que estaba enamorado de ella

-y sabes a quien vas acercarte?

-como sabes los que estamos en esta escuela somos perfectos o casi perfectos físicamente-Sakura le miró entrecerrando los ojos con ganas de golpearle en la cabeza

-si tú crees eso?

-he visto un Doncel rubio y es amigo de Ino, ese será mi presa

-estás hablando de Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo sorprendida Sakura

-Ino creo que dijo ese nombre-Sakura volvió a entrecerrar los ojos mirando a su amigo-pero me fijé que era rubio, gordo, se notaba que era feo y tenía gafas

-es amigo de Ino y ella lo aprecia, tienen buena relación

-mejor a si ese Doncel gordo la dirá mis avances con él-dijo orgulloso Sasuke y Sakura volvió a suspirar negando con la cabeza y comenzaron los dos a caminar para ir a su clase por que iban a comenzar en cualquier momento-crees que no voy a poder enamorar al gordito?

-no deberías decirle a si-regañó Sakura-tiene nombre

-da lo mismo eso-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke-pero podríamos hacerlo mas interesante

-no me interesa-dijo Sakura

-si lo enamoro y es que lo haré tendrás que regalarme esos pases para ver esa pelea de boxeo que tanto me gusta a mi y a ti también-y si no lo consiguiera que podría ser bastante extraño yo te regalaría esos pase Vip-la chica al escuchar eso no pudo evitar que sus ojos verdes se iluminaran

-lo acepto-dijo Sakura-pero hagámoslo mas interesante-sonrió con malicia la chica-mas que nada por que estás muy seguro de conseguirlo por eso te reto a algo mas interesante

-lo que sea ganaré

-entonces aceptas?

-claro-dijo Sasuke-dime de que se trata

-debes de acostarte con Naruto Uzumaki-dijo divertida Sakura y vio como el azabache abría la boca y la cerraba y que el rostro se le puso pálido y paró de caminar y la chica hizo lo mismo percatándose que ya estaban en la puerta de la clase donde iban

-estás loca-alzó la voz Sasuke

-no grites idiota-dijo Sakura-quieres que se enteren todos que te da miedo acostarte con un Doncel?

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke indignado-no quiero que mi primera vez sea con un Doncel gordo

-parece que te estás echando hacia atrás-la chica comenzó a chiflar despreocupada

-acepto la apuesta, me voy acostar y a enamorar al gordito para demostrarte que no suelo echarme para atrás

-de acuerdo -y los dos juntaron sus manos y cuando la separaron Sasuke entró a la clase enfadado y Sakura se quedó parada en el lugar

-espero haber echo bien-susurró Sakura-me ganaré la entrada por que estoy segura que Sasuke no llegará tan lejos con el Doncel por que no es su estilo jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, pero el problema es el gran orgullo de Sasuke-suspiró la chica y entró a la clase y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto en la primera fila muy entretenido haciendo algo en una hoja y después vio a Sasuke en la última fila enfadado y fue hacia él-si no estás seguro de

-voy a ganar-cortó Sasuke a la peli rosa-otra cosa no sabía que iba a nuestra clase

-sorpresas da la vida-Sasuke solo miró por la ventana pensando en como acercarse al Doncel sin que se percatara de sus planes

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Sasuke escuchó un intento de alguien de reír y abrió sus ojos negros y lo primero que vio fue los cabellos rubios de Naruto, sonrió inconscientemente sobre todo al sentir como la mano del Doncel estaba entrelazada con la suya, volvió a cerrar los ojos y besar la cabellera rubia y los abrió para mirar hacia donde provenía el sonido de acallar la risa, sabía que había dos personas que era Sakura que era la que intentaba acallar la risa y a su lado estaba Ino con su cabello rubio por los hombros que sonreía de medio lado

-que hacéis aquí-dijo en un susurro Sasuke pero enfadado por la intromisión de las dos chicas

-te envié un mensaje diciendo que veníamos-dijo Ino que miraba detenidamente a Naruto

-pero como estabas tan ocupado con tu enamorado no escuchaste ni leíste el mensaje-dijo divertida Sakura intentando por todos los medios no reírse a carcajada

-lo puse en silencio

-para que nadie te molestara-dijo con picardía Sakura acercándose a la pareja

-no se si te has dado cuenta pero estamos en un hospital, Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-me he dado cuenta, principe-dijo Sakura con burla sobre todo lo último

-no me digas a si-dijo Sasuke

-es verdad el único que puede decirte a si es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Sakura y miró fijamente al rubio que dormía y comenzaba a removerse

-deja de hacer tanto secándolo Sakura-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto y las dos chicas vieron que esa mirada era de cariño

-el amor hace que la persona mas dura se vuelva una persona tierna-dijo Sakura y Sasuke no dijo nada solo se sonrojó

-Sakura deja de meterte con Sasuke-dijo Ino-parece que estáis bien

-no lo creas, es por que está dormido o si no estaría a tres metros de distancia de mi-dijo Sasuke

-estoy sorprendida-dijo Sakura y los otros dos la miraron-no está gordo me lo esperaba rellenito a parte que a estado embarazado y una vez que has tenido al hijo cuesta ponerte en tu línea sobre todo si siempre has sido gordo

-Sakura eso es lo de menos-dijo Ino-tu has sido madre y estás en tu línea

-haciendo mucho ejercicio

-Naruto habrá hecho eso-dijo Ino

-teniendo la pareja que tienes seguro que te obligó hacer ejercicio-dijo Sasuke

-Lee no me obliga hacer nada-dijo Sakura

-y a que habéis venido?-dijo Sasuke sabiendo que en cualquier momento Naruto abriría sus ojos y se tendría que preparar por lo que le dijera

-dijiste en el mensaje que estabas en el hospital por que tu hijo había tenido un accidente-dijo Ino preocupada

-por eso hemos venido para saber como estaba tu hijo y también para conocer a nuestro querido sobrino-Sasuke rodó los ojos-que por cierto como está?-Sasuke por inercia miró hacia Naruto que este le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con un tic en la ceja y un pequeño sonrojo, Sasuke al verlo sonrió tontamente sin apartar al Doncel de su cuerpo y las dos chicas optaron por dar dos pasos hacia atrás

-ya despertaste, Naruto-dijo Sasuke aparentando seriedad

-eres un -cogió aire Naruto-maniaco sexual aprovechado-gritó el rubio y Sasuke solo le salió una gota de sudor en su cabeza

-yo …

-siempre lo haces cuando estoy durmiendo-siguió gritando desesperado y sonrojado Naruto pero esta vez apartó a Sasuke poniendo de distancia tres asientos

-eso no es verdad-alzó la voz Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo

-en el pasado te aprovechabas de mi cuando dormía-Naruto abrió los ojos sabiendo que no tenía de haber dicho eso y el color rojo le cubrió toda su cara viendo como las dos chicas intentaban no reír a carcajadas y en ese momento llegó Ryu que se puso al lado de las chicas alzando una ceja y mirándolo como idiota y Sasuke solo le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-te aprovechabas del inocente Naruto mientras dormía, que fuerte-dijo como pudo Sakura asta que comenzó a reír a carcajada

-no sabía que eras tan pervertido cuando eras un adolescente Sasuke-dijo Ino y Naruto solo se levantó del asiento avergonzado y puso su frente en la pared para que se le quitara el bochorno que sentía en ese momento

-me decepcionas tío Sasuke-dijo Ryu y Sasuke le miró preguntándose cuando llegó

-cuando llegaste?-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le miró

-hermano ya estoy aquí-Ryu miró a su hermano menor y le sonrió

Salí con Mitsuki a dar una vuelta, le comenté lo de Yuki y decidimos venir y a si saber como se encuentra-dijo Ryu serio

-la trasfusión de sangre fue bien y solo falta que despierte-dijo Sasuke

-quieres quedarte un rato Mitsuki o no vamos-dijo Ryu mirando a su hermano Doncel

-nos quedamos un rato-dijo Mitsuki acercándose a su tío y sentándose a su lado-además estamos con el tío Sasuke-sonrió el niño mas pequeño y miró al rubio-quien es él?

-el padre Yuki-contestó Sasuke-Naruto Uzumaki

-Yuki no se parece a él-dijo pensativo Mitsuki-se parece al tío Sasuke

-a excepción de los ojos-dijo Ryu sentándose al lado de su hermano menor

-es verdad-dijo feliz Mitsuki-Yuki tiene los ojos azules y tiene gafas al igual que él, aunque yo tengo los ojos azules igual que mi papi-Naruto solo le miraba ya que el menor sonreía y pensó que era muy diferente a los Uchiha ya que ellos era serios, asta su hijo había heredado eso pero ese niño no era a si, mostraba sus sentimientos y parecía que no les importaba a su familia y eso le hizo sonreír y se sentó al lado de Sasuke-mi papi también es rubio y los ojos los tiene azules-el mas pequeño se puso a pensar durante unos segundos

-seguro que es inteligente-dijo Naruto y el mas pequeño sonrió

-mi papi es muy inteligente y fuerte-dijo con orgullo Mitsuki-no se si conoces a mi papa, pero también es muy fuerte pero mi papi le grita o le mira y mi papa hace lo que dice-los que estaban en el lugar no pudieron evitar sonreír-sobre todo cuando le dice que ese día no hay diversión, mi papá se pone pálido y asta le hace la comida y la cena

-tienes razón tu papi es muy fuerte-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-mi tío Sasuke también lo es ya que él hace lo que quiere y no teme a nadie, ni a varones, mujeres y Donceles no es como mi papa

-eso lo comprenderás Mitsuki cuando te enamores y sabrás por que las mujeres y los Donceles podemos dominar a los varones-dijo Ino sonriendo

-cuando me enamore-susurró Mitsuki

-exacto-dijo Ino y Mitsuki volvió a mirar a Naruto que parecía que estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-Naruto seguro que tú también eres fuerte como mi papi-dijo Mitsuki-estoy seguro que le dices algún varón algo para que haga y lo hace-el rubio no contestó solo se levantó y se alejó de ellos-he dicho algo malo?

-no-dijo Sasuke y revolvió los cabellos de su pequeño sobrino

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó unas cuantas hora y Yuki despertó, a la primera persona que vio fue a su padre Doncel que este le abrazó con fuerza diciéndole lo que le quería que debía de ser mas cuidadoso para no hacerse daño, Yuki solo entendió que Liin contó otra historia que no era cierta, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke y dos chicas que no conocía de nada que se presentaron como Ino y Sakura y eran amigas de la infancia de Sasuke, Yuki solo las puso buena cara ya que notó en el rostro de su padre Doncel que no le agradaba la presencia de esas chicas, volvió a ver a Mitsuki y después conoció a una mujer de cabello azabache de nombre Mikoto que le dijo que se verían frecuentemente y por último vio a Ryu que le agradó y le hizo feliz que estuviera ahí ya que eso era señal que se preocupaba por él pero por otra parte no entendía el por que estaba visitándolo, por eso en ese momento estaban a solas en la habitación, Yuki solo miraba el techo notando la mirada seria de Ryu sobre su persona

-que sucedió realmente-ordenó a que se explicara Ryu

-me tropecé-dijo Yuki

-por que será que no te creo-dijo Ryu-puede que todos crean esa historia pero yo no la creo

-tú fuiste quien contó eso

-es la versión de Liin-dijo Ryu pero quiero saber la tuya que estoy seguro que tiene mas credibilidad

-déjalo como está, no quiero problemas-dijo Yuki

-como quieras pero yo no soy idiota y se perfectamente que Liin discutía contigo por algo

-no entiendo que haces aquí al igual que tú familia-dijo Yuki cambiando de tema

-no me interesa saber que tienen entre manos-dijo Ryu sabiendo que Yuki no seguiría con eso

-esas dos chicas-dijo Yuki y Ryu alzó una ceja y el Doncel lo miró-Sakura e Ino

-son amigas de mi tío Sasuke-dijo Ryu para aclarar quienes eran-y lo mejor era que las conocieras

-no me refería a eso-dijo Yuki-y que quieres decir con que es lo mejor que las conociera?

-olvídalo-dijo Ryu y Yuki frunció el ceño

-creo que me ocultáis algo

-yo no lo hago-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu

-y sobre esas dos chicas crea que a mi padre no se siente a gusto con ellas a su alrededor, o mejor dicho no le gusta las amigas de tu tío

-a mi si me agradan-dijo Ryu y Yuki miró al lado mas concretamente hacia la ventana y no dijeron nada mas por varios minutos y Ryu decidió que era hora de irse

-no te entiendo-dijo Yuki sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y Ryu le miró ya que no le entendía-a veces eres amable conmigo y otras mas concretamente la mayoría de veces me tratas mal con palabras que me hacen daño, por eso no te entiendo, no se que pensar de ti-Ryu solo entrecerró los ojos mirándolo

-es algo que no te importa-dijo fríamente Ryu y caminó hacia la puerta-podrías decirle a Kakashi lo de Liin para que la expulsen, solo te lo digo como consejo por que si ella ve que no te defiendes hacia sus ataques seguirá haciéndote daño-Yuki no le respondió-recupérate pronto-susurró, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-nunca te entenderé-susurró Yuki

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos semanas y a Yuki le dieron el alta a la semana y a las dos semanas ya podía ir a la escuela, en todo momento tuvo a Naruto a su lado, pero las personas que mas le intrigaba que estuviera a su lado era Sasuke y Mikoto, a veces venía a verlo Ino como Sakura que cada vez estas dos chicas le confundía mas por que nunca las había visto al igual que las otras dos y de repente estaba a su lado, a su padre Doncel le preguntó el por que esas cuatro personas le venían a visitar pero sobre todos los dos Uchiha pero Naruto lo único que le dijo que eso se lo tenía que preguntar a Sasuke y es lo que hizo y solo le respondió que necesitaba tiempo los dos para responderle esa pregunta

Y en esas dos semanas comenzó a ir a clase Yuki, todos cuando le vieron le preguntaron que como estaba pero Yuki solo les contestó serio por que sabía que esos alumnos eran unos hipócritas por que antes todos le molestaban o no querían acercarse a él para tener una conversación, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que Liin se le acercara amenazándolo y después aparentó preocupada por su salud ya que al ver a Ryu la chica cambiaba drásticamente

Las clases del día acabaron y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de la escuela, unos bastante rápido y otros con normalidad, como Ryu y Yuki, el varón vio al Doncel que caminaba a un metro de distancia leyendo un libro y cuando se acercó a la puerta el Doncel apresuró el paso para ponerse a su altura

-Yuki-dijo Ryu y el Doncel paró de caminar

-que quieres-dijo serio Yuki

-se trata que mi …

-mira Ryu quiero decirte que me dejes en paz y presta mas atención a tu novia Liin por que ella me molesta a mi diciendo que te quito la atención de ella y no se que chorradas mas-el varón frunció el ceño por la mentira de la chica ya que no eran novios

-no me importa lo que diga Liin-dijo serio Ryu

-me das dolor de cabeza

-tú a mi también y no me quejo-dijo Ryu-pero tengo que decirte que mi abuela vendrá-Yuki entrecerró los ojos mirando al varón ya que no entendía la fijación que tenía esa mujer con él-me envió un mensaje al teléfono diciendo que pasará por mi hermano pequeño y de camino quería pasar un rato contigo-Yuki frunció el ceño y Ryu notaba que el Doncel con esa situación se enfadaba ya que no entendía el por que su abuela como su tío Sasuke quería acercarse a él-yo también iré con ellos, a mi abuela le agradas y dice que tú puedes ser alguien que me lleve por buen camino-dijo de mala gana ya que eso era mentira

-por que alguien como ella …

-no lo se-cortó Ryu enfadado a Yuki-solo dale ese capricho, no tienes a tus abuelos aquí pues aprovecha eso con mi abuela-el Doncel solo le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-hermano-Ryu como Yuki miraron a la dirección de la entrada de la escuela y allí estaba Mitsuki que sonreía y Mikoto

-mi tío Sasuke tiene un hijo-dijo serio Ryu y Yuki le miró

-lo se

-mi abuela lo que mas desea es conocerlo y pasar tiempo cono ese nieto y creo que ve en ti ese nieto-dijo Ryu y Yuki sorprendido miró a la mujer que le sonrió con cariño y el Doncel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se preguntó si tuviera a su otra abuela le sonreiría de esa forma tan cariñosa

-de acuerdo, acepto ir con vosotros-dijo Yuki y Ryu sonrió de medio lado

-te prometo que voy hablar con Liin-Yuki le miró-y si la veo cerca de ti se acordará siempre de Ryu Uchiha-Yuki le sonrió con cariño y luego caminó hacia la mujer y Mitsuki, Ryu al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero inmediatamente se olvidó de eso y caminó hacia los tres

Continuará …..

Que os pareció …. Comentar por favor


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto ese día salió una hora antes de la Universidad ya que no tenía clases a última hora, se lo tomó en modo de relajación y a si caminar asta su apartamento, pero nunca se imaginó que al salir de la zona de la Universidad se encontraría con tres personas, dos de ellas eran mujeres mas concretamente Ino y Sakura que hablaban entre ellas animadamente y Sasuke que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con aspecto de fastidiado por escuchar una conversación de chicas, Naruto al verlos frunció el ceño sabiendo que no estaría tranquilo, sabía que Ino quería hablar con él ya que en el pasado tenían buena relación de amigos pero al ver a la chica con Sasuke se acabó esa relación y se fue de Konoha, con Sakura la relación era distante, alguna vez se burló de su aspecto anterior pero no era igual como solían hacerlo los demás alumnos que eran cercanos a esas tres personas que parecía que les daba igual en ese momento, cogió aire y lo sacó por la boca y pasó delante de ellos sin saludarles ni nada no quería tener contacto con ellos, con Sasuke lo justo ya que tenía para la desgracia de Naruto un hijo en común que no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento quien le dijo a Sasuke que estaba embarazado

-Naruto-el rubio no paró de caminar al escuchar la voz de Ino y al ver eso la chica aligeró el paso hacia el rubio para ponerse a su lado-no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar y me gustaría invitarte a comer y a si hablamos-el rubio también notó que Sakura como Sasuke también caminaban detrás de ellos a una pequeña distancia

-y tienen que venir tus guardaespaldas?-dijo Naruto y miró a la rubia con una media sonrisa

-soy médico no guardaespaldas-dijo Sakura y Naruto sopló, Ino la miró-aunque hubiera sido muy interesante esa profesión-dijo inocentemente la peli rosa

-idiota-susurró Naruto

-te escuchado rubio de bote-dijo de mala gana Sakura-aunque sigo pensando que las cosas se tienen que hacer solas no presionando a que este rubio os perdone, a mi no me interesa su perdón, no hice mala malo y encima no fui a la final del combate de boxeo

-Sakura-regañó Sasuke

-tiene razón-dijo Naruto parando de andar y miró a la peli rosa-no hay que presionar a las personas para que haga algo que no siente en ese momento-miró de reojo a Sasuke que este suspiró-si te interesa yo tampoco fui a la final del combate de boxeo

-que-alzó la voz Sakura y miró a Sasuke-entonces a quien llevaste? a Ino no le gusta

-fui con mi hermano Itachi-susurró Sasuke-es que Deidara estaba embarazado y estaba a punto de vista de mi hermano mayor insoportable

-típico de dos varones-dijeron las dos chicas a la vez y Naruto entrecerró los ojos

-Chouji me insinúa que estoy en este momento insoportable y se la corto-dijo enfadada Ino y Naruto la miró, mas concretamente su vientre estaba algo abultado pero no mucho y supuso que estaría de unos cuatro meses, la rubia lo miró y le sonrió sabiendo lo que pensaba-mi hijo va ser algo pequeño-Naruto la miró sin entender-estoy casi seis meses-el doctor que me lleva dice que será Doncel, pero si es tan pequeño es culpa mía, he visto a chicas y Donceles que están del mismo tiempo que yo y su vientre es mas abultado y eso hace que me duela por que creo que mi bebé saldrá débil, pero el médico me ha dicho que todo lo que tengo de grande el vientre es mi bebé y que cuando menos lo espere mi vientre crecerá, pero mi niño está sano-la chica puso su mano en su vientre acariciándolo-por las fotos se que Sakura cuando estuvo embarazada estaba como una bola-dijo divertida la rubia y Sakura hizo una mueca

-no sabes lo que me costó volver a mi línea-dijo Sakura-pero al tener a mi esposo que es tan enérgico y deportista me uní a él y ya estoy perfecta

-Chouji me apoya también mucho cuando ve que estoy triste-dijo Ino

-tengo que irme-dijo Naruto e iba a comenzar a caminar para irse no le gustaba hablar sobre el tema de embarazo, él engordó bastante y a parte estaba solo, el padre varón de su hijo no estaba para animarle ni decirle cosas agradables, vale que estaban sus padres y su prima que vivía con ellos pero no era lo mismo, pero luego vino cuando nació su hijo, fue la primera persona en tenerlo en brazos, todo parecía bien pero de repente empezó a rechazarlo y el médico le dijo que tenía depresión posparto, al cabo de unos meses lo aceptó pero para él fue una eternidad por que se veía solo sin que el padre varón de su hijo le apoyara en esos momentos

-Naruto, tu embarazo fue bien, cierto?-dijo Ino y Naruto dejó de caminar

-como habéis visto mi hijo es sano y fuerte, eso significa que todo fue bien-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal

-Naruto se que puedes pensar que soy una hipócrita al igual que Sakura y Sasuke, pero yo quiero acercarme a ti, donde ahí ves a Sakura también y Sasuke quiere tener una buena relación contigo, tenéis un hijo en común y …

-mi hijo nunca me a preguntado por su padre varón ni la familia de este, eso significa que no quiere saber nada de ellos, pero yo no voy a impedir que se acerquen a mi hijo que hagan lo que quiera pero si luego al saber Yuki que son familia de su padre varón y les rechaza no quiero saber nada, y insisto yo no le hablado mal de ninguno de ellos, no conozco a ninguno de ellos, solo a Obito y ni siquiera le he hablado de él, sobre Sasuke tampoco es algo que no me interesa, estuve desde el primer momento que me enteré de embarazo solo sin la ayuda de ninguno de ellos

-Sasuke no sabía de tu embarazo, es injusto-dijo Ino

-cuando me fui a mi pueblo natal estaba de cuatro meses-dijo Naruto serio

-pero no se te notaba-dijo Sakura de lo mas normal

-para tu información engordé-dijo Naruto

-puede que no se percatara Sasuke por que eras gordo-dijo Sakura

-Sakura-regañó Sasuke

-debe de ser eso-susurró Naruto-una pena que no era delgada como tú Sakura o modelo como Ino para que se me notara poco el embarazo

-no quería hacerte sentir mal Naruto-dijo sincera Sakura-cada uno es como es y se tiene que aceptar, solo mira tu hijo es igual que tú y lo lleva bastante bien

-me marcho-dijo Naruto alejándose de ellos a paso rápido

-Sakura no entiendo como podías ser una de las mejores en la clase cuando no tienes tacto al decir las cosas o saber que hay cosas que no se pueden decir-dijo regañando Ino

-tenía entendido que Naruto estaba feliz con su cuerpo y ahora está muy bien-dijo Sakura

-no lo estaba-dijeron a la vez Sasuke e Ino

-en este momento estoy sintiéndome mal por lo que he dicho-dijo apenada Sakura

-la próxima vez no metas a mi hijo-dijo serio Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó enfadado a su apartamento tiró su bolso al sofá con enfado y fue directo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse otra mas cómoda, una vez cambiado se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco echándose agua en la cara, una vez echo se miró enfadado al espejo, tocó su rostro con sus manos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para verse de cintura para arriba, se miró varios segundos asta que su mano se puso en la camiseta que llevaba puesta para levantarla un poco mas concretamente para que se viera su estómago plano, con su otra mano se tocó la barriga plana con suavidad asta que comenzó a coger la carne

-ya no estás gordo Naruto-se dijo el rubio a si mismo para dejar de pensar que estaba gordo, se bajó la camiseta olvidándose de sus pensamientos, salió del baño y fue para la cocina para prepararse algo para comer ya que no había comido, abrió la nevera viendo que casi todo era verdura, había poca carne o cosas dulces, hacía un gran esfuerzo mental para no comer dulce y si lo tenía era para su hijo que a este no le solía gustar mucho solo los dulces amargos-los años de terapia te tienen que servir, Naruto-se dijo a si mismo cogiendo un tomate y lechuga, no le gustaba la verdura desde niño pero aprendió a comerla para no engordar, cerró la nevera y cogió el pan de sándwich del armario y a si hacerse un sándwich, cuando lo acabó de preparar y limpiar lo que había ensuciado se fue con su sándwich al sofá y a si ver la televisión, cuando se acabó el sándwich se sorprendió que tocaran el timbre ya que no esperaba a nadie, con extrañeza se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió, allí vio a Sasuke y se sorprendió tanto en verlo en la puerta que no articuló palabra ni se movió

-veo que te sorprendiste al verme aquí-dijo serio Sasuke y el rubio parpadeó varias veces-me dejarías pasar?

-por que?-dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente el rubio y Sasuke gruñó

-quiero hablar contigo y aquí en la entrada no quiero hacerlo-Naruto solo suspiró

-de acuerdo-susurró apartándose para que el azabache entrase, una vez echo Naruto cerró la puerta

-me alegra que me dejes entrar

-que es lo que me quieres decir?-dijo directo Naruto para que acabara pronto la conversación y a si el azabache se fuera de su apartamento este solo miró el apartamento asta que fijó su vista en una foto de Naruto y Yuki, no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa al ver que Naruto y Yuki en la foto sonreían, Naruto al ver donde miraba el azabache suspiró-Sasuke a que has venido-volvió a mirar al varón

-he venido a decirte que no le des importancia en lo que diga Sakura y también a pedirte perdón de parte de ella-Naruto solo le miró entrecerrando los ojos

-y tienen que venir tú a pedirme perdón?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja-muy buen amigo eres o lo que sea de ella

-somos amigos de la infancia los tres-dijo serio Sasuke

-ya que me has dicho lo que querías puedes irte y no volver-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto

-también quiero decirte otra cosa

-no quiero escucharla, puedes irte

-me enamoré de ti, Naruto-dijo serio y sincero Sasuke y el rubio solo lo miró sorprendido-no me di cuenta pero al paso del tiempo supe que lo que sentía por ti era mas fuerte de lo que creía, además aún lo siento

-quieres que sea sincero?-dijo Naruto serio ya que sabía que lo que le acababa de decir el azabache podría ser una mentira para que le ayudara acercarse a Yuki, aunque se maldecía por que esas palabras le estaba afectando pero no se lo iba a demostrar-no te creo y no me interesa estar con alguien como tú

-me imaginaba que no ibas a creer-dijo Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa forzada ya que le había dolido el rechazo-te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, me enamoré de ti siendo un adolescente y ahora sigo con los mismos sentimientos y no quiero que se vaya, menos ahora que te tengo tan cerca y poder demostrarte que mis sentimientos hacia ti son ciertos y que también quiero ser un padre para nuestro hijo-Naruto lo escuchó atentamente pero mientras escuchaba su ceño se fruncía y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza por la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-si me dices esto para tener cerca de Yuki puedes hacerlo sin que te tengas de humillar para decirme que tienes sentimientos por mi, insisto no te creo y no te creeré, me utilizaste para poder estar con Ino y también para ganar una apuesta con Sakura, como que también se lo que pensabas de mi ya que fue un suplicia al tener que estar conmigo, por eso te digo en este momento que te largues-dijo alzando la voz Naruto

-no estoy mintiendo Naruto-dijo Sasuke viendo como el rubio abría la puerta para que se fuera-he estado enamorado de ti y te amo, no me importa como seas físicamente-quiso dejar claro el azabache-y te voy a volver a enamorar

-vete-susurró Naruto

-te amo-susurró Sasuke cuando salió del apartamento y Naruto cerró la puerta, y al estar solo sin poder aguantarlo comenzó a llorar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente Naruto no tenía que ir a trabajar y Yuki no tenía clase, pero igualmente se arreglaron ese día ya que iban a ir a visitar a los padres de Naruto ya que estos el día anterior llamó a su único hijo y les dijo que ya estaban en Konoha y que se habían instalado en una pequeña casa, por eso Naruto como su hijo iban a ir hacer una visita a Kushina y Minato los padres de Naruto y también a la prima de Naruto que tenía dos años menos que él y que vivía con ellos desde que ella tenía diez años ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche

Naruto aparcó el coche en la entrada en la nueva casa de sus padres que el rubio pensó que sería un tiempo ya que no quería tenerles encima para que hiciera eso o aquello, bajaron Yuki y Naruto del coche uno mas feliz que otro y el mas joven miró a su papi que miraba la casa con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera enfadado

-papi no están contento que los abuelos y la tía estén en la misma ciudad que nosotros?-dijo Yuki y Naruto lo miró mostrando una sonrisa forzada

-estoy contento, pero al estar tus abuelos aquí o mas concretamente tu abuela significa que tendré que escuchar sus regaños de siempre-dijo esto con rabia y asta con dolor y Yuki solo se le quedó mirando de lo mas normal ya que siempre fue consciente de las discusiones de su abuela y de su papi ya que eran muy parecidos de carácter, a veces llegó a pensar Yuki que ellos dos discutían por su culpa por que su papi se quedó embarazado de él tan joven y eso decepcionó a su abuela

-lo mejor es saludarlos, yo les he echado mucho de menos-dijo Yuki caminando hacia la puerta y Naruto suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta también cuando llegó su hijo ya había tocado la puerta y esperaba a que abrieran, cuando la abrieron una pelirroja de pelo largo se mostró, Yuki sonrió-abuela-dijo feliz

-Yuki-dijo la pelirroja abrazando con fuerza a su nieto-has crecido y te veo mas lindo de lo que eras-Yuki se separó de su abuela con un pequeño sonrojo

-estoe igual-susurró Yuki

-estoy de acuerdo con tu abuela-dijo otra voz de hombre y Yuki miró y sonrió ampliamente solo con esa persona sonreía de esa forma

-abuelo te echado en falta mucho-dijo abrazando a su abuelo Yuki y este sonrió con cariño y acariciando sus cabellos azabaches

-te cortaste el cabello

-si-dijo Yuki-quería cambiar un poco

-te queda bien, pero deberías de dejártelo otra vez largo, Yuki-el nombrado se separó de su abuelo y miró a la tercera persona, una mujer pelirroja con gafas, cabello un poco mas de los hombros, siempre la envidió ya que era hermosa y con carácter aunque tuviera mala suerte con los varones siempre salía adelante, era la prima de su papi y él la decía tía, y Yuki siempre se decía que quería ser como ella, como Karin Uzumaki

-tía Karin-dijo Yuki y la abrazó y ella lo correspondió el abrazo, cuando se separaron Karin miró a Naruto que les miraba serios

-Naruto

-Hola Karin-dijo Naruto-no pareces contento

-tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en la que pensar

-y no me vas a dar un abrazo?-dijo Karin-a tú prima pequeña?

-eres la única que tengo-dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa y la abrazó-he echado de menos hablar contigo-susurró al oído de su prima ya que los dos eran muy cómplices, se contaban todo lo que le pasaba por la mente y sobre todo Karin le contaba sus decepciones amorosas sobre todo una de hace unos dos años que la chica sufrió mucho y Naruto la ayudó al igual que hizo ella cuando Naruto volvió a su pueblo embarazado, ella fue la única que la apoyó y después sus padres y mas concretamente su madre tuvo que aceptar que iba a tener un nieto fuera de un matrimonio ya que Kushina como Minato eran bastante antiguos para esas cosas, y sobre todo teniendo solo un único hijo Doncel

-ahora podremos hablar, primo-dijo Karin

-y a mi que soy tu madre no me vas a saludar-dijo Kushina enfadada y asta celosa de que su hijo prefiriera a su sobrina antes que a ella

-hola mama, papa-dijo Naruto y Minato le sonrió para luego abrazarle

-te veo bien, hijo-dijo Minato

-gracias papa-dijo Naruto separándose del abrazo de su padre y Kushina se le acercó y le abrazó, la mujer podría sentirse celosa de que Karin tuviera mas confianza con su hijo pero eso lo veía normal eran mas o menos de la misma edad y se habían criado como hermanos, y ella era la madre, aunque cuando Naruto era pequeño tenían una excelente relación de madre e hijo cuando volvió y le dijo que estaba embarazado el mundo se le cayó encima, su único hijo la había decepcionado y sabía que a Minato también, de a partir de ese momento se separaron drásticamente de ella como de Minato pero sobre todo de ella, criaron al hijo que traía Naruto en su vientre y le querían y le adoraba, nunca hablaba Naruto del padre varón solo le dijo que él se equivocó de persona y que el padre varón solo quiso pasar un rato con él, y que no debían de echarle la culpa a él si no a Naruto por inocente y ser descuidado, pero ahí no vino los problemas con Naruto, si no cuando nació Yuki, Naruto comenzó a rechazarlo un tiempo pero luego lo aceptó y fue un buen padre, pero lo peo que su hijo que siempre fue rellenito y muy lindo para ojos de sus padres comenzó a adelgazar con gran rapidez pero Kushina como Minato al verlo comer como siempre no le dieron importancia y creyeron que adelgazaba por que a si era su metabolismo, pero que equivocados estaban, ni siquiera Karin se dio cuenta de la enfermedad que tenía y tiene Naruto- su único hijo Doncel era búlimico en ese momento y cuando se dieron cuenta lo llebaron a especialistas y psicólogos y después de algunos años Naruto dejó de meterse los dedos por la boca para causar vómito, pero igualmente ella como madre se preocupaba que lo hiciera por que sabía que su hijo Naruto comía lo justo y no lo necesario, por eso lo miró detenidamente su cuerpo por que cuando Naruto se sentía nervioso le daba ansiedad y la ansiedad para su hijo era volver hacer lo que no tenía que hacer, eso que le pasaba a Naruto solo lo sabían Minato, Kushina, Karin y el propio Naruto que a veces no aceptaba que tenía esa enfermedad y Kushina no podía evitar odiar a ese varón que le dejó embarazado por aprovecharse de su hijo y el causante de que su hijo Naruto fuese bulímico, y esa era una de las razones que quería ir a Konoha para saber quien era ese varón para decirle unas cuantas cosas y golearle asta destrozarle y cortarle lo que mas apreciaba los varones, al pensar eso Kushina sonrió con malicia

-quiero el nombre-dijo seria Kushina y todos la miraron sabiendo a que se refería asta Yuki que este agachó la cabeza

-en estos años no te lo he dicho y no te lo voy a decir ahora-dijo Naruto

-tu hijo tiene derecho a saber-alzó la voz Kushina

-mas precisamente eres tú que quieres saber-dijo Naruto también alzando la voz, Yuki suspiró y esa era de las razones que no preguntaba por el nombre de su padre varón, para que su abuela no lo supiera y no pasara nada malo a parte que notaba que su papi defendía a su padre varón aunque él no lo notaba y se preguntó el mas pequeño si aún estaba enamorado de él

-ese maldito te destrozó la vida diciéndote cosas hirientes y tú te las creíste por eso te enfermaste

-él no fue-gritó enfadado Naruto

-no lo defiendas en mi presencia Naruto-dijo enfadada Kushina-se aprovechó de ti y te dijo cosas, se despreocupó de que iba a ser padre y te pones a defenderlo? No entiendo el por que-Naruto no contestó solo se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos azules se aguaron

-por que has venido para fastidiarme-dijo con dolor Naruto y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos azules-os podíais haber quedado donde estabais, no os necesitábamos

-somos tu familia y queremos estar todos juntos-dijo Kushina intentando tranquilizarse-queremos ayudarte

-estoy bien y no necesito tu ayuda que es solo reclamar lo que hice mal en el pasado

-lo hiciste mal-reclamó Kushina alzando la voz-te lo advertí cuando te fuiste a estudiar pero mis advertencias no las escuchaste y te pasó los que te pasó, por ser un tonto y confiar en ese varón que se aprovechó de ti y te embarazó-Naruto la dio la espalda

-perdona por no estar casado y darte un nieto

-y no solo fue eso si no que trajiste mas problemas contigo por culpa de ese desgraciado que te embarazó y que tú ni le reclamaste como es debido-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-no le he necesitado para nada-susurró Naruto

-normal has tenido a tus padres para hacer lo que a él le pertenecía y a ti-dijo Kushina y Naruto la miró con rabia y después miró a su hijo que estaba sorprendido, Naruto fue hacia su hijo y le agarró la muñeca

-no te preocupes que ya no tendrás que hacerte cargo de mi hijo-dijo enfadado Naruto hiendo hacia su coche

-Kushina-dijo Minato con regaño

-tía-dijo triste Karin mirando a Kushina que estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando aún lado viendo que se retenía las lágrimas

-volverá-susurró Kushina y se adentró a su casa

-tío voy hablar con Naruto

-gracias Karin-dijo Minato con una sonrisa triste y la pelirroja con gafas corrió hacia el coche de su primo

-Naruto voy contigo y me enseñas este lugar y después comemos juntos, vale?-dijo Karin

-de acuerdo-susurró Naruto y la pelirroja se subió al coche en la parte de atrás ya que adelante estaba Yuki serio por lo que había pasado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de que le enseñaran a Karin un poco los lugares de Konoha y darle la dirección donde vivían fueron aún restaurante a comer en una de las calles mas céntricas donde solía haber empresas y empresarios en trajes para arriba y abajo con teléfono en mano, cuando se sentaron los tres en el lugar que les indicó un camarero varón comenzaron a mirar la carta de la comida que había, a Karin se la notaba indecisa, Yuki deseaba comerse todo y Naruto parecía que no quería comer nada de lo que había en la carta

-ya se que pedir-dijo Karin-un chuletón con patatas y una ensalada

-yo quiero espaguetis con tomate y un trozo de pescado

-Yuki me encanta que tengas ese apetito, significa que estás bien de salud-sonrió Karin feliz-y tú Naruto?-la chica solo le miraba al rubio por que seguía mirando la carta como si estuviera indeciso en lo que pedir pero Karin sabía que tenía una batalla mental en esos momentos, otra cosa mas que no le gustaba comer fuera de su casa por que no sabía cuantas calorías tenía cada cosa y Naruto si lo cocinaba él sabía lo que ponía para no engordar mas de la cuenta

-coliflor con patatas-dijo serio Naruto y Karin entrecerró los ojos enfadada con su primo no le gustaba nada que solo comiera verdura solo por que creía que era lo que menos calorías tenía

-solo eso?-dijo Karin

-si-dijo Naruto serio y Yuki se mordió el labio inferior pensando que lo que había pedido no le haría adelgazar

-no te haré cambiar de opinión-dijo Karin-de beber? Yo quiero vino tinto

-yo también-dijo Naruto

-yo un refresco de limón-dijo Yuki

-llamaré al camarero sexy-dijo Karin colocándose el cabello bien-Naruto no te has dado cuenta que el camarero está como quiere?-alzó la mano para avisar al camarero

-no me he dado cuenta-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Karin hizo un puchero

-yo si-dijo Yuki y la chica lo miró seria para luego se le iluminara la cara con alegría

-Yuki está creciendo y ya se fija en los varones que están de buen ver, estoy tan orgullosa de ti-dijo Karin feliz-ahora si tendré con quien hablar de varones ya que Naruto no le interesa

-los varones son idiotas y aprovechados-dijo de mala gana Naruto los otros dos le miraron y en ese momento vino el camarero mostrando una sonrisa y su mirada se fijó en Naruto que este ni le miró, cosa que Karin se decepción ya que su primo podría hablar un poco con el camarero y conocerse un poco

-que van a pedir?-dijo coqueto el camarero-de beber vivo tinto y un refresco de limón-dijo Karin tocándose el cabello y hablando seductoramente para que el camarero la mirara pero este miraba la libreta y apuntaba-un chuletón con patatas y ensalada, una coliflor con patatas y para Yuki

-pescado con una ensalada-dijo rápido Yuki antes de que su tía hablara

-pero …

-está bien lo que pedí-dijo Yuki cortando a su tía y forzando una sonrisa

-de acuerdo-susurró Karin sin saber el por que Yuki decidió no comer los espaguetis

-ya está todo?-dijo el camarero

-si-dijo Karin-luego pediremos postre y café

-de acuerdo-dijo el camarero y se fue dejando a los dos adultos y al adolescente mirando por la ventana

-Naruto me alegro de haber venido y a si pasar tiempo contigo-dijo Karin sonriendo

-y el novio que tenías?-dijo Naruto

-hace dos meses lo dejamos-dijo de lo mas normal Karin

-lo que te pasa es que aún te gusta ese varón que estuviste hace dos años-dijo Naruto

-no lo se si me sigue gustando-dijo Karin-pero pienso en el y lo tonta que fui en no darme cuenta en sus intenciones

-sabías que era alguien que venía de paso-dijo Naruto

-pero si lo hubieras visto, era tan sexy, su mirada seria, su cuerpo, su cabello, su piel, todo era y seguirá perfecto en esa persona

-y te sedució con palabras bonitas -Karin miró a la mesa por lo que había dicho Naruto-y no te diste cuenta de nada aunque solo te llevara aún hotel

-me dijo que era especial y la última vez que nos vimos me dijo que era una mas y que ya tenía a alguien

-y con pareja-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza

-un sinvergüenza-dijo enfadada Karin-vino por negocios durante tres meses y medio y de camino quiso divertirse con alguien

-olvídalo seguro que no lo volverás a ver-dijo Naruto

-me gustaría verlo solo para golpearlo, la última vez quedé tan petrificada por sus palabras que no reaccioné, creía que éramos pareja

-por eso te decía que no le hablaras de él a nadie-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza

-al cabo de los meses te conté-dijo Karin

-sin decirme el nombre de esa persona-dijo Naruto

-su nombre es Ryu, no me dijo el apellido-dijo Karin y Yuki la miró ya que no había quitado su mirada de la ventana

-se llama igual que un amigo de Yuki-dijo Naruto

-no es mi amigo-dijo Yuki frunciendo el ceño y Karin le sonrió para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida ya que ella donde estaba sentada podía percatarse quien entraba y salía del establecimiento y en ese momento entró un varón y una camarera comenzó hablar con él caminando para llevarlo en una mesa pero el varón paró de repente mirando hacia su dirección pero no la miraba a ella si no a su primo, Karin frunció el ceño y apretó los puños pensando que ese varón quería hacerle a su primo lo que le hizo a ella y eso ella no lo iba a permitir

-estás bien?-dijo Naruto

-no se si es coincidencia lo e invocado mentalmente pero él está aquí-Naruto alzó una ceja y Yuki también-el varón que hemos estado hablando

-de ese Ryu?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Karin y Yuki miró hacia el lado y vio a la persona que se le acercaba y sabía que se acercaba a su papi y sopló ese varón no le gustaba por que no era nadie para decirle con quien estar o no estar, pero no iba a decir nada aunque no entendía por que Karin se refiriese a ese varón como ese tal Ryu ya que no se llamaba a si, si no Sasuke, en cambio Naruto no le dio mucha importancia estaba pensando mas en salir del restaurante e irse a casa y comer allí, y Karin volvió a mirar al varó que ya paró al lado de su primo sin percatarse de ella como de Yuki ya que solo tenía pensamientos en hablar con Naruto y demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y le creyera

-hola Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz y la reconoció sabiendo quien era el dueño y lo miró para decirle algo pero Karin se levantó con enfado de su asiento

-no te acerques a él, Ryu-dijo con enfado Karin y Naruto la miró y Sasuke también, Yuki sonrió divertido, no por la situación si no en lo que podría decir Sasuke el por que utilizó otro nombre a su tía, Naruto al escuchar como su prima llamaba a Sasuke se sorprendió y lentamense te levantó, ya que eso le había dolido por que Sasuke otra vez mintió no solo a él si no a su prima y la utilizó con descaro teniendo pareja creyendo que su pareja en ese entonces podría ser Ino, Sasuke en cambió miró a Karin pálido ya que no entendía que hacía esa mujer con Naruto, la pelirroja se acercó a él y sin pensarlo le golpeó en la cara con fuerza con la mano abierta-te lo mereces por aprovecharte de mi y por querer hacerle algo igual a mi primo Naruto-Sasuke abrió los ojos por que nunca se imaginó que esa pelirroja fuese familia de Naruto y se maldijo el por que no actuó de otra forma con Karin y a si ella podría haberle presentado a su familia y hubiera visto a Naruto como a su hijo, miró a Naruto que le miró con enfado

-ahora me pregunto cual es tu verdadero nombre, Sasuke?-dijo enfadado Naruto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-Sasuke?-dijo sorprendida Karin mirando sucesivamente a su primo y a Sasuke-como que Sasuke-dijo sin comprender asta que la chica puso su mano en la boca y miró de reojo a Yuki que parecía que él no sabía realmente quien era ese Sasuke ya que miraba por la ventana

-no crees que es pequeño el mundo, Karin?-dijo Naruto y eso se lo confirmó a la chica maldiciéndose por haberse acostado hace dos años con ese varón que era el mismo que el padre Yuki ya que ella lo único que sabía era el nombre no el apellido-eres un bastardo Sasuke

-Naruto lo que te dije ayer es cierto-dijo Sasuke serio-lo de ella no significó nada para mi-Yuki le miró frunciendo el ceño al saber que a su tía esas palabras le dolerían y a si eran Karin se contuvo de no llorar en ese lugar

-eres un mentiroso que dices haces cosas para conseguir lo que quieres y después quedar bien-dijo Naruto-pero te conozco y no quiero saber de ti

-Naruto creeme-dijo Sasuke sinceramente y desesperado-te dije la verdad y si estuve con ella es por que tengo necesidades

-asta teniendo pareja las traicionas, eres un ser insensibles-dijo Naruto

-pareja?-dijo Sasuke y miró de reojo a Karin y miró directo a Naruto-yo no tenía pareja no la creas

-crees que te voy a creer mas a ti que a mi prima?-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar para irse de ese lugar, en cambio Karin miraba a los dos minuciosamente y Sasuke para que no se alejara lo agarró de la muñeca para que lo mirara-suéltame-alzó la voz

-no tenía en ese entonces una pareja, nunca he tenido una pareja estable

-se te olvida las palabras que le dijiste?-dijo Naruto haciendo un brusco movimiento y a si Sasuke le soltó-la dijiste que ya tenías a alguien

-y lo sigo teniendo-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto negó con la cabeza para salir de ese lugar a pasa rápido, Sasuke se quedó quieto unos segundos

-déjalo tía Karin-dijo Yuki viendo como la pelirroja iba a ir tras el rubio-mi papi necesita estar solo y a si pensar las cosas, sabes que si tiene algún problema te dirá-la pelirroja se sentó

-no te acerques a Naruto para aprovecharte de sus sentimientos-dijo Karin sin mirar a Sasuke solo miraba la mesa-él lo a pasado muy mal con el padre varón de Yuki-Sasuke la miró creyendo que no sabía que él era el padre varón de Yuki, le miró notando que el adolescente no hacía ninguna mueca como si le diera igual que hablara de su padre varón-y lo sigue pasando mal, ni siquiera aún a superado algunas cosas que él le dijo-Sasuke la miró sin entender eso pero inmediatamente salió del lugar para ir a buscar a Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando salió del restaurante caminó asta que llegó al primer callejón y meterse para que nadie le viera, apoyó su frente en la pared fría con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en la pared, estuvo en esa posición varios minutos y asta intentando tranquilizarse pero era algo difícil

-como puede decir que siempre ha estado enamorado de mi cuando se ha estado acostando en cada momento con personas diferente y tenía pareja-susurró con dolor Naruto-pero no me importa, está superado, años de terapia para este tema y el otro me han servido para superarlo

-entonces lo que tengo que hacer es pedirte disculpas-Naruto abrió los ojos para luego morder su labio inferior con fuerza al escuchar la voz de Sasuke detrás de él-nunca quise hacerte ese tipo de daño

-tú sabías mis complejos lo poco que me gustaba mi cuerpo y asta todo lo que se refería a mi y seguiste para hacerme daño-se dio la vuelta Naruto para encararle y hablarle con rabia y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos azules-y te atreves a decirme que te enamoraste de mi, por que me haces esto, que es lo que te echo, Sasuke, por que te acercaste a mi y no elegiste a otro?-se quitó las lágrimas con rabia-no me lo digas se que lo hiciste por que era la mejor opción para hacer que Ino te aceptara y yo siendo su amigo le tenía que hablar bien de ti, y lo hice y me alegro que hubierais sido pareja y seáis felices o yo se que, no soy rencoroso pero no quiero que sigas jugando conmigo cuando se que lo que dices es mentira

-no es mentira-dijo Sasuke serio y seguro-yo me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta, me gustaba estar contigo, me costó darme cuenta de este sentimiento pero al final lo acepté, te busqué a ti, quería pedirte disculpa por ser un bastardo que jugó contigo, pero no pude encontrarte pero hubo un momento que te tenía cerca pero por otra de mis mentiras hizo que me alejara de ti, te echado de menos, te he necesitado y cada segundo que pasaba de mi vida sin ti te estado amando mas, pero debes de comprender que soy humano y necesitaba desfogarme con alguien al igual que tú

-igual que yo-dijo Naruto sonriendo con esfuerzo-yo no he estado con nadie

-Yuki me dijo que has estado …

-no te niego que he tenido citas y eran obligado a estar por mi madre-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-para no ser un padre soltero es algo que se ve bastante mal a ojos de mis padres-negó con la cabeza preguntándose por que se lo estaba diciendo en cambio Sasuke eso le sentó mal ya que por culpa de él seguro que Naruto tuvo mala relación con sus padres solo esperaba que en el presente la tuvieran buena-yo no me voy revolcando con cualquiera-Naruto pasó por el lado de Sasuke que este le cogió de la muñeca para acercarlo a él y que le mirara

-Naruto solo quiero que me perdones, quiero estar contigo, tenemos una familia

-suéltame-alzó la voz Naruto

-y voy hacer lo que sea para que vuelvas a confiar en mi y sobre todo-acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y el rubio dejó de forcejear y ese acto le puso nervioso-que vuelvas amarme o volver que ese amor que me tienes enterrado salga-al rubio le comenzó a salir unas lágrimas-te prometo que no volveré hacerte mas daño, por que mi amor hacia ti-cogió la otra mano del rubio y la puso en su pecho mas concretamente en el lado de su corazón para que notaba que palpitaba rápido-es real-y se acercó a su rostro para besar lentamente los labios del rubio que este cuando pasó unos segundos comenzó a corresponder el beso que cada vez era mas rápido y lleno de amor, Naruto como cerró los ojos y su mente se quedó en blanco algo en su mente hizo clic y abrió sus ojos rápido y luego con gran rapidez separó el cuerpo de Sasuke de su cuerpo

-no vuelvas a besarme y menos a confundirme-dijo Naruto enfadado y desconcertado por lo que había pasado-no te quiero-dijo fuerte pero parecía que se lo decía a él mismo para que lo recordara, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y caminó para salir de ese callejón con pensamiento de alejarse de ese lugar e ir algún lugar que nadie le encontrara aunque sea unas horas y poder desahogarse a solas sin que nadie le mirara preguntándose el por que lloraba, Sasuke se quedó un segundo parrado y decidió también salir del callejón, vio como Naruto se alejaba y caminaba recto con intenciones de cruzar a la carretera para pasar a la otra acera por un lugar que no debía hacerlo, frunció el ceño y con paso rápido fue hacia Naruto que había cruzado, lo cogió del brazo con fuerza por que un coche en ese momento venía e iba directo al rubio y lo aportó pero al hacer eso el rubio puso mal uno de sus pies y se lo torció

-estás ciego o quieres suicidarte-recriminó enfadado Sasuke mientras miraba al rubio que este tenía la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose el labio inferior sintiéndose como un idiota por no darse cuenta que pasaba por el lugar equivocado

-lo siento-susurró Naruto como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño de sus padres por haber echo alguna cosa mal, Sasuke solo suspiró

-lo importante es que estás bien-dijo mas tranquilo Sasuke-vamos-el azabache dio un paso sin dejar de agarrar el brazo del rubio y es cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Naruto se vino a su cuerpo-Naruto estás bien?

-me duele el pie, no puedo apoyarlo-dijo con dolor en la voz Naruto

-te llevaré para que te lo miren, lo mas seguro es que sea que lo has puesto mal-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y Sasuke le posó uno de sus brazos por la cintura del rubio y a si poder ayudarle y Naruto también puso su brazo por la cintura del azabache-quieres que te lleve en brazos?

-no-dijo serio Naruto sabiendo que debería ser un poco amable con Sasuke ya que le había salvado la vida

-mi coche está un poco alejado ya que está en el estacionamiento de mi empresa-dijo Sasuke

-el mío está cerca-dijo Naruto

-solo tienes que decirme donde lo tienes-dijo Sasuke

-en la entrada del restaurante, he tenido suerte de encontrar en ese lugar

-si has tenido suerte ya que es muy difícil que haya en ese lugar-dijo Sasuke

-es ese-dijo Naruto señalando un coche de color gris que tenía unos cuantos años

-deberías de pensar de cambiarlo-dijo Sasuke y los dos se acercaron y el rubio le dio la llaves del coche

-no seas como mi padre-dijo aparentando enfado Naruto-cuando obtuve el carné me lo compré y aún lo tengo

-solo espero que no me deje a mi tirado

-nunca lo ha hecho, está en buenas condiciones-dijo Naruto con orgullo

-pues subamos-dijo Sasuke y ayudó a Naruto a subirse en el lugar de copiloto y él se puso en el asiento del conductor

-vamos al hospital?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke puso el coche en marcha y comenzó a circular

-no-dijo Sasuke-iremos a mi apartamento-el rubio frunció el ceño

-para-exigió Naruto

-no puedo hacerlo-dijo serio Sasuke

-para que me llevas a tu apartamento

-por que está mas cerca que el hospital y mi amiga es médico y ella te va a revisar y eso será mas rápido que ir al hospital y te olvidas lo de esperar

-no quiero ir a tu apartamento-dijo Naruto

-no te comportes como un crío, no voy hacerte nada-Naruto no dijo nada solo miró por la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke le miró de reojo para luego mirar al frente-no soy idiota Naruto-dijo con la voz suave Sasuke para que este prestara atención y confiara en su palabra aunque eso era bastante difícil-no voy hacerte algo que no deseas en estos momentos-el rubio le miró-no pienso perderte por una estupidez-Naruto no dijo nada solo volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y confiaría por esta vez en Sasuke

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Karin y Yuki caminaban por las calles ya que no tenían coche por que Naruto la envió un mensaje que se llevaba el y que no le molestara que quería estar solo, pero la caminata a los dos les sirvió para hablar de todo lo que había pasado y a si Yuki por la confianza que le tenía a Karin le contó sobre lo que le había hecho Ryu omitiendo el apellido, la pelirroja se enfadó y le exigía al Doncel que le dijera la dirección para golpear a ese varón que jugó con los sentimientos de Yuki pero este la convenció que no hacía falta por que en estos momentos le ignoraba y ya no tenía ningún sentimiento por Ryu, no se creyó Karin mucho lo que le dijo su sobrino pero lo dejó pasar

-parece que los Uzumaki somos débiles cuando se trata de amor-Yuki miró a su tía-excepto tus abuelos y mis padres

-tienes razón pero eso puede que sea para que no volvamos a confiar en nadie

-te doy la razón Yuki, yo ya no confío en los varones, Naruto tampoco y parece por lo que has dicho que tú tampoco-Yuki sonrió

-lo mejor es que estén alejados de mi-susurró Yuki

-allí está la parada de autobús-dijo Karin-será mejor que cojamos el autobús para ir a la casa de ´tus abuelos

-tienes razón-dijo Yuki hiendo hacia la parada pero justo cuando Karin se sentó Yuki vio a unos metros a Ryu con Liin que estaban hablando de algo, no sabía de que por que a la chica no la podía ver su expresión pero su cuerpo parecía tenso, en cambió Ryu estaba serio, él era un chico serio pero parecía que estaba mas, Yuki miró a su tía e iba a ir a sentarse a su lado percatándose que Liin se alejaba de Ryu y este comenzaba a caminar hacia su dirección, el Doncel decidió no sentarse al lado de la pelirroja y prefirió apoyarse en el hierro que indicaba que era una parada de autobús, miró de reojo a Karin que estaba con su teléfono concentrada

-hola Yuki-dijo Ryu una vez que estaba al lado del Doncel que este no le miró

-hola-dijo serio el Doncel y hubo un silencio entre los dos algo tenso

-podemos hablar los dos en otro lugar-Yuki notó que el varón tenía necesidad de hablar con él

-no puedes esperar a mañana?

-prefiero que sea hoy-Yuki suspiró sin ganas

-de acuerdo-dijo Yuki viendo a la pelirroja levantándose y guardando en su pequeño bolso el teléfono-tía Karin, te importa irte sola?-la pelirroja lo miró pero inmediatamente miró seria al varón

-te vas a quedar con él-dijo la mujer de gafas

-tiene que decirme algo-Karin entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera saber que pretendía el varón con su sobrino ya que algo la decía que no se fiara de él ya que le recordaba a alguien

-está bien, pero no tardes mucho por que si no tus abuelos se preocupan-dijo seria Karin y en ese momento llegó el autobús-recuerda lo que me has dicho antes de los varones, Yuki-le recordó y subió al autobús volviendo el silencio entre los dos mas jóvenes y esperaron que transporte público se alejara

-que es eso de los varones?-dijo Ryu-es curiosidad

-la curiosidad la mató el gato-dijo serio Yuki

-me gustaría tener una buena relación contigo

-eres bipolar?-Ryu rodó los ojos aunque a veces el mismo se decía que podría serlo pero la verdad es que quería tener una buena relación con el Doncel ya que eran familia

-insisto que me gustaría tener una buena relación contigo, de amigos o como hermanos-Yuki le miró extrañado-aunque mejor como hermanos

-las veces que nos hemos acostado seguro que no has pensado que querías una relación conmigo de hermanos

-era diferente

-que a cambiado-dijo con interés Yuki

-te aprecio-dijo sin pensar Ryu

-que!-Yuki no se creía lo que le estaba diciendo el varón y se podía notar en su expresión

-ya sabes ese sentimiento de querer protegerte como si fueses mi hermano

-y no tuviste ese sentimiento cuando pusiste el video-dijo enfadado Yuki

-yo no puse ese video-dijo sinceramente Ryu

-no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión

-yo no tuve nada que ver con ese video, vale que apostemos que me acostaría contigo pero no entraba lo del video y después ponerlo, yo no sabía nada de eso

-eres un hipócrita que quieres ponerlo todo a tu favor-dijo Yuki comenzando a caminar y Ryu le siguió-se ve que tu tío te ha enseñado bien

-que tiene que ver mi tío Sasuke en esto-dijo Ryu agarrando el brazo del Doncel para encararlo y se le notaba serio

-tu tío es un bastardo aprovechado-dijo Yuki con el ceño fruncido y soltándose del agarre del varón

-no le conoces para decir eso-dijo Ryu enfadado

-no lo conozco pero mi papi y mi tía Karin si lo conocen y bastante bien-el varón supo que se refería a la pelirroja

-seguro que ella lo a interpretado todo mal-dijo Ryu defendiendo a Sasuke

-tu tío Sasuke se aprovechó de mi tía prometiéndola cosas y también a mi papi -a Ryu le pasó por la cabeza que Yuki podría saber que su tío es su padre varón por eso estaba de esa actitud con su tío como que también con él ya que lo notaba frío cuando le hablaba

-tú padre Doncel … él te ha dicho lo que le ha hecho?

-no, me imagino que le ha hecho algo por que no le agrada-Ryu suspiró y asta se alegró que Yuki no supiera de su parentesco-pero insisto que tu tío Sasuke es un bastardo aprovechado

-deberías de cambiar de opinión

-dudo que yo lo haga- no me agrada Sasuke Uchiha, él no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer

-si supieras-susurró Ryu

-que quieres decir con eso?

-nada-dijo Ryu y le agarró de la mano comenzando a caminar y ese gesto a Yuki le puso nervioso como que se sonrojó-te invito aún helado y vamos al parque

-como si fuese una cita-susurró Yuki bastante flojo pero Ryu le escuchó solo le miró de reojo y no dijo nada pero también lo tomaría como una cita sin decir que es una cita

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sasuke se adentraron al apartamento de este último, Naruto no se extrañó por lo amplio del salón y por lo que veía de cocina también era amplia como que se imaginó que el baño como los cuartos que seguro eran mas de dos también era amplios, también aunque no lo demostró se percató de los muebles que eran de diseño y lujo, caminó cojeando con la ayuda de Sasuke asta el sofá que el rubio pensó que si sentaba en ese lugar sería para estropearlo ya que sabía perfectamente que ese sofá era muy caro

-mi madre fue la que eligió los muebles y todo el diseño

-las madres a veces molestan-dijo en un susurro Naruto

-tienes mala relación con tu madre?

-te interesa?-el rubio le miró

-yo tengo buena relación con mi madre

-no me cabe duda-dijo indiferente Naruto y el azabache lo notó-si no te importa prefiero sentarme en una silla

-el sofá es cómodo

-tengo en presentimiento que si me siento en ese sofá tendré que pagar mi sueldo de profesor

-no tengo la culpa de que naciera en una familia de dinero-el rubio entrecerró los ojos por ese comentario ya que parecía que le estaba diciendo que era pobre

-se lo que es nacer en una familia rica, ya que mis padres lo son-y el Doncel vio en las facciones del azabache sorpresa-lo que pasa es que mi familia no le gusta alardear, cosa que otras familias si lo hacen y se lo enseña de generación en generación

-no creo que sea momento de que nos pongamos a discutir-dijo serio Sasuke-iré a buscar hielo para ponerte en el pie-y el azabache se dirigió hacia la cocina, Naruto sopló y fue a sentarse a la silla, pero al ver la mesa vio las pocas fotos que tenía, Sasuke con sus padres, era una, otra con sus dos sobrinos, y la tercera que había en la mesa era del mismo Sasuke con su hermano mayor y un Doncel rubio de cabello rubio, Naruto miró hacia el pasillo y por curiosidad fue lentamente para mirar los cuartos, no sabía por que tardaba tanto Sasuke pero pensó que podría estar preparando algo para beber, caminó lentamente y vio tres puertas, supo que una debería ser el baño y sin verlo sabía que era grande, y las otras dos puertas sabía que la de el fondo era el cuarto de Sasuke y el otro seguro que era un despacho, pero lo que le llamaba la curiosidad era el cuarto del varón y lentamente fue hacia allí asta que llegó a la puerta cerrada, lo abrió lentamente y sonrió por que estuvo en lo cierto que era el cuarto de dormir de Sasuke, se adentró viendo lo amplio que era y las pocas cosas que tenía, al lado de la ventana o ventanal había dos sillones y en uno de ellos un portátil, vio la puerta que supo que era otro baño, vio la gran cama que podían caber por lo menos tres personas con dos mesitas pequeñas y una de ellas tenía un despertador y la otra una fotografía, para luego ver un gran armario que tenía espejo de cuerpo entero, Naruto imaginó que el armario estaría lleno de ropa de todo _t_ ipo asta de mujer, para que sus conquistas tuvieran algo que ponerse, volvió a mirar a la cama mas concretamente un pequeño peluche que era un conejo y que no concordaba en nada en la personalidad de Sasuke como en el cuarto ya que era los muebles oscuros como las sabanas, pero el conejo era blanco con colores rojos y naranjas, se acercó y lo cogió, y es cuando vio que en la parte delantera del conejo con letras rojas estaba escrito _" Te quiero Tío_ ", Naruto sonrió por que se imaginó que era un regalo de su sobrino mas pequeño, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver la única fotografía que había en ese cuarto y estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama, la cogió y vio a Sasuke de adolescente con una media sonrisa y a su lado estaba él mismo haciendo un intento de sonrisa, siguió mirándose en esa foto y comenzó a fruncir el ceño y apretar el marco de la fotografía con dolor y rabia, no le gustaba verse a si mismo, ya que lo que mostraba aún rubio gordo, con granos y feo, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y alzó su brazo junto con el marco con intenciones de tirarlo al suelo con rabia para que se rompiera-no te atrevas hacerlo, Naruto-escuchó la voz de Sasuke que era mas seria de lo habitual y asta creía que enfadada, el Doncel se giró bajando el brazo lentamente asta que vio al varón mas cerca de lo que creía y le quitó la fotografía de sus manos

-por que la tienes-exigió saber Naruto

-no es malo conservar la única foto que tengo con mi ex novio y que sigo enamorado-dijo de lo mas normal el azabache

-dame esa maldita foto-exigió Naruto-no tienes derecho a tenerla y menos decir lo que has dicho cuando es mentira-el azabache puso en su lugar la fotografía

-no es mentira-alzó la voz Sasuke

-odio el momento que te cruzaste en mi vida Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con ira y desesperación Naruto con intenciones de golpear al azabache pero este al saber lo que le iba hacer le agarró la muñeca al Doncel y comenzaron forcejear cayendo en la cama los dos Sasuke encima del rubio con las muñecas del rubio agarradas por encima de su cabeza

 **Flash Back**

Un Doncel de cabello rubio, con gafas gruesas, con granos en su cara y gordito venía por el pasillo de la escuela cargado de libros ya que venía de la biblioteca y no podía ver al frente por que los libros se lo impedía, iba caminando lentamente para no chocar con nadie, a unos metros de él parados en la puerta de un aula estaban una chica de cabello rosa y un varón de cabello azabache con expresión de fastidio, la chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes sonreía divertida mas que nada por la expresión de su amigo de la infancia

-ya viene Sasuke-dijo divertida

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Sakura

-le pondré el pie para que tropiece y tu como salvador le ayudaras

-exacto, pero no te pases-le advirtió Sasuke a la chica

-lo intentaré

-no es divertido que te burles de mi desgracia

-sabes que me divierto de las desgracias de todos

-menos de las tuyas-susurró de mala gana el azabache-ya lo tenemos aquí

-ya lo veo-susurró Sakura y cuando pasó por su lado el rubio la chica disimuladamente puso su pie y Naruto al no ver eso se tropezó cayendo al suelo y los libros que llevaba se esparcieron por el lugar

-que golpe-dijo Naruto mirando el suelo mas concretamente los libros

-lo siento mucho gordito-dijo Sakura y el rubio se quedó quieto por el insulto

-yo también te pido disculpas, Naruto Uzumaki-el rubio al escuchar la voz seria de varón y que supo de quien se trataba se puso nervioso y asta se sonrojó, pero Sasuke no miraba al Doncel si no se agachó para ayudar al rubio pero miró a la chica con una expresión que no debía de decirle tal cosa o si no no me va ha dejar que se acerque a mi, la peli rosa hizo un bufido y se alejó-déjame que te ayude

-no … no es necesario Uchiha-dijo con nerviosismo Naruto y eso lo notó el varón y sonrió de medio lado como diciendo que sería fácil conquistar al rubio por que ya lo tenía a sus pies

-son muchos libros y por culpa de mi amiga Sakura se te cayó todo al suelo, me siento en deuda contigo

-de acuerdo-susurró el rubio y cogió unos cuantos libros ya que los otros los cogió Sasuke y los dos comenzaron a caminar

-y donde llevas los libros?

-a la sala de profesores-dijo Naruto con timidez y sin dejar de mirar a la tapa del último libro ya que no se atrevía a mirar al varón como al frente

-solo espero que no esté Kakashi-dijo Sasuke de mala gana y con los ojos entrecerrados

-a mi me agrada y me hace reír

-eres raro-dijo Sasuke-mas que nada por lo que piensas del pervertido de Kakashi

-ya hemos llegado-dijo Naruto tocando la puerta como pudo para que no se le cayera los libros otra vez y escuchó rápido un adelante, abrió la puerta y el rubio entró y detrás el azabache-hola profesor Kakashi, le traigo los libros que le pidió al profesor Iruka

-gracias Naruto, déjamelos en la mesa-dijo el peli plateado leyendo un libro no apto para menores

-por lo menos podías ayudar-Kakashi al escuchar a Sasuke quitó su mirada de su libro preferido y que siempre leía mil veces al día

-que sorpresa Sasuke-dijo sorprendido Kakashi aunque no lo demostrara-que haces aquí?

-ayudo a mi compañero Naruto cosa que tú prefieres leer ese libro para pervertidos-dijo con regaño el azabache

-deberías de leerlo Sasuke, nunca me haces caso-dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto miraba al profesor como al Uchiha sucesivamente por que no sabía que tenían tanta confianza

-le diré a mi tío Obito lo que sueles hacer en tus horas libres como cuando das clase

-que sobrino mas malo que tengo, no me comprende-dijo con tristeza y dolor Kakashi negando con la cabeza

-sobrino?-dijo Naruto-tío Obito?

-no te has dado cuenta que Sasuke tiene el mismo apellido que mi sumiso esposo Obito, Naruto?-Naruto le miró desconcertado mas que nada por lo de sumiso cosa que Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrados con enfado

-no se si ha Obito le guste que le digas a si-dijo inocentemente Naruto y Kakashi se puso nervioso

-no le vayas a decir, lo he dicho por que estamos en confianza-dijo nervioso el peli plateado y miró al azabache que le miraba divertido y con superioridad

-me alegra saber que vas diciendo que mi tío Obito es tu sumiso esposo-dijo Sasuke-estoy seguro que a él le encantará saber lo que vas diciendo de él, y si se lo digo yo me creerá mas a mi que a ti, Kakashi

-no le digas nada Sasuke, haré lo que quieras-dijo suplicante Kakashi y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado por que aprovecharía eso para que el peli plateado le de ayudas para tener acercamientos con el rubio

-Uchiha no deberías de hablarle a si, recuerda que el profesor Kakashi es mayor-el peli plateado se entristeció por que le dijeran viejo

-Kakashi, no le diré nada al tío Obito pero deberás echarme una mano en un asunto

-en que se trata?

-mas adelante Kakashi-dijo Sasuke y el peli plateado no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su sobrino por que estaba mas concentrado en su felicidad de que su esposo Obito no se enteraría que había dicho que era sumiso

-profesor Kakashi, quiere que le ayudé en algo mas?-dijo Naruto

-por hoy ya no necesito nada mas, podéis iros a casa-dijo Kakashi y los dos alumnos se salieron de la sala de profesores

-ahora que pienso bien te veo algo de parecido con el profesor Obito-dijo Naruto pensativo

-mi tío es Doncel, no me compares con uno de ellos-dijo Sasuke enfadado ya que si le decía eso era como cuando le decían que se parecía a su madre y eso no le gustaba ya que era como decirle que era delicado y él era varón, en cambio Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke tan serias y asta enfadado bajó su mirada ya que era la primera vez que estaba con un varón a solas de su edad y no era cualquier varón si no Sasuke Uchiha el chico varón mas popular de la escuela y también lo conocía asta del pueblo de que venía ya que eran muy conocidos, la verdad que conocían mas al padre de Sasuke Fugaku Uchiha como a la madre Mikoto Uchiha, se sabían que tenía dos hijos varones y herederos sobre todo era el hijo mayor por tradición

-lo siento-susurró Naruto y Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error

-perdóname tú no tenía de haberte hablado con ese tono, Naruto-dijo el varón-lo que pasa es que Kakashi me enfada-dijo una mentira el azabache y es cuando miró al rubio que le miraba sonriendo y Sasuke se le quedó mirando embelesado asta cuando Naruto volvió a mirar al suelo sonrojado, le había gustado la sonrisa del rubio y le gustaría que le sonriera otra vez ya que se le notaba sincera y que esa sonrisa era solo para él-quieres …-cogió aire Sasuke notando que iba a tartamudear-quieres que demos una vuelta los dos y te invito a un café?

-me encantaría-dijo feliz Naruto volviendo a sonreír mirando a Sasuke que este al verlo fue el que giró su rostro sonrojado-pero el café no me agrada mucho, puede ser un chocolate?

-cla … claro-dijo Sasuke intentando no tartamudear otra vez

Tres días había pasado desde que Sasuke se acercó a Naruto por primera vez, ese día no había que ir a la escuela y estaba en su cuarto de la gran mansión Uchiha, estirado en la cama boca arriba y su teléfono de última generación en su mano que miraba un contacto en especifico, le había puesto como nombre y a si acordarse de quien se trataba como _" gordi "_ no le costó conseguir su número, después de que Naruto tomara su chocolate y él su café hablaron y se conocieron un poco mas, sabía sus gustos y su amor al Ramen, y es a si como le pidió el número y el Doncel se lo dio sonrojado, no le agradaba mucho que tuviera su número de teléfono eso lo podía tener unos privilegiado que eran pocos pero tuvo que darle su número con una sonrisa forzada que el Doncel no notó

En esos tres días se habían mensaje hado para hablar, vale que Sasuke era el que empezaba ya que notaba que a Naruto le costaría, también le llamaba y salían a caminar, a tomar algo, al parque y asta en la escuela comían juntos, el varón admitía que Naruto era listo y se podía tener una conversación inteligente, se sentía a gusto a su lado y asta sonreía con él, asta llegaba a pensar que el rubio podría ser un buen amigo pero nada mas, con una sonrisa decidió llamarle para quedar, necesitaba que el rubio le hablara bien de él a Ino para dejara de pensar lo que pensaba y se fijara en él como varón, como su pareja

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto parecía que estaba mas tranquilo y Sasuke suavizó el agarre de las muñecas pero sin soltarlas, dejó caer su cuerpo lentamente en cima del cuerpo de Naruto y puso su rostro en el cuello, se extrañó que el rubio no se quejara ni nada para sacarlo de esa posición y es cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto solo estaba medio ido, estaba metido en sus pensamientos y era eso que hacía que no se diera cuenta en la posición que estaban a parte que tenía los ojos cerrados

 **Flash Back**

El adolescente rubio no podía creer que fuese amigo del varón Sasuke Uchiha desde hace un mes, no había día que le acompañara a donde vivía en ese momento y pasara un rato con él en el apartamento haciendo la tarea, viendo la televisión cualquier cosa o jugando a la consola, ese día Naruto estaba mas nervioso, no era por que Sasuke fuese a su apartamento hacer la tarea o caminara en esos momentos a su lado para ir a su apartamento, era por que a la hora de la comida como algunas veces Sasuke comía con él ese día pasó que Sasuke le dio un beso en los labios fue algo fugaz pero no para él, no sabía por que un varón como Sasuke le había hecho eso y se convenció que el azabache era diferente a los demás, que no miraba el físico de la persona si no como es por dentro, su forma de ser

Entraron al apartamento de Naruto y el azabache como si fuese su hogar fue directo al sofá sentándose como peso muerto y dejando sus cosas al lado, el rubio solo lo miraba como si fuese el azabache la persona mas maravillosa del mundo y no podía negar que estaba loco por ese varón, con solo una mirada que le dedicaba temblaba, pero eso no era desde que comenzaron a ser amigos si no desde el momento que lo vio el primer día de clase que él empezó en esa escuela

-estás cansado?-dijo Naruto dejando sus cosas con delicadeza en la mesa-quieres algún refresco?

-beber algo fresco me vendría bien-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con una media sonrisa-ya sabes como es el profesor Gay en su clase de deportes

-sobre todo con los varones-dijo divertido Naruto y el azabache entrecerró los ojos-te traeré un refresco de limón

-no vas a querer tomar nada?

-no quiero nada con azúcar-dijo apenado Naruto-beberé agua, es mas sano-y fue hacia la cocina, desde ese lugar el azabache podía ver al rubio y no le quitó la mirada de encima notando como el Doncel se tocaba su barriga abultada y frunció el ceño, Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo serio ya que se sentía extraño cuando estaba alrededor del rubio, y lo del beso fue un impulso que hacía días quería hacer pero lo atribuyo que debía de ir mas rápido para ganar la apuesta con Sakura y también para que Ino viera que no era superficial y a si tenerla para él-aquí tienes-puso la lata de limonada en la pequeña mesa y el rubio se sentó en el suelo poniendo también su vaso de agua-empecemos la tarea de la escuela a si podremos jugar a la consola-sonrió el rubio y el azabache le miró para luego soplar de mala gana para ir a sentarse al lado del Doncel y los dos comenzaron hacer la tarea de la escuela

Pasó alrededor de dos horas para acabar la tarea ya que mientras la hacían hablaban y picoteaban cualquier cosa mas concretamente Sasuke, se sentaron los dos en el sofá y decidieron ver mejor una película, se acomodaron en el asiento y mientras avanzaba la película que era de comedia Naruto reía a carcajada y Sasuke menos disimulado, el varón pasó su brazo por detrás del cuerpo del rubio para agarrar su cintura y a si acercarlo a su cuerpo, Naruto ante eso dejó de reír y se tensó para ponerse rojo de la vergüenza y del nerviosismo, Sasuke eso lo notó y sonrió para acercar mas su rostro mas concretamente a la oreja del Doncel y a si aspirar su aroma que desprendía

-Sa … Sasuke-susurró avergonzado Naruto y giró su rostro para ver la mirada seria que le miraba con cariño y algo mas que no supo descifrar el Doncel y le asusto pero no le asustaba por algo malo si no por algo que podría hacerle daño y que nunca creyó que un varón podría hacerle a él por el aspecto que tenía físicamente

-bésame-susurró Sasuke acercándose lentamente a los labios del rubio que este cerraba los ojos lentamente y sintió los labios del varón en su boca dándole un beso lento que sintió la mano del azabache que se puso en un lado de su rostro y la otra como estaba en su cintura lo acercaba mas a su cuerpo si se podía mas, Sasuke poco a poco fue tumbando al rubio en el sofá para tener mejor acceso al Doncel como al cuerpo de este que con una de sus manos fue acariciando su pecho, sus muslos y asta el trasero

-Sa … Sasuke-dijo Naruto en un gemido sintiendo los labios del azabache en su cuello y bajando un poco

-tranquilo-susurró el varón-todo está bien

-confío en ti-dijo Naruto

-quieres seguir asta el final?-dijo serio Sasuke mirando serio los ojos azules

-si-dijo Naruto embobado en el rostro del azabache-si eres tú si-el varón sonrió y le acarició el rostro-te amo-dijo sincero y con felicidad, Sasuke le miró unos segundos para luego sonreír sincero ya que su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa al escuchar esas palabras y con mas ganas quería hacer suyo al rubio, le besó con agresividad que al rubio le costó coger el ritmo

-vamos a tu cuarto-susurró Sasuke cerca de los labios para volver a besarlo con rapidez y levantarse y ayudar al rubio mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice que el Doncel copió

Cuando llegaron al cuarto volvieron a besarse en los labios con lujuria y pasión, caminaron asta la cama y el varón empujó al rubio para que quedara tumbado boca arriba, Sasuke se quitó lentamente la corbata y la camisa del uniforme de la escuela y se subió a la cama posicionándose en cima del rubio que este le miraba sin parpadear, le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita que hay al lado de la cama, volvió a besar al Doncel mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras lo hacía desabrochó la camisa del rubio, cuando se separó de los labios le quitó completamente la prenda, Naruto miró al lado avergonzado y un gran sonrojo, al no gustarle su cuerpo iba a taparse con sus brazos y manos pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y agarró las manos de Naruto para ponerlas encima de su cabeza para agarrarla con una sola mano

-se lo que hago-dijo con seguridad Sasuke que este mismo no sabía de donde había salida ya que era su primera vez pero lo atorgó que por ser varón y ser orgulloso no debía verse como alguien que no sabe lo que hace en una situación a si-relájate-pasó en una caricia la otra mano por el pecho del rubio asta que la puso en el pecho, mas concretamente en el lado del corazón notando lo nervioso que estaba el Doncel por los latidos tan fuertes y rápidos-haz lo que te dicte el corazón, no te lo voy a impedir

-estoy a tu merced, Sasuke-dijo Naruto seguro de sus palabras

-lo se-susurró Sasuke sonriendo y acercándose al rostro para besar la mejilla y luego los labios-te quiero-susurró besándolo de nuevo y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido incitándole con esas palabras a no tener miedo y diciéndose que Sasuke era el indicado, que no le iba a hacer daño, que con él estaba seguro y que nunca le dejaría por que le quería, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y tranquilizándose y comenzando acariciar la espalda blanca del varón

 **Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke al estar en ese grado de intimidad con el Doncel movió su mano lentamente asta que esta llegó donde terminaba la camiseta del rubio para introducirla por debajo y tocar la piel pero justo cuando iba a coger la camiseta le movieron de donde estaba con brusquedad para ponerse al lado del rubio mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos de par en par sorprendido porque en ningún momento notó el movimiento de Naruto

-eres un …-se mordió el labio Naruto intentando torpemente levantándose ya que al apoyar el pie en el suelo le dolió y eso Sasuke lo notó y se levantó

-Sakura debe de estar al llegar-el rubio le miró enfadado-es médico y es de mi confianza

-de la mía no lo es-dijo enfadado Naruto

-pues es tú problema-dijo serio Sasuke y se escuchó el timbre de la puerta

-que no se me acerque-exigió Naruto y Sasuke le dio la espalda para salir del cuarto-la odio a ella, a ti y todas las personas que estén relacionadas contigo-el azabache salió del cuarto sin decir nada y cerró la puerta, Naruto por lo enfadado que estaba cogió el marco de la foto que estaba él y Sasuke y lo tiró contra la puerta con fuerza haciendo ruido que se había roto el cristal que protegía la fotografía, Naruto ni se movió solo agachó la mirada con tristeza, no pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sasuke y a Sakura, el varón cogió los pequeños cristales del suelo y la fotografía, la chica le miraba de reojo asta que salió del cuarto para luego mirar al rubio que ni la miró se le notaba serio, ella sabía que no estaba a gusto con su presencia como en la presencia del azabache pero notó algo mas en la actitud del Doncel que no lograba identificar, suspiró la peli rosa y se acercó al rubio, se sentó al borde de la cama al lado del pie de Naruto

-soy médico, Naruto, y ante todo soy profesional, por eso no voy ha decir algo que no esté dentro de lo profesional, no te pido que confíes en mi, pero mi deber es mirar como tienes el pie que puedo notar aunque no lo vea claramente que lo tienes hinchado y debe dolerte-dijo seria Sakura y el rubio no dijo nada y la chica cerró los ojos cogiendo aire y a si tener paciencia por que estaba comparando al rubio con un niño pequeño o mas concretamente con su hijo de ocho años que no le gustaba que le curasen o ir al doctor-tengo que mirarte el pie por eso te voy a subir el pantalón como quitarte la zapatilla como los calcetines

-no hace falta-dijo Naruto y Sakura frunció el ceño-puedo quitármelo yo, tú solo tienes que hacer el paripé que me estás atendiendo para quedar bien con Sasuke-dijo Naruto comenzando a quitarse la zapatilla y el calcetín haciendo una mueca de dolor y se subió el pantalón, Sakura notó la mueca que hizo de dolor y de lo otro prefirió no decir nada, miró el pie y efectivamente esta hinchado, puso su mano por el tobillo viendo como movió el pie el rubio por el dolor, pero eso no fue lo único que le extrañó a la peli rosa, si no lo poco que podía ver de la pierna era demasiado delgado y asta se le notaba mas el hueso ya que mucha carne no había, miró el rostro del rubio y luego el cuerpo, no dijo nada pero ahora que se daba cuenta usaba ropa ancha, tanto en la parte de arriba como en la de abajo, frunció el ceño al no gustarle eso como doctora que era, ella no era especialista en nutrición ni desorden alimenticio ni nada ella solo llevaba a mujeres y Donceles embarazados para que tuvieran un embarazo saludable y que el futuro bebé naciera sano, negó con la cabeza y cogió la venda que llevaba en su bolso, pero antes le aplicó una pomada, una vez echo guardó lo que utilizó y sacó un papel para escribir

-te escribo el nombre de una pomada que es muy buena para que baje el hinchazón, cuando lo apliques hazlo como un masaje, también te pongo unas pastillas para el dolor, tómatelas dos veces al día-la peli rosa lo decía seria mientras escribía y cuando acabó arrancó la hoja y la puso en la mesita-intenta reposar un poco y se curará pronto, pero debes de sabber que por tu estado tienes debilidad en lo huesos y un movimiento extraño o brusco puede hacerte mas daño que a una persona que es sana-la chica lo dijo con saña para picar al rubio por si le decía algo o saber su comportamiento para confirmar lo que sospechaba y quería creer que no era a si pero por la expresión de ira del rubio y bajarse el pantalón deprisa se dijo ella misma que estaba en lo cierto en lo que pensaba

-no hables de cosas que no sabes nada-dijo enfadado Naruto sentándose en la cama para levantarse e irse de ese lugar pero no lo logró Sakura para que se quedara donde estaba le puso una mano en el pecho y otra en el brazo para que volviera a la cama y ese acto molestó al rubio por que le quitó las manos con brusquedad y rabia-no me toques-alzó la voz el rubio y la peli rosa se miró las manos y luego miró seria al rubio que este asta se asustó, Sakura solo le miraba decepcionada y preocupada no por el rubio, no eran amigos ni se conocían lo suficiente para tener que preocuparse pero si le preocupaba su amigo de la infancia Sasuke por que ella supo que ese rubio era anoréxico, estaba segura y nadie la cambiaría de parecer, lo vio cuando le curó el pie, demasiado delgado y se le notaba los huesos, pero lo confirmo al tocarle el pecho y el brazo, estaba en los huesos, por eso el Doncel se ponía ropa ancha, no le gustaba que le tocaran y estaba segura que no se desnudaba delante de nadie e intuía que ni siquiera ha tenido ninguna relación con algún varón por ese mismo problema-tengo que irme a casa-recordó la chica que Sasuke le trajo al Doncel y se preguntó si había notado la extrema delgadez del rubio aunque se imaginó que no

-te voy hacer una pregunta, Naruto-dijo seria Sakura

-no me interesa

-tú te quieres?-dijo Sakura y el rubio la miró sin entender-creo que no, pero yo quiero a Sasuke como a mi hermano y si a él le duele algo me duele a mi

-crees que me importa-dijo enfadado Naruto

-si no te importas tú mismo no te importa nada mas-Naruto frunció el ceño-lo que te estaba diciendo-continuó Sakura-vete al hospital para salir de donde estás metido-el rubio alzó una ceja no entendía-en el hospital hay una zona para personas que tienen tu enfermedad, hay psicólogos, personas que están preparadas para ayudarte

-de que hablas-alzó la voz Naruto nervioso creyendo que la peli rosa sabía lo de su problema en el pasado, algo que lo superó y que ahora en la actualidad estaba curado, en cambio Sakura entrecerró los ojos esperando esa reacción y viendo como el rubio pasaba sus manos por su cabello desesperado y su cara de la misma forma viendo como los nudillos de las manos del rubio estaban un poco rojos, y magullados, sopló la chica por haberse equivocado, Naruto no tenía anorexia si no que tenía bulimia y se enfadó con ella misma recordando las palabras de Sasuke y de Ino que Naruto siempre tuvo complejo de estar gordo

-hablo de tu enfermedad-dijo enfadada Sakura

-ya no estoy enfermo-dijo enfadado Naruto-y a ti que te importa

-me importa por que el hijo de Sasuke está involucrado contigo

-no hables de mi hijo, no tienes el derecho

-te lo advierto Naruto, arregla tu problema o yo como doctora haré un informe que no estás capacitado para estar con tu hijo por que le puedes inculcar que estar adelgazando con tu método es bueno

-tú no eres nadie para hacer eso-alzó la voz con ira Naruto

-soy doctora y puede hacerlo-dijo la chica seria-no tengo nada en contra de ti, pero se perfectamente que tu ambiente no es bueno para un adolescente y si es necesario que esté con su padre varón lo haré saber a las autoridades, él tiene mas derecho, que tus padres u otro familiar tuyo

-por que me odias-dijo desesperado Naruto-que te he hecho

-nada, ni siquiera te conozco para juzgarte, pero se que esa enfermedad consume

-no estoy enfermo, la superé, me dieron de alta-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida

-estás equivocado-dijo Sakura-un enfermo de anorexia o de bulimia nunca está dado de alta, por que siempre puede recaer, asta con la mas mínima cosa, estoy segura que eso te lo dijeron en tus terapias

-me dieron de alta-susurró seguro Naruto

-has recaído y no lo admites y asta me atrevo a decir desde el momento que empezaste a vivir solo o cuando volviste a ver a Sasuke-el rubio la miró sorprendido-quiero pensar que recaíste en el momento que empezaste a vivir solo por que no estabas vigilado por tus padres y tu hijo no sabe nada

-yo no he recaído-dijo Naruto-y no te metas donde no te llaman

-sabes una cosa, Naruto, te veía como un Doncel inteligente pero me has demostrado que yo soy la inteligente por que yo adelgace de una forma saludable y tú haciéndote daño a ti y a tu familia-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-lárgate, no quiero escucharte mas-gritó Naruto y en ese momento entró Sasuke por el grito del rubio

-que pasó?-dijo Sasuke mirando serio a Sakura pensando que le había dicho alguna cosa para meterse con el físico que tenía antes

-nada-dijo seria y enfadada Sakura que eso extrañó a Sasuke y miró al Doncel que este miraba a la chica como quisiera matarla-aunque te lo puede explicar este Doncel-dijo con desprecio

-Sakura-regañó Sasuke serio ya que notó el tono de voz de desprecio

-no defiendas a personas que no admiten la verdad, Sasuke-dijo la peli rosa dando la espalda y cogiendo su bolso ya que se iba a ir-he dejado en la mesita las pastillas que debería tomar y la pomada

-de acuerdo-dijo extrañado Sasuke ya que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-me voy Sasuke, cualquier cosa me dices y cuando quieras quedamos para comer-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

-te llamaré-dijo Sasuke y la chica salió del cuarto para luego irse del apartamento, cuando escucharon la puerta de salida del apartamento Sasuke notó como el rubio relajaba su cuerpo-se que puedes pensar que el por que defiendo a Sakura, pero ella no es una mala chica, tiene a su esposo a su hijo tiene su familia, pero yo también soy su familia, soy como su hermano y ella para mi es mi hermana, suele ser un poco bruta con las cosas pero no es mala y menos cuando yo estoy involucrado

-no quiero saber tu vida con ella-dijo Naruto-me voy a mi casa-se sentó y como pudo se puso la zapatilla, Sasuke lo miraba sabiendo que si le decía algo iban a discutir, el Doncel se puso de pie haciendo una mueca de dolor y comenzó a caminar lentamente, el azabache solo le miraba y le seguía asta que llegó a la puerta de salida

-quieres que te lleve?-el rubio le miró-puedo coger luego un taxi o venir caminando-Naruto abrió la puerta-entiendo que te sientas incómodo por mi presencia y también por haberte dicho que estoy enamorado de ti, pero te prometo que no te voy hacer nada que no quieras tú que te haga, no te voy a obligar a nada

-te iba a pedir que me llevaras para no tener que volver-dijo Naruto-y se que no me obligarías a nada que no quisiera hacer-el azabache sonrió agradeciéndole que confiara en él

-dame un segundo-dijo Sasuke poniéndose una chaqueta y coger la llaves del apartamento, las del coche las había cogido Naruto

-siento haber descargado mi furia en una de tus pertenencias

-mas concretamente en una fotografía-dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el ascensor lentamente ya que Naruto con la mirada y por la separación que tenía entre ambos no quería que se le acercara-la que tengo mas aprecio, pero puedo ponerle otro marco-entraron al ascensor

-nunca me ha gustado hacerme fotos

-me lo dijiste-dijo Sasuke-y a mi tampoco, mi madre y mi hermano Itachi me obligaban y me obligan hacerme fotos para el recuerdo o eso dice ellos

-a Yuki le gusta hacerse fotos-dijo Naruto y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron-y me dice que son para el recuerdo

-le gusta la fotografía?-dijo interesado Sasuke

-le entretiene por que sabe que a mi no me gusta-dijo Naruto

-que te quiere fastidiar-dijo divertido Sasuke

-eso mismo-dijo Naruto-a él le gusta todo que sea números, quiere estudiar administración de empresa

-le ofrecí que trabajara en la empresa familiar nuestra

-no le agradas-dijo directo Naruto

-por que-dijo Sasuke sin demostrar que eso le dolió

-le dijiste algo que no le gustó-dijo Naruto-es muy parecido a ti asta en eso-Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa

-haré lo que sea para ser de su agrado-Naruto le miró de reojo-pronto le diré que yo soy su padre varón para que piense en mi de otra forma

-si tú crees que eso hará que le agrades haya tú-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-te vuelvo a decir que él nunca a necesitado a su padre varón, no le interesa tenerlo, está bien como está sin una presencia de un padre estricto por el apellido que tiene

-me estás diciendo que obligaría a mi propio hijo hacer algo que no desea por solo el apellido Uchiha?

-dime tú la respuesta o se lo preguntamos a tu sobrino Ryu-Sasuke no entendió eso

-que quieres decir-dijo el azabache

-yo no conozco a tu sobrino varón pero estoy seguro que no le gusta hacer algo que le estáis obligando por ser varón-dijo seguro el Doncel y se subieron al coche y comenzaron a circular

-hablas de la empresa?

-puede-dijo Naruto-pero lo digo por que a veces escuchado a Yuki hablar por teléfono con una de sus amigas sobre eso

-el que exactamente

-le escuchado decir que asco es tener el apellido Uchiha que te obliga hacer algo que no deseas

-Itachi es el director de la empresa por ser el mayor y yo tenía la opción de estudiar lo que quisiera, pero a mi me apasionada las cosas de la empresa

-pero eres el sub director

-exacto, el primogénito de la familia y da lo mismo que sea, mujer, varón o Doncel sería el director de la empresa y a los siguientes se les da la opción de estudiar y hacer lo que quiere

-alguna vez le habéis preguntado a tu hermano mayor si trabajar en una empresa era lo que deseaba?-Sasuke le miró un momento y poner la mirada en la carretera-sois egoístas sobre todo sabiendo que tú si querías estar en la empresa, tu hermano por ser el mayor se tuvo que resignar al igual que le pasará a tu sobrino por ser el mayor-el azabache no dijo nada solo se mantuvo callado tanto en el trayecto como al dejar a Naruto y cuando se fue andando, y es cuando se pregunto si su hermano mayor era feliz con su trabajo y le vino a su mente su sobrino Ryu que aunque no lo admitiera era con quien tenía mas afinidad, eran mas parecidos y que quería mas, a su otro sobrino también pero Ryu era para él su favorito y es cuando le venía en la mente que cuando hablaban de la empresa y todo relacionado se le notaba a Ryu que no le agradaba y que tenía que estar allí por obligación, hablaría con Ryu y si en su mano estaba ayudarlo lo ayudaría, sabía que Mitsuki no era partidario de estar trabajando en la empresa pero tenían la otra opción su hijo Yuki que por boca de Naruto como del mismo Ryu era bueno en todo que se refería en números, estrategias para contratar y tenía la mente muy fría para negociar

-hablaré con Ryu y después con Itachi y mi padre-se dijo Sasuke

Continuará …..

Que os pareció el capitulo? Espero saber lo que opináis en un comentario


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Una semana había pasado desde que Naruto estuvo en el apartamento de Sasuke, este ya caminaba bien y no tenía ninguna molestia, ese día Sasuke fue a la casa de su hermano mayor por que estuvo pensando en las palabras de Naruto, cuando estuvo allí fue recibido por su cuñado Deidara y su hermano, los hijos de estos, el mas pequeño estaba en su cuarto escuchando música y el mayor en su cuarto haciendo un trabajo con un compañero de clase que le había asignado el profesor de economía empresarial

-que es lo que querías hablar conmigo, Sasuke?-dijo Itachi sentado al lado de su hermano menor mientras Deidara había ido a preparar unos cafés para los tres, Sasuke no contestó de inmediato solo miraba al frente donde había fotos familiares y en otras estaba él con su sobrino varón de unos tres años-llevas unos días distraído-Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su hermano

-a veces Sakura habla en clave y no la entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-habla en términos médicos, seguro-dijo Itachi mostrando una sonrisa y en ese momento llegó Deidara con una bandeja en sus manos y una cafetera, y tres tazas, azúcar y con un pequeño plato de pastitas

-puede que hable en términos médicos pero a veces no habla de esa forma e igual no la entiendo-suspiró Sasuke

-por que Sakura está casada y con un hijo o si no pensaría que se quiere declarar y tu no la entiendes-dijo de lo mas normal Deidara tomando su taza después de echar su café y azúcar y le dio un sorbo-quema-poniendo su mano en sus labios y dejar la taza en la pequeña mesa

-eso es lo queríais todos que me casara con Sakura o con Ino-los dos mas mayores miraron a Sasuke

-tú querías a Ino-dijo Itachi

-me atraía sexualmente no estaba enamorado de ella-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-el chocolate me salió un poco amargo-se quejó Deidara-estoy tan acostumbrado hacerle a Ryu este tipo de dulce que se me olvida que a todo el mundo no le gusta el chocolate amargo

-a veces pienso que mi hijo es mas hijo de Sasuke-dijo de mala gana Itachi-no debí dejártelo en cada momento que querías o que Ryu pedía estar con su tío adorado-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-pues al Doncel que ha venido con Ryu le gusta el chocolate amargo también-dijo Deidara-tienen mucho en común ellos dos, podrían hacer una bonita pareja-sonrió Deidara ilusionado-lo malo es que los dos son muy serios pero bueno eso puede ser la edad

-ha venido con un Doncel?-dijo Sasuke extrañado

-un trabajo de la escuela-dijo Deidara-es muy educado

-me da pena no a verlo visto venir ya que dices que te gusta para Ryu-dijo Itachi

-eso te pasa por a ver llegado mas tarde que ellos dos-dijo Deidara

-lo importante es que haga ese trabajo y no haga otras cosas-dijo Itachi recordando que su hijo a veces utilizaba su casa para llevar sus ligues y frunció el ceño, Sasuke inmediatamente sonrió divertido sabiendo en lo que pensaba su hermano mayor

-no hables a si de tu hijo-regañó Deidara-Ryu no es el tipico varón que utiliza a las chicas y Donceles y si me entero que hace eso-crujió sus nudillos el Doncel-sabrá lo que es tener a su adorado hermoso padre enfadado-los dos varones miraron al Doncel pensando en que no debería de enterarse de lo que hizo Ryu a un Doncel mas concretamente a Yuki

-claro que Ryu no se aprovecha de Donceles ni de las chicas-dijo Itachi para calmar a su esposo

-el Doncel que vino se llama como tu hijo Sasuke-dijo sin mas Deidara tranquilo y Sasuke le miró

-como?

-que se llama Yuki el compañero de clase que trajo Ryu-dijo Deidara-llevan bastante tiempo haciendo el trabajo y por lo que a dicho Ryu tienen dos semanas de plazo de entrega y que lo mas seguro es que vengan aquí hacerlo aunque pude ver que ese chico no le gustó mucho venir aquí

-el Doncel que vino tiene el pelo negro corto, ojos azules, gafas y está un poco rellenito?-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Deidara-no me digas que ese Doncel es tu hijo-dijo feliz el rubio Doncel

-él no sabe nada que soy su padre, estoy pensando en como plantearlo para decirle-dijo Sasuke

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Itachi-que es lo que me querías decir?

-se trata de Ryu y el futuro de la empresa

-pasa algo con él?-dijo preocupado Deidara

-Itachi a ti te gusta lo que haces?-dijo Sasuke y su hermano lo miró sin entender

-si-dijo Itachi

-tú querías llevar la empresa familiar y no hacer otra cosa?-siguió Sasuke e Itachi como Deidara se pusieron serios no sabían a que iba eso pero era algo que Sasuke y ni siquiera Fugaku le había preguntado-quiero que seas sincero

-sinceramente a mi me hubiera gustado hacer otra cosa pero me resigne-Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor sintiéndose culpable-me hubiera gustado ser arquitecto como Deidara pero me conformo con verlo a él trabajar y poder ayudarlo

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke

-por que lo dices?-dijo Deidara viendo que su cuñado estaba dolido y asta arrepentido por algo

-si yo hubiera hablado contigo sobre eso y con papa podrías haber hecho lo que te gustaba, fui egoísta como siempre y sigo siendo egoísta-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke yo sabía que por ser el primogénito tenía que ser yo el director de la empresa, eso le pasa a todos que nacen el primero dando lo mismo si es Doncel, varón o mujer

-eso lo se Itachi-dijo Sasuke-no te has preguntado a Ryu si él en un futuro quiere llevar la empresa?

-yo se que no le gusta, Sasuke, se le nota, solo que se hable de la empresa pone una expresión de fastidio, pero él sabe como tú y yo que es él el que tiene que dirigir la empresa en un futuro-dijo serio Itachi

-es en eso en lo que he estado pensando-dijo Sasuke-lo importante es que alguien siga con la empresa-dijo Sasuke y Deidara sonrió sabiendo que su cuñado adoraba a su sobrino mayor y que haría cualquier cosa por él-mi hijo se lleva poco meses con Ryu

-que quieres decir Sasuke-dijo Itachi y Sasuke suspiró

-Ryu a dicho que ha Yuki le apasiona todas las cosas que tenga ver con una empresa y que le gustaría en un futuro estar trabajando en algo a si

-Sasuke ese Doncel ni siquiera sabe que es tu hijo-dijo Itachi

-pero lo sabrá en un futuro-dijo serio Sasuke-él es un Uchiha y se aunque no lo conozca que es capaz en un futuro de llevar una empresa como la nuestra

-ni siquiera sabes si es bueno para dirigir un grupo de personas, por lo que sabemos no creo …

-lo ha dicho Ryu y de mi sobrino confío-dijo Sasuke cortando a su hermano mayor-podríamos darle una oportunidad y a si también Ryu podría estudiar lo que de verdad le gusta

-de acuerdo-dijo Itachi y los otros dos sonrieron-hay que decirlo a papa

-por eso te lo he comentado a ti-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-el que-dijo Ryu que entró a la sala seguido de Yuki que ha este no le vieron, los tres adultos le miraron

-desde cuando estas ahí?-dijo Itachi y Deidara se levantó para acercarse a su hijo varón

-hemos llegado ahora-dijo Ryu de lo mas normal

-hablaban de la empresa- dijo Deidara mirando atrás de Ryu que estaba Yuki que parecía que estaba avergonzado por algo, Ryu solo hizo una mueca vista por los dos varones adultos

-va bien el trabajo?-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Ryu y Deidara se acercó mas a Yuki que este le miró asustado sin comprender la actitud del Doncel rubio esto fue visto por los demás

-te quedaras a cenar, verdad Yuki?-dijo Deidara sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en el hombro del Doncel de cabello negro

-mi papi no sabe y lo mejor es que vaya a casa-dijo como pudo Yuki ya que le estaba intimidando ese Doncel rubio ya que sin conocerlo de nada le daba confianza y que parecía que había cambiado de repente a cuando fue al cuarto de Ryu a darle los pastelitos

-no te preocupes por eso, le llamas, le dices y te quedas a cenar-dijo Deidara

-pero-dijo confundido Yuki y miró a Ryu que este se acercó a su padre y a su tío le sonrió con burla-bastardo-susurró

-has dicho algo?-dijo Deidara mirando a los tres varones ya que Yuki miraba a esa dirección

-no-dijo rápido Yuki-lo que pasa es que mi papi no me deja a ir a casas ajenas-Yuki se dijo que era mentira lo que dijo

-entonces hablaré yo con él-Deidara le guiñó un ojo y el Doncel mas pequeño supo que si su papi ese Doncel hablaban acabarían siendo grandes amigos y eso es algo que no quería

-no hace falta, hablaré con mi papi-dijo resignado Yuki sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a su papi y habló con él a una distancia de los otros

-Yuki se podría hacer pasar por mi hijo-dijo Deidara y los otros negaron con la cabeza

-papi no le atosigues-dijo serio Ryu-no suele ser muy sociable

-tiene problemas en la escuela?-dijo preocupado Deidara

-bueno pues-Ryu no supo que decir ante eso

-tú como su familiar debes de defenderlo-ordenó Deidara pero lo dijo bastante flojo y Ryu frunció el ceño no le gustaba nada que le dijera que era familiar de Yuki que este se estaba guardando el teléfono

-señor Uchiha-dijo Yuki y Deidara lo miró serio

-no me digas a si-dime Deidara-sonrió

-como quiera-dijo Yuki mirando a Ryu enfadado que este le miró de la misma forma pero haciendo una media sonrisa, Deidara no entendía esas miradas de esos dos

-iré a llamar a Mitsuki-dijo Deidara-le preguntaré si quiere ayudarme hacer la cena

-usted hace la cena?-dijo serio Yuki pero se le notaba sorprendido, al rubio le dio un tic en la ceja y miró al Doncel de cabello azabache

-quien crees que ha hecho esos pastelitos-dijo Deidara

-el cocinero o pastelero que tienes contratado-dijo de lo mas normal Yuki-no se, como os sobra el dinero solo he pensado que no soléis hacer nada si no que contratáis a personas para que s la haga-sonrió de medio lado-Itachi al escuchar eso frunció el ceño pero inmediatamente al ver a si esposo que cerraba los puños enfadado supo que correría sangre, Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza pensando que esa forma de hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias era muy parecida a la de Naruto

-tu sabes cocinar, cierto?-dijo Ryu sabiendo que su papi podría golpear a Yuki y eso no estaría bien por eso interrumpió

-claro, bastardo, quien crees que te preparó el almuerzo aquella vez-dijo con orgullo Yuki y Ryu entrecerró los ojos recordando aquella vez

-creí que fue tu papi y me engañaste, perdedor-sonrió de medio lado y Yuki lo agarró de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro

-a quien le dices perdedor, bastardo creído-los adultos solo veían la escena sin creerse lo que veían ya que Ryu no solía comportarse de esa forma, en ese momento llegó a la sala Mitsuki que veía los adolescentes sin entender

-a quien mas, a ti-dijo Ryu sonriendo de medio lado-si tanto dices que sabes cocinar demuéstralo

-es eso lo que quieres? Te voy hacer la mejor cena y será mejor que la de tu papi y hermano-dijo Yuki

-eso quiero verlo-dijo con burla Ryu y puso sus manos en las manos de Yuki que aún le agarraba

-os vais a besar?-dijo otra voz infantil y los dos adolescentes miraron a Mitsuki que les miraba ilusionado, Yuki solo se puso rojo y soltó a Ryu, Itachi como Deidara sonrieron de medio lado y Sasuke solo tenía el ceño fruncido no le gustaba nada esa tensión sexual que tenía su hijo y su sobrino-en las películas los protagonistas a veces están en esa posición y después se besan y luego se van a la cama-dijo lo último divertido sobre todo al ver a su hermano que no mostraba la cara a nadie pero él veía un sonrojo en las mejillas y que Deidara podía también ver y notar

-entonces Yuki me ayudas hacer la cena?-dijo Deidara para romper ese silencio y el nombrado afirmó con timidez con la cabeza, el rubio solo podía pensar que los dos adolescentes se veían lindos ya que estaban avergonzados-Mitsuki nos ayudas?

-si-dijo el mas pequeño de la familia feliz-quiero hacer la cena con mi papi y con mi cuñado-Yuki se puso tenso y se le notaba en todo el cuerpo en cambió Ryu frunció el ceño

-Mitsuki-dijo Ryu enfadado y para su hermano fue un sonido siniestro algo que nunca había utilizado con él y eso lo notaron los mayores como Yuki-no vuelvas a insinuar algo a si en tu vida-Mitsuki miró a su hermano mayor que este miraba a Yuki que tenía la cabeza gacha-él nunca estará a mi nivel para que yo me digne a mirarlo

-Ryu-dijo con regaño Deidara como Itachi y el nombrado solo fue a sentarse en el sofá y desde allí miró por la ventana

-vamos a preparar la cena-dijo Deidara-no le hagas caso, aunque es extraño que hable de esa forma a alguien-Yuki no dijo nada solo siguió a Deidara y a Mitsuki a la cocina, Itachi miró a su hijo sin comprender el por que el cambio de actitud hacia ese chico, no lo entendía a parte que veía algo que Ryu seguro no había notado y estaba seguro que su esposo Deidara también lo notó, miró a su hermano Sasuke que miraba a su hijo con enfado y quiso pensar que era por la actitud de su hijo pero se percató que estaba su hermano Sasuke con esa actitud desde el primer momento y solo podía pensar que a su hermano no le podría agradar que su hijo como Ryu tuvieran una relación sentimental por que eran primos, si eso era a si sabía que los dos adolescentes tendrían un obstáculo muy grande por que Ryu quería mucho a su tío y también sabía que Sasuke cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nadie le sacaba nada

-Ryu-dijo serio Itachi y su hijo ni siquiera lo miró-primera y última vez que te escuchó hablarle de esa forma a Yuki-Ryu miró de reojo a su padre varón-recuerdo que es tu primo en todo momento-Itachi solo le dijo eso para ver la reacción de su hijo y supo por la reacción de este que era eso lo que le hacía cambiar de opinión solo con ver como su hijo fruncía el ceño con ira, cerraba los puños de la misma forma, que su cuerpo se tensaba de tal forma producto de la ira pero sobre todo al ver como se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza supo que su hijo tenía sentimientos fuertes por Yuki, pero eso también lo notó Sasuke y cerró los puños con fuerza, no iba a permitir que su sobrino y su hijo estuvieran juntos y sabía quien le iba ayudar en eso y eso sería asta una ventaja para él por que sabía perfectamente que Naruto estaría en contra de que dos primos estuvieran juntos

-tengo que hacer una llamada-dijo serio Sasuke y los otros dos le miraron y Ryu agachó la cabeza sabiendo que había decepcionado a su tío

-Ryu-dijo Itachi ahora que estaban los dos solos-si estás enamorado de Yuki no lo estropees solo lucha por él, yo te apoyaré en todo, eso también lo hará Deidara y seguro que tu hermano asta te ayudaría, de lo demás olvídate, solo piensa en ser feliz, en hacer y estar con quien amas

-gracias papa-dijo Ryu-seguiré tu consejo-Itachi le sonrió para ir a la cocina para ver si necesitaban ayuda

-Ryu-dijo Sasuke que se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo

-no te preocupes tío no volveré a faltar a tu hijo-dijo en un susurro Ryu

-olvídate de él-dijo serio Sasuke demasiado serio por que Ryu nunca le había escuchado hablar de esa forma y menos dirigido a él-recuerda siempre que sois familia

-eso nunca lo voy a olvidar-susurró Ryu

-he hablado con Naruto y me ha dicho que si hacía falta lo metería en un colegio interno y yo estaría de acuerdo solo para que no siga teniendo esos sentimientos hacia ti, pero veo que tú los tienes hacia él y no me gustaría nada tener que llevar esto algún extremo para que no os veis nunca

-no te preocupes tío voy hacer que solo me vea como un extraño como que yo también lo haré

-confío en ti, sobrino-dijo Sasuke poniéndose a su altura que el adolescente estaba sentado y le miraba serio-sabes que para mi eres como mi hijo, sabes que está mal cierto? Solo quiero que lo entiendas

-lo se-dijo Ryu-yo no sabía que Yuki es mi primo o si no nunca me hubiera acercado a él con esas intenciones

-te perdoné lo que le hiciste por que te quiero Ryu-dijo serio Sasuke-pero sobre todo por que me prometiste que ibas hacer lo posible para que él te odiara

-falta poco para eso-dijo Ryu-cuando menos te lo esperes Ryu no querrá saber nada de mi y solo seremos primos-Sasuke sonrió

-a si me gusta-susurró Sasuke

-de que habláis tan íntimos-dijo Itachi que volvió de la cocina

-nada malo, hermano-dijo Sasuke levantándose e Itachi le miró sin creerle ya que sabía que Sasuke le había dicho algo a su hijo

-media hora y cenamos-dijo Itachi-Sasuke vamos al despacho quiero comentarte algo de la empresa

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y Ryu se quedó solo en la sala y es cuando se mordió otra vez el labio inferior y le comenzó a temblar, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

-por que tienes que ser mi primo-se dijo a él mismo con enfado-y por que me enamoré de ti

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente por la tarde Yuki y Ryu fue a la casa del primero para seguir haciendo el trabajo de la escuela, los dos estaban solos ya que Naruto tenía que quedarse por que tenía una reunión de profesores, fueron al cuarto de Yuki y se sentaron en el suelo sacando sus cosas para hacer el trabajo, durante una hora solo hablaban del tema del trabajo que estaban haciendo, pero Yuki notaba que Ryu estaba algo distante desde que lo vio por la mañana, se dijo el Doncel que no debía de importarle lo que le sucediera al varón pero era mas fuerte el sentimiento que tenía hacia el varón

-es muy divertido tu padre Doncel-dijo Yuki como no viene la cosa y Ryu lo miró un segundo para luego seguir mirando el ordenador ya que estaba escribiendo-le pedí la receta del pastelito con chocolate amargo y me la dio, mi papi me ha dicho que me la hará-sonrió pero enseguida se borró por que el varón no le prestó atención-lo mejor es que dejemos por hoy el trabajo-dijo serio y Ryu guardó lo que llevaba del trabajo y cerró el ordenador

-nos vemos mañana-dijo Ryu con frialdad levantándose

-que te pasa-dijo serio Yuki y el varón solo se quedó quieto antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto-se que algo te está incomodando-se levantó el Doncel y se acercó al varón que le daba la espalda-me gustaría decir que no me importa lo que te pase pero-agachó la mirada mirando al suelo-no es cierto, aunque tú me hicieras lo peor del mundo que me lo has hecho, me despreciaras y me dijeras que me odias-cogió aire y lo soltó-yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti aunque tú me odies-Yuki se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y dio un paso mas hacia el varón asta que apoyó su cabeza en la espalda-quiero que este sentimiento se vaya pero es difícil, ahora entiendo a mi papi que no ha podido olvidar a mi padre varón aunque aparente que ya no siente nada por él-apoyó su cuerpo en la espalda del varón y sus brazos rodearon la cintura poniendo sus manos en el pecho como un abrazo, Ryu que miraba también el suelo puso sus manos en las manos del Doncel y las agarró para acercar una de las manos a su boca y la besó

-me perdonarías todo lo que te haga?-dijo Ryu y Yuki se mordió con mas fuerza el labio inferior y no contestó

-por que me besaste ayer?

-por que te quiero-contestó sin pensar Ryu

-mentiroso-susurró con dolor Yuki y el varón miró al techo y no dijo nada asta que pasó varios segundos que sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que el Doncel caería otra vez y a si sería la forma que le odiaría de verdad y sobre todo cuando supiera que los dos eran primos y que él lo sabía y se aprovechó de eso, se giró y a si quedar los dos de frente

-puedo demostrarte que te quiero-Yuki le miró y solo podía pensar lo perfecto que era en todo cosa que él no lo era pero le daba igual por que al que estaba mirando Ryu era a él y sabía solo cuando le miraba que tenía el mismo sentimiento aunque le dijera al varón que no le creía

-te amo-susurró y Ryu sonrió pasando su mano por el cuello del Doncel asta que llegó a su rostro, se acercó lentamente sabiendo que no iba a ser rechazado, besó lentamente esos labios siendo correspondido, dio unos pasos hacia delante llevándose consigo al de ojos azules asta que llegaron a la cama, sin dejar de besarse que cada vez el beso era mas demandante y cogiendo aire de vez en cuando Yuki se sentó en la cama atrayendo con sus manos el cuerpo del varón que este se sentó en las piernas del Doncel, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y el varón le quitó las gafas al otro para volver a besarle de la misma forma que antes y dejar caer las gafas al suelo sin fuerza, al estar en esas condiciones los cuerpos de ambos se movían solos asta que el Doncel se tumbó en la cama y el varón encima de él para comenzar a besar el cuello como morderlo y succionarlo, Yuki solo puso sus manos en la cabellera del azabache atrayéndolo a su cuello para que no dejara de hacer lo que hacía mientras suspiraba y gemía con deseo, Ryu lentamente fue bajando por el cuello del Doncel dando besos mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo y desabrochando los botones de la camisa como del pantalón que una vez echo esto el varón metió una mano suya dentro de la ropa interior para comenzar acariciar el miembro del Doncel que este se mordió el labio inferior para impedir gemir con fuerza por el placer que le daba esa mano, como la boca y la otra mano que estaba en uno de sus pezones, Ryu dejó el pezón y con esa mano le quitó la ropa interior al Doncel que este respiraba con dificultad, lo miró unos segundos para quitarse la camisa y desabrochar sus pantalones y quitarselos, luego sin pensarlo se dirigió al miembro del Doncel y comenzó a lamerlo y después se lo metió en la boca, Yuki gimió por lo que le hacía la boca del varón con su miembro y comenzó a sudar sintiendo que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento y es cuando sintió los dedos de Ryu en sus labios y supo lo que tenía que hacer y sin pensarlo los metió comenzando a chupar para ensalivarlos y de vez en cuando gemir sobre todo cuando se corrió en la boca del varón y este sacó sus dedos y comenzó a intentar regular su respiración cerrando los ojos, Ryu le miró y sonrió acercándose a su mejilla y besarla

-no te duermas, gordi que ahora viene lo mejor-susurró con cariño y diversión Ryu, el Doncel abrió los ojos sin importarle que le dijera gordi por que notaba que era con cariño y además en alguna ocasión se lo dijo, puso sus piernas rodeadas en la cintura del varón que este besó los labios lentamente y comenzando a introducir el primer dedo para preparar al Doncel, el beso se puso algo mas demandante al introducir el segundo dedo y Yuki hizo una pequeña queja pero no le dio importancia ya que Ryu puso su mano en su miembro que comenzaba a despertarse y a si olvidarse de la intromisión del tercer dedo para ensanchar la entrada, una vez que creyó conveniente el varón que estaba preparada la entrada sacó los dedos y se separó de los labios de Yuki

-se …-dijo como pudo Yuki por que su respiración acelerada hacía que le costara hablar y asta que dijera las palabras exactas-que no hay vuelta atrás por que yo lo deseo-dijo rápido el Doncel-pero no quiero-cogió aire viendo como Ryu le miraba a los ojos sin perder detalla de lo que le decía-que vuelvas a jugar conmigo y me hagas daño-el varón se mordió el labio inferior e inmediatamente sonrió para darle un beso rápido en los labios al Doncel

-no te haré daño-susurró Ryu y el Doncel sonrió

-confío en ti-susurró Yuki pasando sus brazos por el cuello del varón y este supo que el Doncel le creyó sabiendo que lo dijo por decir, cerró los ojos y decidió penetrarle en ese momento de una solo estocada y el Doncel gritó por el dolor y Ryu le besó y comenzó a masturbar al Doncel para que se tranquilizara

-pronto pasará-susurró Ryu y el de ojos azules afirmó con la cabeza, pasó unos segundos y le dio la señal a Ryu para que comenzara a moverse que este lo hizo lentamente escuchando los pequeños gemidos que hacía el Doncel y él mismo

-mas … rápido y fuerte-ordenó Yuki y Ryu le hizo caso haciendo las penetraciones rápidas y fuertes y con precisión dándole en ese punto donde el Doncel comenzaba a gritar de placer, por las estocadas que le daba y por el placer que recibía su miembro gracias a la mano del varón-no voy aguantar mas

-yo tampoco-dijo Ryu que este también gemía de placer asta que los dos gimieron mas fuerte por que se corrieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que el varón cayera encima del Doncel respirando con rapidez al igual que Yuki que este le abrazaba por la espalda, cuando estaba mas tranquilo por que ya respiraba normal Ryu se salió del interior del Doncel y se tumbó a su lado mirando al techo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ryu-susurró mas tranquilo Yuki y escuchó como el varón hizo un sonido como si estuviera escuchando-me qui …

-si-dijo Ryu cortando a Yuki que este le miró serio y luego sonrió-piensa en el presente no en el futuro-miró al Doncel y le sonrió-debería irme es tarde-dijo el varón serio y el Doncel solo le miraba como se limpiaba un poco y se vestía

-si quieres puede utilizar la ducha

-no hace falta-dijo Ryu acabando de vestirse y empezando a recoger sus cosas de la escuela, Yuki se sentó en la cama tapándose con la sábana y poniendo sus rodillas en la cara y mirando al varón con una sonrisa, Ryu acabó de coger sus cosas y miró al Doncel y le sonrió, dejó su bandolera al lado de la cama y se sentó a su lado pero antes cogió sus gafas y se las puso-no se si será que estoy acostumbrado a verte con ellas pero me gustas mas con gafas-el Doncel se sonrojó

-a mi me gusta todo de ti-Ryu que estaba sonriendo dejó de sonreír no le gustó que le dijera eso, no era por nada era por que él sabía que no era perfecto-a veces me pregunto el por que te acercas a mi aunque sea solo para reírte de mi-hubo silencio de unos segundos-pero confío en ti y se que no volverás a reírte de mis sentimientos hacia mi por que puede ver aunque no quieras demostrarlo que me quieres aunque sea un poco y yo me conformo con eso-rodeó con mas fuerza sus brazos en sus piernas para acercarlas a su cuerpo, Ryu en cambio solo le miraba serio como si estuviera enfadado-se que es algo patético que diga eso pero siempre he creído que solo puedes enamorarte una vez, puede gustarte otras personas pero enamorarte es solo una vez y eso me ha pasado a mi y también le pasó a mi papi y estoy seguro que eso le ha pasado a muchas personas-sonrió y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

-no te aferres a mi-dijo Ryu-hay varones mejores en todo

-lo se-dijo Yuki-pero cuando te enamores no te das cuenta de nada ni tampoco eliges de la persona que te has enamorado-Ryu suspiró y acarició la mejilla del Doncel

-Yuki-el nombrado le miró-te quiero, no lo olvides nunca pase lo que pase-el Doncel lo miró sin entender ya que no entendía a Ryu, lo notaba diferente a la última vez que ellos dos estuvieron juntos pero no quiso pensar en eso

-se que me quieres-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Yuki y Ryu le besó en los labios-yo también te quiero-el varón se acercó a su oído

-te amo-susurró Ryu y se levantó viendo la expresión del Doncel que estaba en shock y sonrojado-nos vemos mañana-y sin mas salió del cuarto y Yuki se quedó en esa postura sin saber que pensar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Flash Back**

Naruto caminaba a pasa rápido mirando por cualquier lado de la escuela en la que estaba estudiando por si veía a su novio Sasuke, entre sus brazos llevaba dos libros, eran suyos y quería prestárselos a Sasuke ya que este le dijo que le gustaría leerlos y que no los tenía en casa y no los había encontrado en la biblioteca, si no se los había dado antes era por que Sasuke estuvo ocupado y a parte que no quería que el profesor le regañara, pero cuando tocó el timbre para el descanso y comer Sasuke desapareció de su vista junto con Ino y pudo ver también que Sakura salió detrás de ellos, pero igualmente decidió ir a buscarlo y vio una cabellera marrón que conocía perfectamente ya que era otro compañero de clase que tenía buena relación

-Kiba-alzó un poco la voz para que el castaño lo escuchara y a si fue

-que pasa, Naruto, parece que tienes prisa-dijo Kiba

-estoy buscando a Sasuke-dijo Naruto y vio la expresión de los dos acompañantes del castaño, uno era un varón de cabello negro y gafas de sol del mismo color y que se llamaba Shino y al lado de este había una chica de cabello largo de color negro azulado y ojos perla, que este puso cara de tristeza en cambio el varón solo miró al lado con una media sonrisa en cambio Kiba que era Doncel se puso nervioso

-quieres venir a comer con nosotros?-dijo Kiba

-luego voy, pero antes le daré estos libros a Sasuke, me dijo que quería leerlos-dijo con una sonrisa y asta sonrojo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo la chica-aún eres novio de Sasuke?-el rubio se extrañó por esa pregunta ya que no entendía, sabía que algunos alumnos sabía de su noviazgo con Sasuke y eso hizo que no le molestaran tanto ni se burlara de su apariencia y eso le tenía que agradecer a Sasuke ya que estaba seguro que él le dijo algo para defenderlo

-si-dijo Naruto-llevamos juntos cinco meses-dijo feliz el rubio y la chica como los otros dos le miraron con lastima y Naruto no quiso indagar en eso

-Naruto he visto a Sasuke con Ino en el patio trasero, ya sabes que no suele ir nadie allí

-Kiba-dijo Shino con regaño

-no he dicho nada malo-dijo haciendo morros Kiba-además Naruto se debe de dar cuenta solo

-pero puede que sean rumores-dijo Hinata

-chicos no se de que habláis pero iré a darle estos libros a Sasuke y vengo a comer con vosotros ya que tengo que alimentarme bien-y el rubio se fue feliz

-mas?-dijo Shino

-Shino-regañó Kiba por el tono que lo dijo el varón

-que habrá querido decir con eso-dijo Hinata

-si es algo importante me lo dirá, los dos somos buenos amigos-dijo Kiba

-por eso le has dicho que estaba allí Sasuke cierto?-dijo Shino

-si quiero que vea por sus ojos que seguro que Sasuke le está engañando

-pero nunca se le ha visto en esos términos con Ino-dijo Hinata-además ella es amiga de Naruto

-pues que lo aclaren-dijo Kiba serio

Naruto salió del edificio y se dirigía a la parte de atrás estaba algo pensativo por su estado ya que estaba embarazado y no sabía como decirle a Sasuke y tenía miedo a su reacción, algo le decía que podría rechazar al hijo de ambos y eso le ponía triste, pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba si no la reacción de sus padres, ellos siempre le habían dicho que tenía que tener cuidado con los varones y si tenía algo con ellos que se cuidara pero fue tonto y las veces que estuvo con Sasuke ninguno de los dos se cuidaron, sabía que sus padres se enfadarían y asta se decepcionaría pero también sabía que se les pasaría cuando le dijera de su estado y que llevara de su mano a Sasuke, se les pasaría, seguro que harían que se casara y todo pero les convencería en casarse cuando su hijo naciera, de solo pensar en eso Naruto se sonrojó, y apretó contra su pecho los dos libros que llevaba de solo pensar de vivir con Sasuke y estar casado con él le hacía avergonzarse

-en que estás pensando, gordito-el rubio reconoció la voz era Sakura una amiga de la infancia de Sasuke, esta siempre que le veía le decía gordito y cosas para burlarse de él pero aunque Sasuke la dijera que no le dijera nada de eso ella seguía y no entendía el por que, tuvo ganas de decirla que si estaba gordito era por que estaba embarazado pero cayó en cuenta que siempre estuvo gordito y que su embarazo no se notaba nada por eso aunque él sintiera que estaba un poco mas gordo-te veo y veo que estás mas gordo-la chica sonrió divertida la gustaba la expresión de enfado del Doncel y sabía que no la contestaba por Sasuke por si él se enfadaba con él si supiera Naruto que Sasuke lo que quería es que la dijera lo que pensara otra cosa pasaría-buscas a Sasuke?-el rubio la miró con fastidio

-lo has visto?-dijo Naruto

-podríamos ir a comer juntos, Naruto-dijo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa y el Doncel supo que era forzado y que le estaba ocultando algo-a si nos conocemos mejor-dijo de lo mas normal la chica y pensando que eso haría que el rubio se fuese con ella, por eso se quedó en eso lugar por si el rubio aparecía y no viera a sus dos amigos juntos por que sabía que Sasuke se iba arrepentir de lo que iba hacer pero no se daba cuenta, por eso Sakura quería alejar a Naruto y no viera nada

-tengo que darle esto a Sasuke-la chica alzó una ceja viendo los libros del rubio

-puedes darle después-dijo sin darle importancia Sakura

-es mejor ahora-dijo serio Naruto sabiendo que algo pasaba y empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez

-lo intenté-dijo de lo mas normal Sakura-nos vemos luego Naruto-la chica se fue de lo mas normal y el rubio sola la miró viendo como se alejaba

Unos minutos antes atrás de la escuela un sitio donde no solía ir nadie estaba Ino y Sasuke uno en frene del otro, el varón la miraba serio y la chica con cansancio

-a ver si entendí-dijo calmadamente Ino-me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia?

-si

-no te das cuenta que tienes novio-dijo alterada Ino-como puedes ser a si con Naruto

-él no me importa-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-no te importa?-dijo sorprendida Ino-entonces por que llevas de novio con él cinco meses, has hecho que las personas lo sepan? Eso no lo entiendo

.para que dejaran de molestarlo, sinceramente es un buen chico

-es un buen chico-susurró Ino-parece que no te das cuenta-Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender-se dice que cuando pierdes algo es cuando te das cuenta cuanto lo quieres

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-te voy a decir lo que de verdad quieres, Sasuke-dijo seria Ino acercándose sensualmente al azabache que este sonrió sabiendo las intenciones de la chica y pensando que por fin tendría lo que siempre había querido-me quieres a mi-sonrió sensualmente y posando sus brazos por el cuello del azabache y acercándose al oído para morderlo y eso a Sasuke le gustó pero algo en su interior se removió como diciéndole que estaba mal lo que estaba pasando pero le dio de lado-quieres besarme y hacerme lo que quieras, cierto?-el azabache puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia

-si-dijo con dificultad Sasuke e Ino le miró a los ojos serio como si estuviera enfadada y se acercó a los labios del azabache pensando que con besarlo Sasuke se daría cuenta que lo que de verdad quería es a Naruto no a ella y que eso lo sabía asta Sakura

-ahora que estamos solo nos podemos divertir y lo mejor de todo es que no está Naruto-dijo Ino y sin mas besó los labios de Sasuke que este no correspondió por que se puso a pensar en Naruto y maldijo a Ino por nombrarlo y ella sonrió por no ser correspondida y saber que había hecho que Sasuke se diera cuenta solo esperaba que el rubio no supiera nada de esto, y en eso escucharon un sonido y se separaron y miraron hacia la fuente del sonido y vieron a Naruto pálido mirándolos como ido

-mierda-susurró Sasuke

-Naruto-susurró Ino, el rubio solo les miraba sin pestañear asta que miró al suelo y después a él mismo, sonrió forzadamente y lo miró

-siento haberos molestado-dijo con dolor, no derramó ni una lágrima y comenzó alejarse lentamente olvidándose de los libros suyos que estaban en el suelo

-Naruto-susurró Ino y miró a Sasuke que solo la miraba a ella como ido y pensativo-ve tras él Sasuke-exigió la chica y lo que no sabía ellos es que el rubio volvió a por los libros y ser visto y los cogió

-por que tengo que hacerlo?-dijo Sasuke como ido

-por que estás enamorado de él, si no hablas y le explicas lo perderás, eso es lo que quieres?-dijo Ino alterada enfadada y decepcionada con su amigo ya que no entendía el por que no se movía para a ir arreglar las cosas con Naruto

-yo enamorado?-dijo divertido y burlón Sasuke-de ese gordo?-Ino le miró decepcionada-solo quise jugar con él, hice una apuesta con Sakura para conseguir unas entradas y también quería demostrarte que no era lo que pensabas de mi por eso me lié con un gordo como él para que tú me aceptaras

-nunca te aceptaría como pareja Sasuke y en un futuro te darás cuenta que no me quieres como tal si no para acostarte conmigo-dijo seria Ino y negando con la cabeza-me has decepcionado tanto, jugar con los sentimientos de un chico solo por conseguir algo que no merece la pena, tarde o temprano te vas arrepentir de lo que has dicho-y la chica se iba a ir pero vio allí a Naruto que lo miraba y con lágrimas en su rostro

-nunca me arrepentiré-dijo de mala gana Sasuke y miró hacia donde miraba Ino y en ese momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo por que le dolió ver llorar a Naruto y esa expresión tan vacía, el rubio se dio la vuelta y con dignidad se fue del lugar, quedaban clases pero decidió irse a casa, tendría dos días para pensar que hacer y lo iba aprovechar, pero estaba seguro que no quería volver a ver a Sasuke Uchiha

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto entró a su apartamento y dejó sus cosas que llevaba al trabajo en cima de una silla, al mirar a la cocina se extrañó que su hijo estuviera preparando la cena

-estás preparando la cena?-dijo extrañado Naruto acercándose a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-exactamente no estoy preparando la cena-dijo Yuki sonrojado

-a no?

-preparo el almuerzo para mañana-dijo Yuki sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-y no es mucho?

-es para mi, un compañero y también para ti-dijo Yuki sonriendo

-tesoro deberías saber que soy vegetariano-dijo Naruto

-pensé en eso papi-dijo Yuki sonriendo maliciosamente-te hice comida vegetariana y no hay nada de carne te lo prometo

-entonces gracias-dijo forzado Naruto ya que no le agradaba nada que le cocinaran, ni comida vegetariana o no vegetariana, él no lo era pero eso le dijo a todo el mundo que le preguntaba por que siempre le veían comer verduras y era eso la mejor excusa-estoy deseando comer lo que preparaste

-y que traías en la bolsa?

-la cena-sonrió Naruto

-pues menos mas que no preparé la cena

-se guarda y ya está

-entonces cuando acabe que me queda poco, cenamos-dijo Yuki

-solo te traje a ti-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y Yuki le miró ya que siempre que su padre le traía la cena él siempre ya había cenado

-ya cenaste?

-si

-por que?-Naruto frunció el ceño con tanta pregunta

-no me preguntes estupideces-alzó la voz enfadado Naruto y su hijo agachó la mirada desconcertado ya que su papi cuando le preguntaba el por que no cenaron juntos o lo que sea relacionado con la comida se alteraba, no era solo con él también con sus abuelo y con su tía Karin

-nunca comemos juntos, tú por tu trabajo y yo por la escuela, solo creo que estaría bien que cenemos juntos como una familia, nada mas, pero si eso te enfada ya no te preguntaré mas-Naruto solo se arrepintió de haber alzado la voz a su hijo, nunca solía hacerlo, tampoco le reclamaba nada de lo que hacía ya que su hijo era muy inteligente y maduro para su edad, como que tampoco le decía lo que tenía que comer y lo que no

-si lo que quieres es que pasemos tiempo juntos lo pasaremos

-no es eso siento que me estás ocultando algo muy importante y que yo tengo derecho a saber

-te refieres a tu padre varón-dijo Naruto serio

-no me refería a eso-dijo Yuki-además no me interesa nada de mi padre varón, él nos abandonó y no quiso saber nada de nosotros-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido a que su hijo pensara eso y preguntándose de donde salió esa idea y en un instante le vino su madre que le dijo eso a su hijo

-quien te dijo eso?-Yuki le miró

-nadie, lo pienso yo-dijo Yuki

-quieres conocerlo?-dijo Naruto sin quitar seriedad en sus facciones como en la vos

-ahora no-dijo Yuki-cuando sea mayor de edad lo buscaré y le diré lo bastardo que ha sido contigo y que yo estoy bien sin su presencia-sonrió el mas joven y Naruto solo le miraba

-Yuki creo que deberías saber que tu padre varón …

-no quiero seguir hablando de esa persona, no me interesa, seguro que tendrá una familia feliz y es perfecta, pero yo no tengo intenciones de saber ni como es, ni como se llama y ni siquiera su ubicación-dijo Yuki serio

-estás enfadado con él?-dijo Naruto y Yuki le miró sin entender-enfadado por no haber estado contigo

-no estoy enfadado-dijo Yuki-estoy decepcionado-dijo con dolor y Naruto se preguntó como habían llegado hablar de Sasuke cuando empezaron hablando de comido pero para él eso estaba bien y a si no tener que dar explicaciones a su hijo y a si no le pillaría en su mentira de haber cenado cuando no lo había hecho-un varón, como una mujer o Doncel tienen sus responsabilidad si hay consecuencias cuando se acuestan

-opino igual-dijo Naruto-acaba de hacer el almuerzo para mañana sobre todo para esa persona especia para ti y cena-su hijo le sonrió-por cierto me imagino que debe de ser a un varón a quien le vas hacer el almuerzo mañana, se puede saber de quien se trata?

-claro-dijo Yuki sonriendo a su papi y asta con un sonrojo-es Ryu Uchiha-Naruto frunció el ceño-que pasa papi? No te agrada Ryu, se que es serio pero no es malo

-no te acerques a él con esas intenciones-dijo serio y asta enfadado Naruto

-por que?

-por que lo digo yo-Yuki frunció el ceño ya que su papi no le daba una explicación del por que no podía acercarse a Ryu

-voy acercarme a él si no me das una buen motivo para no acercarme

-soy tu padre y te ordeno que no quiero ni siquiera que le hables

-lo vas hacer o si no me encargaré yo mismo para que no vuelvas a verle

-dime un maldito por que-alzó la voz Yuki

-se acabó la conversación-dijo tajante Naruto-y espero que me hagas caso o si no te envio a un colegio para que no lo veas mas

-no tienes derecho a decirme que no me acerque a alguien cuado no se el por que

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo y no te quiero cerca de él o si no harás que cumpla lo que te he dicho-y Naruto se fue a su cuarto y se encerró en él

-no es justo-susurró con tristeza Yuki y cayéndole unas lágrimas por su rostro

Continuará ….

Os gustó el Lemon espero que si ya que me suele costar mucho hacer Lemon … Que os pareció? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Al día siguiente no había clases y Naruto después de arreglarse salió de su apartamento sin avisar, ese día no salió a correr pero tenía un objetivo que cumplir ese día y lo iba a conseguir, pondría a raya a esos Uchiha que quería meterse en su vida y sobre todo que se alejara de su hijo con intenciones no sanas, conducía su coche con seriedad y nadie se atrevió a quejarse de su forma de conducir, cuando llegó a su destino aparcó el coche en una zona que no debía pero no le importó y se dirigió al edificio de oficinas mas concretamente entró a la empresa Sharingan de la familia Uchiha, al entrar notó que había personas trabajando sin parar y el fue directo al panel para ver en que planta estaba dirección y cuando la vio fue hacia el ascensor y tocó el botón como si quisiera romperlo de lo fuerte que lo apretó, se percató que el hombre de seguridad no paraba de mirarlo como si fuese sospechoso de asesinato y Naruto solo podía pensar que le miraba a si por que no iba en traje, la recepcionista que estaba en la entrada también miraba al rubio extrañada con teléfono en mano, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entró tocando el número de la planta que quería ir al cerrarse la puerta automática vio como el hombre de seguridad se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y Naruto le sacó el dedo medio sonriendo victorioso

El hombre de seguridad al ver que la puerta se cerró sacó la radio para avisar a sus compañeros que había en cada planta pero la recepcionista se acercó a él

-Mark, los señores Uchiha están a fuera-dijo la chica como diciendo que fuese a recibirles como siempre y el de seguridad salió caminando pero rápido asta que llegó a la entrada viendo un coche que se notaba que tenía muchos años aparcado en el lugar donde el chofer de la empresa aparcaba para dejar a los dueños o recogerlos y se puso nervioso cuando vio a los dos hermanos Uchiha y el hijo mayor de Itachi Uchiha

-Mark de quien este coche?-dijo serio Itachi y Sasuke que estaba a su lado lo miraba detenidamente el coche por que estaba seguro que lo había visto en algún lugar

-un Doncel lo aparcó y -el de seguridad se notaba que estaba nervioso y sin saber que decir mientras veía que los dos hermanos lo miraban serios

-por que te gustara ese Doncel no significa que puede aparcar donde no debe-dijo Sasuke

-que se lleven este coche-dijo serio y asta enfadado Itachi

-el tipo tiene que tener agallas-dijo Ryu con admiración a la persona que había puesto el coche en un lugar donde no debe y sobre todo en algo que le pertenece a los Uchiha

-Ryu no admires algo que no está bien echo-regañó Itachi y miró al de seguridad-a que esperas a quitar este coche de mi vista-comenzaron a caminar los tres Uchiha adentrándose a la empresa

-si señor-dijo Mark sacando su teléfono y comenzando hablar

-es viejo el coche pero me gusta-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu-no creo que le guste nada al dueño cuando venga y no vea su coche

-señor-dijo la recepcionista nerviosa

-que pasa-dijo Sasuke mirando su teléfono ya que recibió un mensaje de Naruto preguntándole que a donde estaba y decidió decirle que estaba en su empresa y le preguntó por que y donde estaba el rubio

-un Doncel vino y fue a la plana de dirección-Itachi frunció el ceño y Ryu no pudo evitar sonreír le estaba gustando como comenzaba el día-ya hemos avisado a seguridad de todas las plantas y está en la oficina del señor Sasuke

-y por que no lo sacan-dijo enfadado Itachi sin percatarse que su hermano estaba sorprendido por lo que había leído en un mensaje que le había escrito el rubio

-es que el Doncel a dicho que es amante del señor Sasuke-Itachi cerró los puños con fuerza por lo enfadado que estaba, Ryu intentaba disimular las ganas de reír que tenía y Sasuke miró a la recepcionista sorprendido

-como es el Doncel-dijo Sasuke para saber si era el que creía quien estaba en su oficina

-eso es lo de menos Sasuke

-quiero saber como es, Itachi-dijo serio Sasuke

-es rubio, delgado, ojos azules y lleva gafas-dijo la chica-y muy mal educado, nos ha enseñado el dedo del medio y por lo que se a insultado de muy mala manera a su secretaria señor Sasuke

-rubio?-dijo Itachi

-es Naruto-dijo Sasuke-me ha enviado un mensaje que estaba muy cerca de mi-le dijo a su hermano mayor-dile a los de seguridad que le dejen en paz que ya voy a mi despacho y que no se lleven su coche

-señor se ha encerrado en su despacho-dijo apenada la recepcionista

-no se preocupe por eso-dijo Itachi suspirando para tranquilizarse

-voy a ver lo que quiere-dijo Sasuke y fue hacia el ascensor seguido de su sobrino y hermano

-voy contigo ese rubio me llama mucho la atención-dijo Itachi-mama tiene razón es perfecto para ti para que se quite tu cara de amargado-Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido ya que estaban dentro del ascensor-mama no dijo eso, dijo algo a si para que seas mas lindo-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando al frente sabiendo que su madre era capaz de decir eso de él y asta de su hermano o cualquier persona

-el papi de Yuki es divertido-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

-Deidara también es divertido-dijo Itachi defendiendo a su pareja y viendo como los de seguridad se alejaban de la puerta del despacho de Sasuke y se notaba que la secretaria de este estaba nerviosa

-cuando se enfada da miedo-dijo Ryu haciendo una mueca de temor y llegaron a la puerta

-señor Sasuke intenté detenerlo pero me dijo que era una incompetente y que era mala en la cama por eso no quiere seguir conmigo-a la chica le salía lagrimas de los ojos-y lo dijo delante de todos y gritando

-Sasuke tú has estado …

-no-dijo indignado Sasuke cortando a su hermano

-estoy felizmente casada y nunca he tenido nada con el señor Sasuke ni siquiera me atrae-se cubrió la cara la chica-que van a pensar de mi y si mi esposo se entera

-tranquila, yo te creo-dijo Ryu por que le empezó a dar pena la chica y esta al ver al adolescente que se apiadaba de ella lo abrazó con fuerza

-eres tan lindo-dijo la secretaria y el pobre Ryu intentaba quitarse ese abrazo que le estaba asfixiando

-te creemos-dijo Itachi viendo el sufrimiento de su hijo y la secretaria lo soltó

-Susi, siga con su trabajo-dijo serio Sasuke y tocó la puerta y escuchó un pase y alzó la ceja y abrió la puerta y le dio un tic en la ceja y miró a su secretaria

-estaba cerrada se lo juro-dijo la chica sin comprender y Sasuke entró seguido de su hermano y sobrino viendo como su asiento estaba girado y notando una cabellera rubia

-Naruto desde cuando soy tu amante-dijo Sasuke

-tienes un atajo de incompetentes a tu servicio-dijo Naruto dando la vuelta al asiento u miró a los tres Uchiha y frunció el ceño aunque se preguntó por que el adolecente no fue a clase

-no te metas con mis empleados-dijo serio y autoritario Sasuke

-no soy tu empleado para que me des ordenes-se levantó Naruto del asiento y ponerse enfrente de ellos y apoyarse en la mesa-quería de hablar contigo sobre lo que me hablaste por teléfono y al estar aquí tu hermano y tu sobrino mejor

-Naruto eres una persona que actúas sin pensar y no creo que sea el lugar

-si es el lugar Sasuke por que no pienso hablar de este tema delante de tu madre ni de otro Uchiha

-dinos de que se trata y si se puede arreglar mejor-dijo Itachi

-tú como padre de ese niño vas hacer que no se acerque a mi hijo-Ryu frunció el ceño ya que no le gustó que le dijera niño como que no se acercara a Yuki

-te guste o no son primos Naruto-dijo Itachi sabiendo mas o menos por donde iba el rubio

-no me refería a eso-dijo Naruto-pero prefiero que se traten como primos a que se traten de otra forma

-señor Naruto su hijo no me interesa de la forma que cree usted-dijo Ryu serio

-de verdad que no eres hijo de Sasuke?

-Naruto no se por que has venido con esta actitud-dijo Sasuke

-por que me enfada que tu sobrino se revuelque con mi hijo en mi casa-los tres varones abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y el mas joven miró al lado sonrojado pero rápidamente frunció el ceño preguntándose si Yuki se lo había dicho a su padre Doncel

-son adolescentes, Naruto-dijo Itachi-no le veo nada de malo-Sasuke como el rubio fruncieron el ceño y le miraron, Itachi se sorprendió de la mirada de su hermano menor hacia él pero no lo demostró

-si no fuesen primos no lo vería mal-dijo Sasuke

-por que crees que he venido aquí, Itachi?-dijo serio Naruto poniéndose a la par de Sasuke y mirando

-insisto están en una edad que tienen las hormonas desbocadas y no hay que dar importancia en las cosas que hacen los adolescentes-dijo comprensivo Itachi

-tienes razón son adolescentes pero los adolescentes no son idiotas como quieres hacerme creer a mi como a tu propio hijo que tienes delante, saben perfectamente lo que hacen, lo que está bien y lo que está mal-Naruto con enfado y se le notaba en su mirada azul se acercó a Itachi que este ni se intimidó, Ryu en cambio estaba al lado de su padre y solo podía agachar la cabeza ya que notaba que era injusto lo que pasaba en ese momento y que su padre lo que hacía era defenderlo cuando él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y por que lo hacía-pero yo no quiero que tú hijo el adolescente hormo nado y le hace ser idiota se acerque a mi hijo por que si no me voy a encargar que mi hijo se vaya muy lejos y eso sería culpa de tu hijo que tiene las hormonas desbocadas y no las sabe controlar, espero que tu hijo haya entendido la advertencia que he hecho

-estás amenazando, Naruto-dijo serio Itachi-ye aprovechas de eso para que tu hijo no tenga contacto con la familia de su padre varón

-no había pensado eso pero ahora que lo dices puedo utilizar eso para que no le inculquéis cosas que no debe-dijo inocentemente Naruto

-creía que mi hermano Sasuke tenía mejor gusto para elegir la persona para tener familia

-Itachi-dijo serio Sasuke-estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, no quiero que mi hijo tenga ese tipo de relación con Ryu

-no puedo crees que digas esas cosas, que tenga ese tipo de pensamientos tan cerrados-regañó enfadado Itachi a su hermano menor

-no se trata de eso, no entiendes que son familia, las personas los verán con malos ojos y siempre tendrán criticas y asta les podría humillar-dijo Sasuke

-tendrías que pensar mas en los sentimientos de tu hijo, de vuestro hijo-corrigió Itachi-y olvidarse de lo que dirán los demás, si está bien visto o no, es la felicidad de ellos-alzó la voz Itachi y Ryu que solo escuchaba se sentía culpable, nunca había visto a su padre y tío alzarse la voz y menos discutir y lo estaban haciendo en ese momento por su culpa, cerró los puños mordiéndose el labio inferior y unas ganas inmensas de llorar y salir de ese lugar le invadió, alzó la mirada viendo como discutían por su culpa, entre ellos dos y a veces Naruto también lo hacía y vio por un segundo la mirada de su tío en su persona y vio decepción y asta repugnancia y eso le dolió mas que otra cosa por que él y Sasuke siempre tuvieron muy buena relación, le admiraba y asta era como otro padre para él y esa mirada que le dedicó le dolió y decidió salir del lugar sin ser notado por los tres adultos

-se acabó-alzó la voz Naruto-controla a tu hijo y sus intenciones-le dijo a Itachi y caminó hacia la puerta para irse

-Naruto-dijo Itachi serio-cuando veas a tu hijo sufrir por que no le permites estar con quien quiere él te vas arrepentir y él te va odiar

-te puedo asegurar que cuando mi hijo sepa que Ryu es su primo, su familiar, será él que se va encargar de tu hijo por engañarle por que tú hijo si lo sabe y el mío no-dijo Naruto-otra cosa mi hijo no es tan bueno como aparenta, algo heredado de tu familia-abrió la puerta

-Naruto espera-dijo Sasuke y se acercó a él

-que pasa?

-podríamos quedar esta tarde para hablar los dos solos?-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se le quedó mirando por varios segundos

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-mas que nada por que nunca creía que estaríamos de acuerdo en algo-le sonrió y alzó la mano-nos vemos Itachi -dijo sarcástico el rubio y comenzó alejarse

-aunque no lo creas sois muy parecidos los dos-dijo serio Itachi y Sasuke le miró

Itachi si quieres estar bien conmigo no hablemos del tema de tu hijo y del mío-dijo Sasuke hiendo a su lugar de trabajo e Itachi suspiró y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ryu cuando salió de la empresa comenzó a caminar lentamente por las calles sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó los botones de la camisa, miró al cielo unos segundos y siguió caminando metido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de las miradas curiosas de las personas ya que sin darse cuenta las lágrimas que le salían de sus ojos por ver discutir a su padre y tío que no solían discutir y menos de esa forma, pero lo que mas le dolía ya que no podría estar bien nunca con Yuki, por los padres de este y por él mismo por que había sido un bastardo con él y seguía siéndolo por que se había puesto de meta que le odiara para que no siguiera con los sentimientos que le tenía aunque él mismo no pudiera hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto al salir de la empresa cogió su coche y lo dejó cerca del edificio donde tenía su apartamento, caminó unos metros asta la tiendo de comestibles y entró, cogió una cesta y fue directo a las verduras cogiendo unas cuantas, luego fue hacia otro pasillo para coger otro tipo de comestibles y los fue mirando minuciosamente mirando los ingredientes pero sobre todo las calorías de cada producto que al final decidió no coger nada solo una pieza de carne que hizo lo imposible por no leerla por que era para su hijo, fue rápido a la caja con un solo pensamiento salir rápido del establecimiento para no leer nada de la pieza de carne que había comprado

Naruto entró a su casa con enfado, al final acabó leyendo el total de grasa y Calorías que tenía esa carne y para su gusto era mucho y pensó como su hijo podía comer tanta cantidad de calorías, guardó las cosas que compró en su respectivo lugar menos la carne que la dejó en cima de la alacena y la miró como si fuese su enemigo, giró su rostro mirando una de las foros de su hijo y de él y solo miró el aspecto de su hijo

-como puede comer cosas con tanta calorías-se dijo con enfado y volvió a mirar el trozo de carne pero esta ve lo miró con ansiedad, ya que hacía años que no probaba un trozo de carne u otro tipo de comida y de repente frunció el ceño en el por que compraba tal cosa si para él era una batalla mental cuando las compraba o cuando las hacía para su hijo y no quería seguir batallando por un trozo de carne, lo abrió para comenzar a prepararlo-tengo que poner a ese niño a dieta, está gordo y es culpa mía-dijo con enfado y sin siquiera pensarlo, puso la sartén al fuego y comenzó a preparar la carne con ansiedad echando pimienta y otro tipo de ingredientes, cuando la carne estuvo echa apagó el fuego y lo puso en el plato para llevarlo en la mesa y se sentó para comer con ansiedad la carne, no pasó ni cinco minutos que acabó de comerla aunque quemara y se puso la mano en el estómago por que le empezaba a doler, apretó sus puños y se levantó rápido al baño y fue directo a la taza para ponerse de rodilla y meterse los dedos en la boca asta el fondo de la garganta haciendo arcadas, no podía evitar que las lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos azules por que su garganta le dolía cuando hacía eso y comenzó a expulsar todo lo que habíha comido, cuando vio que expulsó un líquido amarillo dejó de meterse los dedos pero se quedó en ese lugar pero sentado y su mirada ida, le dio al botón para que todo lo que había echado en la taza del watter se lo llevara, se tumbó en el baño y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo con rapidez-por que no soy perfecto como los demás-recordó a la madre de Sasuke que para él era perfecta, también al hermano como al mismo Sasuke-ellos son perfectos, por que yo no, por que no soy como ella?-refiriéndose a Mikoto-ella se la ve joven y cuerpo perfecto yo nunca estaré a si aunque no coma bocado en días-suspiró lentamente y comenzó a levantarse y se miró al espejo de reojo, odiaba los espejos por que le decían la verdad de cómo era su cuerpo, por eso en su casa decidió que había el del baño por que su hijo le obligó, frunció el ceño al recordar a su hijo, con rabia se subió la manga de la camiseta y vio su brazo, era delgado, no se le notaba mucho los huesos pero era delgado, pero Naruto lo veía gordo, la muñeca gorda y los dedos gordos-seguro que todos me ven como alguien gordo, sobre todo Sasuke-susurró y negó con la cabeza-si Yuki es hijo de Sasuke por que es gordo-se dijo y bajándose la manga de la camiseta y saliendo del baño lentamente pensando en esa cuestión-él tiene que ser perfecto y me voy a encargar de eso-llegó a su cuarto y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza ya que tenía otra vez ganas de llorar, no por lo que había hecho por que en ese momento veía que lo que había echo en el baño estaba bien, si no tenía ganas de llorar por que no entendía el por que era él gordo y los demás delgados con buen cuerpo, se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana y suspiró con cansado-Yuki debe de ser feliz tal y como es, no le voy a meter mis demonios, él tiene que ver por si mismo que está gordo y que lo único que harán es aprovecharse de él para burlarse y divertirse a su costa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki estaba en su casa, mas precisamente sentado en el sofá, cuando llegó se extrañó de ver el plato en la mesa como si alguien hubiera comido y sonrió al saber que había sido su papi, pero se preguntó a donde estaba y fue a la cuarto de él y lo vio durmiendo, sonrió y fue a prepararse algo de comer sin preocuparse de nada

Y a si estuvo todo el día que quedaba solo en la sala, haciendo la tarea y viendo la televisión, su papi no salió de su cuarto para nada y eso le preocupaba, vio que estaba anocheciendo y decidió que iría a ver a su papi cuando acabara la película y sobre todo cuando se acabara el helado que se estaba comiendo de la tarrina que era de chocolate, en ese momento la puerta se escuchó y Yuki la miró por que no esperaba a nadie, se levantó de su asiento dejando la tarrina de helado en la mesa pero antes de ir metió la cuchara para coger algo de helado y meterlo en su boca y dejando la cuchara en la boca ya que le encantaba lo que sentía al tener un tiempo la cuchara con helado en la boca, una sensación placentera pero a la vez helado y era algo difícil de explicar, abrió la puerta sin preguntar y Yuki se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke que le miró con el ceño fruncido, se quedaron sin decir nada asta que el mas joven frunció el ceño quitándose la cuchara de la boca

-que hace usted aquí-dijo enfadado Yuki

-antes de abrir debes de preguntar quien es-dijo del mismo modo Sasuke

-no es tu problema-contestó Yuki

-si lo es-dijo Sasuke y Yuki rodó los ojos y después los entrecerró

-que quiere-dijo Yuki hablando con indiferencia y Sasuke suspiró maldiciéndose por que el niño se tenía que parecer en eso a él

-había quedado con Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el adolescente alzó una ceja-me gustaría que dejaras de decirme de usted-Yuki hizo un gesto como que estaba bien y le dejó entrar y fue hacía su helado y lo cogió para meter la cuchara y comer mas helado, Sasuke solo cerró la puerta

-mi papi está durmiendo-dijo Yuki de lo mas normal-que es lo que quieres?

-perdona?

-con mi papi-dijo Yuki-se que un varón como tú, puede querer de mi papi llevárselo a la cama-dijo directo sin mostrar vergüenza ni nada, Sasuke frunció el ceño por que el adolescente pensara eso de él ya que no lo conocía-todos los varones aunque sean mayores-dijo con burla a Sasuke por que se refería a él-son unos bastardos aprovechados

-seguro que hay alguna excepción cierto?-dijo Sasuke disimulando que esas palabras le dolieron

-ninguna-dijo de lo mas normal Yuki y volviendo a comer helado-tu sobrino también es un bastardo pero es bueno-sonrió de medio lado por que Yuki notó que ese tema le enfadaba al mas mayor y sobre todo si se refería a su sobrino y él mismo y por eso le dijo lo que le dijo ya que no solía hablar de esa forma a los adultos pero Sasuke tenía algo que no sabía identificar que le hacía hablar de eso modo tan burlesco-espero que entiendas a lo que me refiero

-llama a Naruto-ordenó enfadado Sasuke

-parece que no te guste que Ryu y yo nos acostemos señor Sasuke-siguió Yuki con burla

-no me gusta por que tú no debes de estar con él-dijo frío Sasuke y eso a Yuki no le gustó-pero si te hace lo mismo otra vez que la otra vez no llores

-mi papi está durmiendo y seguro no quiere salir con alguien como tú-dijo Yuki enfadado

-Yuki con quien hablas-dijo Naruto que salía de su cuarto desarreglado y los otros dos le miraron, el rubio al ver a Sasuke se sorprendió pero sobre todo por la mirada que le dedicaba que parecía que se lo iba a comer-deja de mirarme a si-ordenó el rubio

-habíamos quedado Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Yuki solo miraba a los dos adultos, pero decidió sentarse con su helado y seguir comiendo pero miraba a los dos adultos sin perderse ningún detalle

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto-dame un momento para que me arregle un poco

-de acuerdo

-recuerda que tú pagas todo

-y recuerda tú que te voy hacer beber de todo asta que quedes sin sentido-dijo divertido Sasuke

-me he preparado para eso-dijo Naruto y se adentró a su cuarto y Sasuke se quedó mirando hacia donde Naruto había ido con una sonrisa

-te quieres acostar con él-dijo Yuki de lo mas normal y Sasuke le miró y vio que sonreía de medio lado mientras saboreaba el helado-y también le tienes cariño-Sasuke no se esperó eso último de Yuki-se ve cuando le miras aunque a veces se nota mas que quieres acostarte con él-a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja por lo descarado que era Yuki al hablar

-le quiero y siempre le he querido sin importarme nada-dijo Sasuke serio y con seguridad

-ahora que recuerdo me dijiste que lo conocías de la escuela cuando mi papi vino aquí a estudiar-dijo Yuki serio pero se notaba interesado

-lo conocí y fuimos cercanos-Yuki alzó una ceja recordando que su papi le dijo que no le agradaban los Uchiha sobre todo uno

-dijiste que también conocías a mi padre varón-dijo Yuki con los ojos entrecerrados y viendo la pantalla de la televisión con la cuchara en la boca

-lo conozco-susurró Sasuke sorprendido viendo como Yuki se quitaba la cuchara de la boca

-te dijo el por que nos abandonó a mi papi y a mi?-Sasuke abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa mas que nada por el dolor en las palabras dichas por Yuki

-él …

-ya estoy-salió Naruto cortando a Sasuke y este le miró como su hijo-de que hablabais?

-de nada importante-dijo Yuki-te ves bien papi

-no lo creo-dijo Naruto ya que iba vestido informal al igual que Sasuke que este iba con pantalones negros estrechos y camisa azul, cosa que Naruto pantalones vaqueros un poco anchos y una camisa negra-nos vamos

-que te lo pases bien, papi-dijo Yuki

-te traeré yo, ya que iremos en mi coche-dijo Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-nos vamos y te lo pases bien Yuki-dijo Sasuke acercándose a la puerta seguido por Naruto

-no te atiborres de tonterías Yuki-dijo serio Naruto ya que había visto el helado

-sabes que como cosas sanas-dijo Yuki

-lo se y no le abras la puerta a nadie aunque lo conozcas-ordenó Naruto mirando a su hijo

-no soy tonto papi y no llegas muy tarde

-depende de Sasuke que lleva el coche-dijo Naruto-no te vayas a la cama tarde

-no- y los dos adultos se fueron-no me agrada Sasuke pero si mi papi sale y se divierte pues tendré que aguantarme-y volvió con su helado pensando que tendría una maratón de películas esa noche asta que cayera dormido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-tienes aguante al tomar alcohol-dijo Naruto con su vaso en la mano y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como si fuese su enemigo en ese momento, el Doncel y Sasuke estaban en una discoteca de moda sentados en una de las mesas de la sala vip del lugar, había alrededor de ellos personas importantes con su pareja o si no con su amante de turno pero eso a Naruto como a Sasuke no les importaba ya que los dos estaban bebiendo uno a gusto por estar con la persona que hacía tiempo no pasaba un rato los dos solos y el otro para quitarse todo lo que pensaba en su mente mas concretamente para olvidarse de sus demonios internos y sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente se tiraría de los pelos por haber bebido tanto alcohol por las colorías que tenía

-suelo salir a beber para cerrar contratos mientras mi hermano pasa tiempo con su familia-dijo Sasuke bebiendo sabiendo que estaba bebiendo demás pero le daba igual si se emborrachaba con Naruto no l importaba a parte que veía que Naruto ya estaba bastante contento por todo lo que había bebido

-y si cierras el contrato con una chica linda o Doncel mejor, cierto?-dijo sonriendo Naruto bebiendo un trago de su vaso

-no soy de piedra y tengo mis necesidades-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke acabándose el contenido de su vaso para coger la botella y echarse él en su vaso y también a Naruto, alzó la mano para que el camarero trajera otra

-quieres emborracharme?-dijo Naruto comenzando a reír y beber de su vaso

-tú crees eso?-dijo Sasuke mostrando una media sonrisa y poniendo su codo en la mesa y la mano en su rostro y acercarse al rubio y sintiendo que no podía controlar del todo sus impulsos

-me gustaría que te emborracharas pero parece difícil-dijo Naruto mirando al camarero que traía la botella y ponerla en la mesa y miró al rubio para sonreírle con coquetería-quieres pasártelo bien un rato conmigo?-le dijo al camarero que este se sorprendió y miró a Sasuke que le miraba con ganas de matarle-tener sexo quema muchas calorías-dijo como ido Naruto para volver a mirar a Sasuke como si estuviera cansado, Sasuke miró al rubio sin entender el por que había dicho eso, el camarero decidió irse y dejarlos solos-no has cambiado-dijo Naruto

-tu crees?-dijo Sasuke-yo me veo cambiado

-sabes que sigues igual de atractivo y te aprovechas de eso para desfogarte con cualquiera-el azabache le miró sorprendido unos segundos por el piropo que le había dicho

.esas personas lo saben desde el principio que no quiero nada serio-volvió a beber Sasuke de su vaso

-te aprovechaste de prima Karin-le recriminó Naruto

-no me aproveché ella no me entendió

-le dijiste cosas bonitas para tenerla en tu cama

-fue a si pero ella sabía que me iba a ir y no nos volveríamos a ver-dijo serio Sasuke y acabó de beber lo que le quedaba del vaso y Naruto también se acabó todo lo que tenía en su vaso, Sasuke se echó mas en el vaso y al rubio que este volvió a beber y el azabache también

-no … quiero pelear contigo-dijo arrastrando las palabras Naruto ya que estaba borracho y Sasuke sonrió y volvió acabarse lo del vaso y se echó de menos dándole un sorbo

-yo tampoco-susurró Sasuke viendo a Naruto bebiendo de su vaso y ponerse la mano en la cabeza

-me siento mareado y como sin saber que hago-dijo el rubio

-Naruto-puso sus manos el azabache encima de las manos del rubio agarrándolas con fuerza-lo que mas deseo es que me perdones y que me sigas amando como lo hacías-el rubio lo miraba y se mordió el labio inferior de una forma que Sasuke veía que era muy sensual y que le provocaba-créeme que te diga la verdad, me enamoré de ti, te amo y haría cualquier cosa por que quisieras darme una oportunidad-Naruto sonrió

-quiero estar contigo-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos negros del azabache

-que-dijo sin comprender

-he bebido mucho, no se lo que digo o lo que hago, pero se perfectamente que sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti pero no quiero estar contigo-Sasuke alzó una ceja ya que no le cuadraba lo que le decía a lo que le había dicho-pero se que todo lo que he bebido tiene muchas calorías y quiero quemarlas y por eso accedería a tener sexo contigo por que se que tú quieres tener sexo con alguien y antes de que me dejes tirado te ofrezco a que me envites a tu casa y tengamos sexo-el azabache al escuchar todo eso se quedó confundido sin entender nada de lo que decía solo llegó a entender que quería sexo con él

-creo que si estuviera al cien por cien de mi habría entendido todo lo que me has dicho-dijo Sasuke-pero deseo tenerte una vez mas por que se que no tendré otra ocasión

-entonces vamos-dijo Naruto levantándose con dificultad y Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero parecía que el varón no tenía ningún problema pero estaba en las mismas condiciones que el rubio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se movió con torpeza en la cama y lentamente abrió sus ojos azules, estaba boca abajo y en un movimiento se giró quedando boca arriba, entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar el lugar pero veía borroso y es cuando decidió poner su mano en la mesita de al lado de la cama para coger sus gafas para poder ver, se extrañó al no encontrarlas y puso su mano en la cabeza por que le dolía, se preguntó como había llegado a su cuarto por que no recordaba nada de lo de anoche, pero palideció cuando al lado suyo algo se movió, miró al lado y vio una cabellera negra y se levantó de la cama con rapidez para luego sentarse por el dolor en su trasero y se mordió el labio inferior, se miró el cuerpo y estaba desnudo y se maldijo solo deseaba que la persona que había dormido con él que era Sasuke no recordara nada y menos que le recriminara nada de su cuerpo, miró el suelo buscando su ropa y se levantó de nuevo haciendo un gesto de dolor pero eso no le impidió coger su ropa aunque viera borroso, cogió su calzado y también se lo puso y a paso silencioso se dirigió a la puerta pero antes miró a Sasuke que dormía placidamente sabiendo que estaba desnudo y es cuando vio la fotografía de él y Sasuke cuando eran adolescente con otro marco y es cuando se percató que sus gafas estaban en ese lugar, fue hacia allí y las cogió para ponérsela y afirmando que estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke y lo volvió a mirar y sonrió

-debe de cuidarse mucho para seguir teniendo ese cuerpo-susurró Naruto y decidió irse sin hacer ruido del cuarto como de la casa, lo que no se dio cuenta Naruto es que se puso la camisa de Sasuke y que este se dio cuenta a tiempo que Naruto se fue y logró escucharlo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke cuando llegó a la empresa solo, se dirigió hacia su despacho, saludó a todos que pasaban por su lado con un buenos días bastante amable algo raro en el azabache y los empleados se le quedaban mirando, cuando entró en su despacho cerró la puerta y se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a trabajar, no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando Itachi entró sin tocar y se sentó delante de su hermano menor

-buenos días, hermano-dijo Sasuke e Itachi se puso pálido ya que Sasuke siempre le decía enfadado el por que no tocaba y que se largase de su despacho o que no le molestara y al escuchar esos buenos días con un toque de felicidad solo puso pensar que el mundo podría acabarse

-donde está la cámara oculta-dijo asustado Itachi mirando alrededor, Sasuke frunció el ceño y cerró su portátil para mirar con enfado a su hermano mayor-estás enfermo?-dijo levantándose poniendo su mano en la frente de su hermano menor que este la quitó de mala gana

-deja de hacer el idiota-regañó de mala gana Sasuke-a que has venido?-entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hermano

-que me ocultas?

-nada-dijo Sasuke

-algo ocultas, te ha pasado algo por eso estás tan feliz y mostrando flores por tu alrededor-a Sasuke le comenzó un tic en la ceja por las tonterías de su hermano-tiene que ver con el rubio raro de mal genio?

-no tiene mal genio-defendió Sasuke a Naruto

-yo creo que tiene muy mal genio y lo atribuyo que hace tiempo no tiene buen sexo-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa divertida

-si no has venido a decirme algo importante puedes largarte-dijo Sasuke

-en serio Sasuke, como te fue con Naruto?

-bien-e Itachi se le quedó mirando por si decía algo mas pero no escuchó nada mas pero siguió mirándolo serio asta que su hermano menor gruñó-bebimos y nos emborrachemos

-que mas-dijo Itachi sonriendo como si intuyera algo mas de lo que había pasado

-no recuerdo mucho pero recuerdo que nos acostemos-dijo Sasuke

-habéis tenido sexo?

-si-dijo Sasuke-aunque no lo recuerdo totalmente pero he tenido sexo

-eres bueno bebiendo no entiendo como no recuerdas nada

-tengo de vez en cuando lagunas pero no recuerdo del todo-Itachi le miró serio varios segundos asta que sonrió de medio lado

-con la ropa puesta parece tener buen cuerpo, lo tiene?

-creo que si, no recuerdo, se que está delgado y asta creo que demasiado pero no me hagas caso, no recuerdo eso precisamente

-entonces que recuerdas?-Itachi vio como su hermano menor se sonrojó y miró al lado para que no lo viera

-estaba el cuarto oscuro, borrachos y le recuerdo como gemí …-frunció inmediatamente Sasuke el ceño al darse cuenta que esas cosas no debería decirle a nadie-largo-gritó Sasuke echando a su hermano-yo no te pregunto cuando lo haces con Deidara

-de acuerdo me voy-dijo divertido Itachi-me alegro que te divirtieras con Naruto y que hoy muestres al mundo que eres feliz-Sasuke se levantó de su asiento notando burla en las palabras de su hermano mayor y vio que este le dejó solo

-idiota-susurró Sasuke

 **Flash Back**

Naruto decidió salir de su pequeño apartamento por que necesitaba que le diera el aire y por que el día anterior se la pasó llorando por saber por boca de Sasuke lo que pensaba de él y que se aprovechó de él para que Ino viera que era una buena persona

Caminaba por las calles sin mirar nada ni nadie, no le importaba lo que pasara en su alrededor, solo había tomado una decisión se iría con sus padres y prima a su pueblo aunque eso fuese una decepción para sus padres, pero antes esperaría a ir a la escuela y hablar con el director que se iba y dejaba la escuela, aunque también quería despedirse de Kiba ya que él fue el único que le tendió una mano cuando era nuevo en la escuela aunque todos se burlaran de él, se abrazó a si mismo y se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules y como no se daba cuenta de las personas a su alrededor al girar la esquino se chocó con alguien, Naruto alzó la mirada viendo que era Sasuke que le miraba serio como siempre miraba a todo el mundo, el rubio frunció el ceño, miró su alrededor percatándose que estaban en una de las calles que había comercios y donde estaba apoyado Sasuke era una tienda para bebés y en ese momento vio salir aún rubio de cabello largo con una coleta baja y se notaba que estaba embarazado

-Sasuke ya elegí la cuna para Ryu-dijo ese rubio sonriendo y Naruto miró con ira a Sasuke que le sonrió al rubio de pelo largo, cerró sus puños con ganas de golpear al azabache algo que no hizo el día anterior-conoces a este chico?

-no-dijo serio Sasuke y asta con frialdad y eso a Naruto le dolió y no lo demostró solo se puso al frente de Sasuke con una media sonrisa-que-dijo desafiando al rubio

-eres un bastardo-dijo con ira Naruto y el otro rubio alzó una ceja, no entendía lo que pasaba pero algo le decía que Sasuke se lo merecía por que lo conocía y sabía que a veces el varón podía ser cruel con las personas

-no me dices nada nuevo-dijo con prepotencia Sasuke y no vio venir un puñetazo en la cara y un rodillazo en su amiguito que Sasuke se tubo que arrodillar en el suelo por el dolor

-que te jodan-dijo Naruto y se fue con la cabeza alta del lugar y asta sonriendo satisfecho como si eso le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, le dio igual las personas como le miraba y asta la risa del rubio de pelo largo

-cállate Deidara-escuchó Naruto a Sasuke

-te lo mereces-escuchó del rubio del pelo largo y ya no supo nada mas por que ya estaba lejos de ellos a parte tenía un antojo de comer una tarrina de helado de chocolate

 **Fin Flash Back**

Continuará …

Que os pareció el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado y comentar para saber vuestra opinión …. Sobre el Lemon no os preocupéis que habrá cuando Naruto lo recuerde al cien por cien


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Yuki escuchó el sonido del baño y miró hacia el lugar extrañado, primero por que creyó que su papi estaba enfermo por su tardanza en el baño y segundo por que vio a su papi comiendo de todo lo que veía y con ansias, preguntándose si de verdad su papi era vegetariano por que lo vio comer carne, lo vio salir del baño, notando que estaba pálido, decaído y sin ganas de hacer nada, asta vio que iba sin ganas a trabajar, llevaba con ese estado tres días y le estaba preocupando

-te encuentras bien, papi?-dijo preocupado Yuki

-si-dijo sin mucho ánimo Naruto abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

-tengo que ir a la casa de Ryu y acabar con el trabajo de la escuela

-te dijo que no te quiero cerca de ese chico-dijo serio Naruto mirando a su hijo

-se que me lo dijiste pero soy lo suficiente mayor para saber a quien me acerco y lo que hago-dijo enfadado Yuki

-no vas a ir-ordenó Naruto y comenzó a toser con fuerza

-te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado Yuki

-si-dijo Naruto-es una orden, no te quiero en su casa

-es un trabajo y le diré de ir a biblioteca-dijo Yuki para que su papi se calmara un poco y lo consiguió-aunque si te encuentras mal llamo a uno de los abuelos o a la tía Karin, tienes mal aspecto

-por que lo dices-dijo enfadado Naruto pensando que se refería a su cuerpo

-estás pálido-se extrañó Yuki por la reacción del rubio

-no hace falta que llames a nadie-dijo Naruto-descansaré un rato y después iré a dar una vuelta para que me de el aire

-papi-dijo preocupado Yuki

-si?

-sabes que te quiero verdad?

-lo se-dijo Naruto sonriendo-y yo a ti-Yuki le sonrió de medio lado

-te veo mas delgado-dijo sin pensar Yuki ya que eso lo estaba pensando de hace días

-tú crees?-dijo extrañado Naruto-yo me veo igual-dijo con dificultad y con ganas de decir que se veía gordo pero no quiso pensar en eso por que había vomitado todo lo que había comido en esos momentos y estaba seguro que no había engordado ni una caloría

-me voy y recupérate, cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo Yuki y salió del apartamento un poco preocupado por su papi pero confiaría en él y no se preocuparía demasiado, en cambio Naruto entró a su cuarto serio y se tumbó en su cama boca arriba, miró el techo con los brazos extendido, recordó que hacía cuatro días había tenido sexo con Sasuke

-me ofrecí en bandeja de plata-se maldijo Naruto y sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no le dio importancia, a parte estaba sintiendo un dolor en su estómago que sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo de comer ya que conocía eso por los años atrás-seguro que pensó que seguía igual físicamente cosa que él está igual y asta mejor-frunció el ceño y alzó su cuerpo abrió el cajón de la mesita viendo un bote de pastillas, miró lo que tenía escrito aunque se lo supiera de memoria ya que tenía la manía de leer todo lo que se metía en la boca, esas pastillas eran un sustituto para la comida y vitaminas, el rubio se leía todo lo que le convenía en la comida como pastillas pero le daba igual si había un efecto secundario, abrió el bote y se metió dos pastillas en la boca y se las tragó sin agua, ya estaba acostumbrado, entrecerró los ojos recordando algo de su encuentro con Sasuke

 **Flash Back**

Llegaron al apartamento del azabache, pero fueron directos a su cuarto y el varón abrió la puerta del cuarto comenzando a quitarse su camisa como sus pantalones, el rubio lo miró divertido y asta comenzó a reírse con la mano en la cabeza, ya que le comenzaba a doler por el alcohol consumido

-no te rías-ordenó enfadado Sasuke pero igualmente le volvió a besar

-quiero que me desnudes tú y me hagas lo que quieras-dijo Naruto como pudo- pero que sea rápido ya que creo que me voy a dormir

-aunque te duermas te voy a follar-dijo Sasuke y le quitó las gafas dejándolas en su mano-con esas palabras me has calentado mas de lo que estaba-el azabache le desabrochó los pantalones, el cuarto estaba oscuro y no podían verse bien los cuerpos, pero el varón sabía donde estaba su cama ya que era su cuarto y por eso no necesita luz, acabó de desnudar al rubio y lo empujó en su cama posicionándose encima de él-dejándo las gafas en la mesita de su lado

-me dijiste …-dijo como puso Naruto y gimiendo ya que Sasuke no paraba de besar todo su cuerpo asta que llegó a su miembro-que estabas enamorado de mi, sabía que era mentira, solo quieres follar

-ahora si-dijo Sasuke mas concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo en meter el miembro del rubio en su boca y que Naruto comenzara a ensalivar sus dedos

-Mm-siguió Naruto ensalivando tres dedos del azabache y los sacó de su boca ya que estaban lubricados-prepárame-ordenó para después gemir y comenzó a sentir el primer dedo en su interior y el rubio se puso su brazo en sus ojos y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior ya que le comenzaba a doler la preparación en su entrada, pero gimió al correr se en la boca de Sasuke que este inmediatamente besó los labios del rubio con lujuria, cuando se separó de los labios del rubio lo miró viendo como este tenía los ojos nublados por el placer, respirando con dificultad y sonrojado, Sasuke sonrió y sacó los dedos de su entrada acomodándose bien para poder entrar en el interior del rubio que este por inercia enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del varón-no te contengas y métemela ya-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le besó en la mejilla con cariño y luego sonrió al rubio en una media sonrisa y sin mas penetró al rubio que este gritó por la intromisión tan brusca y dolorosa, su respiración se volvió difícil

-estás bien?-dijo preocupado Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto pasando como pudo sus brazos por el cuello del azabache que este inmediatamente se acercó mas a él y esperar a que el rubio se acostumbrara, no supieron cuanto pasó que el rubio le dio la señal para que comenzara a moverse y el varón a si lo hizo, comenzó lentamente y Naruto daba pequeños gemidos de satisfacción-mas rápido-y Sasuke comenzó a ir mas rápido-fuerte y no pares-ordenó el rubio y a si lo hizo el azabache y comenzó los gemidos fuertes de Naruto como del azabache

-Naruto-gimió Sasuke de placer al sentir la entrada estrecha del Doncel que le estaba volviendo loco y algo le decía que hacía tiempo no tenía relaciones sexuales y eso le llenaba de orgullo y de placer

-Sa … Sasuke no aguanto mas-gimió Naruto y Sasuke comenzó a masturbar al rubio con rapidez

-hagámoslo juntos-dijo Sasuke y después de unas cuantas estocadas los dos se corrieron, el azabache se tumbó encima del rubio sin dejar del todo su peso y también para recuperar su respiración, tenía sus ojos medio abiertos y miró al rubio, sudado, con las mejillas rojas, la boca entre abierta y la respiración acelerada y de solo verle a si sonrió y lo besó lentamente en los labios que fue correspondido

-solo … foll …

-te amo-le cortó Sasuke al rubio sabiendo lo que iba a decir-eras mas para mi de lo que crees-Naruto pasó su mano por la mejilla del azabache

-te quiero-susurró Naruto

-lo se-contestó Sasuke

 **Fin Flash Back**

-maldito Teme, me utilizó toda la noche como su muñeca hinchable-dijo enfadado Naruto y se sonrojó-y yo soy un Dobe por dejarme y disfrutarlo-puso sus brazos en su cara-no volverá a pasar-y se quitó los brazos para mirar la silla que había en su cuarto viendo la camisa que se llevó a la mañana siguiente que era de Sasuke-ni que sueñe que se la voy a dar-se levantó como si todos sus males se fuesen ido y se levantó con el ceño fruncido-que se cree ese niño, se perfectamente que ha ido a la casa de ese varón-cogió su bandolera-ese Itachi me va abrir las puertas de su casa para sacar a mi hijo de ese lugar-cogió su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke y lo llamó, esperó a que lo cogiera y escuchó su voz-bastardo está tu hermano contigo?

 _-estoy en la empresa Naruto y mi hermano también-_ se le notaba la voz serio a Sasuke como si le hubiera interrumpido en algo y es cuando el rubio pensó que le interrumpió estando con su secretaria como en las películas y eso le enfadó

-me importa poco que estés follando a tu maldita secretaria

- _estoy en una reunión y todos te han escuchado_

 _-_ me importa poco, voy a tu empresa y dile a tu hermano que esté preparado que me va a llebar a su casa y después verá como le pateo el trasero a su hijo varón

- _Naruto cuando llegues aquí vamos hablar seriamente, no puedes interrumpir en la empresa o en reuniones por que quieras_

 _-_ dirás en interrumpirte con tu secretaria-dijo Naruto

- _no estoy haciendo nada con mi secretaría y estaba en una reunión_

 _-_ hablas en pasado, eso significa que he hecho bien en interrumpiros, me alegro

- _olvídalo_ -dijo arto de ese tema Sasuke- _para que quieres a mi hermano_

 _-_ ya te lo he dicho, para que me lleve a su casa

- _no se para que quieres ir pero mi cuñado tiene muy malas pulgas_

 _-_ yo también las tengo

 _-yo también iré quiero saber que es lo que quieres con mi hermano-_ y el azabache colgó y Naruto se guardó su teléfono ya que iba a la empresa en taxi y en ese momento paró, el rubio pagó y se salió para entrar en la empresa que de seguridad lo miró serio y la recepcionista del mismo modo, el rubio llegó al ascensor y vio que este bajaba, esperó unos segundos y la puerta se abrió mostrando a los dos hermanos Uchiha el de la coleta con una sonrisa divertida y Sasuke enfadado

-hola Naruto-dijo Itachi

-no creo que estés tan feliz cuando yo patee a tu hijo el pervertido-dijo Naruto

-mi hijo no es pervertido-defendió a su hijo varón Itachi

-habéis venido en coche cierto?-dijo Naruto-yo vine en taxi

-entonces vienes en mi coche-dijo serio Sasuke, se notaba enfadado pero eso al rubio le daba igual

-tendré que ir solo-dijo triste Itachi

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En cambio en la casa de Itachi estaban en Ryu y Yuki, los dos en el cuarto del primero y hacía mas de una hora que estos acabaron el trabajo de la escuela, lo que pasaba es que Ryu decidió con el consentimiento del Doncel divertirse los dos y en ese momento los dos estaban en la cama desnudos y tapados con una sábana, Yuki estaba medio dormido mas que nada por que Ryu no dejaba de acariciarle la nuca suavemente con sus dedos y eso le relajaba al Doncel, la otra mano del varón estaba agarrada con la mano de Yuki que este la acariciaba

-voy a ducharme-susurró Ryu-aunque no deberías dormirte en cualquier momento creo que vendra mi papi y lo primero que hace es aparecerse en mi cuarto

-de acuerdo-susurró Yuki levantándose mas rápido que Ryu y cogió su ropa y sin mas se adentró al baño del cuarto

-capullo-susurró Ryu por que se le había adelantado y escuchó el sonido de su teléfono en un mensaje, lo cogió y vio que era un mensaje de su padre diciendo que iba él, su tío Sasuke y Naruto a su casa, frunció el ceño y se levantó cogiendo su ropa para ir al otro baño y ducharse

Los dos adolescentes estaban en el cuarto del varón ya vestidos y duchados, Ryu cuando salió del baño escuchó la voz de su tío Sasuke como la de Naruto y asta la de su padre, solo miraba a Yuki que este acababa de ponerse bien la ropa y le miraba con una sonrisa

-pasa algo?-dijo Yuki notando que algo escondía Ryu

-no-dijo serio Ryu y se acercó al Doncel y lo besó en los labios, quería aprovechar sabía perfectamente que pronto acabaría lo que tenía con el Doncel-te amo, no lo olvides-susurró en el oído del Doncel que este le miró sorprendido por las palabras, no entendía nada por que notaba nostalgia en su voz y asta dolor, a parte que Ryu no le había dicho que le amaba o al menos que recordase eso

-yo también te amo-susurró Yuki con una sonrisa y sonrojado

-lo se-dijo Ryu

-será mejor que me vaya por que mi papi está extraño, no entiendo el por que no quiere que estemos solos, creo que me oculta algo-dijo serio el Doncel-y es algo importante, lo se-Ryu no le dijo nada

-te acompaño-dijo Ryu y los dos salieron del cuarto uno tras el otro y Yuki con sus cosas de la escuela en el hombro, cuando llegó a la escalera, escuchó voces, las reconoció las tres y se extrañó que la voz de su papi estuviera en es casa, y por un momento se alegró que no lo viera salir de la casa ya que la sala estaba en otro lado de la escalera

-Yuki no debe de tener ese acercamientos con ese chico-el Doncel escuchó la voz de su papi alterada y enfadada, sabía que se refería a Ryu y que le reclamaba al padre de este como a su tío, no entendía el por que, miró a Ryu y este estaba bastante normal como si supiera de que hablaban y lo que pasaba-tienes que tener presente que es su primo-Yuki abrió los ojos sorprendido no entendió bien esa parte y miró a Ryu que seguía igual, como si supiera todo, algo que él no sabía nada, tragó duro y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala lentamente, una parte le decía que se fuera de ese lugar y que Ryu se lo impidiera, pero otra quería saber que pasaba, de que hablaban y por que decía su papi que Ryu y él eran primos, pero lo que mas le dolía es que eso no altero a Ryu ya que este sabía de lo que hablaban, se mordió el labio inferior y vio a su papi, Sasuke e Itachi que le daba a él la espalda, sabía que Ryu estaba a su lado apoyado en el marco de la puerta como si esa situación la disfrutase

-yo no lo veo malo, Naruto-dijo serio Itachi-da lo mismo que sean familia-Yuki se puso la mano en el pecho mas concretamente en el corazón, le latía fuerte y deprisa y su mochila comenzó a resbalarse de su hombro y sus ojos empezaron a humederse sabiendo lo que estaba pasando ya que no era tonto

-el que debe de enterarse eres tú, Itachi, Yuki es hijo de Sasuke y tú hijo es su primo, no puede haber ningún tipo de relación carnal entre los dos-dijo con furia Naruto-por eso voy a sacar de esa maldita casa a mi hijo y golpearé a tu hijo por que tú no tienes las pelotas de hacerlo, Itachi Uchiha, por que vosotros, toda tu familia sabéis el parentesco que tienen tú hijo y el mío, y el muy bastardo sigue burlándose de mi hijo con sus acercamientos

-Ryu no va con esas intenciones-siguió Itachi

-Yuki y Ryu no tienen que tener ese tipo de relación, son primos-dijo esta vez Sasuke y se escuchó la mochila de Yuki que cayó al suelo y todos le miraron menos Ryu qye este miraba a los adultos con una media sonrisa como diciendo que ya era hora que Yuki se enterara, en cambio Yuki solo tenía los puños cerrados de la ira aunque sus ojos mostraran dolor y ganas de llorar no lo iba hacer delante de ellos tres y menos de Ryu que este otra vez se burló de él y le iba a demostrar quien era él

-tú no eres nadie para decir lo que debo y no debo hacer Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con ira Yuki y Sasuke eso le dolió cada vez estaba mas alejado de su hijo, Yuki miró a Itachi-vuestra familia nunca será la mía, que os quede claro a todos, Uchiha-dijo con desprecio y miró a su papi-creía que teníamos la confianza y no me dijiste-agachó la mirada y cogió aire para tranquilizarse pero era complicado, soltó el aire por la boca-me has decepcionado, papi-susurró y miró a Ryu que le miraba mostrando esa media sonrisa que decía que era mejor que nadie y que no le importaba y que había vuelto a jugar con él, sonrió de la misma forma que él y se acercó a él con frialdad y seriedad y le agarró con fuerza de la camiseta-eres lo peor-dijo con ira y lo soltó-te odio-y sin mas le dio un puñetazo en la cara-la segunda vez que has vuelto a jugar con mis sentimientos, pero ya no mas-miró a su papi-ellos dos sabían que este se burlo de mi en la escuela con un video de nosotros dos en la cama-Ryu frunció el ceño-y le felicitaron, es a si como Sasuke Uchiha quiere a su hijo Doncel, felicitando a su sobrino por burlarse de su hijo-miró a Ryu que le miraba serio y acariciando el lugar golpeado-o sea de su primo-se acercó mas a Ryu y le sonrió de medio lado para darle un rodillazo en su miembro con fuerza que este comenzó a arrodillarse-no te cruces otra vez en mi vida que te aseguro que te la corto-y sin mas se separó, cogió su mochila y salió de la sala-adiós señor Deidara-y se fue dejando a todo con la mente en blanco menos Naruto que la ira le estaba consumiendo, Deidara había escuchado lo suficiente para enfadarse con su hijo, esposo y cuñado, Naruto miró a Sasuke con enfado y se acercó a este

-y tú quieres ser un buen padre para tu hijo-le recriminó enfadado Naruto a Sasuke-le hacen daño y lo que haces es felicitar a tu sobrino

-no le felicité-dijo Sasuke indignado

-que se puede esperar de alguien que tiene tu sangre y tu apellido, le enseñaste lo bastardo a tu sobrino-dijo Naruto y miró al adolescente que se estaba recuperando y se levantó para apoyarse en la puerta, Naruto miró, de reojo al rubio de pelo largo pensando que lo había visto en el pasado pero lo dio de lado

-Naruto créeme yo no le felicité a Ryu

-me importa poco-dijo serio y se acercó a Ryu-asta me atrevo a decir que tú tuviste algo que ver en su accidente en la escuela-dijo seguro

-no tuve nada que ver-Naruto sonrió al ver algo de temor en el adolescente en su voz

-directa o indirectamente tienes algo que ver-dijo Naruto y entrecerró los ojos-pero te voy a decir algo que tus padres no tienen el orgullo que hay que tener para controlar un bastardo como tú-Itachi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño e iba a protestar pero vio la mirada de su esposo tan seria tan enfadado y supo que iba a tener muchos problemas y vio en ese momento a su hijo menor viendo todo lo que pasaba sin entender nada-te veo mas cerca de lo necesario de mi hijo y el que te la corta junto con la cabeza soy yo-amenazó el rubio de pelo corto y Ryu tragó duro-miró a Sasuke-muy difícil el acercamiento Sasuke con tu hijo-miró al rubio de pelo largo-te felicito la forma que tienes de educar a tu hijo-y pasó por su lado y se fue el rubio de pelo corto, Deidara solo miraba a su esposo enfadado y decepcionado, miró a su hijo con enfado

-re aprovechaste de tu compañero de clase por diversión y sabiendo que era tu primo-alzó la voz Deidara y Mitsuki que estaba a su lado se alejó asustado nunca había visto a su papi de esa forma

-no sabía que era mi primo-dijo Ryu defendiendose

-pero lo sabías después como que sabías que aprobecharte, burlarte de las personas eso no está bien

-si, pero …

-castigado-cortó Deidara a su hijo-esos pases me los das y no irás con Sasori

-que-dijo Ryu-no es justo, sabes que …

-ve a tu cuarto y dame esos pases

-no es justo

-y es justo que traigas aquí a ese chico te acuestes con él y después lo difundas en la clase para burlarte-alzó la voz Deidara acercándose a su hijo varón con ganas de estrangularlo-no tienes respeto-siguió-yo soy Doncel y eso me indigna de mi hijo, te gustaría que eso se lo hicieran a tu hermano menor que es Doncel

-no-susurró Ryu

-ve a tu cuarto y tráeme esos pases ahora-ordenó Deidara con voz autoritaria-y no tardes

-de acuerdo-dijo con dolor Ryu y fue a su cuarto, Deidara miró a Itachi y se le acercó

-quiero que te quede claro Itachi que me has decepcionado en apoyar a tu hijo en lo que le ha hecho a ese Doncel

-yo no …

-que seguro lo habrá echo con otros Donceles como chicas-cortó Deidara a Itachi-y si te enteraste tu felicitas a tu hijo varón por que a si es muy macho cierto?

-te estás equivocando, Deidara-dijo serio Itachi

-me importa poco la opinión que tenga en este asunto Sasuke, por que si yo soy el padre Doncel de ese chico le prohíbo acercarse a mi hijo Doncel por que no actuado como padre si no como lo que ha demostrado siempre a al padre de Yuki-Sasuke agachó la mirada-a partir de hoy dormirás en el cuarto de invitados

-pero …

-nada de peros, me has decepcionado creía que tú no estarías a favor de que las personas se burles de otras, que equivocado estaba

-papi-Deidara miró a Ryu que había llegado a la sala este vio en sus manos los pases-papa me regañó cuando lo supo y tuve que pedirle disculpas, el tío Sasuke también me regañó y me dijo que no me acercara a Yuki pero no les hice caso

-le pediste disculpas por que te obligaron-dijo Deidara mas enfadado por que eso le demostró que su hijo ni siquiera se arrepentid de hacerle daño a una persona y le quitó de las manos los pases-se acabó-rompió los pases en la cara de su hijo que este se mordió el labio inferior-se acabaron tus privilegios que tenías-Ryu agachó la mirada-estarás castigado asta que yo crea conveniente, cuando salgas de la escuela aquí y de aquí a la escuela, nada de salidas con tus amigos y no te creas que me olvido que utilizas mi casa de picadero-Ryu decidió no decir nada y le dio la espalda para irse a su cuarto-espero que entiendas que por que seas varón, con dinero y supuestamente perfecto puedes hacer lo que quieras con las personas, espero que recapacites y pienses que si tienes que pedir disculpas lo hagas con sinceridad y de corazón-Ryu afirmó con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto y el Doncel miró otra vez a los dos varones-me habéis decepcionado tanto los dos, sobre todo tú Itachi-y Deidara decidió irse a su cuarto por no seguir peleando

-voy a estar una temporada durmiendo solo-dijo con tristeza Itachi, Sasuke le miró de reojo

-yo mejor me voy, saber que tu hijo nunca me va a ver como padre no me agrada nada-dijo Sasuke y miró a su sobrino Doncel y le sonrió-nos vemos otro día Mitsuki-el Doncel afirmó con la cabeza feliz viendo como su tío se alejaba y se iba de su casa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y Ryu como Yuki fueron a la escuela y en la última hora de clases tenían que presentar el trabajo que hicieron, Ryu parecía como siempre, como si no le importara nada pero en verdad no era a si, a veces miraba a Yuki de reojo sin percatarse que su amigo Akira se había dado cuenta como Liin, como también habían notado esos dos que Yuki actuaba diferente, siempre era serio pero siempre mostraba alguna sonrisa a los profesores o a las personas que no solían burlarse de él, ese día no mostró Yuki ninguna sonrisa, sus ojos azules no tenían nada de sentimientos, estaban como vacíos, mostraba frialdad e indiferencia cuando pasaba delante de alguien o a los mismos profesores

A la hora de presentar el trabajo Yuki y Ryu los dos se tuvieron que poner al frente de la clase y el profesor al fondo de la clase para verlos, todos estaban acostumbrados que Ryu cuando hablaba y miraba era frío, indiferente y asta sin ninguna pizca de sentimientos pero se extrañaron que Yuki mostrara lo mismo y en ningún momento miró a Ryu ni directo ni de reojo, todos notaron que el Doncel no tenía ese punto de dulzura o cariño al hablar, notaron que no había nada

Y los días pasaron como semanas y a si dos meses y era el último día de clase y los alumnos felices se iban, Yuki no cambió nada seguía frío e indiferente con todo el mundo, no había tenido relación alguna con Sasuke ni su familia cosa que Mikoto intentó acercarse a él y este por amabilidad solo cruzó dos palabras con ella y recalcándola que nunca iba a formar parte de su familia, con su padre Doncel cambió un poco su relación, hablaban de cosas pero se notaba que no había esa confianza de antes, Yuki se sentía traicionado por todos sobre todo su padre Doncel por no decirle quien era su padre varón cuando lo tenía tan cerca y si lo hubiera sabido no haríha vuelto a tener un acercamiento con Ryu que era su primo y eso le dolía, eran familia y Ryu no le importó en ningún momento hacerle daño y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca

Yuki caminaba serio y mirando al frente con su ceño fruncido y sin ganas de hablar con nadie aunque tenía que admitir que cada día se sentía mas preocupado por su padre Doncel, sabía que le pasaba algo, que podría estar enfermo y este no le decía nada, asta a veces le pillaba mirándolo con enfado y asta envidia no entendía el por que

-Yuki-el nombrado paró y miró hacia atrás serio viendo a Mitsuki que le sonrió forzadamente por la expresión de querer matarlo-no te agrado?-preguntó con dificultad el pequeño Doncel y Yuki alzó una ceja-que sepa no te hecho nada y tú me agradas y los dos somos …

-no me metas en esa familia, no soy nada de ellos-Mitsuki agachó la mirada apenado a parte que no le iba a decir nada de lo creía si no que los dos eran Donceles y que podrían tener cosas en común, vale que había diferencia de edad pero podían ser amigos

-solo quiero conocerte-dijo con un puchero Mitsuki y Yuki rodó los ojos-podríamos caminar juntos asta separarnos para ir cada uno a su casa

-como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Yuki

-de verdad?-dijo feliz Mitsuki

-si-Mitsuki aligeró el paso y se puso al lado de Yuki y los dos comenzaron a caminar, el menor comenzó hablar de todo que se le pasaba en la mente y Yuki solo hablaba para decir si o mover la cabeza afirmativamente y solo podía pensar que ese niño hablaba demasiado para su gusto

-has cambiado-logró escuchar Yuki que le miró sin haberle escuchado del todo lo que hablaba y luego miró al frente alegrándose interiormente que ya se tenía que separar de Mitsuki por que hablaba demasiado, en otras circunstancias le respondería amablemente y le seguiría la conversación pero ahora no lo hacía por que sabía que los Uchiha cuando se acercaban a alguien era por algo y él ya no volvería a caer con ningún Uchiha-nos separamos aquí Yuki, nos veremos en estas vacaciones?-Yuki le miró

-no creo-dijo de lo mas normal Yuki sabiendo lo que iba hacer estas vacaciones como el resto del año y no iba a cambiar de opinión en lo que había pensado, por que a si no vería ni a Ryu ni a su supuesto padre varón por que por ahora no estaba dispuesto aceptarlo, primero por no decirle desde el principio que era su padre y actuar normal cuando supo lo que le había hecho Ryu, un padre debería enfadarse cuando alguien le hace daño a su hijo y no vio eso cuando le contó lo que le hizo Ryu ni tampoco las otras veces y segundo y era lo mas importante era el tío de Ryu y eso afirmaba que eran familia y eso no quería aceptarlo por que aún seguía enamorado de Ryu, su primo, y no quería que Ryu fuese su primo, eso dolía mas que otra cosa, sopló de mala gana-adiós-dijo bastante frío y comenzó alejarse de Mitsuki que este se le quedó mirando con tristeza ya que lo que quería era tener un acercamiento con Yuki el Doncel que le gustaba a su hermano mayor

Al llegar a su casa Yuki lo primero que vio fue el sofá y se sentó en el como si estuviera cansado, cerró los ojos pensando en como decirle a su papi lo que había hecho en esos dos meses, a parte que necesitaba la autorización de su papi aunque si no la consiguiera por que se negase iría a por la autorización de su potro padre, de algo debía servir saber quien era tu otro padre, sonrió de medio lado y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba sabía que su papi había llegado y lo miró, lo veía pálido y muy delgado, a parte que notó en esos días como su papi cuando comía algo se iba a vomitar rápido

-llegaste temprano-dijo Yuki y vio la mirada de su padre en él notando enfado y envidia-deberías ir al médico te veo muy pálido y demasiado delgado

-no me gustan los médicos-dijo sin mas Naruto y se puso la mano en la cabeza como si en cualquier momento le viniera un mareo

-a veces los médicos ayudan-dijo Yuki insistiendo y Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el baño y el mas joven al no entender eso alzó una ceja

-solo tengo que comprobarlo-susurró Naruto para él pero fue escuchado por su hijo que volvió alzar una ceja

-tengo que decirte algo o mas bien necesito tu firma-dijo serio Yuki y Naruto lo miró sin entender

-para que?-Yuki solo se fue a su cuarto y volvió con un papel

-el otro día me llegó esto, solo necesito tu firma y la envió en un correo electrónico-le extendió la hoja y el rubio la leyó

-quieres irte?-dijo Naruto acabando de leerla

-seré sincero cosa que tú no lo fuiste cuando él se acercó a mi por primera vez-Yuki se refería a Sasuke y Naruto lo sabía e hizo una mueca él tampoco había visto a Sasuke en esos días-tú en ningún momento me preguntaste si quería venir aquí, ni a la escuela donde me inscribiste-el rubio se sintió culpable solo quería librarse de su familia sin pensar en su hijo-pero ahora da lo mismo-dijo de lo mas normal-hace dos meses envié una solicitud a una de las escuelas internas para Donceles en Tokyo y como ves me aceptaron, necesito tu firma, si no me la quieres dar puedo hacer una visita a Sasuke y que él firme-Naruto solo le miraba sin saber que decir-con decirle que si no firma es un asco de padre firmará o si no para deshacerse de mi como hizo en el pasado

-Sasuke no se deshizo de ti-dijo Naruto-no sabía de tu existencia al igual que su familia

-me importa poco, nunca me importó quien era mi padre varón y no quiero tenerlo

-eres un poco injusto con él-dijo Naruto

-da lo mismo vas a firmar? O voy a su oficina para que él firme

-tanto te desagrada estar conmigo?-Yuki suspiró

-mi problema no eres tú-dijo Yuki serio-lo que quiero es estar lejos de Ryu

-te guste o no es tu primo y no podéis estar como pareja

-por eso quiero irme durante unos años, de solo pensar que Sasuke es mi padre varón me involucra a que sea familiar de Ryu y eso me duele-susurró lo último el mas joven con dolor

-tú problema no es que aceptes a Sasuke como padre si no que si lo aceptas estás aceptando a Ryu como tu familiar y no quieres que sea familia tuya

-nunca podré verle como un familiar-dijo Yuki y Naruto frunció el ceño

-lo mejor que te vayas, ha varones mejor que ese niño-dijo Naruto-recuerda que él sabía que eras su primo y no le importó jugar con tus sentimientos, Sasuke le ha enseñado bien a su sobrino

-no vas a poner ninguna pega para irme, cierto?

-me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, eres mi hijo-dijo Naruto y le acarició con cariño la mejilla-te extrañaré mucho, pero me da rabia que hayas decidido irte por algo a si

-somos muy iguales papi-dijo Yuki-tú te fuiste también dejando a Sasuke, yo lo que necesito alejarme y a si olvidarlo y a si poder tratarlo como primo

-debes de decirle a Sasuke-dijo Naruto hiendo a por un bolígrafo y firmar el papel-si te arrepientes de ir a esta escuela de solo Donceles te recibiré con los brazos abiertos-Yuki sonrió

-lo se-susurró Yuki-di le tú a Sasuke

-veo que se te podrá hacer visitas-dijo Naruto leyendo el papel

-si-dijo Yuki-no me importaría que Sasuke fuera

-harás el esfuerzo sobre lo de Sasuke-dijo Naruto-eso me alegra

-si yo estuviera en tu lugar hubiera actuado diferente a ti-Naruto lo miró sin entender-nunca dejaría que mi hijo se relacionase con un varón que se haya aprovechado de mi y también me vengaría de la peor forma

-te pareces mas de lo que crees a Sasuke-dijo Naruto-no se puede negar que eres su hijo

-me iré dentro de dos días-dijo Yuki de lo mas normal y cambiar de tema

-si es tu decisión la aceptaré-le sonrió Naruto y Yuki suspiró quitándose un peso de encima, cogió la hoja que había firmado Naruto y se fue a su cuarto, en cambio el rubio volvió a mirar el baño y con el ceño fruncido entró y cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en ella, sacó del bolsillo un aparatito que era una prueba de embarazo para Donceles-dará negativo-dijo seguro y serio

Yuki después de enviar el correo electrónico con la autorización de su padre a su nueva escuela se mordió el labio inferior, por una parte quería irse y olvidar todo y a si hacer su vida pero por otra parte no quería irse, quería seguir viendo a su papi y demás familia pero sobre todo a Ryu que en ese tiempo había notado que le miraba extraño como si se preocupara de él, negó con la cabeza

-le echaré mucho de menos-susurró con tristeza Yuki-pero le voy a olvidar o si no apartaré estos sentimientos en una parte de mi mente y corazón para sentir este dolor que siento en este momento-se levantó de la silla y salió de su cuarto viendo como su papi salía del baño como si tuviera prisa-pasa algo?-dijo preocupado y Naruto lo miró otra vez con envidia

-tú nunca entenderías lo que siento en este momento-Yuki se le quedó mirando y viendo como su papi se encerraba con llave en su cuarto, y eso le preocupó no entendía nada de las palabras de su papi y sobre todo su mirada, sabía perfectamente que era envidia pero no sabía por que, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de su papi e intentó entrar pero estaba cerrada, frunció el ceño al no entender el por que se encerraba

-papi, que te pasa, no te entiendo lo que me quieres decir-dijo preocupado Yuki y no escuchó contestación pero algo le decía que se quedara en ese lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento-ábreme la puerta-exigió pero siguió sin escuchar nada y tocó la puerta cada vez mas preocupado, su papi no solía hacer eso y menos a él

-no-Yuki escuchó el grito de Naruto y eso le asustó parecía de asustado y de terror

-papi-gritó Yuki dando golpes en la puerta para que le abriera estaba preocupado y escuchaba ruidos como si Naruto cogiera algo y lo tirara al suelo-papi dime que te pasa, seguro puedo ayudarte-Yuki por lo angustiado que estaba le comenzó a salir lágrimas

-por que me tiene que pasar a mi-escuchó como su papi lloraba y se notaba que era de rabia

-ábreme la puerta en este momento-ordenó Yuki serio pero Naruto no le hizo caso, siguió escuchando ruidos y le dio miedo y fue a su cuarto por su teléfono para llamar a sus abuelos y estos no contestaron, recordó que un día a la semana apagaban el teléfono y disfrutaba los dos, llamó a su tía Karin y no se lo cogió-está trabajando en el hospital-dijo de mala gana Yuki maldiciéndose por no haber tenido amistad con algún chico Doncel o chica para llamarle y pedirle ayuda, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de su papi y seguía los ruidos y maldiciones de parte del rubio y Yuki se desconcertó no entendía nada pero sabía que tenía que sacar a su papi del cuarto y le vino una persona a su cabeza y se maldijo, no conocía a nadie mas, pero le diría que solo quería la ayuda de su padre Doncel por que este seguro que sabría mejor llevar lo que le pasaba a su papi aunque ni él mismo sabía lo que le pasaba-no es momento de que mi orgullo me venza -se dijo a él mismo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la casa de Itachi estaba este, su esposo y su hijo en la sala con cara de aburrido, en ese momento tocaron la puerta e Itachi fue abrir, Deidara solo miraba a su hijo

-algún día dejaras de mirarme a si?-dijo Ryu a su padre Doncel y en ese momento entraron a la sala Itachi con Sasuke que era quien había entrado y el rubio los miró

-y Mitsuki? No ibas a ir a buscarlo?-dijo Deidara y escucharon todos el teléfono de Ryu que este le miró y los demás de reojo pensando el por que no lo cogía

-quería quedarse con mis padres-dijo Sasuke- he venido a deciros

-lo consientes-dijo de mala gana Deidara-deberías de acercarte a tu hijo-le recrminó y Sasuke no dijo nada ya que le quería dar tiempo a Yuki, Itachi solo miraba a Ryu que miraba la pantalla de su teléfono que este sonoba

-coge el teléfono-dijo Itachi serio y Ryu suspiró como cogiendo valor

-por que me llamas Yuki?-dijo Ryu y todos le miraron sorprendido pensando que ese chico no quería saber nada de Ryu, pero todos pensaron que podría pasar algo y se pusieron serios

- _está tu papi contigo?_ -dijo Yuki y el varón alzó una ceja mirando a su padre Doncel que este le alzó una ceja

-si, está conmigo

- _podrías decirle que venga a mi casa?-_ Ryu no entendía y seguía mirando a su papi en cambio los demás seguía mirando al mas joven que este mostraba preocupación

-te pasa algo?-dijo preocupado-yo podría ayudarte-los adultos notaron un sonrojo en la mejilla y los padres del varón no pudieron evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa

- _no es a mi-_ Yuki cogió aire y lo soltó- _es mi papi, algo le ha pasado, se a encerrado en su cuarto diciendo cosas que no entiendo y parece que está rompiendo las cosas, a mis abuelos no puedo avisarle y a mi tía Karin está trabajando y me acordé de ti, y creí que tu papi sabría que le puede pasar por que es Doncel pero si no puede ser yo-_ Ryu frunció el ceño por que notaba que Yuki estaba llorando por lo preocupado y desesperado que estaba

-no te preocupes se va arreglar puede que sea una crisis de ansiedad lo que tiene tu padre, le diré al mío que me acompañe a tu apartamento y le ayudará, los dos son Donceles y se deben de entender-dijo Ryu mirando a su papi, Sasuke en cambio al escuchar que algo le pasaba a Naruto se preocupo-vamos ahora e intenta que tu papi te hable-y colgó, Deidara al ver a su hijo preocupado ni lo pensó y se acercó a él

-vamos-dijo Deidara y Sasuke ya tenía las llaves del coche en la mano como Itachi

-voy tras tuyo Sasuke-dijo Itachi y todos salieron de la casa, Deidara e Itachi en un coche y Ryu y Sasuke en otro

Continuará …

Otro capi mas …. Espero que os haya gustado ….. Comentar por fa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Yuki escuchó el timbre de la puerta y fue rápido abrir, no se esperó encontrar ni a Sasuke ni a Itachi, se alegró de ver a Deidara por podría entender que le pasaba a su papi a parte que lo poco que le había visto le había agradado

-está en su cuarto-dijo de mala gana viendo a Sasuke que le miró y después con rapidez fue al cuarto de Naruto pero Deidara se adelantó, pero esperaron a que llegara Yuki

-me puedes explicar que le ha pasado?-dijo comprensivamente Deidara mirando al Doncel de pelo negro

-llegó con mala cara, lleva días demasiado pálido y asta creo que está demasiado delgado y eso me hace pensar mal-se dijo a si mismo Yuki-come compulsivamente y se va rápido al baño y se queda bastante tiempo, a parte que a veces vomita y se marea antes de probar bocado-el rubio frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke que este se encogió de hombros

-voy a intentar que abra la puerta-dijo Deidara

-solo escuchado sollozos y alguna cosa mas que no entiendo-dijo Yuki y en ese momento Sasuke se puso delante de la puerta como enfado y tocó la puerta

-Naruto abre la puerta o la tiro de una patada-exigió y amenazó Sasuke, en cambio Deidara e Itachi entrecerraron los ojos no conforme a como había actuado Sasuke, Ryu solo miraba unos pasos atrás por que en parte no le importaba mucho lo que le pasaba al padre Doncel de Yuki, él prefería pensar en otras cosas como por ejemplo en Yuki y la forma que quería acercarse para pedirle disculpas sinceras y que no volvería hacerle daño, Sasuke iba a volver a golpear u la puerta se abrió mostrando al rubio de pelo corto y todos vieron lo pálido que estaba, pero sobre todo sorprendidos por el rostro del rubio que estaba delgado y chupado, Deidara inmediatamente frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada ese aspecto, Sasuke solo pensó en unas palabras de Sakura de hace unos meses que era que vigilara a Naruto-estás bien?-y ninguno se esperó como Naruto se abalanzó con rabia y enfado hacia Sasuke que este tropezó cayendo al suelo y Naruto en cima

-por tu culpa, maldito-gritó con ira y asta con dolor Naruto y Sasuke alzó una ceja-estoy embarazado por tu maldita culpa y no ponerte un maldito condón-todos abrieron los ojos sorprendido y Sasuke no supo que pensar, solo se puso pálido-por tu culpa engordaré sin poder evitarlo y por tu maldita culpa y tus ganas de meter tu pene en mi trasero-Itachi al escuchar eso quiso reír pero se contuvo, Ryu puso cara de aburrido y algo divertido al ver el sonrojo de Yuki y Deidara solo seguía serio mirando al rubio de pelo corto

-no te quejaste-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke sin percatarse del ataque de ansiedad estaba apunto de tener Naruto ya que comenzaba a respirar deprisa como si le faltara el aire

-maldito, no sabes lo que te odio en este momento-volvió a gritar-engordaré y no puedo engordar mas de lo que estoy, todos sois perfectos y yo necesito estar en el peso ideal-todos fruncieron el ceño al no gustarle ese comentario Sasuke puso sus manos encima de las manos de Naruto notando que eran demasiado delgadas y recordó que cuando se acostaron lo notó delgado pero no le dio importancia-no me tomo esas pastillas para no quedar embarazado por que engordan -Yuki al saber lo que le pasaba a su papi se puso la mano en la boca con tristeza y echándose la culpa por no darse cuenta ya que vivía con él, Deidara se dio cuenta y le puso la mano en su hombro-eres el culpable, no quiero engordar-Naruto se puso las manos a su cabello-seré gordo, como una ballena, no quiero-Sasuke solo lo miraba con dolor y preocupado sin saber que hacer en ese momento ya que veía las lágrimas desesperada de Naruto por su rostro y una parte de él se echaba la culpa

-Naruto-el nombrado se quedó quieto al sentir la mano en el hombro era como una caricia como diciendo que le entendía y que quería ayudarle-no estás solo-dijo sincero y el rubio de pelo corto miró a la persona que era Deidara y le sonreía-debes tranquilizarte, no pienses en lo que va a venir en el futuro piensa en esa persona que está creciendo dentro de ti, debes de estar bien para que dentro de unos meses veas la cara de tu bebé-dijo comprensivo Deidara, Naruto solo se levantó y se puso de pie como ido

-no quiero estar mas gordo-susurró Naruto y sus lágrimas caían lentamente por su mejilla-no quiero que me vean como una ballena, no quiero engordar mas de lo que estoy, no quiero que se burlen de mi-Sasuke se levantó enfadado no iba a permitir que Naruto pensara esas cosas

-no estás gordo y si lo estuvieras no pasaría nada-dijo Sasuke serio

-que sabes tú-dijo enfadado Naruto-tú siempre has sido delgado todos lo habéis sido, no sabéis lo que es que se burlen de ti las personas por estar gordo que se burle de ti el chico que estás enamorado por estar gordo y sus amigas, no sabes nada de lo que se siente al estar en un cuerpo que no quieres y que no cambia aunque pase años

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke-me siento tan culpable

-no quiero ponerme mas gordo-dijo Naruto y su expresión se ensombreció y fue corriendo a la cocina, Deidara pensando lo peor fue corriendo y los demás le siguieron y vieron como Naruto cogió un cuchillo y puso la punta en su vientre

-Naruto, no lo hagas-dijo Sasuke

-si sigue aquí engordaré mas y yo no quiero-dijo Naruto apretando el mango del cuchillo

-papi por favor no lo hagas, se que debes de estar pasándolo mal pero tú no quieres hacer daño a nadie y si lo haces te vas arrepentir toda la vida, tú no le quieres hacer daño-alzó la voz Yuki y Naruto soltó el cuchillo cayendo al suelo y puso sus manos en su cabello rubio

-no quiero que le pase nada pero no voy a poder que llegue a termino el embarazo-dijo con dolor y lágrimas Naruto-mi mente está mal, no puedo seguir a si, necesito volver a que me traten- se puso sus manos en la cara y lloró con desesperación quedando de rodillas, todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados y preocupados, Sasuke se acercó y se puso a su altura

-es culpa mía, cierto?-dijo Sasuke y puso sus manos en las manos de Naruto y se las quitó-lo siento yo nunca creí que te afectarían mis palabras

-yo ya estaba mal-susurró Naruto-tú me diste el empujón final

-lo siento, de verdad-dijo sincero Sasuke-voy a estar para ti para lo que quieras, déjame ayudarte

-de verdad?-dijo esperanzado Naruto y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-aunque esté mas gordo de lo que estoy?

-no estas gordo-dijo Sasuke serio-y no me importa el físico de las personas, lo importante es como sea interiormente-Naruto miró al lado y se mordió el labio inferior

-no quiero hacer una tontería, a veces mi mente se nubla y no se muy bien lo que hago solo por no verme mas gordo de lo que estoy-Sasuke sopló ya que escuchar a Naruto decirse gordo cuando estaba delgado no era normal y es cuando se acordó de algo que le comentó Sakura

-en el hospital hay una zona que es nueva para las personas que tienen problemas alimenticios-dijo Sasuke

-yo también escuché eso-dijo Deidara

-me lo comentó Sakura cuando fue a curarte el pie-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada en Naruto-no crees que deberías ir para que te ayuden?-Naruto no dijo nada solo estuvo callado y todos esperaba la respuesta, Yuki miraba a su papi serio pero a la vez aliviado ya que no actuaba como actuó unos minutos atrás, al escuchar hablar sobre el nuevo lugar que abrieron en el hospital pensó en su tía Karin ya que ella trabajaba en esa zona y eso lo sabía tanto su papi como él mismo

-papi lo que debes hacer es hacer todo lo posible por curarte-dijo Yuki y Naruto lo miró unos segundos y después miró al suelo

-lo voy a intentar-susurró Naruto

-yo te voy ayudar-dijo serio Sasuke y el rubio de pelo corto lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior deseando decirle que eso lo quiso escuchar años atrás cuando nació Yuki y durante el embarazo

-vas …-cogió aire Naruto-a estar conmigo todo el tiempo?

-si, voy a estar contigo-puso sus manos Sasuke en las mejillas del rubio para que no lo moviera-con Yuki-este miró al lado y no dijo nada y Sasuke por último puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Naruto que era demasiado plana-y con el bebé no os voy a dejar nunca mas-Naruto volvió a morderse el labio inferior con ganas de llorar ya que no se encontraba con fuerza para decir nada, Sasuke al notar esto abrazó al rubio de pelo corto a su cuerpo y lo abrazó-no me voy a separar de ti nunca mas

-me … me lo prometes-susurró Naruto que solo escuchó Sasuke

-si-dijo Sasuke, Yuki al ver y escuchar a sus padres algo en su interior se removió como si eso le hubiera gustado ver años atrás, negó con la cabeza rápido-te llevaré al hospital, necesitan que te miren y que te cures-se levantaron del suelo lentamente-llamaré a Sakura-Naruto no dijo nada y decidieron ir al hospital sin decir una palabra mas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Sasuke habló con su amiga Sakura por varios minutos, los demás se quedaron con Naruto que este solo tenía la cabeza gacha y sin ganas de hablar de nada, Yuki en todo momento estuvo al lado de su padre Doncel

Sakura al saber la situación ya que Sasuke le dijo hizo unas cuantas llamadas y un doctor acompañado de otra doctora que Yuki al verla la reconoció como su tía Karin se acercó a ella con tristeza y esa le abrazó unos segundos para acercarse a Naruto y abrazarle con fuerza

-te dijimos Naruto que no estabas aún preparado para vivir solo-dijo comprensiva Karin-pero te entiendo, siempre te entendido, no querías ser una carga para tus padres

-no puedo mas, Karin-susurró Naruto separándose del abrazo de la pelirroja-quiero tener una vida normal, no pensar en si todo lo que como engorda, quiero ser una persona normal sin que me importe estar gordo o no

-por lo menos esta vez tienes mas voluntad que en el pasado

-estoy embarazado-susurró Naruto

-va a salir bien-dijo seria Karin-Haruno llevará tu embarazo y yo voy a estar para controlar tu mente y el doctor Kabuto-que era el hombre que la acompañó-será quien nos diga que tu salud está bien-el rubio de pelo corto suspiró con pensar-pero necesitamos que estés un tiempo aquí interno para poder ver si tienes algún daño

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero no les digas a mis padres, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ellos como siempre he sido

-nunca has sido una carga para ellos-dijo Karin y miró al doctor Kabuto

-ordenaré que preparen una habitación para él-dijo Kabuto y se alejó

-siempre estaré contigo-dijo Karin y miró a Sasuke con enfado como si le echara la culpa a él y este miró al lado serio y la pelirroja se acercó a él-me pregunto quien será el padre varón del bebé que espera-dijo seria con sarcasmo y Sasuke la miró serio

-soy yo-dijo Sasuke y Karin miró a Sakura que esta afirmó con la cabeza

-antes de hablar contigo quiero preguntarte si estás dispuesto a estar en todo momento con Naruto-dijo Karin

-claro que si-dijo con seguridad Sasuke

-no se si creerte

-debes de creerme-dijo Sasuke

-se que eres un mentiroso y eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que quieres y cuando te cansas lo desechas-dijo Karin enfadada-y si estás apoyando a Naruto en esto no es fácil y mas estando embarazado, yo como Psicóloga estoy en mi derecho a decirte que tú no estarás a la altura para estar en cada minuto al lado de Naruto

-no voy a dejarlo de lado-dijo Sasuke

-te conozco-siguió Karin-no eres confiable y se que te cansaras, no es solo que Naruto coja kilos si no que debe de coger kilos por la salud de Naruto y para que nazca sano ese bebé que tiene en su vientre, por que si no se alimenta puede abortar y eso sería otro mal para mi primo-Sasuke agachó la cabeza y cerró sus puños con fuerza y la miró con decisión

-él es la persona que amo desde que hace años, no voy a permitir que siga haciéndose daño de esa forma y menos que perdamos al hijo que vamos a tener-Karin entrecerró los ojos-puedes pensar lo peor de mi pero yo amo a Naruto y voy a estar a su lado para la bueno y lo malo

-bien-dijo Karin y miró a Sakura

-yo confío en Sasuke y va estar al lado de Naruto-dijo seria Sakura y miró a Sasuke-vamos al despacho y hablemos

-mejor al mío-dijo Karin y Sasuke miró a Sakura sintiéndose culpable por que él en el pasado sabía que Naruto no estaba muy contento con su cuerpo y no hizo nada para ayudarlo solo lo empeoró diciendo a Ino que el rubio escuchó lo gordo que era, se acercó a Naruto y se puso a su altura

-voy a estar a tu lado Naruto, no voy a darte de lado-dijo serio Sasuke mirando los ojos azules de Naruto que este le sonrió forzadamente y Sasuke se le acercó a su oído-te amo-susurró y se levantó para ir hacia Karin y Sakura

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Auki caminaba por el pasillo del hospital para ir a la habitación que le habían asignado a su padre Doncel, llevaba el vaso de plástico en la mano y bebiendo café, cuando fue a por el café llamó a sus abuelos, ellos tardaron en coger el teléfono pero al final pudo hablar con ellos comunicándoles lo que había pasado con Naruto y ellos ya venían al hospital

Yuki cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto cerró los ojos diciéndose a si mismo que debería ser fuerte y también que era momento de hacerle una pequeña venganza a Sasuke como a la familia que tenía en ese momento en ese lugar

-Yuki puedo hablar contigo?

-no-dijo fríamente y sin mirar a la persona que le había hablado que era Ryu y al lado de este estaba sus padres que ni les miró

-por lo menos deberías de ser …

-me estás reclamando algo?-cortó Yuki mirando a Ryu sabiendo que le iba echar en cara que estuviera ahí o algo parecido

-no-dijo Ryu-pero deberías …

-gracias-volvió a cortar a Ryu-por haber venido por que no sabía que hacer

-no deberías de ser tan desagradable con mis padres, en otras palabras tus tíos-dijo sin pensar Ryu pero le estaba molestando la actitud de Yuki hacia él, tan indiferente como a sus padres y su tío, a parte que no les había mirado ni hablado

-no quiero saber nada de tu familia, para mi nunca serán mis tíos ni el otro mi padre varón-dijo Yuki y abrió la puerta y entró encontrándose a su padre Doncel mirando por la ventana como ausente, el mas joven se mordió el labio inferior, nunca había visto a su papi de esa forma, y con paso seguro pero lento se acercó a Naruto, a fuera del cuarto Ryu intentó disimular que las palabras de Yuki le había afectado, miró a sus padres y vio a su tío Sasuke

-es mi culpa-susurró Ryu y se sentó en una de las sillas y puso sus codos en sus piernas y manos en la cara, miraba al suelo como ausente pero se le notaba dolor, eso lo notó Sasuke como sus padres

-no quiero criticar a Naruto pero …

-quienes sois vosotros-dijo atrás de ellos una voz de mujer que había cortado a Itachi, todos la miraron y Ryu de reojo, la mujer estaba acompañada de un hombre rubio de ojos azules, la mujer tenía su cabello pelirrojo y largo y sus ojos era de un color azul pero no eran azul era-si has pronunciado a mi hijo es por que lo conocéis-la mujer habló sería por que sabía que cuando interrumpió a Itachi este iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar

-Itachi Uchiha-dijo serio el de la coleta negra sabiendo que su hermano solo miraba a los dos adultos sin saber que decir-él es mi esposo Deidara-señaló al rubio de pelo largo-mi hijo Ryu-señaló al adolescente-y mi hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha-puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano para que saliera de su ensoñación de que estaba viendo a sus suegros

-Uchiha, eh?-dijo el rubio que se parecía a Naruto

-ese apellido es muy reconocido en el mundo de los negocios-dijo la pelirroja de pelo largo-como el apellido Namikaze-dijo de lo mas normal la pelirroja y sonrió de medio lado, en cambio Itachi no sabía el por que metió ese apellido también prestigioso como el suyo en medio

-soy Minato Namikaze-dijo el rubio parecido a Naruto e Itachi no pudo evitar sorprenderse al igual que Sasuke, vale que alguna vez habían echo negocios con la empresa Rasengan y dueño era de generación en generación los Namikaze pero nunca había salido a la luz pública el rostro del dueño, solo sabían como era Jiraya Namikaze que este era el que aún hacia negocios con las empresas, pero pocas veces a esos negocios iba el hijo de Jiraya como el nieto que tampoco se sabía como era-como está Fugaku?-sonrió Minato

-nuestro padre está bien-dijo Itachi asombrado

-ella es mi esposa, Kushina Uzumaki-dijo Minato-hemos venido a pasar una temporada en Konoha-Sasuke solo les miraba sin entender el por que Naruto utilizaba el apellido de su madre aunque eso era para que no le relacionara con los Namikaze y no tuviera diferente trato de favor con otras personas, pero tragó duro por que los Namikaze tenían negocios pocos pero los tenía con los Uchiha y a la vez tenían una buena relación con los Namikaze y si estos se enteraba lo que le hizo a su único hijo tendría problemas, tanto personalmente como en el ámbito de los negocios, pero no era solo Naruto también estaba Karin, prima de Naruto y sobrina de ellos que vivía con ellos y era como una hija, si él hubiera sabido que Karin tenía algo que ver con los Namikaze nunca se hubiera acercado a ella con las intenciones que fua a parte que cuando fue al pueblo Remolino que es donde vivía los Namikaze iba para hacer un pequeño negocio con ellos, pero nunca vio a Minato si no a su mano derecha y padre Jiraya Namikaze y a la pareja de este Orochimaru

-nunca pensé que le conocería señor Namikaze-siguió hablando Itachi serio y sin hacer notar que estaba nervioso por que sabía si esas personas se enteraba de lo que había hecho su hermano a su único hijo Doncel seguro que habría problemas en todos los sentidos y sus padres se enfadarían con ellos-y que Naruto es un Namikaze, nunca dijo nada

-decidimos que era mejor que Naruto tuviera el apellido de mi esposa Kushina al igual que su hijo-dijo serio Minato y notaron los dos Uchiha como Deidara que se puso mas serio cuando nombraron a Yuki

-abuelos por fin llegasteis-dijo Yuki que salió de la habitación ya que escuchó la voz de su abuelo

-como está tu padre-dijo seria Kushina

-está como ausente-dijo Yuki

-sabía yo que no debíamos dejarlo otra vez ir-dijo enfadada Kushina mirando a su esposo y este afirmó con la cabeza-Naruto está enfermo y-negó con la cabeza con decepción y con dolor-pero la culpa es de ese desgraciado que cuando sepa quien es le daré de golpes y le voy arruinar la vida

-no es el momento, Kushina-dijo Minato para calmarla y Sasuke se puso pálido al escuchar a la mujer en cambio Yuki sonrió le divertía cuando su abuela se ponía de esa forma

-lo se, pero si no fuese venido aquí Naruto ese desgraciado no lo hubiera embarazado, ese tipo no tuvo las agallas de presentarse ante mi presencia para decirme que iba coger esa responsabilidad y casarse con Naruto como debe de ser, un Namikaze y Uzumaki embarazado sin casarse-la mujer gruñó ya que ese tema la ponía enfurecida, Sasuke tragó duro pero no iba a huir aunque quiera hacerlo-se aprovechó de nuestro hijo y cuando se cansó seguro le dijo cosas hirientes y por eso enfermó

-Naruto siempre a dicho que él no tuvo nada que ver en lo que hacía-dijo Minato suspirando

-y lo defendía y eso me molestaba mucho mas-dijo Kushina-pero que se la va hacer

-vamos a entrar-dijo Minato-Itachi, Sasuke y Deidara gracias por estar al pendiente de mi hijo-sonrió y entró a la habitación acompañado de su esposa, Yuki les miró un segundo y entró tras ellos

-esa mujer puede que me mate-dijo Sasuke intentando no parecer que tenía algo de miedo ante la presencia de los padres de Naruto, eso le hizo gracia a Itachi pero no lo demostró

-te puedo asegurar que dentro de poco pueden saber quien embarazó a su hijo Doncel y quien ha vuelto a embarazarlo sin estar casado-dijo Itachi

-entonces le que tengo que pedir matrimonio, nos casamos y ellos me aceptarían como su yerno preferido-sonrió forzadamente Sasuke

-yo creo que no-dijo Deidara

-solo necesito tiempo para que sus padres se enteren de que fue el desgraciado que embarazó a su hijo-dijo con pesar Sasuke

-se van a enterar dentro de nada-dijo de lo mas normal Itachi

-por que lo dices?-dijo Sasuke

-Itachi ha llamado a tu madre-dijo Deidara

-y los abuelos están aquí-dijo Ryu señalando hacia la derecha y todos miraron viendo a una mujer de cabello azabache largo y aún hombre bastante serio que se acercaban a ellos tranquilamente asta que se acercaron y la mujer les sonrió

-y Mitsuki?-dijo Deidara extrañado de no ver a su hijo menor con sus suegros

-se quedó en casa y la chica de servicio lo vigila-Dijo Mikoto y Deidara suspiró no le gustaba que su hijo estuviera con el personal de servicio aunque confiara en ellos

-mama, no se por que Itachi te llamó-dijo serio Sasuke y miró a su hermano mayor de reojo para luego mirar a sus padres, todo está bien

-se que Yuki sabe que tú eres su padre varón-dijo seria Mikoto y Sasuke suspiró y maldiciendo a su hermano mentalmente por decirle a sus padres-y si él tiene algún problema tiene a sus abuelos para ayudarles

-Yuki aún no lo asimilado-dijo Deidara para que lo supieran sus suegros y no se extrañara si Yuki les hacía algún desplante-recordar en todo momento que es hijo de Sasuke y su carácter es muy similar al de él-Sasuke frunció el ceño mirando a su cuñado

-pues que lo asimile-dijo serio Fugaku-además el padre Doncel de Yuki no tiene aquí sus padres nosotros estaremos para ayudarle-Sasuke se dio un golpe en la frente y Ryu se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ellos

-puede ser otro día-dijo Sasuke para intentar convencer a sus padres que se fuera

-que estás ocultando Sasuke-dijo demasiado serio Fugaku mirando a su hijo detenidamente

-los padres de Naruto están dentro-dijo Itachi serio y Sasuke le miró con odio-tienen un nieto en común debe de conocerse y hablar

-pero no es el momento-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-entenderé si los padres de Naruto están enfadados contigo, yo lo estaría y le diría cualquier cosa a ese varón que abandonó a su hijo embarazado

-no lo abandoné, mama, no sabía nada-dijo Sasuke

-lo mejor es que entremos-dijo Mikoto

-mama es que Naruto está con sus padres y querrán estar solos-insistió Sasuke viendo como su madre tocó la puerta y la abrió

-Naruto me agrada-dijo Mikoto

-tengo ganas de conocer a ese chico y mi nieto-dijo esta vez Fugaku

-y menos mal que no sabéis que Naruto está otra vez embarazado del tío Sasuke-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu y todos le miraron y supo que no debía de haberlo dicho por que notaba la mirada de todos de su familia pero también la mirada de Yuki, Naruto y los padres de este pero sentía la mirada de la mujer pelirroja que le miraba de una manera que le daba miedo y al verla de frente tragó duro, pero quería huir al ver como esa mujer se le acercó, sin importarle que era un adolescente, que estaban sus padres, abuelos y tío y le cogió de una forma de su camiseta que sentía que no podía respirar

-repite lo que has dicho mocoso malcriado-dijo con enfado Kushina

-no puedo respirar-dijo como pudo Ryu

-mama suéltalo, es un crío-dijo esta vez Naruto levantándose de la cama pero sin acercarse por que veía la mirada de Mikoto y del hombre varón que estaba a su lado y supuso que era su esposo, y por Naruto Deidara e Itachi reaccionaron e intentaron que dejara de agarrar a su hijo la mujer pelirroja

-estás embarazado?-dijo serio Minato mirando a su hijo y Naruto notaba decepción otra vez

-cla … claro que no papa, no hagas caso a un crío como ese-comenzó a reír nervioso Naruto y Minato entrecerró los ojos

-Kushina, deja a ese crío-dijo Minato y la mujer lo dejó sin separarse del adolescente, los padres de este suspiraron alibiado, Ryu en cambio intentaba recuperar la respiración

-Yuki-dijo Kushina mirando a su nieto Doncel-lo que ha dicho este delincuente es cierto?

-delincuente-susurró Deidara y una furia se apoderó de su cuerpo con ganas de estrangular él a la pelirroja, Itachi también tenía ganas de decirla a la pelirroja unas cuantas cosas pero se contuvo por que sabía que Deidara su esposo la diría cualquier cosa en defensa de su hijo varón

-señora, mi sobrino no es ningún delincuente-dijo Sasuke serio por que no le gustó nada que le dijera eso a su sobrino-me gustaría que pidiera una disculpa-la pelirroja miró a Sasuke

-quieres que le pida disculpa a un niño malcriado que se mete en conversaciones que no le incumbe-dijo demasiado seria Kushina matando con la mirada a Sasuke y la mujer sintió como una mano se puso en su hombro

-Kushina basta-dijo autoritario Minato y su esposa se tranquilizó y se acercó a su hijo Doncel, Minato en cambio miró a los presentes asta que se acercó a los padres de Sasuke e Itachi-cuanto tiempo Fugaku, Mikoto

-lo mismo digo Minato-dijo Fugaku serio

-siento la actitud de mi esposa, pero ella tiene un carácter que le cuesta controlar-dijo Minato

-lo sabemos-dijo esta vez Mikoto-por ese no hemos dicho nada

-Fugaku, Mikoto se que no conocéis a mi hijo Doncel Naruto-dijo Kushina

-nunca creí que Naruto era vuestro hijo-dijo Mikoto

-el utiliza mi apellido-dijo Kushina

-ni siquiera al saber que tenía tu apellido se me pasó que era tu hijo-dijo Mikoto y las dos mujeres se sonrieron

-me hubiera gustado conocer a tus hijos Fugaku como a tu nieto en otras circunstancias-dijo Minato haciendo una sonrisa

-a mi también-dijo el patriarca de los Uchiha

-mi hijo Itachi me llamó diciendo que Naruto estaba en hospital sin decirnos que le pasaba pero al saber que es tu hijo Kushina y por lo que me dijiste de él es una situación preocupante-dijo seria Mikoto-queríamos ver a nuestro nieto-sonrió la azabache y Yuki rodó los ojos

-nieto?-dijo sin entender Kushina y miró a su esposo que estaba igual a ella

-para darle apoyo y si necesitaba algo para decirle que su padre varón y sus abuelos está para él-dijo sincera Mikoto y Fugaku la apoyaba

-padre varón-susurró Kushina pensativa y por inercia miró a su hijo que este la rehusó la mirada y después a su nieto Yuki que la miraba serio-no entendido bien Mikoto

-Itachi me dijo que ya se sabía-dijo Mikoto mirando un momento a su hijo mayor que este la miraba serio como diciendo que ellos no sabían, Fugaku esto lo supo al momento y decidió que era momento de que lo supieran

-Yuki también es nuestro nieto-dijo serio Fugaku y Kushina como Minato abrieron los ojos sorprendido y la pelirroja comenzó lentamente a fruncir el ceño y miró a Itachi que este retrocedió un paso, ya que la pelirroja pensó que dejó a su hijo por que estaba casado, esto lo notó Mikoto

-Yuki es hijo de mi hijo menor, Sasuke-dijo Mikoto sonriendo y señalando a su hijo menor, Minato y Kushina lo miraron serio y hubo un gran silencio y Sasuke aunque les mirase a los dos y sobre todo a Kushina serio solo tenía ganas de salir huyendo del lugar, ya que la mujer pelirroja no pestañeaba y se acercaba a él lentamente, Sasuke tragó saliva para que no se le notase nada que tenía un poco de miedo a esa mujer

-mama-dijo Naruto y Kushina paró de caminar ya que estaba en frente de Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo, este la miraba no pestañeaban y parecía que Sasuke no respiraba, nadie lo notó ni se dieron cuenta pero Kushina golpeó en la cara a Sasuke con la mano abierta y este giró la cara poniendo su mano en el lugar golpeado sabiendo que se merecía ese golpe, nadie vio ese movimiento y nadie dijo nada, pero la pelirroja volvió a levantar su mano con intenciones de volver a golpear a Sasuke en la cara y cuando lo iba hacer una mano se lo impidió ella miró a la persona que era su hijo

-déjame golpearle-ordenó Kushina y Naruto negó con la cabeza-por que siempre le defiendes-alzó la voz Kushina y Naruto no dijo nada solo dejó de agarrar la muñeca de su madre-él te arruinó tu vida-dijo desesperada y unas lágrimas la comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-él te embaucó y tú le creíste y lo peor de todo es que sigues creyendo en sus mentiras

-mama no es culpa de él-susurró Naruto pero fue escuchado por todos

-él arruinó tu vida-volvió a gritar la pelirroja desesperada-te embarazó siendo un adolescente sin importarle nada, te dijo cosas que te afectaron y por eso comenzaste hacerte daño a ti mismo y sigues haciéndote daño, arruinó tu prestigio de ser un Doncel decente y todos te señalaron con un dedo y lo siguen haciendo, por que sigues defendiendo a este desgraciado que lo único que ha hecho es arruinarte la vida y no le importó en ningún momento si estabas bien o mal, si tú embarazo iba bien o si tú hijo nació sano, solo le importó el embarazo de su otro amante que dejó embarazado-los presentes la miraron extraño ya que no sabían de eso, Sasuke alzó la mirada y miraba a la mujer que parecía que era la que había mas sufrido en esos años-te escuché hablarlo con tu prima Karin que la última vez que viste a este-dijo con desprecio señalando a Sasuke con la cabeza-estaba con un Doncel embarazado y tú la dijiste que estaba con ese Doncel

-mama no se como decirte que a Sasuke nunca le dije que estaba embarazado y sobre lo que escuchaste de que le dije a Karin es algo que no nos incumbe a nosotros-dijo Naruto intentando mantener la calma-solo te pido como te dije cuando estaba embarazado de Yuki que es mi vida y que no me importa lo que piense las personas de mi

-te importa por eso estás enfermo y no quieres curarte-dijo Kushina intentando calmarse-él es culpable y debes de aceptarlo

-él nunca me ha obligado a que haga lo que me hago-alzó la voz Naruto y todos que estaban allí sentían que no debían decir nada pero Sasuke se sentía culpable y Yuki miraba con tristeza el suelo como si esa escena le doliera aunque debería de estar acostumbrado

-te a obligado indirectamente y no lo quieres aceptar

-déjame seguir adelante solo

-una vez te dejé solo y llegaste a casa embarazado y enfermo y esta vez te volviste embarazar con la enfermedad que tienes, deberías saber que eres un inconsciente-gritó Kushina enfadada y dolida, Naruto solo la miró con dolor y negó con la cabeza-tú hijo es mas joven que tú y es mas responsable y mas inteligente, sabe lo que esta bien y mal cosa que tú

-basta-alzó la voz Sasuke ya que no le gustaba nada esa forma que tenía de hablarle la pelirroja a Naruto-entiendo que puedes estar decepcionada con Naruto pero no es justo que le humilles de esa forma, no pienso permitirlo

-espero que acates tu responsabilidad por volver a embarazarlo-dijo Kushina seria mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke que la miraba de igual manera-ya que no tuviste lo que tienes que tener para acatar la responsabilidad que tenías que tener con Yuki, solo te importó meter tu amiguito en …

-Kushina-alzó la voz Minato para que su esposa dejara de hablar-lo hecho echo está-miró a Sasuke-quiero pensar que está vez cumplirás como hombre y te hagas cargo de mi hijo como de tu hijo Doncel y el que viene de camino

-no necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mi-dijo Naruto indignado-no estamos en una época antigua para que un varón se ocupe de mi

-lo se-dijo Minato mirando a su hijo-pero él tiene derecho a ocuparse de su responsabilidad ya que en el pasado tú no lo permitiste por que si yo hubiera sabido que era el hijo menor de Fugaku las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para todos

-lo siento-susurró Naruto y fue hacia la cama para sentarse se sentía cansado y quería dormir-yo sabía desde el momento que supe el apellido que tenía Sasuke que os conocíais y no le dije nada a él ni a vosotros, creía que podía solo y lo único que he hecho es defraudaros a todos y a mi mismo

-papi a mi no me has defraudado, siempre te admirado-dijo Yuki con una pequeña sonrisa-siempre he pensado que sacar un hijo adelante solo es digno de admirar

-podías a ver tenido a tu padre varón a tu lado pero no dije nada-dijo Naruto

-nunca lo eché en falta-dijo sincera Yuki y eso le dolió a Sasuke y decidió salir de la habitación por que dolía el rechazo de su hijo cuando él nunca lo rechazó, Ryu solo miró a Yuki con enfado e Itachi solo miraba preocupado por donde había ido su hermano menor por que sentía que era injusto ese rechazo que le hacía Yuki a su hermano menor

-Kushina, Minato podríamos hablar con vosotros dos un momento?-los dos nombrados miraron a Mikoto-entiendo que estéis enfadados pero me gustaría que habláramos por la amistad que tenemos-Kushina y Minato se miraron para luego suavizar sus facciones y miraron a los dos Uchiha que les miraba serios

-de acuerdo-dijo Minato y Fugaku y esposa sonrieron ya que tenían pensado hablar con ellos para que intentaran darle una oportunidad a Sasuke y que también fueran mas flexibles con Naruto

-vamos aún lugar donde estemos solos-dijo Fugaku y los cuatro salieron de la habitación

-será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Itachi y Deidara afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a Naruto

-Naruto me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias-dijo Deidara-pero recuerdo perfectamente los golpes que le diste a mi cuñado Sasuke en el pasado-Naruto le miró asta que se dio cuenta que era el rubio que años atrás estaba con Sasuke y embarazado, miró de reojo a Ryu-no me gustaría que pensaras que Sasuke y yo tuvimos algo y que Ryu es su hijo-Naruto volvió a mirar a Deidara-ese día me acompañó para comprar algunas cosas para Ryu y como te diste cuenta estaba embarazado-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-ya estaba con Itachi y embarazado de él, cuando nació Ryu nos casemos, la relación que tengo con Sasuke es que es mi cuñado y sabes una cosa ese día cuando lo golpeaste no pude parar de reír y asta creía que Ryu nacería antes por ese ataque de risa que me dio-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír le agradaba el cuñado de Sasuke-pensaste que Sasuke y yo éramos pareja, cierto?-Naruto agachó la mirada apenado y Deidara sonrió-n estaba ni estoy tan tonto de tener algo con Sasuke, primero por que lo conozco perfectamente y segundo y mas importante se que está enamorado de otra persona, en otras palabras de ti-Naruto frunció el ceño y lo miró, Yuki suspiró de mala gana

-yo no creo eso-susurró Naruto-Sasuke nunca se fijaría y menos se enamoraría de alguien con un cuerpo como el mío y si lo hizo en el pasado era para demostrar a Ino que no era lo que ella creía, una persona superficial y ególatra

-Naruto-dijo serio Itachi-puede que Sasuke quisiera demostrar algo a Ino para poder estar con ella pero se dio cuenta que ella solo era una amiga de la infancia y tu su persona especial y que por el paso de los años no ha podido olvidar

-no quiero pensar en eso-susurró Naruto pero fue escuchado por todos, y si dijo eso es por que en ese momento y en las circunstancias que estaban no tenía ganas de pensar en los sentimientos de Sasuke ni el los suyos hacia él si no el problema que tenía, estaba embarazado y que tenía que sacar adelante ese embarazo, no quería que sus demonios le invadieran e hiciera una tontería por que si eso pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca

-entiendo que en estos momentos tienes otra prioridad-dijo Itachi y Deidara le miró

-nos vamos Naruto, vendré a visitarte-dijo Deidara-y te daré el consejo que te quieras a ti mismo seas como seas físicamente, si esa persona no te acepta como eres no vale la pena ni tener un pensamiento por esa persona-Naruto le miró con una sonrisa

-yo también me voy a ir ya que es hora que no haya visitas-dijo Yuki y abrazó a su padre-te quiero-susurró, Deidara como Itachi decidieron salir en cambio Ryu prefirió quedarse sabiendo que sus padres le esperaría en la puerta del hospital ya que él quería hablar con Yuki a solas

-y yo a ti-le contestó Naruto y se separó Yuki de su padre-no te preocupes por mi y haz lo que querías hacer

-pero-dijo indeciso Yuki

-no pasa nada, iré a visitarte-dijo Naruto-y coméntale a Sasuke, él tiene derecho a saber-Yuki sopló sin muchas ganas de hacer lo que le dijo su padre Doncel

-de acuerdo-dijo sin muchas ganas Yuki-me voy y duerme bien

-recupérese pronto, Naruto-dijo Ryu y Naruto lo miró y suspiró

-gracias-dijo Naruto y los dos adolescentes salieron de la habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente a primera hora Sasuke ya estaba en la habitación asignada para Naruto y a si saber como iba el embarazo del rubio, Sakura, Karin y Sasuke pudieron notar que Naruto tenía buenas intenciones y muchas ganas a que el embarazo saliera adelante y sin ningún problema asta tenía ganas de recuperarse completamente y olvidar que todo alimento que ingería tenía calorías y azúcares

Ese día cuando a Naruto le dieron el desayuno intentó comérselo todo solo para demostrar que podía comer lo que quería sin ningún problema, pero cuando comió mas de la cuenta le comenzó a doler el estómago y tuvo que ir al baño y se quedó en el suelo sentado llorando con desesperación por haber vomitado lo que había comido, Sasuke como estaba en ese lugar no quiso decirle nada solo le animaba acariciándole la espalda y abrazándole

-lo siento-dijo Naruto cuando se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo con dolor, Sasuke solo le miraba preocupado-solo quiero que salga bien todo

-pero debes de hacerlo poco a poco-dijo comprensivo Sasuke-es lo que ha dicho Karin-Naruto lo miró y unas lágrimas le caían de sus ojos azules-Naruto va a salir todo bien

-de verdad?-dijo un poco esperanzado Naruto-no quiero que le pase nada al bebé por no hacer las cosas bien

-ya verás que esto en un futuro será una pesadilla-susurró Sasuke acariciando la mejilla de Naruto

-gracias-susurró Naruto

-por que?-dijo sin comprender Sasuke

-por estar aquí cuando no es tu deber-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-tuve de haber estado contigo desde un principio-dijo Sasuke serio y vio las intenciones del Doncel de decir algo pero se adelantó-y no es excusa que no sabía nada, yo si no hubiera dicho lo que dije las cosas hubieran sido diferente y tú estarías bien-sonrió el varón de medio lado-los dos estaríamos bien

-confío en ti en que no me dejaras solo

-no lo haré por que te amo y por que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida-dijo sincero Sasuke y Naruto se quitó las lágrimas de su mejilla y le sonrió

-tú también eres importante para mi-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se atrevió a darle un beso rápido en los labios que Naruto solo se le quedó mirando y sonrojado

-haré lo que sea para estar juntos-dijo serio y sincero Sasuke y el rubio solo miró al lado y no dijo nada sobre eso

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Yuki salió de su casa ya que había decidido que para dos días que le quedaba en Konoha no pasaba nada en quedarse solo y a si preparar las cosas para cuando tenía que irse, cuando salió del edificio fue a la cafetería y compró un café para llevar y a si poder beberlo mientras iba caminando al hospital y hacer una visita a su padre Doncel

Cuando faltaba unos metros para llegar al hospital Yuki pudo distinguir una silueta conocida en la entrada del hospital, cuando llegó a la entrada hizo como si no conociera a esa persona y pasó por el lado

-Yuki-el nombrado por inercia paró al escuchar su nombre pero no le dio cara al varón que era Ryu-no me trates con esa indiferencia-el Doncel notó que la voz del varón parecía a suplica aunque tuviera un tono serio

-que quieres-dijo serio e indiferente Yuki aplaudiéndose a si mismo en poder ser de esa forma con Ryu cuando de verdad le costaba mucho y cuando estaba solo, solo quería llorar como los días pasados por haber vuelto a jugar con sus sentimientos y sobre todo ser su primo y que Ryu lo supiera-no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-Yuki escuchó el suspiro del varón

-por que te quieres ir-dijo directo Ryu-es por mi?-Yuki entrecerró los ojos-si es por mi a si no se enfrenta los problemas

-quien dice que es por ti-dijo Yuki y miró serio a Ryu que este le miró de la misma forma-el mundo no gira entorno a ti

-lo se perfectamente

-entonces no digas que me voy por ti-dijo Yuki con el ceño fruncido-pero te diré que me voy por que no estoy preparado para aceptar a mi otra familia y aceptar a tu tío Sasuke-Ryu notó que le costó al Doncel decir lo de tío Sasuke

-deberías de aprender afrontar los problemas, eso es huir-dijo Ryu

-mi problema es que no quiero teneros de familia-dijo con sinceridad y eso lo notó el varón que agachó la mirada apenado y la volvió alzar para mirar a los ojos al Doncel con seriedad

-eres un egoísta

-como te atreves a decirme egoísta-alzó un poco la voz Yuki

-mi tío Sasuke no sabía de tu existencia cuando tu padre varón se fue de aquí embarazado, cuando lo supo intentó encontrar el paradero de tu padre Doncel pero no lo encontró, ni siquiera en la ficha que tenía en la escuela-Ryu se le notaba en la voz que estaba enfadado pero mas indignado por que no era justo que Yuki despreciara a su tío Sasuke cuando este no tenía culpa-quiso saber de ti, te extrañó y siempre se preguntó si estabas bien, si eras un chico o chica, o si eras feliz, deseaba saber de ti y también de tu padre Doncel, pero sobre todo de ti, y tú solo lo desprecias, eres injusto

-eres tú el que no me entiende-alzó la voz Yuki-siempre pensé que mi padre varón nos abandonó y por eso no quería saber nada de él ni de su familia

-sabes que no es a si

-ahora lo se-dijo Yuki-por eso me es difícil de asimilarlo todo, comprenderlo y sobre todo es difícil que tú eres mi familiar, el sobrino de mi padre varón, no quiero aceptar eso y necesito tiempo, para aceptar que tú eres mi primo-se notó que le costó al Doncel-y a si poder olvidarte y voy hacerlo-le dio la espalda a Ryu y comenzó alejarse y entrar al hospital, en cambio Ryu se quedó parado en la puerta varios segundos asta que decidió alejarse del lugar y caminar lento algún lado donde le llevara los pies

-no quiero que me olvides-susurró Ryu cabizbajo y le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-por que se que yo no voy a poder olvidarte-miró al cielo con dolor-me conformo en que solo tenga que sufrir yo

Continuará

Que os aparecido? Comentar por fa


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Yuki dejó de abrazar con fuerza a Naruto y le miró con tristeza, Naruto le sonrió por que una parte de él quería que su hijo Doncel se fuera lejos y no le viera de esa forma y también para que se alejara de Ryu Uchiha y la mejor que podía haber decidido era irse a estudiar a una escuela para Donceles

-te voy a extrañar mucho, papi-dijo Yuki con tristeza, en el cuarto con ellos estaba Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y pensando que era injusto que Yuki se fuera por un gran tiempo y él no pudo decidir nada por el simple echo es que Yuki deseaba irse y si se negaba podría tener conflicto con su hijo aunque una parte de él se alegraba ya que esa relación que tenía con su sobrino podría desaparecer, deseaba que eso ocurriera ya que pensaba que podría ser un sentimiento adolescente y que con el paso del tiempo se olvidarían los dos

-yo también pero lo que mas quiero es que estudies y te alejes de esa persona-dijo directo Naruto y el mas joven hizo una mueca con sus labios y suspiró y miró a Sasuke serio pensando que si iba a empezar de nuevo debería de darle una oportunidad ya que no era culpa de él que no estuviera desde un principio en su vida

-me costará decirte, papa, debes de darme tiempo-dijo como pudo Yuki ya que le costó bastante ya que si le decía papa era como aceptar a Ryu como su primo y eso muy en el fondo no quería y de solo pensar eso esa seriedad y frialdad se iba y se entristecía con ganas de llorar una cosa que había echo desde que se enteró de su parentesco con Ryu

-lo entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-también se que no te agrada la idea que me vaya durante tres años a estudiar en una escuela interno, pero es lo que deseo-suspiró Yuki-me gustaría que vinieras a verme como mi padre varón que eres los días que hay visitas, al igual que mi papi, como tu familia-Sasuke solo le miraba serio pero afirmó con la cabeza, notaba en la expresión de Yuki como en su forma de hablar que le costaba decir que era su padre pero no solo de parte de él si no de su familia y supuso que eso era por su sobrino, ese sentimiento que tenía por él y que estaba seguro que los dos olvidarían-quiero conoceros a todos-miró a Naruto-se que te he puesto en un aprieto para decirles a mis abuelos pero no quiero escuchar a la abuela Kushina, despídeme de ellos y de la tía Karin

-no te preocupes por nada y solo preocupate de estar bien contigo mismo y también en divertirte y estudiar-dijo sonriendo Naruto

-te quiero papi-dijo Yuki-y cuídate, se que Sasuke está contigo pero están las demás personas que te quieren como eres de verdad y he aprendido que el físico no es nada importante-le sonrió a su padre Doncel que esttte le sonrió forzadamente

-yo también te quiero-dijo Naruto

-mejor me voy a voy a perder el tren-dijo Yuki

-no te preocupes por eso, te hhe dicho que te llevaría-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto-no tardaré y sabes que le puedes decir cualquier cosa a las enfermeras y está por aquí Karin y si no me equivoco Sakura-Naruto solo entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la chica de pelo rosa y miró por la ventana, Yuki notó eso-Ino vendrá a verte, a ella le gustaría arreglar las cosas contigo y si tienes que enfadarte con alguien es conmigo no con Ino-Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke

-a ella yo la apre …-negó con la cabeza rápido Naruto y no continuó con lo que iba a decir-olvídalo

-me gustaría que la escucharas-dijo Sasuke como si hubiera sabido lo que iba a decir al igual que Yuki

-por que no nos vamos?-dijo Yuki para que no siguieran con ese tema para que notaba a su papi incómodo

-bien-dijo Sasuke

-que tengas buen viaje, Yuki y llámame cuando llegues-dijo Naruto

-claro-dijo Yuki

-te quiero-dijo Naruto y vio como Yuki y Sasuke salieron de la habitación y miró por la ventana como melancólico

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Yuki llegaron a la estación de tren, los dos estaban sentados en las sillas para esperar que anunciara la llegada del tren que tenía que ir Yuki , a parte que no dejaban de mirar la pantalla que ponía llegadas y salidas de los trenes, las personas que pasaban podían decir que los dos eran padre e hijo ya que miraban la pantalla con seriedad y con un toque de superioridad que hacía que nadie se les acercara, la única diferencia de los dos es que el Doncel tenía gafas y ojos azules a parte que era mas bajito y se le notaba que era Doncel por lo delicado que se le veía en sus facciones y cuerpo aunque tuviera apariencia seria y fría

-queda media hora que llegue el tren-dijo con fastidio Yuki echando la cabeza hacia atrás en una pose despreocupada, Sasuke le miró de reojo y sonrió ya que eso le recordó a Naruto

-quieres tomar un chocolate-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke sabiendo que al Doncel era lo único dulce que le gustaba

-prefiero un café-dijo Yuki levantándose y miró al varón que este se levantó e iba a coger la maleta de su hijo pero este se adelantó-por que sea Doncel no significa que no pueda llevar mi propia maleta

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-vamos-dijo Yuki pareciendo una orden pero era su forma de hablar con todo el mundo menos con Naruto, Sasuke suspiró y siguió a su hijo asta la cafetería y se sentaron en un lugar vacío los dos juntos donde podrían ver la pantalla donde salían las llegadas de los trenes aunque pudieran escuchar por el altavoz preferían ir mirando la pantalla que estaba colgada en la pared delante de ellos, una vez los dos tuvieron su café quedaron en silencio pero se notaba que era tenso o por lo menos para Sasuke

-no me hace feliz que te vayas-susurró Sasuke serio pero fue escuchado por el Doncel-pero si es tu deseo lo acepto

-no me voy por ti-dijo Yuki sin quitar su mirada al café de su vaso-solo tengo que aceptar algunas cosas que han pasado y después olvidarlas-cogió el vaso de su café con las dos manos y lo apretó con fuerza, Sasuke vio eso y supo a que se refería

-me hubiera gustado estar contigo desde que naciste-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema y también para decírselo a su hijo por que no se lo había dicho a parte a si le quitaba esa expresión que tenía en su rostro de dolor y que no podía disimular

-te seré sincero pero no te lo echo en cara-dijo Yuki miró a Sasuke serio que este le miró-creo que no buscaste lo suficiente o nunca pudiste pensar que mi papi se fue a su pueblo natal?

-es lo primero que pensé pero no sabía de donde era-dijo Sasuke mirando su café-miré en los archivos de la escuela pero no ponía nada solo la dirección de donde vivía mientras estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo

-seguro que mi papi te dijo de donde era y no le prestaste atención por que él no era importante para ti-dijo serio y asta enfadado Yuki y bebió un poco de café

-puede que me dijera-susurró Sasuke y miró a su hijo que le miraba con algo de resentimiento-Naruto nunca fue un juego, vale que me acerqué a él por un propósito pero al conocerlo mejor me encariñé con él y aunque no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él en ese momento sabía que quería protegerlo que le quería como un amigo-Sasuke suspiró fuertemente-ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos, te aseguro que no lo hubiera dejado ir de mi lado

-ya da lo mismo-dijo de lo mas normal Yuki y miró la pantalla para luego volver a ver un poco mas de su café que Sasuke también bebía

-desde que supo que Naruto estaba embarazado quise saber donde estaba y saber de ti, si todo iba bien, como eras, deseaba conocerte, no solo yo si no toda mi familia-se acabó su café Sasuke-y al no encontrarte pues al tener a mi sobrino Ryu de tu misma edad creo que me aferré a él y pasaba mucho tiempo con él, asta él siendo muy pequeño me regaló un peluche que decía te quiero tío-Yuki solo miraba serio el vaso que tenía en sus manos-pero ahora que tengo a mi lado no quiero perderte

-no soy rencoroso-dijo de lo mas normal Yuki-pero tengo que aceptarlo al igual que tienes que entender que me costará decirte papa como a tus padres abuelos y a tu hermano tío

-y a Mitsuki y Ryu primos-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal y Yuki miró al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior, se acabó su café y se levantó del asiento -ya queda diez minutos para la llegada del tren

-si-dijo Yuki y los dos salieron de la cafetería-Sasuke-dijo demasiado serio el mas joven y el nombrado le miró serio-no es una obligación estar con mi papi

-lo se-dijo serio Sasuke-quiero estar con él por le amo y si el tiempo no ha hecho que desaparezca este sentimiento quiero estar con él, a parte que está embarazado

-gracias-susurró Yuki y el varón le miró extrañado por que no entendía el por que le agradecía y el Doncel supo de su extrañeza-por estar con mi papi, él también tiene el mismo sentimiento que tu aunque no lo diga, siempre le he notado como si siempre hubiera esperado a alguien que apareciera y le dijera que todo está bien, te necesita a ti para curarse por eso la otra vez no pudo, por que necesitaba de ti-Sasuke se sintió culpable al no haber estado con Naruto, no haber sabido donde estaba para apoyarle-me alegra mucho que estés con él por que lo sientes a si no por que sea una obligación

-estoy con Naruto por que a si lo quiero y ojala hubiera estado en el pasado para evitar que hiciera lo que hacía-dijo seguro de sus palabras Sasuke y Yuki le sonrió

-estoy seguro que pronto te diré papa por que me agradas, Sasuke-dijo Yuki y el varón le sonrió

-me dejas abrazarte?-preguntó Sasuke y el Doncel sabía que eso lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo

-no tienes por que preguntarlo-dijo Yuki y sintió el abrazo de Sasuke que le abrazaba con fuerza haciendo que su maleta cayera al suelo, el Doncel al sentir el sentimiento que le transmitía su padre pasó su brazos por la espalda de su padre y le correspondió el abrazo y es cuando escuchó como reprimía Sasuke los sollozos y asta sintió lágrimas, Yuki no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, estuvieron a si unos segundos asta que Doncel se separó lentamente y sonrió al varón que este también le sonrió para acariciarle la mejilla con cariño

-siento no haber actuado como un padre en este poco tiempo que te conozco-Yuki negó con la cabeza

-entiendo que tengas mas afinidad con Ryu-dijo como pudo Yuki el nombrar el nombre del varón adolescente y miró al lado impidiendo que salieran lágrimas, Sasuke vio eso y se preguntó si ese amor que tenía Yuki por Ryu era real como el suyo hacia Naruto, y es cuando se dijo que hablaría con su sobrino para saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Yuki y a si tomar cartas en el asunto-lo mejor es que me vaya, el tren a llegado-hubo otro silencio entre ambos pero esta vez no era tenso-cuida de mi papi y venirme a visitar

-claro-susurró Sasuke

-cualquier cosa llámame, si no tienes mi número de teléfono lo tiene mi papi y Ryu también lo tiene-dijo Yuki

-la primera visita estaremos allí-dijo Sasuke y volvió abrazar a Yuki que este se dejó abrazar

-en otro momento dejaría que me abrazaras mas tiempo pero debo coger el tren-dijo Yuki separándose de Sasuke-cuida de mi papi y nos vemos, Sasuke-y cogió su maleta y decidió irse por que sabía que si se quedaba podría perder el tren y eso no quería, Sasuke vio como su hijo desapareció a la distancia y no quitó su sonrisa sabiendo que había ganado mucho con su hijo y eso le hacía feliz, decidió irse y a si ir al hospital, estaría en todo momento con Naruto pero también hablaría con Ryu sobre Yuki

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ryu estaba tumbado mirando el cielo del parque que había cerca de la escuela, tenía los ojos cerrados y con la respiración acompasada, algo muy diferente en lo que de verdad sentía, por que lo que quería era irse lejos, se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a Yuki al Doncel que le gustaba y asta mas que eso, pero si lo había hecho era para que Yuki le odiara y le viera lo que de verdad es, su primo, no podían estar juntos, eran familia y sabía que su tío Sasuke como el padre Doncel de Yuki estaba en contra a algo a si, y en el fondo lo entendía ya que la sociedad estaba en contra de que dos familiares tuvieran ese tipo de relación sentimental, y lo único que veía claro que él no podría olvidar el sentimiento que tiene hacia Yuki pero si podría o al menos eso creía dejarlo de lado, suspiró fuertemente y abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver a una chica que le miraba seria, él la miró de la misma forma ya que sabía que ella fue la causante de lo que le había hecho a Yuki en la escuela y él se lo hizo saber a ella amenazándola para que no se volviera acercar a Yuki y si se enteraba que se había acercara se olvidaría que era una chica

-que quieres, Liin-dijo serio Ryu sentándose

-pasaba por aquí-dijo seria la chica aunque parecía que estaba enfadada aunque eso al varón le daba igual pero en cambio la chica si estaba enfadada ya que no veía justo que un Doncel que venía de un pueblo se llevara toda la atención del chico varón que le gusta y que tenia una relación carnal y asta de amistad, ya que se conocían desde niños y ella notó que Ryu se alejó de ella por culpa de Ryu, que le había quitado lo que tenían sentimentalmente pero sobre todo esa amistad de niños, por eso no le agradaba Yuki-te importa si te hago compañía?-Ryu la siguió mirando serio como intentando adivinar lo que de verdad la chica quería-solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo por la amistad que tenemos desde que éramos unos niños

-haz lo que quieras Liin-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu y miró al frente como si lo que hubiera en ese lugar fuese muy importante, la chica se sentó a su lado sabiendo que sería ignorada por el varón y eso hizo enfadarse y cerrar los puños con fuerza otra cosa mas para que no soportara a Yuki

-por que actúas a si conmigo, Ryu-dijo la chica mirando al frente seria

-lo sabes-dijo fríamente Ryu y Liin se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza por lo frustrada que estaba

-es por ese, cierto?-dijo enfadada Liin y se le notaba en su forma de hablar

-por los años que hemos sido amigos te soporto un poco, pero no te permito que te dirijas a si a Yuki-dijo en modo de advertencia Ryu mirando a la chica

-no me arrepiento, desee que se quedara con algún daño grave y a si ni le miraras

-eres de lo peor-dijo decepcionado Ryu-creía que no eras una mala chica pero me equivoqué como en haberte dejado que te acercaras a mi como amiga y en lo que tuve contigo que para mi no fue nada pero se que para ti si lo fue

-el bastardo eres tú-dijo Liin levantándose-y me alegro que ese Doncel no quiera saber nada de ti, por que eres lo peor, un desgraciado que solo piensa en ti

-al igual que tú-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu sin demostrar que le hizo enfadar las palabras de la chica-pero recuerda que todo en esta vida se devuelve, deseaste hacerle daño a Yuki y a ti te pasará algo peor

-me amenazas que me pasará algo?

-no, dale tiempo al tiempo y todo cae sobre su peso y tú tendrás lo que te mereces, de mientras no vuelvas acercarte a mi-a Liin se le fue esa seriedad para tener desesperación al perder a Ryu por que ante todo era su amigo de la infancia

-hemos sido amigos desde niños, Akira, tú y yo, nos conocemos, sabemos como somos, no es justo que me eches de tu vida-Ryu entrecerró los ojos mirándola ya que se había levantado, ella tenía razón eran amigos desde niños y lo admitía la tenía cariño como amiga, la conocía desde años, sabía muchas cosas de ellas, lo bueno y lo malo, pero no le gustó nada que hiciera ese tipo de daño a una persona, vale que fue a Yuki pero no quería tener a alguien cerca que tuviera esa forma de ser, alguien capaz de hacer daño de ese tipo a una persona solo por que no le agradase

-no te lo niego, te aprecio, pero descubrí algo de ti que no me gustó, y una persona a si no la quiero cerca-dijo Ryu

-no pensé lo que hacía solo veía que te alejabas de mi como amiga y le preferías a él, a una persona que conocías desde hacía poco y a mi me conocías de mas tiempo-dijo Liin acercándose a Ryu con lágrimas en los ojos y Ryu suspiró pensando que ya daba igual Yuki no estaba -no volveré hacer algo a si por que se que está mal y acepto que puedes estar con otras personas, tener otros amigos pero no quiero que la amistad que tenemos se acabe

-olvídalo-dijo Ryu-Yuki se fue-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida quería sonreír pero no lo hizo al ver como el varón miraba a un punto perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y eso a ella la dolió como amiga

-se que estás enamorado de Yuki-dijo Liin seria y Ryu la miró sorprendido-por eso empezó a desagradarme Yuki por que veía que le mirabas mas de la cuenta asta antes de empezar esa apuesta que teníamos

-fuiste tú la del video, cierto?

-no-dijo Liin di la idea-recuerda las personas que fuimos el día anterior a tu casa y mas concretamente a tu cuarto

-fue varias personas y entre ellas estabas tú

-yo di la idea, pero no puse ni el video en tu cuarto el día anterior ni lo puse para que todos lo vieran-dijo seria Liin y el varón podía notar que hablaba en serio la chica-recuerda que soy tu amiga, no quiero que te pase nada malo, ni a ti ni Akira, los tres siempre hemos estado juntos, sabemos lo que nos gusta y lo que no nos gusta, yo sabía que lo del video te desagradaría y me arrepentí en dar la idea, pero los demás que yo se que nos amigos de verdad quisieron joderte a ti pero sobre todo a ese Doncel

-fueron entre ellos-susurró para si Ryu

-lo mas seguro-dijo Liin

-me alegra que no tengas nada que ver con lo del video

-me puse en el lugar de ese Doncel, no me gustaría que me vieran de esa forma, además a ti no te gusta que enseñen las cosas de tu propiedad-dijo la chica

-tengo que irme y gracias por la información-dijo Ryu

-seguimos siendo amigos, cierto?

-dame tiempo-dijo Ryu

-no volveré a meterte en tus cosas y menos en la cama contigo-esto la chica lo dijo mas seria ya que quería quitarse ese enamoramiento que tenía por el varón

-seguiremos viendo en la escuela-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu y comenzó alejarse de la chica y ella se quedó en ese lugar, se sentó en el suelo para luego tumbarse y mirar el cielo, necesitaba estar tranquila y mirar al cielo era bastante tranquilizador

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba subido en la bascula y miraba al frente como le había dicho el médico que le llevaba de nombre Kabuto que estaba allí con una carpeta en mano y apuntando en ella, también estaba en esa sala Karin seria y si estaba era como Psicóloga y Sakura que también estaba seria, Naruto estaba también serio ya que esa bascula no la entendía no era que tuviera números ni nada era diferente y no sabía si había engordado o no lo había hecho pero notaba como las tres personas estaban seria

-puedes bajarte, Naruto-dijo Kabuto y el rubio bajó con un suspiro, sabía que no le dirían nada, al igual que las otras veces que había ido en esos cuatro meses, por que si había pasado cuatro meses y de embarazo tenía cinco, el rubio en ese tiempo intentaba no mirarse el vientre pero a veces no podía evitarlo hacerlo y recordaba en un momento fugaz cuando estaba embarazado de cinco meses de Yuki estaba mucho mas gordo y de solo pensar que no tenía el peso para su bebé se llenaba de dolor y lloraba durante el día pero ahí estaba Sasuke para consolarlo, no solo él si no Deidara que se habían hecho buenos amigos y le iba a visitar todos los días al hospital, también le visitaba sus padres como los padres de Sasuke como el mismo Itachi, ese era uno de los días que pensaba que estaba haciendo mal a su bebé cuando veía que no engordaba lo que tenía que engordar para el embarazo pero también tenía el momento en cuando veía su vientre y aunque era poco lo abultado se veía como una ballena y es cuando lloraba y comenzaba desesperarse para que le quitaran ese bebé por que le hacía engordar, pero ese no era lo único que le hacía gritar y llorar si no que rechazaba todo alimento y no había nada ni nadie que le hiciera cambiar de parecer asta que se hartaba de llorar y de gritar arrepintiéndose de lo que hacía por que lo que mas deseaba es que su bebé naciera sano y fuerte pero eso era algo difícil pero a su lado estaba Sasuke que le consolaba y mimaba en esos momentos y asta en algún momento Naruto vio alguna lágrima que le salía a Sasuke de sus ojos negros por verle en ese estado y es cuando se daba cuanta que estaba actuando mal y se prometía que no volvería actuar de esa forma pero desgraciadamente esa promesa la rompía-os dejaré a solas con Naruto-dijo Kabuto a las dos chicas que estas afirmaron con la cabeza y el médico salió pero antes miró al rubio que no había dicho nada y sabía que se contenía en decir algo

-Naruto puedes cambiarte de ropa y sentarte-dijo seria Karin sentándose en una de las dos sillas que estaban juntas y Sakura se sentó en frente de la pelirroja que estaba seria, Naruto al escuchar el tono de voz de su prima sabía que estaba enfadada por algo y asta decepcionada

-teníais de haberme pesado desnudo-dijo Naruto como si eso fuese lo lógico, las dos chicas le miraron para luego apuntar en sus libretas

-esa bata de hospital no pesa nada-dijo de lo mas normal esta vez Sakura por que sabía que la pelirroja no contestaría, Naruto serio fue hacia su ropa que no era del hospital pero era suya y bastante cómoda, no tardó mucho en cambiarse y se sentó al lado de Karin y enfrente de Sakura

-decirme lo que tengáis que decirme-ordenó Naruto serio

-le enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y ahora vendrá-dijo de lo mas normal Sakura

-a él no tienes que decirle nada, me lo tienes que decir a mi-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto

-vais a tener un hijo y le he llamado por que voy a ver como está el bebé y creo que Sasuke como padre varón de ese bebé tiene derecho a saber si está bien y si se puede ver el sexo aunque aún sea muy pequeño-Sakura dijo lo último con reproche pero entendía la situación de Naruto de luchar contra él mismo en cada momento-se levantó la peli rosa-túmbate en la camilla-el rubio obedeció levantándose la camiseta que llevaba asta el pecho y mirando hacia el lado contrario del monitor y con los ojos cerrados, Karin como Sakura vieron eso y en ese momento tocaron la puerta, la peli rosa fue abrir la puerta y vio a Sasuke que este entró y la peli rosa cerró la puerta y fue hacia el rubio que no había cambiado de posición y Sakura se sentó en una silla al lado del monitor e indico a Sasuke con un gesto que se pusiera en el otro lado y este entendió que le iba a mostrar a su futuro hijo y Karin también se puso al lado del azabache-Naruto notaras que el gel que te voy a poner en tu vientre está frío-el rubio no dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto por lo frío que estaba lo que le estaba poniendo Sakura, al acabar de aplicar en el vientre el gel cogió Sakura un aparatito y comenzó a pasarlo por el vientre del rubio dando como unos masajes lentamente

-no veo nada-dijo Sasuke ya que miraba detenidamente el monitor y Naruto al escuchar eso decidió mirar también interesado pero con el ceño fruncido

-es muy pequeño-dijo seria Sakura-pero como os dije la última vez ya está formado correctamente-la pelirrosa suspiró como si estuviera resignada a no tener una contestación de parte del rubio dándola una explicación del por que no había seguido sus indicaciones aunque a Karin la pasaba lo mismo, por lo menos las dos se conformaban que hiciera algo de caso a Sasuke-creo que no me dejará ver su sexo

-que te gustaría Naruto, niño o niña-dijo Karin mirando a su primo que este no contestó e hizo suspirar a la pelirroja, Sakura le dio un trapo a Naruto para que se limpiara y ella recogía, Naruto se dedicó a limpiarse sin hacer caso a nadie-seguro que quieres una niña o un niño varón como ya a tienes a Yuki que es Doncel-Naruto la miró unos segundos para luego levantarse de la camilla para ponerse de pie

-Naruto deja de comportarte como un crío y háblanos a Karin y a mi, llevas a si durante tres días-recriminó Sakura enfadada

-que os jodan a las dos-dijo enfadado Naruto-Karin y Sakura no pudieron evitar enfadarse vale que la situación del rubio era complicada pero ellas sabían que tenía que poner de su parte y Naruto no ponía nada de su parte, además las dos no le dijeron nada malo si no la realidad de sus actos, por que hace tres días atrás Karin fue al cuarto de Naruto se extrañó que estuviera vacío pero escuchó un ruido en el baño, la pelirroja pensó mal y sin pensarlo entró al baño viendo al rubio en el suelo sentado y la cabeza metida en la taza del water, no supo Karin si fue coincidencia o no pero Sakura entró en ese momento y por lo enfadadas que estaban las dos se olvidaron que el rubio estaba enfermo y le empezaron a recriminar cosa que Naruto decidió hacerlas la ley del hielo y a si iba tres días

-piensa en tu hijo que vas a tener-alzó Karin la voz enfadada, decepcionada y sobre todo preocupada, Naruto la miró

-parar de amenazarme con lo mismo-dijo Naruto enfadado, dejarme que haga con mi vida y mi cuerpo lo que quiera

-que va a pensar Yuki de ti, Naruto-dijo Karin seria, sabía que estaba mal que metiera a Yuki pero era la única forma que Naruto recapacitara y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo ya que veía que se mordía el labio inferior

-intento-susurró Naruto pero fue escuchado por las tres personas, pero su voz sonaba con dolor y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir-pero nadie me entiende

-entiendo Naruto que quieres estar bien físicamente-dijo Karin-pero eso se puede tener de una forma saludable y sin que te obsesione estar delgado

-es difícil-dijo Naruto-tú siempre has estado delgada, vosotros dos igual, nunca os habéis mirado al espejo viendo que tienes grasas de mas por todo el cuerpo

-lo mas fácil es echar la culpa a la sociedad que desde muy jóvenes nos dice que tenemos que estar delgado y que si te pasas de peso un poco eres obeso, pero tienes que ser mas fuerte que eso, ante todo debes quererte y después te importa poco lo que piensen los demás-dijo Sakura comprensiva, Sasuke solo miraba a los tres sin saber que decir pero estaba de acuerdo con la peli rosa-tampoco ayuda mucho cuando eres un adolescente que te dejas llevar por el que dirás o por el simple echo que te da igual lo que piensen los demás cuando dices algo hiriente-Sakura eso lo dijo por ella misma ya que solía decir cosas a las personas sin importarla si las afectaba

-cuando vine aquí por primera vez ya tenía problemas conmigo mismo-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal ya que entendió que Sakura lo decía por ella-veía a mis padres a mi prima delgados y yo era gordo y feo y no entendía el por que, después estaban las personas que me criticaban por mi físico y cuando llegué aquí todo cambió a peor, las personas eran mas estrictas en su apariencia y yo solo veía que era feo y gordo, asta que se acercó Kiba, Hinata y Shino, comenzaron hablarme y yo me puse feliz de que había personas que no les importaba el físico de la persona y luego comenzó hablarme Ino una de las chicas mas populares y lindas de la escuela, la consideré mi amiga asta que comprendía que ella se acercó a mi para que su amigo de la infancia se divirtiera un rato y ella a si darle el premio de consolación, para lo que quiero soy listo pero tuve de darme cuenta que esa chica era una popular y su amigo estaba en el mismo grupo y que ellos no podían fijarse en alguien como yo, por el aspecto que tenía

-Ino se acercó a ti sinceramente-dijo Sasuke-siempre nos hablaba de ti a Sakura y a mi-la peli rosa afirmaba con la cabeza-yo solo fui un idiota por que no me agradaron las palabras que me dijo Ino y quería demostrarla que no era como ella creía

-y yo le di un empujoncito mas-dijo Sakura-pero sabía que tú harías cambiar la forma de pensar de Sasuke, solo necesitaba decirle lo de la puesta para que Sasuke accediera

-eso es pasado-susurró Naruto dándoles la espalda a todos y dirigirse a la puerta-voy hablar con Kabuto para salir de este lugar, me agobia estar encerrado y no poder salir-los tres que estaban allí se miraron entre si como si esas palabras dichas por el rubio fueran de rendición y que no seguiría para curarse

-Naruto-susurró Karin poniendo su mano en su hombro ya que el rubio estaba parada delante de la puerta con la mano en el pomo y la mirada gacha se notaba que estaba triste-yo se que eres muy fuerte, siempre fuiste un referente para mi y lo sigues siendo

-lo dices para que me anime pero se que no es a si-dijo Naruto con la voz apagada

-en vez de ser mi primo para mi eres mi hermano, has estado aconsejándome y diciéndome lo que estaba bien y mal-dijo Karin triste-no hay día que no maldiga en haber convencido a la tía Kushina de que vinieras aquí a estudiar

-yo ya estaba mal, Karin

-si pero ellos te ayudaron a que empeoraras-dijo seria esta vez Karin-aunque yo tampoco te entendía que te pasaba, cuando te quedabas horas mirándote al espejo y acababas rompiéndolo, yo solo pensaba que estabas enfadado contigo por dejarte engatusar por un varón que se había aprovechado de tus sentimientos-Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse mas culpable y asta Sakura

-quiero estar en casa, vendré a las visitas y comeré lo que me recomendáis-dijo serio y decidido Naruto

-Naruto estás en el hospital y solo has engordado unos gramos de la semana pasada-recriminó y asta advirtió Karin enfadada-aquí cuando comes siempre estás con alguien en tu casa estás solo, nadie te hace compañía para recordarte que tienes que comer por que si fuese por ti no comerías por que se te olvida-el rubio la miró serio pero tenía lágrimas por su mejilla-lo que vas a conseguir es matar a tu hijo, es eso lo que quieres-alzó la voz la pelirroja intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos por que le dolía lo que le había dicho a su primo que este la miraba sorprendido y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, en cambio Sakura miró a Karin con el ceño fruncido no estando de acuerdo con las palabras dichas de la pelirroja pero también veía las intenciones de su compañera de trabajo de hacer entender aunque sea un poco al rubio que no era su vida si no la de un ser inocente y que este se arrepentiría y sufriría si le pasaba algo al bebé, Sasuke solo miraba al rubio viendo como este sufría en todo momento por lo que le pasaba pero sobre todo por lo que le había dicho Karin

-quiero … quiero irme de aquí-dijo con dificultad Naruto por el llanto y les dio la espalda

-no huyas de la realidad Naruto-siguió Karin-entiende que debes de hacer un gran esfuerzo, tienes que recuperarte para que tu bebé salga adelante, con cinco meses de embarazo debía de ser mas grande y si no lo es es por que no lo estás alimentando, deja que viva … tu hijo-dijo con dolor la pelirroja

-no quiero perderlo-dijo Naruto-pero quiero que confiéis en mi-dijo como pudo Naruto-estar en este lugar me agobia y no tenía pensado en irme a vivir solo

-Karin, Sakura-dijo Sasuke mirando a las chicas ya que en parte entendía a Naruto estar en un sitio encerrado para alguien como Naruto no debía de ser agradable-yo podría hablar con Kaburo para que Naruto salga

-estás loco-dijo sin entender Sakura

-se vendrá conmigo a vivir, mi apartamento es grande, puedo estar con él en todo momento y sinceramente no tiene que ser agradable estar en un lugar si, me estado preguntando el por que no había dicho antes Naruto de irse-las dos chicas se miraron entre si y el rubio miraba al azabache ilusionado-Naruto será mi responsabilidad, le daré su espacio y la confianza-Sasuke miró serio al rubio-lo que quiero decir con confianza es que te comerás la comida que te ponga aunque tardes horas en comerla, un solo día te me niegas a comer y volverás a este lugar-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-lo que quiero es que tengas tu peso acorde con tu altura y también que mi futuro hijo nazca fuerte y sano y eso depende de ti Naruto-el rubio solo le miraba intentando esconder la felicidad que tenía, de solo tener a su lado a Sasuke le hacía feliz pero que estuviera con esa devoción y que le quisiera por él no por que estuviera embarazado le hacia creer que era sincero y que de verdad tenía sentimientos por él

-si Sasuke está al pendiente apoyaré tu decisión, Naruto-dijo Sakura-pero tendrás visita conmigo, Karin y lo mas seguro que con Kabuto todas las semanas-dijo seria la chica de ojos verdes

-de acuerdo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Karin-confiaré en los dos-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa y Naruto sonrió sincero

-iremos hablar con Kabuto, pero cualquier cosa volverás aquí-dijo seria Sakura-y si aceptamos y se que Karin opina igual que yo es por que si no aceptamos te pondrás terco asta que accedamos a salir de aquí

-Sakura quiero que sepas que me estás agradando mucho últimamente-dijo Naruto sonriendo y la peli rosa solo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que mentía y si se lo dijo es por que accedió a dejarlo ir del hospital

-también me agradas-susurró Sakura sincera pero parecía que no por su tono de voz

-entonces vamos a mi habitación Sasuke y ayúdame a guardar las pocas cosas que tengo aquí-dijo Naruto agarrando la muñeca de Sasuke con felicidad y abrió la puerta con la otra mano-nos vamos a divertir mucho los dos en tu apartamento-dijo divertido

-si claro-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se llevó a Sasuke las dos chicas se quedaron sin moverse y mirando a la dirección donde iba el Doncel y el varón

-no se si Sasuke sabe que debe de estar con sus ojos puestos en Naruto noche y día, no es lo mismo que aquí que hay enfermeras y él se iba a dormir a su apartamento-dijo seria Karin y asta preocupada de que Sasuke no estuviera al pendiente del todo de Naruto

-Sasuke no es tonto-dijo Sakura con seguridad-sabe lo que conlleva tenerlo en su casa noche y día, si no estuviera preparado no se hubiera ofrecido a tenerlo en su apartamento

-confío en él ya que me ha demostrado que se preocupada Naruto y le quiere al no apartarse de su lado

-ni un día a dejado de venir-dijo Sakura sonriendo-si ha faltado en algún momento era por que tenía una reunión importante que no podía faltar-Karin miró a la de ojos verdes y sonrió

-quien iba a decir que me iba hacer amiga de la amiga de la infancia de Sasuke y a fastidiado en la adolescencia a mi primo-Sakura hizo un puchero

-por que no conoces al cien por cien a Ino ella es mas comprensible y madura que yo, siempre lo fue-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-vamos hablar con Kabuto para convencerlo y después vamos por un café que me apetece mucho

-cuando antes hablemos con Kabuto mejor-dijo Sakura y las dos salieron de la sala para dirigirse al despacho del doctor a cargo de Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa tarde noche Sasuke salió del hospital, estaba solo caminando por las calles, una parte estaba contento por que Kabuto había accedido en que Naruto saliera del hospital y a la mañana siguiente le darían el alta a Naruto para que pudiera salir, le preocupaba bastante no estar a la altura pero lo estaría, no iba dejar que Naruto siguiera destruyéndose a parte le prometió a él como a los demás que se iba alimentar sin quejarse y confiaba en su palabra, por eso no pensaría y confiaría en Naruto, pero si notaba cambios en el cuerpo del rubio inmediatamente debía llevarlo al hospital para que se quedara ingresado y como el Doncel no quería eso estaba seguro que se cuidaría para llevar a termino correctamente el embarazo, sobre eso también le tenía preocupado pero Sakura al llevar el embarazo decía que el bebé era pequeño pero que por ahora estaba bien que todo dependía de la alimentación que le diera Naruto

-confío en Naruto, me ha dado su palabra-se dijo Sasuke asta que llegó a su coche y se subió-iré a ver a Itachi y comunicarles la salida de Naruto y que estará en mi apartamento-comenzó a conducir, una suerte que no había trafico y llegó a la puerta de la casa de su hermano mayor y aparcó el coche y salió para dirigirse a la puerta y tocar el timbre que al cabo de unos segundos Mitsuki abrió la puerta mostrando una sonrisa

-tío Sasuke-dijo feliz Mitsuki que este agarró la muñeca de su tío y lo adentró adentro que Sasuke con dificultad cerró la puerta con el pie-papa, papi el tío Sasuke ha venido a visitarme

-ha venido a visitarnos a todos no a ti-dijo Itachi alzando la mano en modo de saludo a su hermano-además si no me equivoco vendría a visitarme a mi solo

-eso no es cierto-dijo con morros Mitsuki y se fue a sentar al sofá

-te quedas a cenar Sasuke?-dijo Deidara sin darle importancia a la cara de enfadado de su hijo menor

-claro-dijo Sasuke y miró el lugar-y Ryu?

-en el jardín trasero-dijo Deidara y fue hacia la cocina

-cuando viene de la escuela siempre va al jardín trasero, no quiere que nadie le moleste, ni siquiera yo que soy su hermano favorito-dijo Mitsuki enfadado pero triste ya que no entendía la actitud de su hermano mayor-además suelo observarlo y siempre esta tumbado mirando el cielo, se le dice algo y no se entera de nada está bastante distraído con alguna cosa

-el tiempo hará que vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Itachi

-pero está a si desde hace mas o menos cuatro meses-dijo Mitsuki-yo creo que echa en falta a Yuki-dijo de lo mas normal y asta emocionado-estoy seguro que quiere a Yuki mucho y que en cada segundo piensa en él-los dos varones miraron al mas pequeño, Itachi con una sonrisa como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo y que no le importaba y Sasuke lo miró serio-es como en las películas románticas donde los enamorados no pueden estar juntos y están separados, y eso hace que estén tristes, eso le pasa a Ryu y seguro que Yuki está de la misma forma-Sasuke suspiró por la imaginación que tenía su sobrino Doncel y recordó que hacía un mes fue a visitar a Yuki junto con sus padres y se le veía desanimado y asta ausente, lo achacó de que no fue Naruto pero algo le decía que no era a si, que lo que le pasaba a su hijo era lo mismo que le pasaba a Ryu, sopló frustrado por que lo que tenía que hacer es que su hijo fuese feliz con la persona que eligiera y pasaba lo mismo con su sobrino, ellos dos no se criaron juntos y era difícil que se vieran como familiares, entonces lo único que podía hacer es aceptar lo que ellos sentían y si salía bien pues bien por ellos dos y si salía mal se darían cuenta que ellos dos no era compatibles, pero el problema era Naruto, él nunca aceptaría que Yuki y Ryu estuvieran juntos como pareja-tío te quedaste pensativo, pasa algo con el tío Naruto-Sasuke al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y toser, siempre que Mitsuki le decía eso se avergonzaba, a parte que Naruto y él no habían hablado sobre ese tema aunque sabía que no era el momento

-Naruto no es tu tío-dijo Sasuke

-si que lo es-dijo serio Mitsuki-vais a tener un bebé y la otra vez que fui a ver con mi papi al tío Naruto le dije tío y no se enfado solo me dijo que si le gustaba que fuese su tío y yo le dije que si

-eso quiere decir que espabiles Sasuke, dile a Naruto tus sentimientos y di le que quieres ser su novio-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-yo opino como Itachi-dijo Deidara que llegó a la sala y escuchó lo último dicho por su esposo-a Naruto se le nota que está loquito por ti y tú estás loco por él, debes de declararte como se debe y hacer que sea tu novio, tenéis un hijo ya mayor y viene otro de camino, y eso le agradará a muchas personas sobre todo a tu futura suegra

-la suegra que te a tocado tiene mucho carácter-dijo Itachi afirmando con la cabeza-asta da miedo

-pero el amor lo supera todo-dijo divertido Deidara

-quería deciros que Naruto se vendrá a vivir mi apartamento-dijo Sasuke y los dos adultos le miraron sorprendidos asta que sonrieron cómplices

-ya te has declarado?-dijo Deidara feliz

-no-dijo Sasuke-lo que pasa que Naruto al estar tanto tiempo en el hospital quiere salir, yo he dicho de llevarlo a mi apartamento para que este controlado, yo confío en Naruto y él me a prometido que va hacer las cosas bien y que no va a causar ningún problema

-hay que darle ese empujoncito a Naruto-dijo Deidara sonriendo-se perfectamente que Naruto no quiere que le pase nada al bebé pero hay que estar el las circunstancias de Naruto

-confío en él-dijo Sasuke-os importa que vaya hablar con Ryu?-los padres del adolescentes se miraron-sabéis que hay cosas que me cuenta a mi antes que a vosotros-sonrió con superioridad Sasuke

-está en el jardín trasero-dijo Itachi y Sasuke le dio las gracias y se fue hacia la parte de atrás, solo poner un pie en ese lugar vio a su sobrino tumbado en el césped también cuidado que tenía Deidara como su hermano mayor, se acercó lentamente donde estaba tumbado boca abajo su sobrino con su cabeza puesta en sus brazos, lo miró y notó que estaba un poco mas delgado

-Ryu-dijo serio Sasuke y este se quedó igual solo suspiró fuertemente, Sasuke se sentó a su lado-sabes que te quiero, cierto?

-no me vengas con sentimentalismo para eso tengo a mi papi y mi hermano Mitsuki-dijo Ryu y se dio la vuelta quedando tumbado mirando al cielo-dime lo que tienes que decirme, tío Sasuke-el mayor suspiró

-te noto distraído como si estuvieras en otro lugar-Ryu ni dijo nada solo miraba al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados-pero tengo la confianza para preguntarte si el motivo es la partida de Yuki-dijo serio y el menor sopló y al cabo de los segundos que Sasuke esperaba que le diera una respuesta, Ryu se sentó y se quedó mirando fijamente al frente-aunque no quieras responderme se la respuesta-Sasuke lo dijo con seriedad

-si la sabes por que no estás enfadado?-dijo Ryu y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-en estos meses me he dado cuenta de tu comportamiento ausente y no eres el único-Sasuke cogió aire y lo soltó por la boca-Yuki está con tu misma actitud-Ryu se mordió el labio inferior y fue visto por su tío-eres mi sobrino y quiero lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz al igual que siempre he deseado que Yuki fuese feliz

-tío Sasuke yo también quiero lo mejor para Yuki aunque no haya actuado como se debe-dijo Ryu serio pero se le notaba dolido

-dame tu teléfono-ordenó Sasuke y Ryu miró a su tío alzando una ceja que al mirarle serio decidió darle el teléfono y Sasuke lo cogió y comenzó a escribir el en teléfono-espero no arrepentirme-se dijo a si mismo y Ryu volvió alzar una ceja-toma-Ryu lo cogió y miró la pantalla que había una dirección de una ciudad cercana a Konoha y miró a su tío sin entender

-si os queréis sinceramente yo no soy nadie para impedir que estéis juntos-dijo Sasuke levantándose-a veces es mejor que os equivoquéis vosotros mismos para que os deis cuenta de vuestro error, por eso no me voy a oponer en nada de lo que decidas tú y Yuki pero siempre sin que le vuelvas hacer daño por que me olvidaré que eres mi sobrino-Ryu le miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido por que entendía lo que le quería decir su tío

-por que has cambiado de opinión-dijo sin entender Ryu

-por que yo estoy enamorado y se lo que significa y veo cuando las personas tienen ese sentimiento, por eso os apoyaré a los dos, y si ha surgido ese sentimiento entre vosotros me imagino que es por que no os habéis criado juntos-dijo Sasuke y miró a Ryu con una media sonrisa sincera-no es malo decir lo que sientes yo me di cuenta del sentimiento cuando no tenía a Naruto conmigo que no te pase a ti Ryu

-gracias-susurró Ryu mirando la dirección que había escrito su tío en el teléfono con una sonrisa-le quiero mas de lo que yo creía-miró a su tío

-solo espero no arrepentirme si le haces llorar-dijo Sasuke y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar y a si ir a la puerta y entrar al interior de la casa

-tío no te vas arrepentir-dijo Ryu poniéndose con rapidez delante de Sasuke que este paró de caminar

-Naruto no estará de acuerdo pero intentaremos convencerlo-dijo Sasuke no muy convencido por que sabía que el rubio era muy terco, Ryu e sonrió y sin pensarlo abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza

-no te he respondido tío Sasuke, yo también te quiero-Sasuke sonrió y abrazó a su sobrino, alzó la mirada y vio en la puerta a su hermano Itachi serio con expresión que tenía envidia, pero rápidamente te acercó y abrazó a su hermano menor y a su hijo varón dejando a este en medio

-mi sueño echo realidad-dijo ilusionado Itachi, Sasuke frunció el ceño por las tonterías de su hermano mayor

-papa me estás chafando-recriminó Ryu

-hacia mucho tiempo que no teníamos un tiempo los tres-dijo feliz Itachi separándose

-idiota-susurró Sasuke por lo que dijo su hermano

-no te preocupes tendremos mas tiempo-dijo Ryu mas que nada para que dejara el tema su padre varón-os dejo, me voy a mi cuarto que voy a prepararme

-pero a donde va-dijo confundido Itachi

-creo que va ir hacer una visita a Yuki-dijo Sasuke e Itachi le miró

-Ryu no sabía su ubicación ya que no querías tú ni Naruto que fuera a visitarlo

-Yuki tampoco quería-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke-pero creo que lo mejor es que vaya y los dos hablen seriamente de sus verdaderos sentimientos y que se olviden de tonterías-Itachi le sonrió

-me alegro que no estés en contra de tu adorado sobrino y de tu hijo-dijo Itachi sonriendo-lo malo será decirle a Deidara que Ryu se va

-se le puede decir cualquier cosa y te acabaras de convencer-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-por mi hijo aguantaré el regaño de Deidara por dejar salir a su hijito -dijo Itachi y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y los dos entraron al interior de la casa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ryu bajó del autobús con mochila en el hombro, se quedó mirando serio pero estaba sorprendido la mansión o mas precisamente en lugar que tenía en frente que era la escuela para Donceles donde debería de estar Yuki, estaba viendo la gran puerta de rejas que estaba cerrada, supuso que era por que estaba oscureciendo, pero lo que mas sorprendía del lugar era los muros que no dejaba ver nada del interior si no la mansión como lo había dominado Ryu, sin moverse del sitio miró el muro como la puerta para ver el lugar mas fácil para saltar y entrar a ese lugar

Caminó Ryu hacia la izquierda, caminó unos pasos y paró, sonrió de medio lado, se puso bien la mochila en su espalda para que no se le cayera por que hay sería el lugar donde treparía y saltaría hacia el interior, mientras hacía eso sin ninguna dificultad pensó que cuando su tío le dio la dirección donde estaba Yuki fue hacia su cuarto, cuando estuvo allí miró por Internet el horario del tren para ir hacia donde estaba Yuki y al final vio que si había y compró el ticket, pensó que era afortunado o el destino, sin pensarlo preparó su mochila con unas cuantas cosas y sobre todo dinero por que sabía que el tren no lo dejaría en la misma puerta de la escuela, que después tendría que coger el autobús o un taxi, fue demasiado sencillo sobre todo salir de su casa sin que su papi se diera cuenta y le dio las gracias mentalmente a su tío Sasuke como a su padre que este le vio como salía por la ventana trasera, después de unas cuantas horas por fin estaba en la escuela y mas precisamente en la parte de atrás del jardín y que nadie se dio cuenta, ahora tocaba encontrar a Yuki o saber su cuarto, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando escuchó un ruido y frunció el ceño creyendo que le habían descubierto y si era a si estaría en problemas por ser varón en un lugar de Donceles, pero suspiró al darse cuenta que no lo descubrieron si no que ese ruido era por que habían hecho una fiesta en uno de los jardines laterales

-que mala suerte-se dijo a si mismo sabiendo que sería fácil que le descubrieran pero le dio igual y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose cauteloso asta el edificio que se notaba que era los dormitorio y rezando que en la entrara hubiera algo que pusiera los nombres de los alumnos y el cuarto al que estaba

-quien eres?-dijo una voz dulce pero seria atrás de Ryu y se maldijo por que solo le faltaba unos pasos para entrar al edificio, sopló de mala gana y le dio la cara al Doncel viendo que era uno mas mayor que él por lo menos dos años, de cabello castaño y los ojos claros, Ryu miraba serio al Doncel castaño que este le sonrió de medio lado-un varón atractivo, me gusta-sonrió y dio un paso hacia el varón que este ni se inmutó solo entrecerró los ojos serio como diciéndole que no diera un paso mas y el Doncel paró-a quien buscas?

-Yuki Uzumaki-dijo serio Ryu y vio que el Doncel se puso pensativo y no contestó y el azabache sabía que no sabía a quien se refería y suspiró de mala gana-da lo mismo iré a cada cuarto y daré con él-el Doncel comenzó a reír

-si no quieres ser violado por cada Doncel que encuentres allá tú de ir de cuarto en cuarto-dijo divertido y a Ryu le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo no le hacía nada de gracia que un puñado de Donceles desesperado se le abalanzara para toquetearle y hacerle cualquier cosa-no tienen la entrada en esta institución los varones jóvenes solo los varones que son nuestro padres, tíos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-entonces no conoces a ningún Doncel de nombre Yuki Uzumaki?-dijo Ryu por que lo que él quería era la ubicación del Doncel no quería saber nada de nadie

-no recuerdo-dijo de lo mas normal el Doncel mirándose las uñas-pero podrías refrescarme la memoria-Ryu al no ser tonto sabía a lo que se refería pero no le iba a seguir el juego y menos accedería hacer algo con ese Doncel ni con otro

-hace unos cinco meses ingresó a este lugar-dijo serio Ryu viendo como el Doncel actuaba como si no le importara-tiene el cabello negro, ojos azules, tiene gafas …

-parece lindo ese Doncel-cortó el castaño a Ryu que este chasqueó la lengua de mala gana

-Zen por fin te encuentro-dijo otra voz que esta era diferente a la del Doncel si no que parecía mas dulce e inocente, Ryu miró a la persona serio y viu otro Doncel de su misma edad también de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, notó un parecido entre ellos dos y supuso que eran hermanos, entrecerró los ojos mirando al Doncel mas joven que este le miraba nervioso y asta sonrojado, rodó los ojos-quien es él hermano?-le dijo al mayor señalando al varón sin que el sonrojo se le fuera de sus mejillas

-un varón Mury-dijo de lo mas normal Zen-ahora en serio a que has venido?

-si no os metéis en mi camino todo estará bien-dijo serio y asta enfadado Ryu por que estaba perdiendo el tiempo

-eres novio de ese Doncel a que has venido a visitar?-dijo interesado Zen

-amigos-dijo Ryu dándoles la espalda a los dos Donceles, el mas pequeño de ambos miró al mayor sin entender

-un amigo no viene a estas horas a visitar a su amigo-dijo divertido Zen

-me recuerda a alguien-dijo para si Mury y su hermano le miró alzando la ceja

-a quien?-dijo Zen

-yo creo que he visto a alguien parecido a él y estoy seguro que hablado con mi compañero de cuarto-dijo Mury pensativo

-el compañero que no suele hacer nada y es aburrido-dijo Zen negando con la cabeza para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido como si hubiera recordado algo, Ryu solo comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al edificio de los dormitorios-espera-ordenó el Doncel mayor, Ryu se detuvo pero no les dio la cara-ya recordé quien es tu Doncel-Ryu le miró serio para saber si mentía-te diré donde está en este momento si tú me haces un favor a mi

-no me interesa-dijo Ryu sin pensarlo y Zen frunció el ceño por haber sido rechazado-estoy enamorado de ese Doncel y no tengo pensamientos en tener un rollo con otra persona solo con él-Zen sonrió por que le gustó lo que dijo el varón y sabía que había pocos que pensaran a si

-de quien habláis?-dijo Mury-y ese Doncel tiene que ser muy afortunado en saber que alguien como tú está interesado en él-Ryu alzó una ceja y pensó que era inocente ese chico o que nunca ha estado con un varón-como se llama el Doncel?

-Yuki Uzumaki-dijo Ryu viendo la expresión del Doncel mas pequeño y supo que este lo conocía-sabes donde está en este momento?-Ryu se acercó al mas joven y le agarró de las manos y este se sonrojo y se puso nervioso por la cercanía

-lo sabemos los dos-dijo Zen y Ryu soltó las manos del otro Doncel

-es mi compañero de cuarto-dijo tímidamente Mury

-quiero hablar con él, tengo que explicarle cosas, dime donde está tu cuarto-exigió Ryu y Zen frunció el ceño viendo com0o su hermano menor se asustaba

-como ves hay una fiesta y todos estamos fuera-dijo Zen y Ryu afirmó con la cabeza

-Yuki está …

-él está en el cuarto-cortó Mury al varón que este le miró-no suele relacionarse con nadie, solo estudia, a mi si me habla es por que soy su compañero de cuarto, él es muy serio y a otros Donceles le da miedo acercarse a él su mirada están seria-suspiró el mas joven Doncel-pero a mi no me da miedo, él apara neta algo que no es, por la noche cuando cree que no le escucho solloza y llora, creo que extraña a sus padres, pero cuando se levanta es otra persona, es serio, frío e indiferente con todos, a mi me ha llegado a decir que no ha venido hacer amigos si no a estudiar y a si estar preparado para ir a la Universidad

-Yuki es serio-dijo Ryu-pero no a ese nivel-suspiró-es culpa mía

-entonces es a si por un varón-se dijo para él mismo Mury-me dijo una vez que tenía que dejar de ser tan inocente y confiado

-pienso lo mismo-dijeron a la vez Zen y Ryu que los dos se miraron y sonrieron de medio lado, Mury solo hizo un puchero

-a mi me gusta ser como soy-dijo Mury

-podrías decirme cual es vuestro cuarto?-dijo Ryu serio y asta esperanzado, Mury miró a su hermano

-te lo dirá con una condición-dijo Zen con una media sonrisa

-es un no-dijo con el ceño fruncido Ryu

-no es lo que crees-dijo Zen-mañana no tenemos clase, y aunque no podemos salir sabemos como hacerlo-Mury afirmó con la cabeza

-que queréis?-dijo Ryu

-que tengas una cita con los dos mañana-dijo Zen-eres un varón atractivo y sexy

-Zen-dijo sonrojado Mury

-tu primera cita hermanito-dijo Zen

-lo siento pero no voy a tener ninguna cita con ninguno de los dos ni con los dos juntos-dijo Ryu

-pues ya puedes ir mirando cada cuarto si es que están abiertos-dijo de lo mas normal Zen

-otro día-dijo Ryu ya que sabía que podría tardar bastante en saber el cuarto donde estaba Yuki y si la puerta está cerrada se quedaría con las ganas de saber si esa es la de Yuki

-pero será conmigo y como amigos-dijo serio Mury-no creo que ha Yuki le guste que tenga una cita con su novio-sonrió el mas pequeño y Ryu le sonrió también con un pequeño sonrojo

-no somos novios-dijo Ryu

-pero has venido para que lo sea, cierto?

-algo a si-dijo Ryu-y sobre la salida nuestra acepto y no olvidaré que te debo esa salida

-me quedaré en el cuarto de mi hermano y a si no os molesto-dijo Mury sacando la llave del bolsillo que también ponía el número de cuarto-no me la pierdas

-no lo haré-dijo serio Ryu cogiendo la llave

-aprovecha para confesarte-dijo Mury y Ryu le sonrió

-y para desfogaros-dijo divertido Zen y al ver el sonrojo y lo avergonzado que estaba Ryu comenzó a reía

-gracias y nos volveremos a ver-dijo Ryu-sobre todo a ti Mury-y sin mas se adentró al edificio

-podrías haber sacado algo a cambio-dijo Zen

-como que?

-un beso-dijo Zen viendo el sonrojo de su hermanito-vamos a divertirnos

-si-dijo Mury y los dos se fueron hacia donde estaba los demás divirtiéndose

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ryu cuando llegó a la puerta que ponía el número cuarenta se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, no escuchaba nada desde el interior, pero cogió aire y lo expulsó, metió la llave en a cerradura y abrió la puerta lentamente, del interior del cuarto había una luz encendida de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita, a parte de eso había un gran armario dos escritorios y dos camas, miró hacia la cama ocupada que estaba al lado de la ventana que estaba cerrada pero la cortina echada, desde el lugar que estaba podía ver a Yuki, estaba durmiendo y con un Kimono azul celeste puesto imaginándose que fue un rato a la fiesta que tenían, suspiró fuertemente y cerró la puerta, echó la llave para que nadie entrara de improviso y lo viera, luego puso la llave en una pequeña mesa que allí había con un televisor que estaba enfrente de las camas por si querían verla, caminó hacia la cama donde estaba Yuki tumbado sin haberla desecho y paró al verlo detenidamente, si la última vez que lo vio ya había notado que estaba algo mas delgado ahora había adelgazado, pero se notaba que lo había hecho saludablemente, se fijó en el rostro del Doncel y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados se notaba que había llorado, recordó lo que había dicho Mury que por las noches sollozaba y lloraba y le hizo fruncir el ceño

Ryu se quedó mirando a Yuki desde ese lugar el rostro del Doncel mordiéndose el labio inferior sabiendo que lo había extrañado mucho y que le costaba mucho seguir adelante sin tenerlo al lado, negó con la cabeza rápidamente y vio como Yuki se movió para ponerse boca arriba y que antes estaba de lado, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó mas, acarició con cariño el rostro del Doncel y se ensalivó los labios, al ser la cama algo grande aunque fuese individual y tener un pequeño espacio para ponerse él mismo eso hizo, puso la rodilla en el colchó y la otra pierna la estiró, acercó su rostro en el rostro del Doncel que dormía tranquilamente, miró los labios de Yuki un segundo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas besó los labios de Yuki cerrando los ojos, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del Doncel mientras lo besaba y la otra debajo la cabeza, cuando iba a separarse es cuando Yuki comenzó a corresponderlo y poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, eso hizo enfadar a Ryu pensando que Yuki besaría a cualquiera que le besara, se separó sin dejar mucha distancia y el varón con el ceño fruncido y vio como Yuki abría los ojos, Ryu al saber que podría recriminarle lo iba hacer pero se lo impidió que el Doncel lo abrazara con fuerza

-reconozco tus besos asta dormido-susurró Yuki y Ryu no pudo evitar sonreír y el enfado se fue rápidamente

-te echado a faltar mucho-susurró Ryu en el oído del Doncel que este se aferró mas en el abrazo

-y yo a ti-susurró Yuki-si esto es un sueño quiero no despertar-el varón se sorprendió al escuchar un sollozo

-te amo-susurró con amor Ryu

-y yo a ti-dijo Yuki

-quiero estar contigo toda la vida-Yuki se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior-no es un sueño, gracias a mi tío Sasuke estoy aquí, me dio la dirección de este lugar

-Sasuke me agrada, es un buen padre

-lo es-dijo Ryu

-yo no puedo verte como mi primo

-y yo a ti tampoco-siguió Ryu -Yuki si de verdad crees que el amor que me tienes es verdadero me gustaría que estuvieramos juntos

-no será otra vez uno de tus engaños?

-no lo es-dijo Ryu

-la primera vez era la única forma para que vieras que existo, la segunda para que me odiaras y a si hacer que el sentimientos que me tienes desaparezca y a si solo me vieras como un familiar

-me he demostrado a mi mismo que aunque solo me hagas daño no podré hacer desparecer este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti

-yo tampoco puedo hacerlo desaparecer

-entonces es verdadero?-dijo Yuki y Ryu se separó un poco para mirar los ojos azules del Doncel y este le miró a él

-si-dijo sincero Ryu-para mi eres el Doncel mas lindo y hermoso que he visto, solo te quiero tener a ti, te amo solo a ti

-yo también solamente te amo a ti-Ryu le sonrió de medio lado y besó los labios del Doncel un beso lento y apasionado y cuando les faltó a ambos el aire se separaron

-quieres ser mi novio? Te prometo que no volveré hacer sufrir y menos llorar, mis sentimientos son sinceros y verdaderos y quiero que confíes en mi-Yuki solo lo mirada a los ojos serios asta que al cabo de unos segundos sonrió

-si-dijo Yuki y besó al varón en un beso rápido en los labios-sabes que mi papi no le agradas o no le agrada que tu y yo tengamos algo siendo familiares?

-lo se-dijo Ryu-pero tenemos que ser fuertes y si le demostramos que lo que sentimos es verdadero se convencerá para que sigamos juntos

-y Sasuke?

-el me dijo que viniera y también me amenazó que si te hacía daño se olvidaría que fuese su sobrino-Yuki sonrió

-es lo que debe de hacer un padre-dijo divertido Yuki y Ryu le besó el mejilla

-menos mal que nosotros no lo seremos-dijo Ryu tumbándose en el pequeño hueco de la cama y Yuki le miró sorprendido unos segundos por haberle incluido como el otro padre para sus hijos

-somos jóvenes-dijo Yuki y se pusieron de lado uno mirando al otro y a si estuvieron un rato dáncese besos en los labios, tanto cortos como otros mas largos llenos de pasión y asta lujuria, ya que las manos de ambos viajaba por el cuerpo del contrario-yo-gimió Yuki al sentir los labios del varón en su cuello y la mano en su vientre dándole caricias-no puedo irme asta que no pase tres años-Ryu dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar los ojos azules del Doncel

-como?

-tengo palabra-dijo Yuki-cuando te inscribes en esta escuela das tu palabra de quedarte asta antes de la Universidad, además esta escuela es muy preparada y me enseña otro tipo de cosas que no sabía hacer como-se quedó pensativo Yuki-ya sabes cosas que hacen los Donceles

-me da igual que no sepas hacer cosas de Donceles ni siquiera yo como varón se hacer cosas de varones-dijo Ryu de lo mas normal pero con un toque de enfado

-yo me quiero quedar-dijo Yuki serio

-entonces para que aceptas que tengamos algo si tú quieres quedarte-dijo Ryu sentándose en la cama con enfado y dándole la espalda a Yuki que este también se sentó en la cama con la piernas estiradas en ella

-míralo como una prueba, si la relación sigue adelante en estos tres años es que podría superar cualquier barrera-Ryu le miró incrédulo

-lo has hecho a propósito, cierto?

-claro que no-dijo Yuki-creía que lo sabías

-pero al aceptar ser mi novio creí ….

-creías que me iba a ir a Konoha-siguió Yuki lo que iba a decir el varón

-pues si-dijo Ryu

-podemos hacer video llamadas, enviarnos mensajes y hablar por teléfono

-no es lo mismo

-es que no confías en ti-dijo Yuki enfadado y alzando un poco la voz y Ryu le miró

-claro que confío en mi, no se por que lo dices

-tú eres el que va estar rodeado de chicas hermosas y Donceles lindos yo no tengo aquí ningún varón, somos todos Donceles asta los profesores, ni siquiera los varones tienen permitido la entrada solo los padres varones de los alumnos, abuelos y tíos

-lo siento-dijo Ryu levantándose y Yuki le miraba sin entender el por que se levantaba

-te vas?

-quieres que me vaya?

-no-dijo con tristeza Yuki y Ryu al verlo en ese estado se le acercó y le besó en los labios

-no me entendiste te he dicho lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho y también por no comprenderte, si yo decidiera ir a estudiar lejos tú me comprenderías y yo no lo estoy haciendo, solo te pediré que en el tiempo que estés aquí que me llames todos los días por que quiero escuchar tu voz cada día-Yuki le sonrió-confía en mi

-volveré a confiar-dijo Yuki

-otra cosa tu compañero de cuarto me ha dado la llave suya con una condición que tendré que salir como amigo con él

-mientras que no te propases con él-dijo divertido Yuki-ni te dejes toquetear todo está bien-Ryu sonrió y volvió a tumbarse en la cama al lado del Doncel que este también se tumbó y los dos quedaron de frente

-lo malo que no podré venir a visitarte-dijo Ryu

-empléate para estudiar y divertirte y el tiempo pasará rápido

-eso haré-dijo Ryu y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos

-y …

-cállate-cortó Ryu al Doncel para besarle en los labios y que fue correspondido de la misma forma y poco a poco el beso se puso mas agresivo y lujurioso, como que comenzaron a tocarse por el cuerpo sintiendo que la ropa que llevaban puestas les estorbaba

Continuará …..

Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá súper caro del apartamento súper lujoso de Sasuke donde llevaba viviendo unas semanas, estaba sentado en medio y mirando al frente como si estuviera arto de la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, lo que pasaba a su lado es que Kushina su madre y Mikoto que esta ya le decía yerno y eso le hacía enfadar a Naruto a lo primero pero luego lo dejó pasar para que no haya problema, lo que pasaba es que las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas al lado de él y con bolsas de la compra en sus pies no paraban de mostrar las prendas de ropa de su futura nieta por que ellas decían bastante convencidas que sería una niña y los esposos de ellas para darlas la razón concordaban con ellas, a Naruto de tanto escuchar a las dos mujeres que no paraban de hablar de lo bonito que era la ropa que habían comprado a su futura nieta, que cabía decir que cada dos por tres la nombraban con un nombre diferente de niña hacía que Naruto tuviera un problema en su ceja ya que no paraba de moverla ya que se estaba enfadando y con ganas de coger a esas dos mujeres que no paraban de hablar, gritar y demás cosas le fastidiaba, pero lo peor es que sabía que si hacía algo vendría en ese momento los esposo reclamando el por que las había echado y escuchar un sermón de la mala educación hacia la suegra y su madre no era bueno para su salud mental, por eso de tanto pensar en como disminuir su enfado le entraba hambre y asta creía que tenía un bicho en su estómago y se acordó que no era un bicho si no un bebé que quería comer y que no se dejaba ver para saber si sería niño o niña aunque Naruto prefería un niño mil veces mas que nada por que no le hacía gracia tener una niña rondando a su alrededor que fuese parecida a su madre o su suegra, se levantó para ir a la cocina y hartarse de comer de cualquier cosa, eso era algo que últimamente hacía, comer y se alegraba por que no vigilaba a veces si la comida que comía tenía calorías, pero había otras veces que si miraba el producto pero después de mirarla se armaba de valor y se la comía, solo podía pensar en que su bebé naciera sano y no quería pensar en que había engordado por eso en el apartamento no había espejos pero Naruto notaba que había engordado y por eso todo el mundo estaba feliz sobre todo los médicos y Sasuke que este parecía el mas feliz de todos

-donde vas Naruto?-dijo Kushina al ver al rubio levantarse, este suspiró de mala gana con ganas de estampar todas esas bolsas llenas de ropa de niña por la ventana

-tengo hambre-dijo sin mas Naruto e intentó no tropezar con las bolsas y se puso su mano en la cintura ya que estaba de seis meses y en ese tiempo su vientre ya era mas grande aunque no tanto como le gustaría a Sakura como una vez le dijo

-te prepararé algo, mi querido yerno-dijo Mikoto levantándose con una sonrisa y Kushina la siguió

-señora Mikoto que yo sepa su hijo no me ha dicho en ningún momento que seamos pareja, por eso es mejor que me digas Naruto, Sasuke y yo estamos en la fase de ser amigos o por lo menos quiero pensar eso-dijo con algo de enfado Naruto

-no me hables de esa forma Naruto-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-mi hijo a dicho a todo el mundo que sois pareja, además debes de reacordar que tenéis un hijo y viene otro en camino

-la primera vez era un adolescente idiota que se metió en la cama con su hijo creído y la segunda estaba borracho y su hijo también a parte que me utilizó toda la noche para hacerme todo lo que quiso el muy desgraciado que cuando no esté embarazado se va acordar de mi por aprovecharse de mi cuerpo de esa forma-dijo como si quisiera matar a Sasuke en ese momento y lo tuviera enfrente tuyo

-borracho o no, no te quejaste en ningún momento-dijo divertida Mikoto, Kushina solo negaba con la cabeza

-tengo hambre voy hacerme algo-dijo Naruto para no seguir con ese tema

-lo haremos nosotras, Naruto-dijo esta vez Kushina-tú quédate sentado mientras preparamos algo delicioso

-puedes mirar la ropita que la hemos combrado a Amaya-dijo Mikoto sonriendo y Naruto alzó una ceja preguntándose durante un momento quien era esa chica y calló en cuenta que era su bebé, su ceja volvió a tener un tic nervioso y ni escuchó como las mujeres fueron a la cocina diciéndose entre ellas si ese nombre estaba bien para su futura nieta ni tampoco escuchó como la puerta se abrió y se cerró mostrando que Sasuke llegaba y vio a su madre y Kushina marchando hacia la cocina y miraba al rubio alzando una ceja por que este estaba fulminando la mirada todas las bolsas, con lentitud sacó un vestido rosa de una bolsa con algún dibujito de alguna flor de un rosa mas fuerte , Naruto apretó mas el vestido por los lados y Sasuke al ver su intención se acercó pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el rubio estiraba la prenda con odio y la rompió

-como os tengo que decir par de brujas que no será niña-gritó Naruto sabiendo que lo había escuchado todos los que vivían ese edificio y soltó los dos trozos prenda que cayeron al suelo, las dos mujeres vinieron rápido asta Naruto, una asustada que era la azabache y la otra seria, Sasuke solo cogió los dos trozos de prenda pensando que ese vestido era horrendo para una niña ya que era muy rosa para su gusto y miró a las dos mujeres que la pelirroja retaba con la mirada al rubio y este a la pelirroja y de vez en cuando a la azabache

-Naruto soy tu madre tenme mas respeto-regañó enfadada Kushina

-vais estado todo el día aquí por que un bastardo-miró con odio a Sasuke que este se puso pálido-decide que todos los días alguien me vigile, prefiero antes que a vosotras dos a la loca de Sakura por que ella por lo menos habla de deporte cosa que vosotras de cosas de mujeres y que voy a tener una niña-cada vez gritaba mas fuerte y respiraba con rapidez-que os quede claro no va a ser una niña, y si lo fuese no se llamaría ni Amaya, Marta, Lucy, Amelia, Kaily, Kitty y no se que nombres estúpidos mas habéis dicho, por que os lo digo ahora yo elegiré el nombre si es niña cosa que no va a ser solo por fastidiaros a vosotras y no se tenga que poner esas horribles ropas que habéis comprado-cogió aire y lo soltó con enfado-para vuestra información será niño y se llamará Menma, vosotras dos no me haréis cambiar de opinión, lo habéis entendido-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-insisto que será niña-dijo Kushina y Naruto suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse y miró a Mikoto

-señora Mikoto espero que le quede claro que su hijo y yo no somos pareja

-pero

-no me diga yerno ya que no lo somos-alzó otra vez la voz y se fue a su cuarto, los que estaba en el lugar se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos

-voy a preparar algo de comer, Naruto había dicho que tenía hambre-dijo Mikoto dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Sasuke-dijo seria Kushina y miró a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados que el varón no quiso aparentar que esa mujer le intimidaba bastante-te voy a dar asta mañana para que mi hijo me diga que sois pareja o no le moleste cuando Mikoto le diga yerno-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por que la mujer se le acercó mucho de una forma intimidante-por que si no es a si, el amiguito que tienes aquí abajo te la corto-Sasuke se puso pálido-quiero que mi único hijo tenga una pareja estable ya que le has embarazado dos veces-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza mas por miedo que no por otra cosa-espero que lo hagas por que quieres y lo sientes no por que te estoy advirtiendo algo que puede pasar te accidentalmente-sonrió la mujer-puede que este sea el momento indicado-le dio una golpecito en la espalda para que espabilara y se le quitara esa tensión que tenía el azabache en el cuerpo-voy ayudar a mi consuegra, yerno-dijo Kushina sonriendo con diversión y se dirigió a la cocina, Sasuke solo tragó duro ya que la pelirroja daba miedo pero tenía razón tenía que ser valiente y pedirle a Naruto de que fuesen pareja, sabía que Naruto aún seguía teniendo sentimientos por él, y él estaba enamorado de Naruto, por que no estar juntos?, frunció el ceño con decisión y se fue al cuarto que supuestamente iba a ser de Yuki pero ocupaba Naruto ya que no quería dormir con, aunque entendía el por que se negó a eso ya que no eran pareja, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto y tocó, escuchó un suave pase y Sasuke entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, vio a Naruto apoyado en la ventana y como el poco viento movía sus cabellos rubios, se acercó lentamente y se puso a su lado, escuchó un suspiro

-yo también creo que va ser niño-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente y el rubio le miró incrédulo

-a si?-alzó la ceja Naruto sin dejar de mirar el perfil del varón

-si-dijo sincero Sasuke apoyando su codo en la ventana y su mano abierta en la barbilla para poder apoyarse y a si cerrar los ojos, Naruto solo le miraba esa forma tan tranquila que tenía y que siempre había tenido-no recuerdas hace años cuando fuimos en bicicleta a la montaña y a si ver las vistas desde allí de Konoha? Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, estaba anocheciendo y estaba contigo aunque sabía que cuando llegara a casa tendría el regaño de mis padres por llegar tan tarde-Sasuke abrió los ojos sin quitar su posición y seguía mirando al frente, el rubio seguía mirándolo de perfil unos segundos asta que suspiró y miró al frente

-lo recuerdo-susurró Naruto apoyando su cabeza en una parte de la ventana y cerrar un poco los ojos como si quisiera recordar ese momento

-yo te dije de ir en coche que podía llamar al chofer pero tú te negaste, querías ir en bicicleta y al final accedí mas que nada por que estaríamos los dos solos-Sasuke miró al rubio que este estaba bastante tranquilo mirando al frente y eso le agradó

-yo quería ir en bicicleta por que era mejor para ver el paisaje, podría estar contigo a solas y sobre todo era deporte-Sasuke se enderezó un poco al notar que Naruto al decir lo último estaba como ausente, se acercó un paso aunque ya estaban cerca y cogió uno de sus cabellos rubios que eran rebeldes y lo pasó detrás de su oreja pero volvió al mismo lugar de antes

-quieres que lo volvamos hacer mañana por la mañana y estamos a lo alto de la montaña asta la tarde?-Naruto lo miró y el azabache vio un brillo especial en sus ojos azules-pero no será en bicicleta, en tu estado no creo que sea bueno-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Sasuke-iremos en coche y caminaremos un poco-el rubio sonrió

-me gustaría ver si a cambiado Konoha de la última vez que fuimos los dos

-la verdad a cambiado un poco-dijo Sasuke poniéndose para mirar de frente por la venta pero esta vez estaba tocando con sus hombros los brazos o mas bien dicho el hombro del rubio que ha este no le importó como que tampoco le importó como los dedos de las mano del azabache tocara sus dedos poco a poco asta que agarró su mano con fuerza sin hacerle daño y él le correspondió ese agarré, aunque Naruto mirara al frente no estaba sonrojado estaba tranquilo como si eso lo hicieran siempre, pero si mostraba nostalgia y algo de tristeza, Sasuke en cambio al no sentir que el rubio accedía a tener su mano agarrada, se relajó completamente y se acercó un poco mas al cuerpo del rubio que este no dio señales de querer separarse o distanciarse y menos de decir nada-Naruto

-no digas nada que me haga romper este momento

-solo quería decirte que te quiero, no, mas que eso-dijo sincero Sasuke y el rubio le miró serio-te amo

-entiendo-dijo Naruto sin quitar su seriedad y el varón le miró sin saber que significaba eso pero decidió armarse de valor pensando que parecía un adolescente en ese momento intentando declararse aunque lo haya hecho era como si tuviera que pedirle la cita y ser novios

-lo digo con sinceridad, nunca he sido tan sincero y si te dije de ir a la montaña era por que esa vez me lo pasé bien contigo y quería que recordaras ese momento y también quería que fuese una cita-Sasuke miró un momento al lado con un sonrojo

-una cita-dijo sorprendido pero serio Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirar a Naruto que este veía que el azabache estaba nervioso y que nunca le había visto a si y se notaba que intentaba ocultarlo, era algo que a Naruuto le divertía mucho-también me gustaría pedirte algo mas, se que puede ser precipitado o algo tarde, no se muy bien-Sasuke frunció el ceño por que notaba él que se estaba haciendo un lío sabiendo que cuando era un adolescente no le costó tanto pedirle al rubio que fuese su pareja-ya sabes tenemos un hijo adolescente que por cierto creo que pronto me dirá papa-sonrió nervioso y Naruto alzó una ceja por que notaba que Sasuke estaba cambiando de tema sin darse cuenta-no crees que es genial?-hubo un gran silencio que el rubio miraba a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados como si le estuviera diciendo con la mirada que era un idiota y Sasuke para calmarse y notando que había cambiado de tema sin darse cuenta quería darse de golpes contra la pared, pero lo que hizo fue agarrar con mas fuerza la mano de Naruto a parte que le estaba sudando ya que creía que el rubio lo rechazaría

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto intentando no hacer ninguna mueca, ni de dolor por la mano agarrada ni por la situación que le estaba haciendo gracia, por que ver aún Uchiha de esa forma era único y no pudo pensar como sería el día que naciera el bebé aunque Sasuke no habíha comentado nada del nombre de su futuro hijo aunque si dijo ese nombre era mas que nada para fastidiar a las dos mujeres que se creían que tenían el derecho de elegir el nombre de su futuro bebé ya tuvo bastante de que su madre eligiera el nombre de Yuki aunque él no estaba en condiciones de ponerle un nombre por que lo rechazó mas nacer, aunque eso solo duró dos meses-puedes dejar de apretarme la mano-Sasuke abrió los ojos si hacer lo que dijo el rubio este frunció el ceño-si no lo haces te estampo esa lámpara en tu cabeza-amenazó y el azabache inmediatamente aflojó el agarre-para que entiendas tengo que amenazarte y golpearte-dijo negando con la cabeza el rubio-ve directo a lo que me quieres decir Sasuke o si no voy a pensar que eres un cobarde

-lo que te quería pedir es que me gustaría-Sasuke cogió aire pensando que iba a ser rechazo pero una esperanza pequeña le vino a la mente ya que si no quisiera Naruto no consentiría que le agarrara de la mano a parte que estaría muy enfadado de estar embarazado de él

-Sasuke-dijo en modo de advertencia Naruto ya que le estaba enfadando ese mutismo esa falta de valentía de parte de Sasuke ya que antes no era a si o si no era por que era un adolescente que no pensaba las cosas o que quería ganar una apuesta que ganó y que ni siquiera le llevó a ver la pelea de boxeo que a él le encantaba, estaba claro que eso se lo echaría en cara a Sasuke, que él fue la victima y no sacó nada positivo de eso, bueno Yuki pero le hubiera gustado ir a ver como dos tíos se peleaban ya que cuando fue ese combate los dos estaba juntos como pareja, negó con la cabeza y volvió a la realidad ya que se metió en sus pensamientos, vio a Sasuke que le miraba serio y asta con tristeza, no sabía por que pero intuyó que debía decirle algo y supo que mientras divagaba en su mente sobre el pasado Sasuke tuvo de preguntarle algo importante que sabía desde un principio que era de pedirle de ser pareja

-entiendo tu respuesta-susurró Sasuke soltando lentamente la mano y Naruto alzó una ceja sin entender el por que decía eso ya que no dijo nada y no quería pensar que por estar callado Sasuke pensara que le había dicho que no, sintió que la mano del azabache se separaba de la suya y Naruto fue quien la apretó y esta vez fue el varón que alzaba una ceja y es cuando Naruto supo que cuando negó con la cabeza para salir sus pensamientos Sasuke interpretó que se refería que le estaba rechazando, el Doncel quiso golpearse pero no lo haría pero lo que estaba claro que no le iba a decir a Sasuke que no le había escuchado, aunque se quede con las ganas de saber las palabras exactas que le dijo le daría la respuesta a parte que estaba viendo el ceño cada vez mas fruncido del varón

-me lo pides por que mi madre te ha amenazado?-dijo sin pensar Naruto a parte que sabía que su madre había hecho eso por que la conocía

-claro que no-dijo rápidamente Sasuke serio y el rubio volvió a entrecerrar los ojos como escaneando al varón para saber si mentía o no-ella hecho que apresure las cosas por que no sabia como decirte que fueses mi novio y que en un futuro nos casáramos-Naruto palideció al escuchar eso, ya que se había perdido como Sasuke le pedía matrimonio, quiso llorar en ese momento y lo achacó a las hormonas del embarazo pero la verdad se arrepentía de no haberlo escuchado y quería volver a darse cabezazos en la pared para dejar de pensar cosas estúpidas, el rubio se dio la vuelta soltando la mano del azabache y puso una mano en la pared y se empezó a maldecir

-idiota, soy un idiota-se dijo a si mismo

-Naruto?-dijo preocupado Sasuke y el rubio suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse y encarar al rubio como si hubiera escuchado la declaración, pero le vino una cosa en mente que siempre que cuando se pide matrimonio hay anillo y en ese momento no veía ningún anillo

-donde está el anillo?

-eh?-alzó la ceja Sasuke

-me has dicho de casarnos y no veo ningún anillo

-no te he pedido casarnos ahora si no mas adelante solo te he dicho de ser mi novio-el rubio al escuchar eso se sintió como idiota en ese momento y cerró los puños con fuerza con ganas de golpear asta cansarse al azabache que tenía en frente y este lo notó-Naruto solo te he preguntado de ser mi novio y cuando veamos conveniente casarnos y es cuando yo haría las cosas como se debe para ese momento

-me has dicho todo eso?-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados-en que estabas pensando-abrió el varón los ojos como si le hubiera venido algo en la mente-no me has escuchado?-reclamó esto Sasuke

-claro que te escuchado y si no te he contestado es por que tengo la mente llena de alegría y no me sale las palabras correctas-e defendió Naruto serio y Sasuke se puso la mano en la cabeza como si le doliera en ese momento de tanta tontería estaba escuchando

-eres un Dobe

-y tú un Teme-alzó la voz Naruto y los dos se miraron a los ojos retándose asta que al pasar unos segundos sonrieron y el azabache agarró la mano del Doncel y sin soltarla lo abrazó

-me quieres-susurró Sasuke-por que yo te amo

-te quiero-susurró Naruto en un susurro que fue escuchado perfectamente por el azabache que este sonrió de medio lado-sería bueno intentar algo contigo como pareja

-eso es un si?-se separó del abrazo sin soltar la mano del rubio que la alzó para acercarla a él y ponerse a mirarla y acariciarla con los dedos de la misma mano con cariño

-quiero ser tu novio, por que noto que eres sincero, y siempre he pensado que se debe de dar oportunidades a las personas-Sasuke sonrió aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con eso de dar oportunidades a las personas que te hacen daño pero se alegraba que Naruto no estuviera de acuerdo en eso o si no en esos momentos no le hubiera aceptado como pareja

-seré el mejor novio que puedes tener

-como se te ocurra tratarme como persona débil te prometo que te golpearé asta romperte la cara de niño bonito que tienes

-me tomaré como un halago eso último que has dicho-dijo Sasuke y vio un sonrojo en el rostro del Doncel, y lo volvió abrazar pero esta vez le besó en los labios lentamente y Naruto le correspondió de la misma forma, los dos estaban disfrutando ese beso, se mordían el labio tanto inferior como el superior, daban pequeños besos como mas largos, se separaban un poco se sonreían para coger aire y volvían a besarse sin soltarse las manos que la tenían agarradas

-Sasuke, Naruto la comida está hecha-alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar sabiendo por la voz que era Deidara, los dos nombrados solos se quedaron como estaban sin hacer un movimiento, con los labios juntos y sonrojados por haber sido interrumpidos y preguntándose cuando había llegado Deidara por que no habían escuchado el timbre y si había llegado Deidara también lo había hecho Ryu, Mitsuki e Itachi

-que pasa Deidara?-esta vez era una voz de mujer mas concretamente Sakura que seguro que había llegado al mismo momento que Deidara y su familia y ella junto con su esposo Lee-joder-dijo la chica y Naruto y Sasuke se separaron sonrojados

-creía que se iban a quedar a si todo el rato-reconocieron esa voz como la de Ryu y parecía burlona

-y yo que venía a saludar a Sasuke-esa era otra voz de varón bastante enérgica que Sasuke sabía que era Lee el esposo de Sakura-ese es el poder de la juventud

-diez minutos mas tarde y los encontramos en esa cama-dijo divertido Ryu-otro trauma mas para mi-negó con la cabeza

-lo mejor es que vayamos a comer o si no Mikoto vendrá junto con Kushina-dijo Deidara marchándose del lugar y su hijo se fue con él

-y tendríamos boda a la vista-rió divertida Sakura marchándose del lugar sonriendo ya que se lo contaría a Itachi para que haya mas diversión

-las bodas son divertidas-dijo Lee-Sasuke eres genial cuando utilizas tu poder de la juventud y si es con Naruto mejor-Lee se acercó a ellos agarró sus manos con estrellas en sus ojos negros-estoy tan feliz por ti Sasuke, el amor esta en todos los lados y vosotros tenéis que disfrutarlo a cada segundos-les dio una palmada a cada en la espalda y se salió del cuarto feliz

-ese tipo es muy raro-dijo en un susurro Naruto

-a Sakura le gusta todo lo raro-dijo Sasuke y los dos suspiraron

-seremos el centro de atención de todos en la mesa-dijo Naruto

-lo mejor es que mi amigo estará bien-dijo feliz Sasuke y Naruto le miró sin comprender-tu madre me amenazó que me la cortaría si no te pedía que fueramos pareja antes de mañana

-sabía que me lo habías pedido por una amenaza de mi madre-dijo negando con la cabeza Naruto hiendo hacia donde estaban los demás

-a sido el empujón que necesita, Dobe-dijo Sasuke-además si me la corta no podríamos divertirnos y no tendríamos placer-Sasuke paró por que Naruto había parado de caminar y el azabache quiso saber el por que y miró, allí estaban todos y vio la sonrisa burlona de su hermano Itachi y de su sobrino Ryu, Deidara negaba con la cabeza como su madre, Kushina lo miraba serio pero parecía que se contenía la risa por que se mordía el labio inferior, Mitsuki estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza, Lee tenía unas cascadas de lágrimas y Sakura no podía parar de reír a carcajada limpia y Sasuke estaba sonrojado la primera vez en su vida que se había avergonzada de algo y miró a Naruto que estaba sonrojado y demasiado serio para su gusto

-eres un Teme-gritó Naruto avergonzado y es cuando todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír por que les parecía en verdad bastante divertido lo que dijo Sasuke el único que no reía era Mitsuki que al ser aún pequeño estaba avergonzado

-podías haberme avisado, Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-sabías que estaban aquí-dijo Naruto y rodó los ojos para irse a sentar con los demás y eso también lo hizo Sasuke

-tiene una pinta exquisita la comida-dijo Sasuke mirando lo que habían preparado las dos mujeres mas mayores y Naruto solo miró su comida asqueado pero igualmente se la comería por que es lo que tenía que hacer, por él y por su bebé

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron ropa cómoda como una bolsa con comida ya que pasarían el día entero fuera de casa mas concretamente en la montaña, se subieron al coche de Sasuke y comenzaron el trayecto, Naruto puso la radie y escucharon música durante el camino, cuando salieron de la ciudad se metieron en un camino y vieron como las personas ya comenzaban a subir la montaña caminando o en bicicleta, vieron otro llano donde podían dejar el coche

Comenzaron a caminar por el camino que ya no podía pasar ningún coche con las manos entrelazadas y Sasuke llevaba en la otra mano una bolsa con alguna fruta y agua y la mochila en su espalda con comida, Naruto miraba las flores como todo tipo de árboles que había en el lugar, de vez en cuando veían como los adolescentes subían en bicicleta como las personas adultas de la edad de ellos

-tengo sed, me das agua?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sacó una botella de agua y se la entregó al Doncel, también cogió otra para él y la abrió al igual que hizo Naruto y volvieron a juntar sus manos y de vez en cuando daban sorbos en la botella, el tramo que faltaba era largo y mientras caminaban podían ver parejas sentadas bajo algún árbol para descansar y demostrar lo que se querían como también a grupos de amigos que reían y hablaban

-estás cansado-dijo Sasuke notando que el rubio respiraba un poco agitado

-un poco-dijo Naruto

-quieres descansar?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y fueron hacia la sobra que diera algún árbol y a si sentarse, cuando lo encontraron se sentaron, Sasuke sacó una manzana, la limpio con la la camiseta blanca que llevaba y la mordió-tienes hambre?

-no-dijo Naruto y era verdad lo que tenía era cansancio ya que caminar con el peso suyo y de su hijo era mas cansado, puso su mano libre en su vientre y lo acarició por que creía que haciendo eso dejaría de estar cansado, Sasuke le miró y sonrió

-cuando tengas ganas de comer algo me dices-dijo Sasuke y se acercó a la mejilla del Doncel y la beso

-si-dijo Naruto y el azabache soltó la mano y pasó el brazo por la cintura del rubio para pegarlo a su cuerpo y el rubio puso su cabeza en el hombro del azabache, en ese momento vieron a dos adolescentes con sus bicicletas que subían por el camino pero iban caminando, Sasuke como Naruto notaron que uno era Doncel, con cabello castaño y delgado que iba unos pasos mas adelante y no dejaba de mirar a su compañero que era varón de ojos verdes y pelo negro largo agarrado en una coleta se notaba que estaba algo cansado a parte que era un poquito gordo si se le comparaba con el Doncel

-quieres descansar, Tora?-dijo el Doncel adolescente a su compañero

-no, Yuun-dijo su acompañante serio y asta enfadado-llegaré antes que esos tontos amigos tuyos-el varón adolescente se subió a la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear y se alejó del Doncel que este hizo una mueca al no estar de acuerdo con el varón

-los varones son tan idiotas-dijo de mala gana el chico adolescente y se subió a su bicicleta y antes de comenzar a pedalear miró a Naruto y Sasuke y les sonrió para luego irse

-ese varón me recordó por un momento a ti-dijo Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño separándose y con un poco de dificultad levantándose

-no lo dije por lo que crees, Naruto-dijo Sasuke también levantándose y cogiendo las cosas y fue a ponerse al lado del rubio-lo dije por que cuando vinimos intentabas por todos los medios que yo no notara tu cansancio-el rubio le miró

-por eso decías que estabas cansado y que descansáramos?

-me preocupaba por ti-dijo Sasuke-y la verdad, es que yo estaba cansado y quería demostrarte que tenía aguante pero te veía agotado y me daba igual mi orgullo, prefería que tú estuvieras bien

-fui muy irresponsable en esa época-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-por que?

-al mes si no recuerdo mal me fue a mi pueblo natal con mis padres-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró comprensible por que no era momento de decirle nada al respecto, a parte que Yuki estaba bien y eso era lo importante-no me importó estar embarazado y subir esto en bicicleta, podía haberle pasado algo a Yuki

-lo importante es que no le pasó nada-Naruto no dijo nada y Sasuke agarró su mano y le besó los labios-no se si será el destino pero volvemos a subir este lugar como pareja y tú embarazado-le besó en la mejilla-eso debe de ser por que nuestro destino es estar toda la vida juntos-Sasuke sonrió al ver el sonrojo del rubio -vamos que seguro pillamos a esos dos adolescentes que intentan que nadie note que son pareja

-creí que no te diste cuenta Teme

-me doy cuenta de todo Dobe-dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke y los dos sin soltarse de sus manos subieron por el camino, estuvieron parando a cierto tiempo para descansar y comer cualquier cosa para recuperar energía asta que llegaron a la cima y vieron como habían algunas personas, sobre todo adolescentes con sus bicicletas y se percataron de los dos adolescentes que estaban con un grupo de amigos pero cada uno estaba a una distancia, Naruto como Sasuke buscaron algún lugar para poder estar cómodos y sentarse o si no tumbarse, al final lo encontraron estaban casi al lado de esos adolescentes que armaban escándalo como en la forma de hablar o de reírse, ellos estaban casi cerca de la punta de la montaña, Naruto y Sasuke extendieron la manta que habían traído y se sentaron en cima de ella y pusieron la maleta como la bolsa

-es un día hermoso-dijo Naruto

-yo también lo pienso-dijo Sasuke, los dos comenzaron hablar de todo un poco, reían entre ellos mientras bebían y comían, las horas iban pasando con rapidez entre risas y algún beso, de vez en cuando el azabache hacía cosquillas al rubio que este reía como niño pequeño y el cielo azul por las horas pasadas se ponía rojito por el atardecer, los dos se levantaron del suelo como si a si se viera mejor el cielo y miraron al horizonte y es cuando vieron que en ese lugar solo había tres parejas mas de la misma edad de ellos y también estaban dos adolescentes, los mismos que estaban con la bicicleta a parte que sus amigos parecían que se habían ido

-que crees que les pasará?-dijo Naruto mirando a los dos adolescentes que miraban al horizonte pero tenían una pequeña distancia entre ellos

-que son adolescentes-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke y el rubio le miró

-me marcho-dijo el adolescente varón y cogió su bicicleta y se subió en ella

-Tora de verdad tienes que irte?

-a mis padres les han trasladado y yo tengo que irme con ellos, además me apetece cambiar de aires

-lo dices como si no te importara lo que dejas aquí-dijo el adolescente Doncel

Si te soy sincero Yuun no me importa dejar a todos ellos aquí por que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos y cuanto dinero se van a gastar, yo no soy como ellos aunque mis padres tengan buenos trabajos y yo tenga todo lo que les pido

-me decepcionas que pienses que yo soy de esa forma-dijo serio Yuun

-puede que tú seas la excepción-dijo de lo mas normal Tora-voy marchándome-y el adolescente comenzó alejarse con la bicicleta y el otro Doncel lo miraba alejarse con tristeza, suspiró y decidió subirse en su bicicleta y también irse

-pienso igual, son adolescentes que no se dan cuentan de lo que tienen alrededor-dijo Naruto dando la razón a Sasuke

-quieres que vayamos hiendo hacia el coche-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Naruto-estoy cansado y lo que quisiera en este momento es dormir

-yo también quiero llegar a casa y dormir abrazado a ti-dijo sincero Sasuke y Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos y comenzaron a caminar cogidos de la mano

-Sasuke de verdad que no te importa que sea una carga para ti?

-que quieres decir con eso?

-que yo no soy como los demás Donceles-dijo con tristeza Naruto-yo siempre voy a tener el problema de lo que como y dejo de comer, si he engordado o no lo he hecho, si ahora no lo hago es por que estoy embarazado y pienso mas en el bebé que en mis temores internos pero a veces creo que no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para poder alimentarme

-Naruto yo se que tengo mucha culpa sobre eso

-no la tienes-dijo sincero Naruto y el azabache le miró sin entender

-yo cuando te conocí ya tenía este problema pero creía que podía solo, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pero yo ya estaba mal aunque tú muchas veces me decías que era lindo, puede que lo dijeras inconscientemente o por que debías de decirme por lo de la apuesta pero eso hacía que me quisiera un poco físicamente

-yo lo decía con sinceridad-dijo Sasuke-vale que fue una apuesta y demostrarle algo a Ino pero gracias a eso te conocí me gustaste como eras y tú me tratabas como yo quería que me trataran como un igual no como una persona que se le debía de dar la razón por tener el apellido que tenía

-dejemos eso-dijo Naruto -quiero solo pensar en el presente no el pasado

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y los dos caminaron lentamente y de vez en cuando parando para descansar sobre todo Naruto, de vez en cuando se hacían bromas y reían como que también se besaban y se abrazaban asta cuando llegaron al coche que ya había oscurecido y decidieron ir a comer aún restaurante familiar, y pasaron la cena entre risas y charlas y también la noche en el apartamento

Continuará …

Que os pareció … comentar por fa


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, se notaba que estaba nervioso y todos que estaban en ese lugar aunque no le dijeran nada lo sabía, Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke estaba con su esposo sonreía divertido y recordando como su hermano le decía años atrás que no entendía su comportamiento, también estaban Minato y Kushina que los dos estaban tranquilos y sentados justos en la silla de sala y la pelirroja tenía teléfono en mano hablando por él, al lado de ellos estaban también Fugaku y Mikoto también tranquilos y por último Karin que miraba tranquilamente por la ventana viendo como comenzaba a caer las primeras gotas del cielo ya que llevaba un día amenazando que iba a llover

-al final harás un agujero en el suelo, Sasuke-dijo Deidara sin dejar de mirar a su cuñado con una pequeña sonrisa

-ahora me entiendes hermano menor idiota-dijo esta vez Itachi y Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido

-no compares a cuando Deidara tuvo a tus hijos-dijo indignado Sasuke-Naruto no había tenido el peso de embarazo y mi hijo quiere nacer antes de tiempo

-insisto que va a ser una niña-dijo Mikoto ya que no entendía por que su hijo menor y Naruto decían lo contrario, Kushina en ese momento guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo

-estoy contigo Mikoto-se levantó Kushina-la hemos comprado mucha ropa de color rosa y sobre todo vestidos-Karin puso cara de asco al escuchar el color rosa y sobre todo que si era niño desde el momento de nacer ya estaría traumatizado por el color rosa

-tengo entendido que no se ha dejado ver, no se sabe si es niño o niña-dijo Deidara-aunque si es niña sería la primera niña-se dijo mas para si el rubio de pelo largo

-y lo será-dijeron a la vez Kushina y Mikoto, Sasuke las miró durante unos segundos deseando no escuchar a nadie asta que le dieran noticias de Naruto

-y Ryu y Mitsuki-dijo Fugaku al rubio de pelo largo

-en casa-dijo Deidara-Ryu a preferido quedarse en casa ya que tenía una video llamado con Yuki

-pero he estado hablando con él en este momento para decirle que su hermana iba a nacer-dijo Kushina pensativa-me ha dicho que le avise por cualquier cosa y que felicite a sus padres-sonrió Sasuke al escuchar eso-pero también me dijo que debía dejar de hablar conmigo por que iba hablar con su novio-dijo seria esta vez, Itachi, Deidara sonrieron sabiendo que con quien iba hablar era con Ryu y esa sonrisa la vieron Minato como Fugaku interpretando lo que significaba pero no dijeron nada

-has escuchado Sasuke, tu hijo tiene novio-dijo Mikoto feliz

-si eso parece-dijo Sasuke como si no le gustara nada que su hijo Doncel tuviera novio pero se tenía que resignar

-cuando vuelva a visitarlo le preguntaré sobre su novio-dijo Kushina

-yo también-dijo esta vez Mikoto y no dijeron nada mas sobre ese asunto y se quedaron en silencio asta que comenzaron hablar entre ellos, otros fueron a la cafetería para tomar café y a si pasó unas horas escuchando la lluvia y la noche se estaba despidiendo para entrar el sol del amanecer, Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla y a su lado Karin, los demás habían decidido ir a la cafetería para tomar otro café , los dos estaban en silencio sin tener nada de hablar, Sasuke al ver a Sakura y al doctor Kubuto que se dirigía a ellos se levantó y Karin hizo lo mismo y se acercaron para hablar

-como está Naruto-ordenó Sasuke y vio la sonrisa de Sakura y eso le tranquilizó tanto a la pelirroja como al azabache

-está bien-dijo Kabuto-si hemos tardado tanto en avisar era para que Naruto descansara y que fuese el primero en ver a su hijo

-hijo-dijo Sasuke como si eso confirmara que era niño y Sakura afirmó con la cabeza

-es un poco pequeño pero está sano y eso es lo que importa-dijo Sakura-es niño y varón

-puedo ir a ver a Naruto y a mi hijo?-dijo nervioso y asta emocionado Sasuke

-claro que si-dijo Sakura y Kabuto sonrió-se tendrán que quedar los dos aquí unos días mas sobre todo el niño asta que coja el peso suficiente

-en que habitación está?-insistió Sasuke

-Naruto y el niño están solos en la habitación de el fondo del pasillo la última puerta-dijo Kabuto y Sasuke sin escuchar nada mas se fue a paso rápido y Kabuto decidió seguir con su trabajo

-todo a salido bien, entonces, cierto?-dijo Karin

-si-dijo Sakura-sabes una cosa a Sasuke le hubiera encantado estar en todo momento en el embarazo de Yuki y sobre todo cuando nació

-y parece que este momento es especial para él-dijo Karin

-Sasuke siempre ha estado enamorado de Naruto-dijo Sakura-se dio cuenta cuando ya no lo tenía, pero ante todo Sasuke es varón y no piensa con la cabeza si no con otra parte y por eso pues se acostaba con quien sea para quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa

-y por eso me dijo a mi que tenía a alguien y yo interprete que tenía pareja-dijo Karin y la peli rosa no dijo nada solo decidió seguir trabajando y Karin se quedó en ese lugar para darles su tiempo a su primo, Sasuke y el recién nacido

Sasuke entró a la habitación que le habían dicho y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared y en brazos un pequeño bulto, los miró a los dos y después al bulto en los brazos del rubio y comenzó acercarse lentamente y es cuando vio la mirada azul del Doncel que le sonreía y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando paró estaba bastante cerca del rubio sin dejar de mirarlo sin saber que decir en ese momento

-quieres cogerlo?-dijo Naruto ya que intuía que el azabache no iba a decir nada, el varón movió la cabeza afirmativamente y el rubio le acercó al bebé y Sasuke lentamente lo cogió como si tuviera miedo de romperlo a parte que el bebé era pequeño, una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos el rubio no lo dejó de mirar y esbozó una sonrisa y acarició con su mano la carita del bebé, Sasuke solo le miraba con adoración y pensando como le hubiera gustado también coger a Yuki cuando nació pero lo mejor era dejar eso por que no quería enfadarse con el rubio ni que el rubio se enfadara con él-nunca habías cogido en brazos a un bebé?-dijo Naruto extrañado

-cogí a Ryu cuando nació, a Mitsuki y al hijo de Sakura, pero no es lo mismo cuando coges por primera vez a tu propio hijo-dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz muy diferente al que solía hablar siempre era mas dulce

-lo siento-dijo Naruto con un suspiro y Sasuke le miró sin comprender-por no tener esa experiencia con Yuki

-no es tu culpa-dijo sincero Sasuke sonriendo al bebé que comenzó a mover su manita y el azabache se sentó en la cama-yo también soy culpable, tenemos los dos un poco de culpa, pero lo importante es que Yuki esté bien y que tú también lo estés

-tienes razón-susurró Naruto-quiero que sepas que a lo primero no fui buen padre para Yuki-Sasuke le miró sin creerse eso pero al ver la seriedad del rubio frunció el ceño-tuve depresión pos parto, me veía como una ballena y sobre todo sentía que estaba solo en esa nueva etapa de mi vida

-pero estabas con tus padres y también con Karin

-estaban ellos-dijo Naruto con tristeza-pero ellos no eras tú-miró los ojos negros que mostraban sorpresa y después tristeza-no es justo que te diga esto por que tú no sabías sobre Yuki y sobre todo no sabías donde estaba aunque muchas veces nombre el nombre del pueblo donde nací

-si hubiera estado mas atento cuando me hablabas hubiera sabido el nombre de tu pueblo natal, por que yo sabía que estabas allí

-dejemos eso-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza-lo importante es que estés con nuestro hijo-el azabache sonrió

-voy a estar siempre para nuestros hijos y para ti-dijo sincero Sasuke y Naruto le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo y decidió coger en brazos a su bebé que este en ese momento abrió sus ojos de color azul pero no era el azul de Naruto si no el color de ojos de Kushina

-tiene el color de ojos de mi madre-dijo Naruto

-por lo menos me tolerara un poco mas

-si le agradas

-no tenemos mala relación pero cuando puede no para de decirme lo poco hombre que soy por abandonar a su dulce hijo desvalido e inocente

-y ese quien es?-dijo sorprendido Naruto en forma de broma-no puedo creer que me seas infiel tan pronto-y Sasuke no pudo evitar reír a carcajada y el rubio hizo lo mismo, a los segundos los dos dejaron de reír

-mi madre siempre me verá como una persona inocente que no sabe lo que hace-dijo Naruto-yo siempre he sabido lo que hacía, como que también sabía cuando te conocí que eras el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, me cegué por que me enamoré de ti y creí que tu sentías lo mismo que yo, pero siempre supe lo que hacía contigo, nadie me convenció ni me obligó

-Naruto tu me cautivaste y me enamoré de ti, pero de eso me di cuenta cuando pasó el tiempo, cuando pasaba los días y no te veía, no podía hablar contigo, y decidí buscarte, encontrarte y decirte mis sentimientos aunque tuviera que arrodillarme para que me perdonaras

-Sasuke lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos, con nuestros hijos, por eso estoy haciendo lo posible para curarme aunque siempre tenga algún momento de debilidad y eso lo superaré, por mi por que quiero estar cien por cien bien de salud y sobre todo por mis hijos

-estaremos bien los cuatro-dijo Sasuke

-lo estaremos-dijo Naruto, el azabache sonrió y besó la cabecita del bebé que tenía algo de pelo castaño y después besó los labios del rubio

-te amo-susurró cerca los labios del Doncel

-yo también-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante y acarició la mejilla del varón que este le sonreía con cariño y amor

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto al salir de su cuarto arreglado y sobre todo perfecto, ya que iba a cenar con sus padres, suegro y cuñados, cundo sus pies pararon en medio de la sala del lujoso apartamento de su pareja, en otras palabras de Sasuke, y que vivían juntos, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver a su hijo menor de dos años y medio en el suelo, comiendo chocolate y con intenciones de manchar la ropa que llevaba puesta, frunció el ceño no por que su hijo menor estuviera comiendo si no por que el padre de su hijo estaba tan tranquilo mirando el teléfono sentado en el sofá

-no sabes vigilar a tu hijo-recriminó Naruto al varón que estaba tan tranquilamente sentado y al escuchar la voz del rubio lo miró y se guardó el teléfono y se levantó como si no pasara nada

-lo estoy vigilando-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke dando un paso para agacharse y quitarle lo poco que le quedaba de chocolate a su hijo y limpiarle la boca con una servilleta y después las manos

-vamos a cenar a la casa de tus padres para celebrar el año nuevo y no quiero que Menma esté lleno de chocolate por que tú le has dado por que no quieres escuchar sus berrinches-puso sus manos en sus caderas Naruto con enfado, Sasuke le miró con aburrimiento y después le sonrió de medio lado

-Naruto estás hermoso-dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo se sonrojó y miró al lado, el azabache solo cantó victoria mentalmente por que sabía que diciéndole eso el rubio se tranquilizaba y el enfado se iba, a parte que a él le gustaba verle sonrojado y además era cierto, Naruto se le veía hermoso con el Kimono, se le notaba que no estaba tan delgado, si no en su peso ideal, a veces el rubio hacia asco a la comida pero inmediatamente se le pasaba y comía todo lo que tenía en el plato, siempre sano pero de vez en cuando no comer sano no había problema

-será mejor que nos vallemos a casa de tus padres, seguro que ya están todos-dijo Naruto y miró a su hijo varón de cabello castaño y le sonrió-ya estás limpio, Menma?-el niño se acercó a su papi y le enseño las manos que estaban limpias a parte que se la había limpiado su padre

-si

-entonces nos vamos-dijo Naruto y vio como su hijo levantaba sus brazos en señal que el rubio le cogiera en brazos, el Doncel al entender eso cogió en brazos al mas pequeño y lo puso en sus caderas

-ya cogí las cosas, será mejor que vayamos que Itachi me ha dicho que están todos en la casa de mis padres-dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta y dejando que el rubio saliera con su hijo en brazos, Sasuke cerró la puerta echando la llave y fueron hacia el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron entraron y dieron al botón para ir al aparcamiento que estaba en el subterráneo para ir por el coche, cuando salieron del ascensor fueron al che y Sasuke le dio uno de los muñecos de Menma de acción al niño ya que este iba a comenzar a jugar con el colgante del rubio, se subieron al coche, pero antes pusieron a Menma en su sillita de bebes y Sasuke en el lado del conductor y Naruto en el lado del copiloto, salieron del lugar y el coche comenzó a circular

-que pena que Yuki que no pudiera venir-dijo Naruto mirando por la ventanilla, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado-aunque me gustaría saber quien es el chico que tiene de esa forma a Yuki

-lo importante es que se quieran-dijo Sasuke sin quitar la vista de la carretera pero de vez en cuando miraba por el espejo a su hijo que estaba entretenido jugando con el muñeco

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo con fastidio Naruto-pero se que tiene novio desde que se fue a estudiar y no me ha dicho ni siquiera como se llama, como es y desde cuando son novios, siempre me cambia de tema-Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio que este estaba con el ceño fruncido-y se que todos vosotros y te incluyo a ti sabéis quien es

-no puedes pensar que si no te lo ha dicho es por que quiere que sea una sorpresa para ti?-dijo Sasuke-Yuki sabe que te gusta las sorpresas

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto calmado y asta se le notaba feliz-puede que sea un chico que conozco yo, o mas mayor que él o crea que no me agradará por que es un rebelde-Sasuke no podo evitar hacer una sonrisilla que Naruto le miró-no me digas que acerté que es un rebelde-dijo sorprendido Naruto-si es a si no estaré de acuerdo-dijo serio

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke parando el coche por que ya habían llegado-dale tiempo a Yuki y a su novio para decirte-el azabache salió del coche tranquilamente y Naruto se quedó pensando en esas palabras dichas por su pareja

-puede que esté con alguien que no me guste y que no esté de acuerdo con su relación-se dijo a si mismo Naruto y se percató que Sasuke ya había cogido a Menma y caminaba hacia la puerta de la mansión, Naruto solo corrió hacia Sasuke y dejando ese tema de su hijo mayor, lo importante ahora era celebrar el año nuevo

Después de todos saludarse decidieron arreglar la mesa donde iban a cenar, cada uno hablaba de sus temas que consideraba en ese momento importante como divertido, todos iban arreglados, las mujeres como Donceles con Kimono y los varones con un traje

-chicos ya está lista la mesa, es hora de cenar-dijo Mikoto y todos decidieron sentarse-Deidara y Ryu?

-en el cuarto, fue hablar por teléfono-dijo Deidara sentándose al lado de su esposo Itachi y al otro lado estaba Naruto, al lado de este su hijo Menma en una sillita especial para bebes y después Sasuke

-voy a llamarle-dijo Mitsuki que estaba sentado al lado de su padre varón Itachi

-no hace falta hermano-dijo Ryu que apareció en ese momento y todos le miraron, se notaba que había crecido, estaba bastante alto para sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos, aún tenía esa seriedad en su rostro, pero por donde pasaba hacia que los Donceles y las chicas le miraran y quisieran que el varón los mirase y les dijera algo, tenía también un traje negro pero la camisa era celeste y con solo dos botones abrochados enseñando algo de pecho alvino y la corbata que era un azul mas fuerte la tenía floja

-Ryu puedes ponerte bien la ropa?-dijo Itachi serio viendo como su hijo varón se sentaba al lado de su hijo Doncel

-para que, todos nos conocemos-dijo Ryu

-si yo tenía razón cuando lo vi por primera vez-dijo seria Kushina-es un rebelde-Ryu solo sopló de mala gana y miró el reloj de su muñeca y frunció el ceño

-no hay día que pase que me diga que es hijo de Itachi y que tiene la actitud de Sasuke-dijo Naruto-aunque tengo ganas que nos presentes a tu pareja-sonrió el rubio de pelo corto y Ryu miró al lado

-eso será pronto-susurró Ryu pero fue escuchado por todos, los demás suspiraron con pesar menos Naruto que no entendía el por que Ryu no quería presentar a su paraje que ya sabía que era Doncel

-lo mejor es que empecemos la cena-dijo Mitsuki para que el silencio desapareciera y todos como si estuvieran sincronizados menos Mitsuki y Naruto miraron su reloj de muñeca asta el pequeño Menma ya que vio que todos lo hicieron y el quiso hacerlo

-es tarde-susurró Minato

-es buena hora para cenar-dijo Naruto sin entender el comportamiento de todos en la mesa

-pues cenemos-dijo Fugaku haciendo una señal a la chica del servicio para que comenzara a servir la mesa y en ese momento tocaron el timbre de la puerta y todos miraron hacia la dirección

-iré yo-dijo Ryu tranquilamente levantándose de su asiento pero se le notaba nervioso, miró su teléfono y sonrió, Mikoto al ver esa sonrisa se levantó y fue hacia la chica del servicio y la habló en el oído para volver a su asiento al lado de su esposo y también al lado de Kushina

-quien será a esta hora-dijo Naruto y vio que todos por su expresión podrían saber de quien se trataba

Ryu fue tranquilamente asta la puerta, antes de abrirla cogió aire por la boca y lo soltó para tranquilizarse y también para tener valor y tener su temple calmada como siempre, puso su mano en la maneta de la puerta y la abrió, lo primero que vio fue a un vhivo, mas concretamente un Doncel mas bajito que él, y complexión bastante delicada, lo reconoció al instante por que había hablado con él por video llamada y lo conoció en el internada cuando fue hace unos años como a su hermano mayor, le miró a los ojos viendo en los ojos verdes esa inocencia pero con un toque coqueto

-tenía ganas de abrazarte Ryu-dijo feliz el Doncel y abrazó al varón que este entrecerró los ojos

-me alegra que hayas venido Mury-dijo Ryu

-como sigas siendo tan efusivo tu novio se pondrá muy celoso-dijo divertido Mury y Ryu rodó los ojos sintiendo como el Doncel le dejaba libre-tengo ganas de conocer este lugar y divertirme

-has venido a la Universidad no hacer fiestas-dijo otra voz seria pero se notaba que hablaba con cariño, Ryu al reconocer esa voz no pudo evitar sonreír y miró hacia donde provenía la voz que era otro Doncel que estaba cargando con maletas y asta pensó el varón que también llevaba las maletas del otro Doncel, miró detenidamente al Doncel que se acercó a ellos y vio que era mas alto que Mury pero no mas alto que el varón, su cabello había vuelto a ser largo con ese negro azulado y lo tenía atado en una coleta, su figura era delgada y esbelta, sus ojos seguían igual de azules y asta podía jurar que en ese momento brillaban mas solo por verle a él, también tenía las gafas que le hacía tener ese toque de interesante y de respeto

-Yuki-dijo Ryu y el nombrado sonrió para luego dejar las maletas en el suelo con cuidado y se acercó al varón, seguía teniendo ese toque de seriedad como eran todos los Uchiha pero se notaba que estaba feliz en ese momento

-te he echado en falta-dijo Yuki

-yo también-dijo esta vez Ryu y Mury solo les miraba pensando que cuando se iban abrazar y rodó los ojos, solo pasó unos segundos que Ryu abrazó a Yuki con fuerza y fue correspondido de la misma forma, se tocaron los dos con cariño con sus manos y Ryu puso su rostro en el cuello del Doncel para oler el aroma y también comenzó a besarlo asta que se miraron a los ojos y se besaron en los labios

-me encanta este tipo de escenas pero recordar que estoy aquí?-dijo divertido Mury y la pareja se separó del beso y volvió a darse otro beso en los labios para separarse completamente

-entremos dentro o se preguntaran que estoy haciendo tanto tiempo aquí-dijo Ryu

-yo soy ellos y llegaría a la conclusión que est´ñas entretenido en quitarle la virginidad a la persona que había venido-Ryu le miró serio ya que no entendía ese tipo de bromas de Mury

-lo que te gustaría es que te la quitara a ti-dijo Yuki con su habitual seriedad pero se notaba que le seguía el juego, Ryu sopló no entendiendo por que su novio le seguía ese tipo de conversación

-tienes razón pero prefiero un varón mas alegre y que ponga mas entusiasmo, recuerda que siempre he dicho, Ryu está bueno pero es tan serio que me aburro-Yuki solo comenzó a reir y Ryu solo miró a Mury con ganas de matarle y este le sonrió divertido, y es a si cuando llegaron a la sala donde todos estaban esperando a que apareciera Ryu para saber de quien se trataba, Naruto al ver a su hijo mayor se levantó rápido de su asiento y fue hacia su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza

-como has crecido, Yuki-dijo Naruto emocionado y los que estaban en la mesa se levantaron para acercarse a los recién llegados para saludarle

-papi, me viste hace dos meses-dijo Yuki

-podrías poner mas emoción cuando me ves-dijo Naruto

-lo intentaré-dijo Yuki y el rubio de marquitas negó con la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba el amigo de su hijo y le sonrió para luego abrazarlo, de mientras los demás saludaban y abrazaban a Yuki

-Mury has hecho bien en venir a la Universidad de Konoha-dijo Naruto

-Ryu me ha dicho que hay profesores que son atractivos y por eso he decidido venir-dijo de lo mas normal y todos le miraron sorprendido y Ryu le miró con enfado-y yo como estoy muy bien los profesores se fijaran en mi, tendré un romance y me aprobaran la mataría con facilidad-los demás seguían mirándolo sin pestañear-Ryu me ha dicho que a él le a funcionado ese método-los adultos y Mirsuki le miraron al varón nombrado

-eso no es verdad-dijo indignado Ryu-yo no he dicho ni he hecho nada de eso

-no hagáis caso en esas cosas a Mury-dijo Yuki

-pero Ryu me ha dicho que su suegro es profesor de la Universidad-dijo Mury de lo mas normal y Yuki y Ryu le miraron con enfado y este le correspondió con una sonrisa

-de verdad?-dijo Naruto sorprendido y miró a Ryu-por que no me lo dijiste? Seguro que le conozco como yo soy profesor de la Universidad

-papi, te lo dirá mas adelante-dijo Yuki serio

-vale-dijo Naruto

-por que no cenamos?-dijo Mikoto para cambiar de conversación y también por que ya era hora de la cena-ya tenéis preparado vuestro lugar-y sin decir nada mas volvieron a sentarse en el lugar que estaban y Yuki se sentó al lado de Ryu y Mury al lado de su amigo Yuki

La cena pasó tranquilamente, hablaron entre todos de todo un poco, cuando llegaron a los postres todos felicitaron a Mikoto y Kushina ya que ellas fueron que hicieron el postre, después del postre el café o té y se sentaron en el sofá àra estar mas cómodos y a gusto, siguieron hablando y asta reían de los comentarios de Mury ya que era bastante peculiar con sus comentarios sobre todo para referirse a Ryu que este intentaba no enfadarse por que conocía a ese Doncel ya que había hablado con él por video llamada cuando hablaba con Yuki, pusieron un poco de música suave y Naruto acostó en uno de los cuartos a su hijo menor por que se dormía, el tiempo de entrar el año nuevo todos contaron hacia atrás con alegría y una vez el año nuevo entró se abrazaron y se desearon feliz año nuevo, los que eran pareja se besaron en los labios o si no se abrazaron durante un poco mas de tiempo para susurrarse lo que se querían

-Mury puedes quedarte aquí a dormir-dijo Mikoto sonriendo y con copa en mano como los demás menos Mitsuki que aún era pequeño para eso o por lo menos para sus padres

-gracias señora Mikoto-dijo Mury y la mujer le sonrió-prefiero dormir solo antes de volver a dormir en el mismo cuarto que Yuki ya que como os habéis dado cuenta es bastante serio y no quiero que me contagie eso-dijo divertido

-soy maduro, Mury-dijo Yuki-cosa que tú no lo eres

-por que yo prefiero divertirme, soy joven-dijo Mury-paso de atarme tan joven a alguien y sobre todo si es igual de soso que tú-Ryu frunció el ceño al igual que Yuki pero luego negó con la cabeza, en cambio Mikoto, Kushina, Minato y Fugaku esbozaron una sonrisa, ese Doncel les agradaba a parte que estaban algo de acuerdo con él ya que Yuki era serio y sabían que su pareja también lo era, pero también sabían los mas mayores que esos dos jóvenes tan serios tenían ese punto de diversión de sus padres Donceles

-parece que todos conocéis a la pareja de Yuki como de Ryu-dijo serio Naruto mas que nada por que todos sabían y él no

-papi, no te preocupes que pronto sabrás quien es mi pareja-dijo Yuki con una pequeña sonrisa

-y la mía también la sabrás-siguió Ryu-además Mury te ha dado una pequeña pista de mi pareja

-no te preocupes que preguntaré a mis compañeros profesores-dijo Naruto

-chicos que vais hacer esta noche?-dijo Deidara

-yo me quedaré aquí a descansar, eso si no os importa-dijo Mury y a todos le extrañaron ya que se veía que ese Doncel era muy enérgico y se notaba que le gustaba la fiesta

-nosotros dos saldremos-dijo de lo mas normal Ryu refiriéndose a Yuki y a él

-no quieres venir a tomar algo, Mury?-dijo Yuki mirando a su amigo

-paso, estoy cansado-dijo Mury-pero mañana me presentas a tu amigo, Ryu-este le miró alzando la ceja

-habla de Akira-dijo Yuki

-Yuki me ha dicho que es atractivo y está para comérselo-dijo Mury sonriendo y guiñando un ojo, Ryu miró con el ceño fruncido a Yuki

-solo le dijo que era guapo, Mury se a inventado lo demás-dijo de lo mas normal Yuki

-mañana me lo presentas Ryu-dijo Mury y bostezó para que creyeran que tenía sueño, aunque en verdad no era a si, solo quería dejar a sola a Yuki y a Ryu ya que eran pareja y no se veían físicamente desde hace tres años y no quería parecer mal tercio entre ellos dos, Mikoto al verle bostezar solo le dijo que la acompañara y le enseñaría su cuarto para que pudiera descansar

-nosotros nos vamos a una fiesta que hay por aquí cerca-dijo Ryu serio

-ir con cuidado-dijo Deidara

-Ryu no bebas ya que tú eres el que conduce-dijo serio Naruto

-no te preocupes, Naruto, soy bastante responsable-dijo Ryu

-ya tengo ganas de ver como conduces, seguro que eres un loco en la carretera-dijo Yuki con una media sonrisa

-y yo estoy seguro que tú para conducir eres una tortuga-dijo Ryu-y como he dicho soy muy responsable cuando conduzco

-te creeré-dijo divertido y los dos salieron de la casa, Deidara como los demás solo les miraba divertido por la tonta discusión o conversación, en tanto Naruto solo les vio salir serio, percatándose de la complicidad entre ellos aunque no se hubieran visto en tres años, pero lo que se percató es de la cercanía física, esa cercanía era que andaban demasiado juntos para rozar de vez en cuando sus manos o cualquier parte de su cuerpo, aunque parecía que no se notaba Naruto se dio cuenta en toda la noche que habían estado juntos los dos mas jóvenes, suspiró sin ganas y sintió como alguien le agarraba de la mano y miró hacia la persona

-te quedaste mirando la puerta como si estuvieras en otro mundo

-creo que en esta noche me he dado cuenta de algo que no quería ver y que no me gustaba que ocurriera, Sasuke

-se puede saber que es?

-da lo mismo-dijo negando con la cabeza Naruto-lo único que me importa es que Yuki esté bien y sea feliz-Sasuke alzó una ceja y al momento sonrió de medio lado-Ryu es un buen chico y responsable-sonrió el rubio, Sasuke le dio un beso en los labio y cuando se separó le sonrió pensando que hablarle de Ryu en este tiempo a dado su fruto que le cayera bien a Naruto y diera su brazo a torcer si su sobrino e hijo decidieran decirle a Naruto que son pareja ya que los demás lo sabían y no habían puesto ninguna pega, se sorprendió de Kushina pero ella dijo que por no criarse juntos han tenido esos sentimientos los dos y por eso lo aceptaba

-vamos o si no tu madre y Deidara se comerán los bombones-dijo Sasuke

-vamos-dijo Naruto soltando la mano del azabache para ir hacia donde estaban los demás con rapidez

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ryu y Yuki llegaon a una zona un poco alejada de Konoha ya que allí se hacía la fiesta de año nuevo y a si no molestar a las personas en su casas, Yuki se sorprendió ya que en la fiesta era en un local, estaba arreglado para ese tipo de ambiente, era de dos plantas, a fuera se aparcaban los coches como las motocicletas, en la planta de abajo estaba la pista de baile, como mesas y sillas para que se pusieran sentar, también había una barra donde se pedía las bebidas de todo tipo, tanto como alcohol como sin alcohol, era bastante grande y la música estaba fuerte que Yuki cuando entró creyó que se quedaría sordo pero n0o le dio importancia por que era una fiesta, Ryu a la hora de entrar agarró de la mano a Yuki para que no se separa de él y también por que deseaba hacer eso desde que se vieron, subieron a la segunda planta que también había música pero parecía que no estaba tan fuerte, había sillones donde se podía estar mas relajado y también una barra para beber lo que uno quisiera, en esa planta también habían cuartos que allí iban los grupos de amigos o pareja para estar solos y hablan en privado o desean hacer algo mas íntimo las parejas, Ryu mientras caminaba sin soltar la mano de su novio ya que este no estaba acostumbrado a eso miró su teléfono y vio el mensaje de su amigo Akira diciéndole donde estaba

-quieres algo de beber?-dijo Ryu

-si-dijo Yuki y el varón lo llevó donde estaba la barra y le pidió lo que quería él como su novio, en menos de tres minutos los dos tenían sus bebidas en la mano y se separaron de la barra para dejar que otras personas pidieran lo que querían, Ryu vio como Yuki al ser tan serio estaba algo intimidado por el ambiente ya que por esa zona se veía a parte de grupos riendo y hablando animadamente a parejas besándose como si fuese el último día de sus días, el varón lo acercó a su cuerpo y soltó su mano para rodear su cintura y poder besar a Yuki en los labios que este le correspondió al momento

-te echado mucho de menos-susurró Ryu en el oído del Doncel

-yo también-susurró Yuki y se abrazaron, se escuchaba una canción que no era lenta ni tampoco rápida y los dos comenzaron a moverse y volvieron a besarse en los labios lentamente, las manos de ambos que estaban libres se pasaban por el cuerpo del contrario acariciando cada zona

-vamos a ver Akira -dijo Ryu y Yuki afirmó con la cabeza, se volvieron agarrar de las manos asta que llegaron al fondo de esa zona y es cuando vieron Akira, con dos chicas y otro varón, Ryu sonrió y se acercó a ellos cuatro

-Ryu, ya creía que no venías-dijo Akira

-yo pensaba que había preferido irse a cualquier lugar para recordar viejos tiempos con su novio-dijo el otro varón

-para eso tengo tiempo, Tobi-dijo Ryu-Akira espero que recuerdes a Yuki

-claro que lo recuerdo aunque haya cambiado-dijo Akira

-Toni él es mi novio Yuki-dijo Ryu

-decías que era hermoso pero es mas de lo que decías, amigo-dijo Tobi sonriendo por ver el pequeño sonrojo de Ryu como de Yuki

-y ellas son?-dijo Ryu

-las hemos conocido ahora-dijo Tobi pensativo y Ryu supo que pensaba como se llamaban las dos chicas

-se llaman Sara y Lory-dijo Akira sonriendo-las hemos conocido hace un rato

-me lo imaginado-dijo Ryu negando con la cabeza

-sentaros, chicos-dijo Akira y Yuki y Ryu se sentaron en el sofá, Ryu al lado de Akira para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, al lado de Akira estaba las dos chicas y después Tobi, los tres chicos comenzaron hablar y las dos chicas se metían en la conversación, Yuki no podía opinar por que hablaban de cosas que habían hecho mientras estudiaban, pero igualmente estaba atento en la conversación sin soltar la mano de su novio por que aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba tener su mano agarrada con la de Ryu, bebió un poco de su bebida y miró el perfil de Ryu y tragó duro por que si antes era atractivo ahora lo era mas pero con ese toque de maduro, se acercó un poco mas a su novio viendo como un mechón de su pelo estaba en la cara y que le podía molestar, Yuki sabía que tenía su novio el atractivo de su padre varón y asta se parecía físicamente a parte que tenia el pelo largo atado en una coleta, se tocó su cabello largo que también lo tenía en una coleta y se preguntó si era coincidencia que tuvieran los dos el pelo largo y llegó a pensar si se parecían físicamente, negó con la cabeza ante esto por que no le agradaría nada parecerse a su novio, suspiró como si se sintiera cansado a parte que el viaje fue cansado para él, sin poder evitarlo puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ryu ya que le costaba tener los ojos abiertos

-estás cansado?-escuchó Yuki de parte de su novio

-no-dijo el Doncel

-lo mejor será que nos vayamos-dijo serio Ryu

-no-dijo Yuki poniéndose bien

-hoy has llegado y estarás cansado del viaje-dijo serio Ryu

-no hace falta-dijo Yuki y miró a las dos chicas-Sara, Lory, vamos a bailar?-las dos chicas se miraron entre si y después sonrieron-seguir hablando de lo que hablabais

-media hora y nos vamos-ordenó Ryu y Yuki rodó los ojos a parte que también quería irse no era por los amigos de Ryu ni por sus compañías si no que quería estar a solas con su novio o si no dormir durante unas horas y a si estar al cien por cien de energía

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sus piernas estaban enrolladas en l cintura de su novio que este le penetraba con rapidez y fuerza mientras de vez en cuando le besaba en los labios como le mordía en el cuello y hacía algún gemido, sintiendo el placer de las penetraciones gemía intentando que no fuese fuerte pero era algo imposible por que hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían que le dio igual estar en una zona apartada de un parque en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, medio abrió sus ojos azules para ver a Ryu que estaba igual que él y con sus brazos que estaban alrededor del cuello de su novio lo atrajo a su cuerpo sintiendo en ese momento que los dos acabarían en cualquier momento, besó los labios de Ryu con amor, pasión y lujuria siendo correspondido de la misma forma y a si los dos acallar el gemido por corredse en ese momento

Un minuto pasó de ese acto que hicieron en el parque, no se movieron ni un centímetro para recuperar aunque sea un poco la respiración normal, Ryu cuando estuvo recuperado comenzó a besar cada parte del rostro de Yuki y cuando llegó a los labios fue correspondido con pasión y cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, el varón se tumbó al lado del Doncel mientras se arreglaba la ropa al igual que el Doncel y se quedaron viendo el cielo estrellado aunque Yuki se acercó a su pareja para que este le abrazara por la cintura y el Doncel pusiera su cabeza en el pecho

-es emocionante hacer algo que te pueden pillar-dijo Yuki cerrando sus ojos

-dirás excitante-corrigió Ryu y el Doncel hizo una media sonrisa y con su mano comenzó acariciar el pecho del varón

-tendremos que repetirlo-dijo esta vez divertido el de ojos azules

-por mi esta bien, pero paso de hacerlo en un sitio público contigo-dijo Ryu y el Doncel hizo un puchero que no estaba conforme

-me sigues amando?-preguntó directo Yuki poniéndose las gafas ya que estaban al lado suyo y alzar un poco su cuerpo y mirar el rostro del varón que le comenzó a mirar serio

-tu que crees?

-no lo se-Ryu sonrió de medio lado y agarró su mano la mano del Doncel y la otra la alzó para acariciar la mejilla de su novio que este puso su mano en cima de la mano y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia

-te amo, te adoro y eres lo mas importante para mi-Yuki sonrió abriendo los ojos y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano al varón y se puso encima de su novio a horcajadas

-para mi también eres lo mas importante, te adoro-Ryu sonrió sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del Doncel que este se acercó a su rostro mordiéndose el labio inferior ya que comenzó a mover de un lado a otro su cadera y a si tener mas contacto con la cadera de su novio que este comenzó a respirar mas rápido ya que comenzaba a excitarse al igual que Yuki-y sobre todo te amo

-lo se-dijo Ryu-como que me estoy dando cuenta que te gusta excitarme en sitios públicos-Yuki sonrió de medio lado y besó los labios de su novio en un beso lento y fue correspondido de la misma forma para disfrutar y saborear ese beso

-vamos algún lugar que quiero estar en todo momento contigo-ordenó Yuki levantándose apresurado y como tenía la mano agarrada de su novio le ayudó a levantarse

-vamos aún hotel-dijo Ryu

-he visto uno aquí cerca

-no te voy a dejar dormir en lo que queda de noche-dijo Ryu dándole un beso en la mejilla a Yuki

-eso es pero-dijo Yuki y los dos fueron hacia el hotel que habían visto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran las once de la mañana del nuevo día, Mury estaba en la sala tomando un té y comiendo unas tostadas, a su lado estaba Akira que había llegado de sorpresa buscando a Ryu creyendo que estaría en la mansión de sus abuelos pero resultaba que no estaba, pero se sorprendió que a esa hora no estaba ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha ya que habían salido a desayunar todos juntos y el varón se encontró con un Doncel que no conocía y que se presentó como Mury y amigo de Yuki y amigo especial de Ryu, pero se percató que el Doncel no paraba de coquetearle y al final le invitó en una casa que no era del Doncel a desayunar, y ahí estaban los dos comiendo tostadas y tomando té, lo que no sabía Mury es que Akira había enviado muchos mensajes a su amigo Ryu para que fuera a la mansión de sus abuelos que se había encontrado con un Doncel que no conocía y no paraba de hacerle preguntas indecorosas y personales

-tienes pareja?-dijo Mury

-no-dijo Akira bastante cortado por que el Doncel no paraba de acercarse cada vez mas a él y eso le intimidaba de los Donceles como de las chicas, prefería ser él el que daba el primer paso para conocer a alguien

-eres un varón tímido, me gusta-dijo Mury-a si te quitaré toda la timidez y asta la virginidad por que los tímidos no suelen ligar

-no soy virgen-dijo indignado Akira-y tampoco tímido-en ese momento se escuchó un ruido como si alguien cerrase la puerta

-cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?-dijo directo Mury y el varón abrió la boca sin saber que decir por esa pregunta tan directa

-Mury no le hagas esa pregunta Akira-el nombrado como el varón miraron a la entrada de la sala y vieron a Ryu y a Yuki que este fue quien habló, Akira se levantó deprisa y con la mirada agradeció de haberle salvado de esa pregunta y sobre todo del interrogatorio

-eso es intimo, Mury-dijo Ryu

-pero veo que ya os conocéis-dijo cambiando de tema Yuki-Akira te presento a mi amigo Mury y no es lo que aparenta, en verdad es tímido y si se comporta a si es por que no se fía mucho de los varones

-no digas eso, Yuki-dijo Mury-no soy tímido-miró al lado algo sonrojado pero ludo miró a la pareja y sonrió-lo que veo es que lo pasasteis bien anoche, cierto?

-si-dijeron de lo mas normal a la vez, Ryu y Yuki, el otro Doncel frunció el ceño por lo serios que eran esos dos y compadeció en un futuro cuando tuvieran hijos, Akira que también miraba a los recién llegados le vino el mismo pensamiento que Mury

-seguro que estuvieron toda la noche teniendo sexo-dijo Mury divertido solo por ver aunque sea un pequeño sonrojo de la pareja pero no fue a si y Akira entrecerró los ojos negando con la cabeza

-si-dijeron la pareja a la vez sin ninguna emoción

-que aburridos sois los dos-dijo Mury indignado con su amigo y su pareja

-cuando tengáis hijos lo compadezco por que os temerá y no podrá hacer cosas de niños-dijo Akira y la pareja lo miró alzando una ceja y Mury se puso al lado de Akira

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mury-cuando yo tenga hijos mis hijos verán que soy un padre enrollado

-yo también lo seré-dijo Akira-cosa que vosotros no seréis unos padres enrollados por la cara de serios que tenéis

-tenéis eso en común-dijo Ryu con una media sonrisa, Akira y Mury se miraron-en vez de empezar como pareja empezáis con los hijos

-asta hacéis una bonita pareja-siguió Yuki y Mury no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otra dirección por que aunque fuese a si hablando en el fondo era tímido y si actuaba a si era como escudo cuando veía aún varón atractivo o le gustaba, Akira miró unos segundos a Mury seria asta que sonrió y miró a la pareja

-no estaría mal tenerle de pareja, nos divertiríamos mucho y tendríamos hijos alegres cosa que vosotros serán muy serios-la pareja entrecerró los ojos y no dijeron nada mas, Akira solo sonrió triunfal y Mury le miró haciendo una sonrisa

-vamos a desayunar algún lado-dijo Ryu como una orden

-hemos desayunado pero no me importaría volver hacerlo si Ryu paga-dijo Mury

-entonces nos vas a invitar a desayunar?-dijo Yuki sonriendo y agarrando la mano de su novio

-te iba a invitar a ti solo-dijo Ryu pero vio como fruncían el ceño los otros dos-pero invitaré a esos dos para que no se pongan celosos

-me voy a hinchar solo para que gastes dinero, Ryu-dijo Akira divertido y adelantándose a la puerta

-yo igual-dijo Mury y se adelantó junto con Akira la pareja se miró cómplice

-harían buena pareja-dijo Yuki

-a si me dejaría de molestar Mury y molestaría a Akira-dijo Ryu y salieron de la mansión

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaban en la cafetería los cuatro jóvenes desayunando tranquilamente, hablaban de trivialidades entre ellos pero los que hablaban mas eran Akira y Mury que parecía que sin se dieran cuanta había complicidad y eso lo notaban Ryu y Yuki que de vez en cuando sonreían entre ellos como diciéndose que esos dos necesitaban una ayudita para que se hicieran pareja

Cuando acabaron de desayunar Akira y Mury fueron al baño y quedaron solos en la mesa Ryu y Yuki que se agarraron las manos y el varón echó su cabeza en el hombro del Doncel haciendo un bostezo

-tendría que ser yo el cansado-dijo Yuki acariciando el cabello negro de su novio con cariño

-tendrías pero no me has dejado mucho dormir, yo tenía mas consideración en dejarte por el viaje pero eras tú quien me molestaba

-tampoco te quejabas-dijo Yuki

-quien se va a quejar cuando su novio se le pone encima con descaro o si no pone su cabeza entre mis piernas

-cállate-dijo rojo de la vergüenza Yuki y Ryu no pudo evitar reír-no digas eso tan alto

-será un secreto entre los dos-dijo divertido Ryu y abrazó a su novio que hizo que pusiera su rostro en su pecho mientras le dio un beso en su cabeza

-ahora pasaremos mas tiempos juntos ya que estudiaremos en la misma Universidad

-y estaremos viviendo en el mismo apartamento-siguió Ryu y el Doncel le miró y le dio un beso rápido en los labios-eso será lo mejor-dijo divertido

-verte recién levantado es lo mejor, no eres tan perfecto-Ryu hizo una mueca y Yuki sonrió-aunque para mi eres perfecto

-y tú para mi-dijo Ryu dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios que duró un poco mas para decirse lo mucho que se querían

-pero que-la pareja se separó abruptamente al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ellos

-papi-susurró Yuki

-Naruto-susurró Ryu casi con temor por que la mirada del rubio no era agradable para la persona de Ryu y este tragó duro

-no … no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Yuki intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo en la voz

-estamos todos allí al fondo, me levanté un momento y vi a vuestros amigos y decidí acercarme ya que os vi y me sorprendí mucho a veros tan juntos-entrecerró los ojos Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Ryu serio

-Naruto tengo que decirte algo muy importante que involucra a Yuki-dijo serio Ryu intentando que su nerviosismo no se notara, Naruto alzó la ceja sin quitar su mirada seria sobre el varón y Yuki miró a su novio y después a su papi

-a si?-dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-Ryu no creo que sea el momento-intentó convencer Yuki a su pareja

-yo creo que si-dijo Ryu bastante serio el varón sin quitar su mirada oscura de los ojos azules de Naruto que este le miraba de la misma forma

-quiero una explicación rápida de lo que he visto-dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos como intentando asustar a Ryu que lo consiguió pero no lo hizo notar y se levantó

-somos pareja-dijo directo Ryu y Yuki miró a su papi que este sonrió de medio lado

-pareja eh?- Dijo Naruto-y desde cuando?

-desde que me fui al internado-dijo Yuki y vio como su papi fruncía el ceño

-a ti no te pregunté, quiero las respuesta de Ryu ya que tiene la desfachatez de meterle la lengua a mi hijo asta el fondo de la garganta sin importarle que hay a su alrededor personas-los dos mas jóvenes se sonrojaron por lo dicho por el rubio Doncel

-somos novios desde que se fue Yuki al internado-dijo Ryu que su novio rodó los ojos por que notó nerviosismo en su voz y Naruto se puso una mano en la frente negando con la cabeza

-no soy sordo, niño, Yuki lo había dicho antes-Ryu agachó la cabeza avergonzado y Yuki se levantó con el ceño fruncido mirando a su papi

-basta, papi, deja de avergonzarlo de este modo

-pero es divertido-dijo Naruto diversión

-divertido-susurró Ryu con un tic en la ceja sintiendo que Naruto y asta Yuki se divertían a su costa

-desde cuando lo sabes?-dijo Yuki cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y mirando a su padre Doncel con seriedad

-solo sabía que los dos teníais pareja, os observé a los dos anoche, se me hizo raro que tu amigo no quisiera acompañaros a la fiesta de fin de año y comencé atar cabos

-en otras palabras chantajeaste a mi tío-dijo Ryu mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y Naruto comenzó a reír

-si y me lo soltó todo, no estaba muy de acuerdo por vuestro lazo familiar pero comprendí que no os criasteis juntos y que no os podíais ver como familia, luego estando aquí hable sobre esto con todos y todos sabían menos yo y eso me hace enfadar con Yuki por no decirme nada-el nombrado comenzó a reír con nerviosismo

-creía que no lo aceptarías y por eso prefería que no supieras para no tener que discutir contigo

-en otras palabras preferirías a este antes que a mi-dijo Naruto gritando que todos se enteraron y les miraron-recuerda que soy tu padre Doncel yo te di la vida, tuve que tenerte dentro de mi nueve meses y soportar dolores que tú aún no conoces-seguía gritando dramático asta unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules que Yuki como Ryu sabían que estaba fingiendo, y en ese momento Mury y Akira se acercaron por que escucharon los gritos pero también se acercaron Sasuke como la familia ya que escucharon al rubio de marquitas

-deja lo dramático-ordenó Yuki avergonzado por la escena de su papi y Ryu solo miraba al suelo también avergonzado, Naruto puso sus manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar

-mi pequeño Yuki me va a dejar por un pervertido, que injusta es la vida-los demás que le miraban mas que nada los familiares, algunos solo estaban avergonzados como Minato, Fugaku, Mitsuki, Mury y Akira, cosa que los restantes intentaban reprimir la risa sabiendo que Naruto solo estaba fingiendo para avergonzar a la pareja

-no soy ningún niño-dijo desesperado Yuki

-se que me bajarás de lado cuando este infame te diga que solo te quiere para él, a si son todos los Uchiha

-no soy infame-susurró Ryu indignado

-eso no va a pasar-dijo Yuki suspirando-por que este con Ryu no significa que voy a dejar de verte, como has dicho tú eres que aguantaste los dolores cuando nací y me cuidaste en los meses de embarazo, para mi eres especial y te querré papi-Naruto se quitó las manos de su cara y miró a su hijo y sonrió para abrazarlo con fuerza

-mi niño ya es todo un hombrecito-dijo feliz Naruto y a Yuki le dio un tic en la ceja

-soy un adulto y me estás asfixiando-dijo Yuki y Naruto se separó sonriendo

-tienes razón-dijo comprensivo Naruto-por lo que he visto que hacíais me imagino que este-miró mal a Ryu que este retrocedió un paso-te ha quitado la virginidad-se crujió los nudillos haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa

-eso es mi vida privada-dijo Yuki poniéndose en medio de su novio y su papi-además-sonrió de medio lado Yuki-tú a mi edad también perdiste la virginidad y asta antes que yo-dijo con malicia y Naruto se sonrojó, Ryu suspiró aliviado

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Naruto y miró a los espectadores

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke negando con la cabeza por el espectáculo

-papi eres genial-dijo feliz Menma

-claro que si-dijo con orgullo Naruto alzando el brazo con puño en alto

-no le animes a tu padre-dijo Kushina negando con la cabeza pero con una pequeña sonrisa

-por que no venís a nuestra mesa?-dijo Mikoto sonriendo y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

-si cabemos todos no tengo problema-dijo Akira mirando a Mury que este le sonrió

-por mi está bien-dijo Mury-pero podremos dejar a estos dos que se coman la boca-dijo divertido comenzando a reír y sintió las miradas de todos que parecía que le iban a matar, miró Akira que le sonreía divertido-era broma-dijo e inconscientemente se acercó mas Akira-las miradas de todos centradas en mi con esa seriedad me ha dado miedo-susurró en el oído de Akira

-ya sabes que eso no debes de decirlo cuando estén todos ellos juntos-dijo Akira de la misma forma

-te haré caso-dijo Mury

-que pareja, vais a dejar de coquetear?-dijo Ryu sonriendo y los dos se sonrojaron y miraron al lado

-entonces vamos a la mesa de ellos-dijo Yuki

-le diré al camarero-dijo Minato y fue hacia el camarero que inmediatamente comenzaron a preparar cuatro puestos mas en la mesa donde estaban los mayores, cuando estuvo preparada se sentaron y comenzaron hablar entre ellos

-Yuki, entonces te vas a vivir con Ryu para estar mas cerca de la Universidad?-dijo Naruto en un tono normal

-si, además siento que es el momento-dijo Yuki-papa y tú tenéis a Menma que aún es pequeño

-si lo que quieres decir que vas a molestar, eso no es a si-dijo esta vez Sasuke

-lo se, pero siempre he sido muy independiente y al estar en el internado soy mas por eso quiero estar viviendo solo-dijo Yuki

-solo no vas a vivir, si no con mi hermano Ryu que es un desastre para la convivencia-dijo Mitsuki divertido que su hermano mayor le miró mal y este comenzó a reír

-eso no es problema-dijo Yuki haciendo una media sonrisa-me fastidia y le arranco lo que mas aprecia de su cuerpo-sonrió malicioso que todos los varones tragaron duro

-no debes de ser de esa forma conmigo-dijo con tristeza Ryu pero se notaba que fingía-debes de ser un Doncel cariñoso, delicado y sobre todo hacer lo que yo diga-cuando acabó de decir eso sintió un golpe en la mesa que era un tenedor pinchado en ella y miró a su novio

-me estás diciendo que no soy un Doncel normal?-dijo con un tic en la ceja Yuki

-a mi me gusta tal y como eres aunque quieras arrancarme lo que mas quiero, aunque no lo sepas ya me lo has arrancado-hubo silencio en la mesa-y sabes el que es? Mi corazón, me lo arrancaste el día que te conocí-Yuki solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojándose, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sin pensar abrazó a su novio que este le correspondió, en cambio los demás Donceles como mujeres que tenían pareja miraban a su pareja con odio ya que sus parejas nunca le habían dicho algo tan bonito en cambio los varones solo maldecían mentalmente a Ryu

-que bonito Ryu, has hecho que me enamore mas de tu cuerpo-dijo Mury feliz y con lagrimones en sus ojos, en cambio Ryu entrecerró los ojos como su pareja ya que lo conocían y se separaron y el varón lo miró-alguna vez te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a perder mi virginidad contigo?

-no habido un día que no me dijeras cuando he hablado con Yuki en las video llamadas-dijo Ryu haciendo un suspiro

-te acuerdas que me debes una cita-dijo Mury

-lo recuerdo-susurró Ryu

-como que es una cita de amigos-dijo Yuki de lo mas normal

-pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme y tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo-dijo Mury sonriendo

-podríamos hacer una doble cita de amigos-dijo Yuki-yo podría salir con Akira como amigos y tú Mury con Ryu como amigos

-por que me metes a mi en esas cosas-dijo Akira

-por que quiero-dijo Yuki mirando Akira serio que este no contestó, Mury miró Akira y este le miró

-si no hay mas remedio-dijeron a la vez Mury y Akira, Yuki sonrió a Ryu que este hizo lo mismo como si tramaran algo, es que los dos notaron que Akira como Mury se agradaban y querían juntarlos como pareja y en esa cita de amigos lo conseguirían

 **Fin**

Se acabó el fic, se que el final es raro, pero los finales es cuando todos están bien, los problemas están arreglados … comentar para saber que os aparecido el capítulo como la historia


End file.
